The Pale Savior
by SasatheShy
Summary: In a world ruled by mighty Lords, a young pallid slave named Yuugi becomes of great importance when he is chosen to restore peace to the land, and to save a man who's fallen madly in love with him. Blind, Puzzle, Gem, and Bronzeshipping plus OC's, contains lemons.
1. Chapter One: The Golden Pyramid

The Pale Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, nor do I make a profit off of the writing of this story. It is for fan purposes only.**

**In a land where men called Lords rule and judge, where enemies are easily made, and violence is easily drawn, a young pallid slave named Yuugi will become a character of great importance when he discovers an item that has chosen him to restore the land to a time of peace, and to free a man who has fallen deeply in love with him. **

**This is the legend of the Pale Savior, and that which he possesses. **

**Main Pairings: Yuugi x Yami Yuugi, Yuugi x Atemu, Ryou x Thief Bakura, Ryou x Thief Bakura x Yami Bakura, Malik x Yami Mariku **

**With Priest Seth x Kisara**

**And Atemu x OC, Thief Bakura, Ryou Bakura, and Yami Bakura x OC, and Seto Kaiba x OC **

**This erotica piece of fan fiction contains material not suitable for young readers, including lemons. Please heed to its rating. **

**It's been so long since I've last posted a YuGiOh story and I am greatly excited for this one. Legend of Glory was my last upload, and I did not enjoy it one bit. While Puppyshipping is not my forte, I worked hard to improve my grammar, and I am looking forward to seeing if I can get as many hits for this as I did with that one. So, with that said I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Golden Pyramid

In a vast plain ruled by one of Five Lords, where the river ran fullest, was a boundary of slaves laboring in the scorching sun. They were slaves distinguished by their milky skin, for in the Five Lords' land, it was the tanned who ruled. The slaves, commonly called Pale Faces, consisted of few, while the Dark Faces were many, having been the first to be born in the flat deserts.

The slaves had no choice but to commend to their duties. They worked best they could as their owner's guardsmen patrolled the area. It would not be wise to attempt escape. The guardsmen carried on them spears with arrowheads razor sharp, and bowmen stood ready at distant marks, prepared to snipe any audacious peon. The slaves feared them, but it was not just the guards they had to fear. If they managed to get away, a battle with the desert's endless perils would be positively fatal. There was the sun, of course, but venomous snakes and scorpions skittered its sand-blanketed floor. The opposite course would lead to the river, which homed territorial hippopotamus and crocodiles. Entering its waters would be suicide.

The innocence with moon white skin had no other choice. They must serve the superior. But no matter, for there always poised one reckless servant who condemned to their opposite foes only for the chance to some day live as an equal.

Yuugi lived on as one. Years ago, when he was just a child, Yuugi was sold by his old master, and taken from his mother and grandfather. Now, at age eighteen, he strived to live on as he dreamed of one day seeing his family again, alive and well.

With red hands, he held a shovel's splintered handle. Yuugi did best to ignore the stank dripping off the large piles of cow manure he had to scoop. To his left, a blonde and white-haired duo steadily worked alongside him. They were his greatest friends in the devastatingly long six months since their shared arrival. Yuugi had told them the rules, and what not to do. He'd seen many deaths since becoming accession to his owner.

Unfortunately, the sun's heat was incredibly hot that day. Yuugi paused long enough to wipe his gold-painted bangs free of sweat and out of the sight of bright amethysts bogged with dizziness. He tried to keep focused, not fond of showing weakness. He was, in no way, strong. Short, with weak arms and legs, he couldn't exactly compare to most men his age or older. He was like a young man in the body of a child, and he was so very tired. Not only were his hands blistered, but he had a bad cut oozing puss on his bottom lip. Even his friends, though the white-haired Ryou was just as easily frail as he, were both taller and stronger.

"Hey Yuugi, how you holding up?"

Yuugi looked to his blonde companion, Katsuya. "I'm good."

Nodding, Katsuya's attention turned to the other. "Ryou?"

"Fine," said Ryou.

It was as it was every day. Katsuya, being the brawniest, made sure his two friends stayed focused on the task at hand, and to not think about anything they desperately needed, such as water. Every servant was given his or her fair share. Two meals a day, with water for all every couple of hours. The best way, Yuugi concluded, to make the days seem faster was to think happy thoughts. For him, those thoughts were of his mother and grandfather. For Katsuya, it was also about family. He was as determined as Yuugi to escape and find them, knowing they were out there, scattered somewhere. For Ryou, it was his own mother, who was deceased. She had been his only family, and remembering her warm heart made him smile.

As their day progressed, chores switched for Yuugi and Katsuya from scooping manure to collecting chicken eggs. Yuugi scavenged the sandy ground. Kneeling, he folded a small, brown egg around his fingers. He eased it into the basket of duplicates, being careful not to crack the frail shell. By the setting of the sun, he knew that the day was nearing its end. He was thankful. Exhaustion was overpowering his anguished body. Soon, he and the others would indulge in their stale bread, and cuddle together in the night, using each others' bodies as warmth. They'd all dread the next day, doing the same un-appealing routine, but Yuugi never worried over that. Sleep he loved. It gave him the pleasantry of dreams, prayers, and hope.

Smiling, he peeked into his basket. He'd collected a decent amount. He glanced over at Katsuya, the other just some inches in front of him, grabbing at a rather large egg. "Hey Katsuya?"

"What is it Yuugi?"

"How much eggs do you have?"

Not sure what to make of Yuugi's silly question, Katsuya took a peek inside his own basket as he counted. "Uh… Sixteen." And he watched Yuugi count.

"Aw," Yuugi pouted. "I only have eleven. You're winning."

"Winning?" gaped Katsuya. He sighed and shook his head. "Yuugi, this isn't a game."

Giggling, Yuugi shrugged as he began roaming the ground for more eggs. "I know, but I like to think of it as one. It allows the time to breeze by. Besides, it's fun. Isn't it?"

"Fun?" Katsuya gawked, nearly toppling over. "I wouldn't really call what we do fun."

"Say what you will, but I find it encouraging." Yuugi found another egg, and gleamed as he set it with the other few collected. "It helps me smile. It helps to ease my pain."

Wow. Katsuya eyed Yuugi. Those words hit him hard. Shortly, he smiled, and gave Yuugi a nod. "Hey, Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

Grinning, the blonde held his basket high, faking a proud intention. "Bet you can't collect as much as I've already done so by the end of the day."

With a never-faded smile, Yuugi nodded. "You're on!"

During the middle of their wild entertainment, a sudden shriek filled every hard-working Pale Face with unimaginable horror.

All heads turned to find a Pale Face being dragged by his hair. The man that held him was the respected leader of the guard, Captain Gahiji, a man with ebony hair curled like a spider's web and with a sneer worse than a demon's trickery. He cracked a stiffness in his neck as his beady black eyes sneered at his quivering victims.

"Form a circle," he barked. "Move it, you worthless shits!"

Yuugi swiftly followed Katsuya, moving as fast as his short legs could carry him. The two hunched shoulders, as well as every servant, to form a death ring. All knew what this meant. The slave the guard held had done wrong, and he must undertake punishment. To Yuugi's demise, he knew the young boy. "Obi."

"Steady Yuugi," warned Katsuya.

The trial commenced. Captain Gahiji handled his prized cutlass with care, its silver blade ready. He ran his fingers along its smooth surface, checking the point to make sure it was sharp enough. All the while, the young boy named Obi begged for mercy, crying a fountain of tears. He repeatedly pleaded his innocence, and Yuugi believed him. Obi was a shy, quiet servant who would never dream of risking discipline. What could he have possibly done for the captain to show off that deadly blade?

"We're generous men," Gahiji started, having a full-on speech prepared. "We provide you all with food, water, and shelter for your services. Yet in the end, there's always one rotten soul who thinks he can get away with breaking the rules. That's happened today. One of you dared to fight back: the worst crime of all."

No. No! It was a lie! It had to be a lie! Obi would never, ever risk his life. He did not have the guts to attack a guard.

With his knees buckling, Yuugi stared petrified as Obi's hands were tied. The boy, who was only a year younger than Yuugi, cried in panic as the men stripped him naked, and pushed him forward. His head was placed over a bucket that smelled of decay. It had been used before.

Opposite the circle, Yuugi saw Ryou. The beautiful snowflake looked rather pale. He did not handle blood well, and Yuugi prayed his friend would not pass out.

"I did nothing!" Obi squealed, not wanting to keep still. "Nothing! I swear! Please. Please believe me?"

"Everyone shall now witness the punishment this little vermin deserves." Gahiji kicked Obi in the stomach to shut him up. "If any one of you tries looking away, then you shall join this traitorous shit in the Underworld!"

With no other choice, every Pale Face had to endure watching their fellow partner's reparation.

Yuugi stared on, apprehensive to rush over and peel them off of Obi's tied down body. He saw Obi's stricken horror, and new that the boy was not guilty.

_He's innocent_! Yuugi wished to shriek. _Innocent! Can't you see that? Why are you doing this? Don't_! But his thoughts meant nothing. In seconds, he watched the risen blade swoop down, cleanly slicing of Obi's hands.

Every slave trembled as Obi's screams echoed across the diminutive village. Blood sprayed and stained the ground. A bemused smirk graced the lips of the depraved Gahiji while his foot met with Obi's tear-streaked face.

"Does it hurt?" He twirled his fine blade, now stained with the boy's blood. "It is a shame, really. You could of easily avoided this if you had just followed the rules." Kneeling over, he grabbed Obi's loose black hair. "Enjoy these last few seconds of your miserable excuse of a life."

Another raise of the blade, and it was all over. The bucket collected the decapitated head, and the body of an innocent Pale Face was left for the locusts. The maniacal captain grinned over the remaining pests he'd love to cut if they, too, decided to cause mishap.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," said he while wiping his blade clean on the linen of the fallen boy. Chuckling, he gave a short bow. "Your very lives are courtesy of Captain Gahiji and his mighty Lord. Remember that. Now, get back to work, all of you!"

With no other choice, Yuugi spread out, staying clear of the corpse of a friend he was certain was possibly in a much better place now, even if he had suffered in order to get there.

Such a cruel, calamitous day it had been. Yuugi relaxed his aching body upon a dry, wool sheet, concentrated on Ryou's hunched form spewing a bitty amount of yellowish fluid into a poorly sculpted feeding bowl. Katsuya loomed over Ryou, holding back the ill boy's long hair, grimacing his friend's distress.

"Ryou," Katsuya begun, doing best to keep his voice smooth, "This must stop. If you keep throwing up over every death we witness, then pretty soon Yuugi and I'll be crying over your own death."

"I'm sorry," sniffled Ryou. He lifted his head, and used the back of his hand as a rag to wipe at his quivering lips. "I can't help it. Obi is…It was Obi. He's gone."

Understanding, Katsuya placed the palm of his hand against Ryou's bare, pallid back, rubbing it considerately. "I know, I know. I can't believe Obi attacked a guard."

"He didn't."

The two friends' attention focused on Yuugi. Yuugi rocked in his huddled state, him actually queasy, which never deemed possible to his comrades. "He didn't do it. Innocent. He was innocent…"

"Yuugi," tried Katsuya, only to be cut off.

"Those bastards. They did it. They did it only for their sick, twisted entertainment." Yuugi shook his head. "Obi was gentle as a fly. It was just a wicked decision out of boredom, and they just chose Obi. They sentenced him to death, and he was innocent!"

"Stop." Hurriedly, Katsuya got before Yuugi, and pressed his hands over Yuugi's dirty cheeks. "Stop it, Yuugi. They'll hear you."

"Then let them!"

"No." Katsuya gave his left hand the honor of covering Yuugi's mouth, ignoring the oncoming stares by the ten or so slaves that shared their tent. "No, Yuugi. Listen to me, okay? I want you to cry. You've not cried in so long, and I think Obi would not mind. So go ahead, Yuugi. Go ahead and cry. Just remember that you still have Ryou and you still have me."

Perplexed emotions swept Yuugi over. His head shot up, taking in Katsuya's unexpected, nurturing nature. "Katsuya?" His voice was muffled.

"Cry."

The demand indeed took Yuugi over. Sniffling, he finally shed tears in front of his friends. After so long, he simply let it out, welcoming Katsuya's embrace, and another soon following, him knowing it was Ryou. None of the three let go. Any presences surrounding them qualified as invisible while the three shared their moment of heartache.

Sleep. How wonderful it sounded in the back of Yuugi's mind. He lay with the others, all of whom were fast asleep in the dark. Yuugi tried to relax, but he could not provide his body with the little hours of rest it needed. A rattling photograph of Obi's fallen corpse flashed over and over off a hidden projector he struggled to shut off. No matter how he tried, no matter how he prayed, his focus continuously hit the reply button. It was useless. He could not sleep.

Something came over him. A pressure found his inner mind, and told him to break the rules. As crazy as the idea seemed, Yuugi slowly found himself sitting up in the dark. He could hear Ryou's gentle breathing beside him. The familiar snoring and mumbling of Katsuya came on Ryou's other end. The two were out like candles. Perfect. Still, a part of Yuugi considered staying put.

_How dare you deceit them_, the voice, Yuugi's over-protective conscious, argued. _Do not go out there, Yuugi. Do not risk getting caught. Do not risk death. Remember what Katsuya said? You still have him and you still have Ryou. They care for you, even if no one else does_.

Sure, Yuugi knew they cared, and he cared for them in return. However, another depth of his soul urged him to take that single, foolhardy chance.

_Get up_, it urged. _Get up._

Moving with the slickness of a scarab, Yuugi managed to step over every soundless body. He met with the tent's entrance. Outside, he knew guards patrolled with their lanterns, anxious to find prey. He hoped that his size would benefit to his plan.

He crept outdoors, immediately dropping like a snake in the sand. He crawled his way through the dark. He could make out the shapes of guards in the widespread shadows. Their lanterns provided a firefly effect. The thought of touching an asp or scorpion did not put him on edge, for he would welcome their bite or sting. It was the prowling guards he was most worried about.

There were many tents, and he slid against the side of one. He knew where he was going, but was not sure how great a distance his destination was.

An unusual sound caught him off guard. A woman was whimpering, and he immediately assumed she to be a slave in trouble. He crept to the end of the tent, and peered around its floppy corner. What he saw chilled him to the core.

With her tattered dress strewn unwanted, a naked slave rode atop a fortuitous guard. She appeared to want what the man was giving her, bouncing freely up and down on his warm muscle. Her pallid body shined in the moon's light. Never before had Yuugi seen such a sight! The woman's bountiful flesh glistened as her palms pressed against the guard's ripped stomach for support.

"Ride me bitch," Yuugi heard the guard mutter. "Come on. Fucking move your hips."

She obeyed his command, pushing herself passed her limits, wanting to feel good. It was when she opened her eyes that she saw Yuugi spying from the tent. She gaped, startled by his existence, but remained calm. She angled her position, giving Yuugi a better view of everything. She even threw in a smile.

The guard grunted. "What are you looking at bitch?"

That was Yuugi's cue to duck away. He held his breath as he heard the woman mumble, "It's nothing. I thought I saw a mouse." He pressed his stomach back into the ground and crawled away.

Why? Why would she purposely allow a Dark Face to do that to her? Yuugi had recognized her. He had seen her face in the crowd during Obi's unfortunate trial, and yet she would give herself willingly? Without struggle? Without fight? It made no sense. He would never allow a Dark Face to touch him like that, no matter their rank. Not that he had any experience, being a virgin. But the thought of getting raped was one of his worst fears.

He shook the naked lady out of his mind as he finally reached where he wanted to be. He knew he was safe from the guards here, so he stood to his feet.

The river, picturesque and serene, was there in front of him. He could smell its muddy-warm waters and feel the change of moisture in the air. Croaks and hisses greeted his ears. Reeds taller than he flourished the river's banks. The scenery seemed magical to him, and he soon realized he was smiling and giggling.

For the first time in forever, he felt free.

The river was a haven, as well as a deathtrap. None of the guards dared to go near its banks, with it infested with unpredictable beasts. Only slaves entered the water to collect for drink and wash. One of the elders told his story to Yuugi, Katsuya, and Ryou about how he had been washing off some worn linens in the water when a large crocodile jumped straight out and snatched his arm, taking it right off. There were far more tales of tragedies, however, than there were of survivors.

It was perfect. Standing there, Obi's image flashed once more across Yuugi's mind. Consequently, he also thought of death. How easy would it be to just give himself to the river to swallow? Would a crocodile's snapping jaws be less humiliating and painful than Captain Gahiji's blade?

Looking out at the river's surface, Yuugi saw a pair of yellow eyes watching him. A herd of hippopotamus, no doubt. He heard a loud splash, and watched the eyes sink into the murky water.

Uncertain of his feelings, Yuugi slowly undressed. He tossed the linen he wore (his only reliable source of clothing) to the muddy floor and stood nude before the scary river.

It was as if he was pleading to be eaten, just wanting his miserable life to end, and end quickly. Perhaps he was cheating, and perhaps he was being unfair. He had friends. Was his careless hope of suicide going to have a burdening impact on the two that cared for him? And what about his mother? His grandfather? If they were alive, would he be hurting their innocent hearts as well?

Stiffening, Yuugi knew he could not do it. Though he ached, he knew that this was not the answer. Warm tears greeted his cheeks. They poured like little waterfalls, warm and boundless as his legs gave away. His hands and knees sunk into the mud as he cried. Certain he would not sleep that night, he gave time to the emotions gushing out of him.

"No," he sniffed, shaking his head. "No."

His hands sunk into the wet mud. Something sharp pricked his finger. He gasped and, upon bringing his hand back, he saw a faint golden shimmer burning like a fallen star in the thick mud. Curiosity overtook his sadness as he stared mesmerized at the pointed object. He reached out to it, tried to pull it free, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck.

Cupping his hands like shovels, Yuugi started to dig. He scooped the wet mud into his hands, tossing large portions aside. He worked around the object, determined to free it from its grimy predicament, eager to claim it as his. It grew larger and larger as he smoothed out the sides.

"Oh!" he gasped. "It's a pyramid."

Indeed, whatever the object was, the shape was identifiably a pyramid. Anxious, Yuugi gripped its slippery edges, and mustered his all to pull it free. Unfortunately, it would not budge. Grumbling, Yuugi continued working his hands along it, desperate to obtain it. "Come on. Come on."

Gaping, he felt movement. Sliding his hands into the squishy mess, he realized he could feel the bottom of it. He gripped it best he could and tugged with all his might. In seconds, his newfound treasure greatly loosened, and easily freed itself from its soiled prison.

Amazed was how Yuugi felt while he rolled the golden item in his hands. His mouth was slightly ajar. He stared at it in awe, filled with grand curiosity and, well, unexpected happiness. He had just discovered an amazing find, with zero clues as to what it was, and how it ended up buried where it had been seconds before. And he was the one that had found it! Him, of all people! Certainly, if some Dark Face had gotten their hands on it, the first impression would be to sell it off. Actually, that was not a bad idea. What if this discovery belonged to a Lord? What if it was important?

Smiling, Yuugi grabbed at his linen attire, and used its surface to wipe the pyramid clean. The item had a light of its own, it seemed. Its sheer beauty and breathtaking glow left a rather stunned Yuugi admiring its every curve. His finger slid along the fancy design, feeling along a golden, creepy eye engraved into a single side of the pyramid's four golden bases. It appeared as if the eye could pop out, like the trinket could be broken apart. And on the pyramid's bottom was a golden loop. Yuugi held it to his skin, being very gentle with it. He smiled at his find.

"It's mine," he said while hugging it. "Mine." And he could not wait to show Katsuya and Ryou.

Shit! Reality dawned on him. If the Dark Faces found it, if his friends knew of it, Yuugi would get into big trouble. No. No one would find it. He'd keep it hidden, somehow. He had to. There was no way he was going to just place it back where he found it, and give it up.

It chose him.

Smiling, Yuugi dressed, and with the pyramid snuggled underneath his arm, he carefully crawled his way back to the tent. From that one spot, he saw that the woman and guard were no longer there. The slave must be nestled back in her own tent, where she belonged.

Miraculously making it back safe and sound, Yuugi quietly retook his spot next to Ryou, and pulled a single torn blanket over his special gift, hiding it from view. He snuggled it against his heart, unsure if he felt its warmth, but knowing its presence helped as sleep finally took him over.

As he slept, Yuugi and the others were unaware of a sudden bright, vibrant light illuminating off of the golden artifact. The entire room brightened, and in seconds the room was dark again.

The pyramid was gone.

**Here is the start of my newest piece. I hope to have caught your attention. If things go well, I will do my best to post for you readers a new chapter very often. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter Two: Sold

Chapter Two: Sold

-

Slumber became inevitable for a man draped in a fine blue gown. He sat up in bed, flabbergasted by a floodlight, mysterious and eerie, as it overtook his bedroom chamber. In a flash, the man pushed away his well-fashioned bed sheets, removing himself from the large bed as he stumbled in the dark. He was eager to get to the open balcony overlooking the vast, sandy land. The man, a handsome Dark Face obviously wealthy, pressed against the swirled rims of the railing as he peered into the great distance, taking in the magnificent sight.

"That light," he gasped. "This feeling. No - no, it couldn't be."

When the light vanished, the man blinked back a twinkle of spots as he ran back into his bedroom. He hurried to a large fine door, pulling it open. Rushing into a grand hallway, he took a servant by surprise, nearly knocking her over as he cupped her shoulders.

"Fetch Seth!" he ordered. "Hurry!"

"That won't be necessary, my Lord. I am here."

A very tall dark-skinned man made his way up to the frantic other. He bowed his head, fully dressed in robes golden and blue.

"Seth." The man moved over to him, firmly gripping the golden robe. "Did you see it, Seth? Did you see the glow of the Sennen Puzzle radiating from afar?"

"I saw and am prepared to find it."

The man pulled back. He had on a wondrous smile. "It is time, Seth. I can feel it. Prepare a carriage, due haste! I must have it."

"If I leave now I should be there by afternoon," Seth said. "I recognize the grounds from where it gleamed. If the trip is a success, I should return in less than three days time." He bowed before the mysterious Lord.

Once he dismissed Seth, the handsome Lord returned to his bedroom. Upon closing the door, instead of returning to bed, he returned to the balcony, and gazed yonder at the place where the Sennen Puzzle's glow radiated but a moment ago. He was memorized by that far-distant spot, keen on fitting his hands around that which belonged to him.

"Finally," said he while breathing in the fresh air. "After years of waiting, you finally reveal yourself to me, savior. After years of waiting, I will finally-" he paused to examine his smooth right hand, "-Be able to rid myself of this torturous curse."

-

"Yuugi? Yuugi?"

"Mom?"

Exhausted from the previous night, Yuugi was unwilling to wake up. He dreamt a dream he had every night. He ran through a thick white emptiness slowly becoming black as he tried to reach the safety of his mother's open arms. He fought to call out to her, to tell her to run, but she kept in place, not realizing that the shadow was ready to engulf her.

"No!" Yuugi cried out, watching the blackness take shape. It rose like a demon, howling loudly as it spread over his mother. "Mom! No! Please don't take her from me!"

"Yuugi!"

"Please!"

Gasping, Yuugi felt heaviness over him, shaking him. His eyes fluttered opened, and he stared with confusion up at Katsuya and Ryou. "W - what?"

"It's time to wake up," Ryou said, motioning to the other servants who rose to leave the tent.

Reality took over. Yuugi tiredly sat up, yawning. The raggedy blanket fell to his waist. Another yawn escaped him, and he raised his arms, stretching like mad before ruffling his hair. Though his manner of waking seemed normal to most, it was most peculiar to his two friends. They were used to Yuugi being the first one up, giving them the nudge, and greeting them with a morning smile. The alternative twist took them by storm.

"You look awful," Katsuya said, not hesitating with the truth as he watched the shorter rub at his eyes. "Did you not sleep well?"

Adjusting his vision, Yuugi took a moment to think about the night before. "No, I…" And then he remembered. The sneak out, the river, and… "Oh! Katsuya, Ryou, you'll never believe what I… Wait? Where is it?" Glancing down, Yuugi saw that his marvelous find was missing. Quickly, he rummaged about, pushing back the blankets, getting on hands and knees, squinting between moving bodies. "No. Where is it?"

"Yuugi, what are you doing?" asked Katsuya, completely bewildered by Yuugi's peculiar behavior.

"I…" Yuugi's voice trailed. He rested on his knees, stunned.

It was gone. The pyramid was gone. But where? Two possibilities flooded his mind. Perhaps a guard walked in, and took it. No. That would not make sense. Yuugi surely would've received gruesome punishment if that be the case. Then perhaps another slave had it? They saw him sneak in, and collected the item for their own satisfaction. That had to be it. Yuugi knew no matter how remarkable the pyramid had deemed in appearance, it was absurd to think it got up and escaped his arms on its own.

"Yuugi? The hell's wrong with you?"

Gaping, Yuugi peered up at Katsuya. He quickly got to his feet, revealing how dirty he was from his escapade to the riverbank. The linen he wore was dressed in dried, crumbled mud.

"Katsuya," he wailed, "You won't believe what happened to me last night! I…!"

"Get out here, you worthless dogs!"

The sudden order from a guard made Yuugi grumble. He felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and saw it belonged to Katsuya. "Hold that thought, Yuugi. Let's go before we get in trouble."

Pushed toward the exit, Yuugi took a final glimpse over his shoulder. A tinge of sadness overflowed his heart. The enigmatic treasure had been his slight escape's worthwhile, but now that it had vanished, he truly considered whether the life he had was better than death.

"Form a line! Form a line!"

Huddled between his friends, Yuugi tried focusing on the event taking place that morning. The guards had every slave shoulder-to-shoulder. Captain Gahiji took his time moving down the line, examining each and every slave. He paused at Yuugi, which caused the short boy to tremble from head to toe.

"You're filthy," he sneered. "When was the last time you were given a bath?"

"I - I don't remember, sir." He had lied, but he had done so properly. He had fooled the captain, who merely shrugged and continued down the line.

"Listen up, all of you!" Gahiji backed up. A grin was plastered on his big, dark lips. "It's inspection day. Some of you lucky pieces of shit will be leaving us today."

Inspection day, a day of good or bad, depending on the traits of the visiting slave owners aspired to add more to their collections. The buyers traveled from all across the Land of the Five Lords, from each of the five territories, and not all of them treated their Pale Faces as poorly as the current owners Yuugi and his friends worked for. Inspection day always brought excitement about, and it gave the slaves an opportunity to impress, and hope that the judging on the owner's part was in their favor. Of course, not all purchases ended up in the slave's favor, for every buyer had deep secrets or special needs expected to be followed. Roles which include cooking, healing, farming, and even whoring. But one would rather wash clothes for food than share a bed. For the most part.

Yuugi eyed his dirty self and frowned. He stood no chance, he was certain, of purchase. He looked to his friends. The two looked so much nicer than he, and he did not want their team to be split up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuugi saw a rather bulky Dark Face being led down the slave-line. He was the first buyer, an obvious man of wealth, living a high life from his fancy clothes, with stringy hair and a rugged scruff on his chin. The wafting of a well-wrapped delicacy he puffed on rang smoke against his fat lips. He appeared mean, and Yuugi did not find him at all deluxe.

"This is the best you have?"

The question seemed to stun Gahiji as his buyer paused in front of Ryou. "Well…"

"Never mind." Taking a huge dose of his smoke, the man exhaled slowly, his eyes concentrated on Ryou's shivering figure. "Hmm." He reached out his free hand, cupping Ryou's chin. Buyers were allowed to touch the product to better see its attributes and flaws. "Not bad."

Yuugi trembled. This couldn't be happening. Not Ryou! He begged in his mind for the man to pass Ryou by, and to continue down the line. There were far suitable slaves. There were many lovely women he still could possibly admire. Anyone but Ryou! And Ryou's uncontrollable shaking affirmed that he was hoping for the same.

"Not bad at all," coughed the old, fat man. He put out his smoke, stomping his foot over it. "My wife might very well like this one." He continued down the line. After a while, he returned in front of Ryou, his choice evident. "How much for this one?"

Gahiji played shocked, but was actually quite happy that Ryou had gained the man's fancy. "Him?"

"Yes. Him. You fucking deaf?"

"No," Gahiji chuckled. He thought for a moment. "Three hundred."

Three hundred coin? Yuugi couldn't believe it! His friend was not cheap, and three hundred coin was cheap. Ryou was lovely and hard-working. He did what was expected of him, without complaint, even if he did struggle with certain tasks. Yuugi felt outraged, and he wanted to shout out at the top of his lungs, and stop this. Even Katsuya shuddered at the auction, and Yuugi distinctively heard a low inappropriate muffle come from the blonde man.

"That much is all?" asked the bulky man.

_Even that ugly fart knows_, thought Yuugi. But of course he knew. The man surely traded for a living.

Hardly having to think it over, the man nodded. "Reasonable. Generous. I'll take him."

Yuugi's perpetual quietness began to erase its meaning. Building within him was an extremity of anger and sadness as he watched the payment be made, and as he watched the man grab Ryou's arm, and pull him forward. The man touched Ryou in a crude manner, grazing his fingertips along Ryou's frail white cheek. And those eyes gleamed at Ryou with a hint of repulsive lust. With no control, Yuugi felt his right foot push forward. His little action caused Gahiji to become alarmed, as well as Katsuya and Ryou.

"You have something to say?" Gahiji asked, marching before Yuugi. He laughed, noticing sparkles forming at the tips of Yuugi's eyelids. "Aw? Going to cry? Are you going to miss your pathetic pal? Is he your friend?"

A perplexed Katsuya watched on, unable to do anything about his friend's actions. All he could do was pray for Yuugi to come to his senses.

Laughing occurred, but from the buyer, not the seller. "Poor fucker. At least let him say goodbye."

Gahiji joined in on the laughter. He backed up, nodding. "Go on then."

Lifting his head, Yuugi knew he was surprised., but he took this opportunity, even if it were to end up destroying him in the end. Slowly, he looked at Ryou while trying desperately to control his quivering lips and aching heart. "G…Goodbye."

"Bye," Ryou replied, his voice low as the man tugged on him to follow. In seconds, Ryou was lifted into the man's wagon, and was driven off into the desert.

"Get back in line, shrimp!" Gahiji shoved Yuugi back. Yuugi steadied himself, grasping Katsuya for support, going silence once more as other buyers came and went.

-

With shovel in hand, Yuugi shoveled manure as assigned, with the pace of a tortoise. He knew Katsuya was displeased with the careless purpose he followed through after their friend had been sold, for the blonde had not said one word since the inspection had ended. With it being just the two of them now, the quietness made Yuugi uneasy.

"Katsuya?" he whispered. "Are you mad at me?" No reply was received. Not even a signal. Tears formed in Yuugi's eyes. "Katsuya, say something? Please?"

The blonde fiercely slammed his own shovel into a large, stinky shit pile. Some of the light feces splattered their ankles. Yuugi jumped slightly, painfully flabbergasted.

"What were you thinking?" questioned Katsuya. Though he had to keep his tone down, disappointment shined right through him. "Do you realize how fucking lucky you are, Yuugi? If that damned trader had not made his joke, if he had not requested you say your goodbyes, if you had tried fighting for Ryou's rights… Do you know what could've happened? Do you?"

Unable to speak, Yuugi weakly lowered his head, fighting back tears.

"You're an idiot, Yuugi," Katsuya went on. "And thanks to your idiocy, I almost lost not one, but two friends. Ryou is in a much better place now, I'm sure. That buyer looked rich, and I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I know," cried Yuugi. He tried to keep up with the shoveling, but his knees soon gave out on him, and he fell to the ground, weeping uncontrollably. The cries he made, whether purposeful or not, had caught the attention of the guards, and Yuugi, not knowing if he was begging for his life to end, wept without anguish.

"Yuugi?" gaped Katsuya, sensing the guards stares. "Yuugi, what the hell are you doing? Get up, Yuugi. Don't do this. Get up!"

"Hey!" A guard shouted, making his way over with two others following.

"Damn it," growled Katsuya. He glanced down at Yuugi. "Idiot, get up. Why are you doing this, Yuugi? Get up."

"Boy!" the guard stepped up to them, grasping Yuugi's wrist. "What do you think you're doing, boy? On your feet!"

The order was ignored. Yuugi allowed his tears to flow, doing best to keep his eyes focused on the ground.

"On your feet!" A sudden blow to the face had Yuugi skidding backwards. His cheek stung from the guard's brawny fist. "Get up!"

All eyes were on Yuugi, slave and guard alike as he slowly crept onto his hands and knees. The blow to his face had left a red bruise, and reopened the scar on his lip. Dazed somewhat, he blinked back spots, and rose his head as he heard obnoxious laughter coming from the guard that had thrown the punch. Six pairs of dangerously dark eyes glared down at Yuugi. Beasts, snarling and ordering him around, threatening him with their sudden leather brown whips, preparing him for so-called 'necessary punishment'. One even ordered another to call for the leader of their pack, anxious to have naughty Yuugi at their mercy.

"Fucking shrimp!" they sneered. They spat on Yuugi while they waited for their superior, the mighty Captain Gahiji, to arrive. "Worthless, vile shrimp! Up!"

No more. He could take no more of their power. He could take no more of their torture. Crawling forward, Yuugi gained his own strength, puzzling all with a mighty scream. "No!"

The single, powerful word echoed across the village. None but Yuugi moved. He pushed up on his knees, peering bravely up at the three baffled Dark Faces. Only one managed to speak, after struggling to find his voice. "What…did you say?"

Heaving, Yuugi shook his head. "I said no!"

In seconds, Yuugi squealed as a powerful, wicked grip grasped his hair. It tugged hard, and forced him to his feet. His terrified eyes met with those of the pissed head gun.

"You again?" glared Gahiji, sensing Yuugi's fear. He grinned. "You've turned into quite the troublemaker, haven't you?" Not having expected Yuugi to wiggle in his grasp, the leader felt he had no choice but to pin Yuugi into the ground. "This one's turned against us, men. You know what we have to do."

Gasping, Yuugi shook his head. "No! No!"

"Please? He didn't mean it!" Katsuya cried, immediately regretting doing so as he was kicked to the ground.

"Silence your tongue or you'll be joining him, fucker!"

With no other choice, Katsuya did as told. He was forced to join the circle of slaves as an audience for Yuugi's punishment.

Bawling hysterically, Yuugi felt the guards tug off his linen kilt, tossing it aside as the same speech given for Obi's death drilled his ears. Lifting his head, he saw that very same blade. It was anxious to be stained once more with the blood of a Pale Face. This time, the Pale Face would be Yuugi. This was it. He was going to die. Was he taking the easy way out? Yes. And he prayed Katsuya would forgive him for his childish insolence. His mother and grandfather too, wherever they were.

"This boy does not know his place," Gahiji shouted as he raised his blade high. "He thought he could get away with talking back to us. He thought he could play a God, like he owned the land! But he doesn't! None of you do! Now, let his death be a lesson to all of you. This is what happens when you take on the role of a Dark Face."

The blade leveled with Yuugi's neck, then it rose. The air grew stone deaf. Yuugi awaited Death's door, begging for forgiveness from the afterlife awaiting his acquaintance. His tears never stopped, and he mumbled his apologies loudly, them aimed at Katsuya as the blade readied to silence him forever. However, to Yuugi's grandest luck, death was not quite ready to drag him under.

"Release that boy!"

With the blade halted in mid-air, Gahiji swooped about, angrily pointing it in the direction of the demand. "Who dares?"

What had happened? Yuugi opened his flooded eyes, glimpsing to his left. He saw a fuzzy form stride across the ring. Adjusting his eyes, Yuugi soon clearly stared up at a tall, handsome man dressed in a fine golden robe with blue silk looming over him. On his shoulder a gorgeous sparrow hawk sat. Sharp blue eyes pierced through the suddenly weak captain of the guard. This man, this sudden stranger, was a Dark Face.

"I order you to release that boy," said the man.

Yuugi could hardly believe it. He had been saved by a Dark Face.

"Who are you?" Gahiji demanded.

"I am Seth," the man answered. "Lord of Intellect."

Gahiji's eyes bulged. The blade fell to the sandy floor just inches from Yuugi's face. "The Lord of Intellect? Seth, the mighty healer? The best in all the land?"

"Correct. Now, release that boy! Do not make me repeat myself again!"

Growling, Gahiji waved a single motion, and Yuugi, bewildered still by his traumatized afternoon, felt his restrained hands freed. He kept frozen in place, even as Seth's piercing sapphires watched him.

"What business have you here, Lord Seth?" Gahiji asked, quite angry by the Lord's unexpected presence.

"Do you treat all of your slaves so ruthlessly?"

The question asked of him threw Gahiji off course. "Excuse me?"

Kneeling, Seth took hold of the tossed kilt. He eyed Yuugi, and saw the boy was trembling in fear. Seth did not blame the boy, after what he witnessed. He was in awe by tangled black hair with points like a star's, highlighted with purple tips. This Pale Face shockingly reminded him of the Lord he served. "Put this on, boy."

Yuugi glanced up at Seth. He took the kilt, and hurriedly dressed. It made no sense to Yuugi, how Seth could seem so caring. He was a Dark Face after all, but it seemed he was one of high rank. The guard Yuugi had once feared was the one looking ready to bow down for forgiveness.

"Why are you here?" growled Gahiji.

Standing tall, Seth calmly faced Gahiji. "I have been given orders by his righteousness Atemu, Lord of Tranquility, to search this village for an item of great importance. An item which belongs to him. And I will search this entire village. Every nook, cranny, Pale Face, and Dark Face alike."

"What!" shrieked Gahiji.

"No is not an option." Seth cooed to the sparrow hawk on his shoulder. It walked from his shoulder to his arm. Its talon never once dug into his skin. "Fly, Horus. Find Atemu's precious Puzzle."

The beautiful animal soared high into the sky, spreading its magnificent wings as it searched the ground from above. Seth gave a nod to three of his followers: guards dressed differently from the ones Yuugi had to obey. Their attire was hewn with white and maroon. Bowing to their Lord, they moved about, searching every slave and guard.

"This is an outrage," Gahiji shouted, glaring at Seth. "You have no right!"

"As a Lord, I do." Seth walked up to Gahiji. "Or would you like proof?"

Yuugi tried to see what Seth was doing, but he could not. He heard Gahiji gasp loudly. Never before had he seen the captain as pale as a slave.

"Now," Seth said, smirking at Gahiji, "I will search you."

It would be silly for the Pale Faces to not be astounded by the current change of their often dull and chilling lives, but most could not help but stare as their big, scary boss was searched by the healer known as Seth, and his own Dark Face chaperones. Their small village was truly turned inside out as the search for some unknown object took place. And the only one with some sort of clue was Yuugi. He thought of the pyramid he had found down by the river. Could it be what the men were searching for? Even if it was, Yuugi had no proof of its whereabouts. Not even he knew now. It had disappeared, and for some time, Yuugi thought he had merely imagined its existence. The current event was real, though. Seth was truly there, keeping Yuugi at his side, which confused the short Pale Face, as the hunt soon came to an end after three long hours.

"Anything?" Seth asked as his men returned to his side.

"Nothing," said one. "We've torn apart every room, searched every person, but we're empty-handed."

Seth watched as his trusted Horus returned to perch on his shoulder. The bird squawked, and shifted his eyes. Seth sighed softly. "That is odd." He faced Gahiji. "Has any persons been transported away from here since about midnight last night?"

"Just one," Gahiji said. "A slave was sold this morning."

"Find him," ordered Seth.

"That I can't do! Look, you've done your job. Whatever you were looking for isn't here, and thanks to your interruption, these slaves have fallen behind schedule. They really ought to thank you, for now they get to wake up extra early in the morning."

Seth scratched his head, irritated. Perhaps what he sought was lost? Or perhaps he and his Lord Atemu merely dreamed seeing that vivid light?

"Very well," he said, knowing there was nothing more to be done about it. This would not please his Lord, but perhaps a gift might? "But I am not finished here yet." He grabbed Yuugi by the hand, and gently tugged the startled boy forward. "I would like to purchase this slave for Lord Atemu."

A gasp escaped Yuugi, him definitely stunned by Seth's abrupt request. This was not happening. It could not be happening. Just hours before, he was ready to let his terrible life end, and now he somehow caught Seth's attention, hell if he knew why, who wished to buy him for another Lord? An actual of the Five who ruled the land?

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness took over him, and he grasped Seth's arm for support. What he did would not have been to the liking of his owner, but Seth simply ignored him.

"You want to what?" Gahiji seemed just as surprised as Yuugi.

"I think you heard me the first time," Seth argued.

"Fuck, you don't want him. He's a troublemaker! He deserves to die!"

"Why?"

Gahiji pulled back some. Seth was quite frightening. "Because…he dared defile our orders, and fought back."

Chuckling lowly, Seth grinned. "He sounds perfect for my Lord. I will give you ten hundred coin for him."

Yuugi gaped. Ten hundred? Was he really worth so much?

"Ten hundred?" Gahiji asked, also surprised by the amount spat. Smirking, he rubbed at his chin. "Give me a second to think." But it was clear his mind was made up.

"Going once," Seth irritatingly said, repeating his terms twice.

"Sold. The little shrimp is all yours."

Nodding, Seth paid the man. The Pale Faces stared on at their comrade, rather jealous of Yuugi. They watched him as he was led over to a large, jewel-trimmed carriage fit for a king. Yuugi glimpsed behind him, seeing Katsuya watching him from their usual work spot.

"Katsuya," whispered Yuugi, knowing he was again crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

But Katsuya was thankful. Though alone now, trapped in hell, he felt relieved that Yuugi had the protection of a guardian angel, and was on his way to a land Katsuya prayed was nothing but paradise.

-

**Hoping to gain more attention by adding a second chapter so soon.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Lord of Tranquility

Chapter Three: The Lord of Tranquility

-

"Get some sleep boy. You look worn out, and the ride ahead is going to be a long one."

Seth's generous offer made Yuugi feel secure as he rode inside the fabulous carriage across the desert, hitting few bumps here and there. He could not possibly sleep, however, too excited by the passing wasteland. It was an adventure he was on. One accidental adventure which led him far from a place he never again would force himself to think about.

Beyond the barrier where he once slaved was a world of new. Yuugi observed the barred land, his peek of interest capturing sight of a herd of camels grazing along the sandy floor. A mother milked her calf, whose ears twitched hearing the rackety sounds of the carriage's large wheels. The adorable, fluffy white calf's perked ears and floppy gums made Yuugi smile comfortably. And from above, he saw that amazing sparrow hawk flying overhead, keeping in pace with the carriage's speed. Watching it made him feel partially, if not almost fully free.

The man called Seth remained firmly seated, and did not seem bothered by Yuugi's childlike, marveled enthusiasm. Quite the contrary, he was fascinated that the short Pale Face peered out that window, looking on as if he'd never before seen a camel. Perhaps it was so? "Enjoying the sightseeing?"

Seth's sudden question drummed in Yuugi's ears. He immediately sat back, fearing discipline. "I - I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Seth said, uncrossing his arms to stretch. "It's perfectly normal to be curious of unfamiliar things."

"It is?"

Chuckling, Seth nodded. Though he spoke with Yuugi in a respectable manner, he never once smiled. "Tell me boy, how long did you slave away for at that vile place?"

Yuugi thought it through, taking his time, mostly because hearing 'vile' pass the Dark Face's lips confused him. "A very long time. I was sold over as a child, taken from my family."

"Hmm." Seth re-crossed his arms. He went quiet, knowing the boy was staring at him, and he could not help but make his muscles tense in an effort to see if he could scare the boy. Successful was he when Yuugi went to look away, and Seth knew what Yuugi had been wanting. "You wish to ask me some questions?" Turning his head, he saw that the slave was shaking, and he regretted acting out of character. "Go on. I'm all ears."

With permission granted, Yuugi placed his hands on his lap, wondering how to start. "I just…"

"Go on," urged Seth. "Do not be afraid. Ask anything you wish. I'm sure your questions are appropriate."

Glancing up at the very tall Dark Face, Yuugi could see the honesty written in those endearing blue eyes, and knowing asking would not get him into trouble, he ever so carefully turned just enough to face the man, eager to learn what he could about Atemu, and the entitlement he had as Lord. "I was just wondering what Atemu is…"

"Lord Atemu," Seth corrected.

"Sorry," Yuugi said, nearly squeaking. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what Lord Atemu is like?"

Tapping his fingers against the shiny bracelet situated perfectly at his bicep, Seth arched his neck to the left. "Lord Atemu is an obnoxious, witty, selfish prince who loves having his way, and would seek to obtain whatever that may be in whatever way possible."

Pouting, Yuugi slouched back in his seat.

"But," Seth continued, "He is also very loyal, caring, and takes well care of those he loves. His people, his friends, and even his slaves. That is why he is the Lord of Tranquility. He finds peace beautiful."

That Yuugi had not expected to hear. He was far more curious now, sitting up as he looked back up at Seth. "How can he be those things? He's a Lord. Aren't all Lords cruel and heartless?"

"Cruel?" Seth flashed a stunned glance. "Do I seem cruel and heartless to you, boy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuugi, not understanding.

Chuckling lowly, Seth held his head high. "You happen to be sitting in the presence of a Lord."

Embarrassed, Yuugi's eyes bulged like a fly's as he nervously scooted back. "Y - you?" As Seth, indeed a Lord, gave a single nod, Yuugi hurried to bow his head. He was ashamed for speaking out of place. "I - I'm sorry, I did not know."

"I know three of the five Lords, boy, and though I do not know how two operate, I can assure you that Lord Atemu was not given the title Lord of Tranquility for nothing. Still, no matter how he is you must remember your place. You are a slave, a gift for my Lord. And what he decides to do with you will be seen to the moment the task is assigned. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Seth."

Knowing his future master's traits and flaws made Yuugi even more nervous than before. Though the Lord sounded miraculous, the truth would only show itself the second Yuugi was presented by Lord Seth.

Shifting in the leathery cushion, Yuugi came up with one more question. "How long until we get there?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Yuugi gaped, and peeked outside. The sun was still out, though it was beginning to set. "That long?"

"If you sleep, we will be there in the blink of an eye."

Yuugi supposed Seth made a valid point. Time always passed like lightening when one slept. Still, half of Yuugi was wide awake, eager to learn more about Atemu, and where he was being taken, and what the slaves there were like. The other half, to his disappointment, began overtaking the excited one. His body relaxed against the cushiony padding beneath his bottom, it much more comfortable than the hard sand-infested floor back at that awful village. The tire in his drooping, purple eyes showed, and in seconds, Yuugi snoozed away, having the greatest rest he'd had in years.

-

A gentle shake to his shoulder forced Yuugi to fade from slumber. He groaned some. His eyes fluttered tiredly, expecting to find Katsuya or Ryou standing over him, hurriedly dressing with frightful expressions, telling him it was time to shake a leg for a day of hard labor and fright. However, a gentler face greeted his tiresome own, and in seconds, his energy kicked on when he saw Seth motioning for him to sit up, and be ready to follow orders.

"We're here, boy."

Swiftly Yuugi turned his body, adjusting his eyes to the magnificent sight before him. The carriage pulled along a large, smoothly-paved road of clay which led to an opening of grand, golden steps. Those steps led to the entrance of a fairytale palace fit for a King, or in the case of its design, a Pharaoh. Mighty obelisks carved with symbols held steady large balconies above, connected with the base of the round palace. It had many windows aligned with colorful drapes of blue and maroon. There were large statues of feline creatures, and exotic decorative plants.

It was all so brilliant, but Yuugi found the best part of all to be the Pale Face servants. All wore similar, clean white linen, not at all suggesting their low status. Some watered the plants, others flapped dusty rugs, and a particular young lady even paused to pet a small Sphinx cat basking in the sunlight. They had to be slaves, but they were few and clean, and not one of them looked miserable. They walked around the Dark Face guards and regulars, talking without fear, fitting in with the beautiful scenery.

Yuugi was impressed, and also puzzled. Were they actual slaves? All of them took a break from their work to watch the carriage pull up to the golden steps.

"Listen to me well," said Seth, smoothing out his robe. "When we step out, you will keep behind me, and follow me directly to Lord Atemu's throne chamber. When we get there, you will wait outside until Atemu orders for me to bring you in. Do you understand?"

"Y - yes, Lord Seth," Yuugi stuttered, unable to control his building nerves. In minutes time, he would meet with the second of Five Lords, and he had no clue how to present his image when the time came for introductions. He was not so distressed around Lord Seth, but he was certain that was because the man was so fair, and would not be the one to own him.

Feeling he could ask Seth how to go about this, he tried to do so, but was cut off when Seth ushered him out of the carriage. The sparrow hawk, Horus, flew to land on his master's shoulder once they were outside. The smooth pavement was hot against the soles of Yuugi's feet. He nearly found himself bouncing like one who accidentally stepped on hot coals. He was thankful once he trailed behind Seth into the shaded palace.

Breathtaking! The palace was simply breathtaking. Yuugi followed through its massiveness, twisting through its many corridors, passing by dozens upon dozens of rooms. There was a large kitchen. He could smell a sweet, stomach-churning scent going by.

Along the many hallways skittered mixed breeds of Sphinx and Egyptian Mau cats freely going where they pleased. Yuugi was stunned, for there seemed to be more cats than people within the interior of the palace. He did best not to trip over any while hustling to keep up with Seth's long, crane-like strides. Strangely enough, he realized he had seen much more outside, included with them a large herd, it seemed, of sparrow hawks all smaller than the one resting on Seth's shoulder. It was very strange.

Shortly, Yuugi stopped, nearly crashing into Seth from behind for the Lord had halted rather unexpectedly.

"Here we are," said Seth.

Blinking, Yuugi stared up at two large doors. The moisture on his lips turned dry, and his vision blurred as the trumpeting of his heart immediately increased. "The Lord is behind there?"

"Yes." Seth faced Yuugi. "Wait here." And he disappeared behind the doors.

Left alone, Yuugi slowly pushed against the wall, steadying himself. Waiting seemed easy enough.

"Gods," Yuugi sighed, taking a deep breath. "Please let him be as Seth described."

-

The mighty Lord of Tranquility was exactly how Seth described.

Handsome Lord Atemu sat upon his throne, dressed in a fine white shirt and shenti with a light blue sash and deep purple cloak. He wore jeweled rings, a breathtaking handmade necklace, and golden earrings. Soft brown-padded shoes covered his feet. He had a rich attire, but his gentle face hardly matched with the design of his title. Resting on the arm of his throne was a scroll he indulged himself with while a large, beautiful black Sphinx lay on his lap, resting its copper eyes. The Lord kept very still, only becoming aware when he heard one of the two large doors straight ahead open with a loud creak.

In walked his loyal assistant, Seth. The sight of the healer had Atemu on his feet in seconds. The scroll fell from his hand, and unrolled down the steps and across the floor. The large Sphinx cat meowed angrily when he toppled off of Atemu's lap, only to plop down elsewhere.

"Sorry Magic," said Atemu as he hurried down a few small steps that led up to the throne. "Seth! You've returned."

He watched as Seth bowed before him. He was used to being served by the other Lord, for the two have known each other long before their given titles. And Seth, being Atemu's cousin, always made it his duty to serve and protect his younger blood.

"I have," Seth said.

"Well?" Atemu rubbed his hands together. "Where is it? Where's the Puzzle?" But the motionless impression given told Atemu what he did not request. "Seth?"

"My Lord Atemu, I am sorry, but we could not find the Puzzle. It was nowhere near where we saw the flash of light."

Shaking his head, Atemu took a step back. "Impossible. It had to be there, Seth. I sensed it. I saw it!"

"Perhaps," Seth started cautiously, "It was just a shared dream."

"It was no dream!" Growling out of frustration, Atemu turned his back on the other, ashamed in Seth, for having not found the Puzzle, and in his self for yelling at his dear cousin. "I saw the light, Seth. It was the very light, the very same that did this to me. It was real, and I know that the Puzzle is again out there. I am the Lord in charge of it. I can feel it."

"We searched the entire village, and every person there. But a guard working there told me one slave had been sold off."

"Find him," Atemu urged, facing Seth again.

"That task may be impossible," said Seth, knowing his Lord's impatience was rising. "They do not know where the slave was taken."

"Then search high and low!" Atemu ordered. "Send my troops all across the land, warn and search the other available Lords. The Puzzle belongs in my hands."

With the mission clear, Seth had to obey. He bowed lowly, nodding. "Very well, my Lord. It shall be done. But before I do so, may I present to you a gift for returning empty-handed?"

The Lord's head raised, his interest showing. "A gift?"

"A slave from the village," Seth answered. "Just outside."

Rubbing his forehead, Atemu sighed, thinking over Seth's strategy. Atemu had little servants. Only a selected few were assigned certain tasks around his palace, depending on their skills and performances. He had a few who cooked, one who made the clothes, the nurse, Anzu, and a few here and there to keep the place tidy. Most of them were women, and though many of them were lovely, and some having been prostitutes in the past, Lord Atemu shared his bed with none of them. Only one was an exception. However, Salihah was no servant. She was a beautiful Dark Face Atemu had acquainted only a year ago. She was the only one with the honor of pleasing him sexually. Besides Salihah, he had a deep, deep secret.

Lord Atemu was attracted to men.

The Lord shrugged. "I have many slaves already. What possible reason do you have for bringing me another?"

"Believe me, my Lord, this young man will not disappoint."

Young man? Did Seth just declare that the slave was male? Now interested, Atemu quirked his head some, seeing a devilish smirk grace Seth's lips. A rare sight to be witnessed, and one that had the Lord keen on meeting the young man.

"Very well. Bring him in."

Bowing, Seth turned on his heel and momentarily left the room. Atemu sighed. He fixed his back on the doors as he thought of the Puzzle. Where could it possibly be? Wherever it was, Atemu believed it to be in the hands of the person Atemu referred to as the savior, and all he had to do was find this so-called savior. If the Puzzle was not in the village, than it had to of been traveled outside of the village. But where to? The Lord knew he had no choice but to remain calm, and pray that the light again showed itself soon.

"My Lord, this is the boy."

Taking a deep breath, Atemu erased the Puzzle from his mind as he turned to greet the Pale Face.

Any honorable reaction that would make for a perfect first welcome stood no chance as Lord Atemu stared dumbfounded at the sweet boy standing just some inches shorter than he. The boy greeted him with frightened purple bug eyes, with a perplexed essence similar to the Lord's. Filthy and bony, the boy wore nothing but a rag for a shenti. His hair, those tri-colored strands, were greatly similar to Atemu's own, the difference being in the length and gravity-defying attributes of his bangs. The boy's were smaller, with a single bang dangling between his eyes, unlike the large, lightening bolt bang shooting up the Lord's hair. The boy's overall appearance read adorable. Lord Atemu was entranced by this boy.

"You're quite generous, aren't you Seth?" Atemu hummed. A smile overtook him, a sign for the healer that he was satisfied.

"I am glad you are pleased."

So, this was Lord Atemu? Yuugi could hardly believe it. The man, remarkably handsome, was young and not at all scary to look at. Those deep, crimson eyes were the only aspect the Lord had which seemed capable of becoming strongly emotional, and possibly bitter. Otherwise, Yuugi was not as afraid as he had been without knowing the face, and his jitteriness eased down.

"Now leave Seth," said Atemu, briefly removing his gaze from the lovely boy. "And attend to your duty. You know what to do."

Wait! What? Seth was leaving? Suddenly, Yuugi did not feel too well, not liking the idea of being left in the hands of the Lord. He wanted to beg Seth to stay, or go with him on his assignment. But he could do nothing as Seth followed the Lord's orders. He bowed, then disappeared behind the heavy doors, leaving Yuugi alone with the noble Lord.

All alone.

Yuugi could feel those powerful crimson spheres on him, magically forcing his stiff head to lift. The two locked gazes, the Lord's filled with captivation, Yuugi's own with distress. Why was the Lord just staring at him like that? Why did everything become so still and silent? Yuugi almost felt compelled to say something, him believing he was being tested, and if he failed to execute the awkward moment perfectly then the Lord would send him straight back to that hellhole. Well, if that be the case, at least he'd see Katsuya again.

Suddenly, the Lord shifted. Yuugi was amazed he had not jumped as the Lord calmly kneeled before him, resting on a single knee. Yuugi trembled uncontrollably, and was certain the Lord sensed his sorrow. The Lord, with a heart made of purity, gave Yuugi a warm smile before giving an unexpected demand.

"Tell me your name."

The composed tone took Yuugi for a loop, and his shock showed. For a second, he forgot who he was, unable to shake off the gentleness the Lord was throwing out at him. But he soon found his voice. "Y - Yuugi."

"Yuugi," the Lord breathed, taking in the boy's favorable name. Approving of the name with a nod, he stood and smiled. "Well Yuugi, I am Lord Atemu, and I wish to welcome you to my home."

Atemu stamped Yuugi's official lease with open arms, motioning to the safe and sound walls of golden marble and stone. A miracle, was what it was. Yuugi could hardly believe his blessing, and the Lord's overly generous hospitality. Still, an inner part of his soul warned him that Atemu was still a Lord, and that he should keep alert.

"You quiver like a stray weed in the wind." Atemu reached his eager right hand out, gently grazing the tips of his fingers atop the boy's dirty shoulder. His speech and touch worked to soothe the Pale Face, if possible, but even he froze a little, anticipated by just how appealing the shorter male was. "Such soft skin, but you're filthy." He circled Yuugi, taking in every little feature the Pale Face cutie had to offer. "That we can take care of. You also have this nasty cut on your lip. I'll have Anzu take a look at it, and -" pausing, the Lord noticed those working hands, blistered and peeled. He gently raised them, examining them closely, "- Your hands…"

A troubled emotion clogged Yuugi's mind, him still as a statue while the Lord picked and probed at the defects he had no control over. Yuugi was not used to anyone, let alone a Dark Face, to be so interested in his physical stature. Not only that, but the Lord's roaming, caring hands, and close-up body forced a joyous spark to build up inside of him.

For the first time in his life, Yuugi felt equal, and he was loving it.

"How did you obtain such painful wounds, Yuugi?" The Lord's question, though startling, did not trouble Yuugi.

"From doing what was asked of me," Yuugi answered.

"I see," said Atemu, acting worried. "Such as?"

Yuugi bowed his head slightly. "I did lots of work. Whatever they asked of me."

The young slave was fair, and from what Atemu could see, terribly scarred, both physically and mentally. He'd fix that.

"Well, do not worry Yuugi, you are safe here. I shall assign you your tasks later, but right now, let's take care of those wounds, amongst other things." He cupped his hand around Yuugi's wrist, gently tugging for him to follow. "Come with me."

With no other choice, Yuugi wondered what the Lord had in mind when he had said, 'Amongst other things.' Yuugi felt slightly worried, yet also a bit curious as they left the throne room and entered the tight, expanding hallways. He was led in the same direction from where he first came with Seth just minutes ago. He followed alongside the Lord, able to keep up as they came upon a young female Pale Face sponging away a smudge on the floor.

"Stand," Atemu ordered. His slave obeyed. "Please find and inform Kimi to bring her measuring string to my personal chambers."

Bowing, the young servant girl raced off, and Yuugi, not sure what to think, continued following the Lord down to where they passed the kitchen, and soon down a very wide hallway leading into an open room with four empty beds. The only person in the room was a lovely Pale Face with bright blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a soft pink dress with a white sash around her waist. She sat on a tiny stool, organizing small tubes filled with different herbs, looking rather important for a Pale Face.

"Anzu," said Atemu. "I've brought you a patient."

The woman named Anzu glanced up, and when she saw who her patient was, she tilted her head. She was aware by her Lord's smile that this young man was important. "Have a seat."

Atemu motioned for Yuugi to sit on one of the beds. He obliged. The comfort the bed gave was relaxing. Anzu scooted in front of him. Not only was he impressed by her beauty that could overmatch those of a female Dark Face, but she spoke with Atemu not as a servant, but as a friend.

"Where'd he come from?" she asked, hinting the flush on her Lord's cheeks.

"A gift from Seth," said he, crossing his arms. "His name is Yuugi, and he came from a not too orderly village, which is why I want you to give him a full examination."

"No problem," Anzu said, smiling as she introduced herself to Yuugi. "I'm Anzu. I am Seth's assistant, and the palace's only well-taught nurse. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to check your breathing, and clean up your wounds."

Anzu was nice, and Yuugi couldn't help but smile weakly at her. He gave a short nod, forgetting about the Lord while he watched Anzu prepare for the examination. She soaked a silk cloth in some warm water, then gently began cleaning the cut on Yuugi's bottom lip. When she started on his hands, she winced.

"Pretty bad," she said worriedly, but she kept going as Atemu watched where he stood.

She mumbled, going about Yuugi's condition as if she'd seen it time and time again. She knew exactly which gooey concoction to grab, and gently dipped a clean cloth into the green, herby substance, warning Yuugi that it would sting a little before gently dabbing his cut and blisters. Yuugi winced, but he remained still. He never knew any two people could be so kind, and the attention given to him was satisfyingly accepted.

Smiling, Anzu pulled back. "There we are." She tossed the cloth into a tiny brown basket, then stood and placed her nurturing hands against Yuugi, one in front, and the other on his shoulder. "Lay back."

Yuugi soon had his back against the comfortable bedding. Staring up at the two, he flustered greatly as he felt Anzu's hands press into his chest and stomach. Her fingers were cool, and tickled his skin, causing him to shiver. She asked for him to inhale and exhale as she felt around different spots, including over his heart.

"All done," Anzu said.

"How is he?" Atemu asked as Yuugi sat up.

"Surprisingly well," replied the nurse. She took her seat again, scooting over to the desk. "However, he is a tad dehydrated. I would get some water and food into his system, but do not allow him to drink or eat too much too fast."

"Said and done," Atemu proclaimed. Anything to make the young Pale Face one hundred percent healthy. "Thank you, Anzu."

Anzu nodded and she gave Yuugi a friendly wink. "It'll be a pleasure caring for you, Yuugi."

Bright red in the face, Yuugi felt the Lord tug on him. The Lord did not seem to take Anzu's teasing light-heartily. "No flirting with the newcomer." And he led Yuugi off, hearing Anzu giggle softly once they departed.

-

With his arms spread like an eagle's wings, Yuugi remained perfectly still as a large woman measured him from head to toe. It was an awkward feeling, at most, but it was reassuring to know that he would soon have his very own selection of clothes. He glanced at Atemu, who stood before them with a wide smile on his face.

"Blue is his color, I think," Atemu confidently affirmed. "Will you have at least one outfit made for him by morning?"

"Yes, my Lord," the woman said after measuring Yuugi's waist. She had nothing to write his sizes on, but her memory was sharp, for she'd done this many times before. To her, sewing was a cinch.

"Good." Atemu smiled at Yuugi. "How are you feeling?"

"F - fine," he replied softly. "Thank you."

Finished, the woman rolled up the long white string and set it in a pocket of her dress. She bowed to Atemu before. "I have all the measurements I need. I shall get to work right away."

Reaching forward, Atemu gently took Yuugi's blistered hand. "Excellent. Thank you, Kimi. We will not be in your way. Now then, there is one last thing for us to do before dinner, Yuugi. Let us head for my bedroom."

-

After leaving Kimi to her work, Yuugi was brought before Lord Atemu's private chambers, a hallway of rooms, many of which were empty. In this section of the palace was the Lord's very bedroom. When they entered, bewildered Yuugi took in the extravagant bed. Large and like an ocean pool, it shimmered with blue sheets, silky and smooth. Lord Atemu slept in that every night, though it seemed capable of fitting at least four grown men. Yuugi's conscious screamed at him to run and jump on it, and see what it'd be like to play royalty for a change. The little voice in his head had been ignored, of course. Yuugi would not mess up. He had already declared, since meeting Anzu, that he'd be on his best behavior for the tranquil Lord. A large dresser made of fine wood, a writing desk, and a fine table with dining chairs also acquainted the spacious zone.

Steam slid out from behind a long, thick curtain, twirling like thin mist in the air. Yuugi eyed it suspiciously, not sure what to make of it. He had never seen steam before, and so thought that it was very thin smoke. Behind him, Atemu leaned over and pushed aside the curtain to reveal a single room connected to the bedroom. The smoke, to Yuugi's amazement, came from a large amount of water in a half-circle cutout in the floor. He'd never seen anything like it, and so took a cautious step closer.

"What is it?" he asked adorably, peering strongly at the golden tile.

The Lord chuckled. "It is a tub. It is here that I wash myself to keep clean."

Yuugi was in awe! He's heard of tubs by Katsuya, but this was his first time seeing one. "That's a tub?"

"Yes," Atemu said. "With fresh water, just for you."

"For me?"

Atemu chuckled louder. "But of course, Yuugi. I don't want you to stay filthy."

It was then that the tub's meaning hit Yuugi like a ton of bricks. His eyes bulged, and for the first time that day, he struck up a true conversation with the Lord, though an odd one at that, as his true self began to shine right through him. He pointed down at the tub, gaping. "You mean I - I have to get in that!"

"That is the plan," Atemu said.

Now, Yuugi had once talked with Katsuya and Ryo about someday having a true bath, and had once itched for the day when he'd get a real one. However, now as he stared down into the floor, eyeing the steamy water, and seeing that it was about as deep as four puddles put together, he was not so sure anymore. It looked dangerous. "But…"

Atemu saw that Yuugi was afraid of the water, and he understood. "Do not worry, Yuugi. It is perfectly safe, and I will be right here to help you."

Right there, indeed. The Lord's often prideful decorum had become possessed by an inner, anxious rush of voluptuous delight. How grateful he was that Seth had found little Yuugi, and how honored he felt knowing that from that point onward, Yuugi was his servant. His to command, and, to his hope, his to someday taste. But he would hide his secretive lust for the time being. At that moment, he was ready to simply enjoy seeing what awaited his future cravings under that loose white material.

"Let's get this off," he motioned softly at the fabric draped around Yuugi's frail waist. To his liking, his slave did not seem shy, still transfixed on the tub, and so Atemu slowly brought his hands to that small waist to cup the linen and lower it.

A deliciously small, round cherry rump greeted the aching Lord. The two butt-cheeks looked soft to the touch, and Atemu struggled to control the animal within him. His groin burned with want at first sight, and he did best to not drool. He could not touch, he knew. Not yet, anyway. Not until after he gained Yuugi's trust.

With difficulty, he managed to strain his eyes off of Yuugi's beautiful body. "Get into the water, Yuugi."

Yuugi, not at all knowing that a hunter stood behind him, armed and dangerous, cautiously took that first step into the tub. The water was quite warm. He nearly yelped, but bravely ventured those last few steps. He made some unknown noises, adjusting to the water's temperature, and the extreme rush of being in an actual bath. Feeling safe, he sat on the lowest step, and shortly after he smiled, then sighed softly. It was wonderful. His body soaked up the water like a sponge, happily accepting that clean feeling. His mind eased and he leaned back some, almost forgetting about the Lord standing behind him, watching him.

Living a life as a Lord's servant may not be that bad, Yuugi concluded. His wounds no longer hurt, he'd have clothes of his own, and baths every night, he was certain. And he would be getting food and drink. Surely of delicacies that would be new and exotic to him.

At that moment, Yuugi thanked the Gods for sparing his life. He thanked them for Lord Seth's strength, and Lord Atemu's kindness.

Finally, he was free. Free and happy.

But he was not the only giddy one. Leaving the room, the Lord of Tranquility sat upon his bed, and he laughed as he fell back. He moaned, picturing the image of that young beauty in his royal bath. The greatest gift any Lord could possibly ask for.

"Yuugi," said he, sighing happily. "Make yourself right at home. You belong to me now, and I will never let you go."

-

**Lord Atemu is introduced. Haven't read this chapter in so long. Having started this piece over a year and a half ago, I hoped to have corrected any mistakes made.**


	4. Chapter Four: Five Lords

Chapter Four: Five Lords

-

Clear juice drizzled down Yuugi's chin as he nibbled blissfully on a fresh grape. He sat in a rather long white robe that belonged to Atemu while enjoying the new, sweet taste that fascinated his happy tongue. Before him rested plates filled with many other foods which never before delighted his stomach. Bread with a creamy honey spread, almonds, fish, and pigeon each brought a new flavor to Yuugi's mouth, filling up his thankful stomach.

All he ever got to eat back at the small village was chicken eggs, warm milk, bread, and slabs of unnatural meat, if lucky. Though he wanted to eat all he could of the luxurious cuisine, Lord Atemu ordered he take it slow, as Anzu had previously suggested.

Across from Yuugi sat Atemu, entranced by Yuugi's hunger. The Lord swished around his fine wine in a copper cup, took a sip, then set it next to his plate. "You are enjoying the meal?"

Going red, Yuugi wiped at his mouth. "I…Yes."

"I am glad that you are."

Yuugi's cheeks burned with unnecessary embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Atemu blinked, stunned. "And why is that, Yuugi?"

No words could be said. Yuugi shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. He thought that if he answered to the Lord poorly, then he'd be punished. Not by death, he was certain, but there were other ways for a slave to learn his place. "I…"

"Do not worry, Yuugi," Atemu said. He leaned forward, giving Yuugi a memorable smile. "What's mine is yours."

The Lord was so kind, and Yuugi could not help but return that faithful smile with one of his own. He continued to eat, taking small bites of the well-seasoned fish next. The spicy flavor caused his tongue to tingle. Quickly, he sipped on some of the water provided, its coolness refreshing.

As he ate, Yuugi watched Atemu's every move, and he could not help but ponder the Lord's peaceful life. What tasks had he to endure? What responsibilities and motives? And how had he become a Lord? How exactly were the Lords chosen for their superior positions? He wondered if Lord Atemu had information on the other Lords, and if so would he be willing enough to share with a mere Pale Face nobody?

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Atemu asked, unable to control the slithering smirk that appeared on his lips when Yuugi slumped, as if hoping to play invisible. The innocence of the other made Atemu chuckle. "Please do. I would love to hear from you, Yuugi. If you wish to speak, speak. That is an order."

"Well…" Yuugi drifted, afraid. He knew he had to obey the Lord's command, but doing so proved difficult. "I do - I do have one question."

"Go on," Atemu nodded.

Yuugi gathered his courage, and went for it. "Atemu, you are one of the Five Lords, and I, well, I want to know about you, and about the others. Why are you a Lord? Why is Seth one? And what are the others like, and how were you all chosen?"

Not having expected that, Atemu leaned back in his own chair, highly amused and flabbergasted. "That's a mouthful."

"Ah," Yuugi gaped. "I'm - I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it is quite all right," Atemu said. "I wanted to know what was on your mind, and now that I do, I will answer. But first, I want you to make me a promise."

Going more pale than entitled for, Yuugi gulped softly before nodding. He had to obey. "Okay."

"Promise me that you will listen not as my servant, but as my compatriot." Atemu paused briefly, understanding the other's confusion. "I do not want you to be afraid of me, nor do I want you to feel that you have to ask for permission to speak with me. You are going to be my head servant, and with that role I expect to talk with you, no matter the importance of thy topic. Do you understand Yuugi?"

"Yes, Atemu," Yuugi said.

Atemu did not correct Yuugi on his title. Though people were to refer to him as Lord, he rather liked hearing his name trail between those beautiful pink lotus lips. "I understand your position Yuugi, but believe me when I say that I have no intentions of making you miserable. Now then, sit up straight, look at me, and listen well."

Concentrated on his duty, Yuugi cleared the fear from his mind. Atemu was right, he knew. He was no longer in Hell, but in a secure haven, gifted with a master whose benevolence reigned mightily, making any servant wish that they could all work for him. So sitting up, with his backbone firm, and with his ear volume on full blast, Yuugi gave his Lord the greatest smile affordable, showing that he was ready to become what his new occupation had to offer.

"Very good," said Atemu. With a gentle smile, he leaned back, and told Yuugi the tale of the Five Lords. "Over one hundred years ago, the Gods became dreary of ruling this land, so in order to free themselves of the burden, they selected five men, each with a magnificent strength of their own, to become what the land would soon worship as the Five Lords. Lords are as the name suggests. We are the kings of the land, and each of us was given our own piece of soil to do with as we pleased."

"As you know, I, Atemu, am one of the Five Lords, and I am called the Lord of Tranquility due to my well-nurtured land. I do not take kindly to violence, and I work hard to please the Gods -" He paused for but a moment to take a sip of his wine, "- You have met with the second Lord, Seth. He is my cousin, and he is referred to as the Lord of Intellect because he is highly wise, smarter than any other man I've known. He knows medicine, and he even knows a little magic, whether you believe it is real or not."

Chuckling, Atemu placed down his cup, thinking of his cousin with elation. "He, as I, has his own piece of land but he does not tend to it as often as he should, having vowed to stay by my side. But I make him travel to it on occasion in order to make sure it remains in well order."

"The third Lord is called Bobasa, Lord of Riches. He rules at the highest point, where the mountains are rockiest. He was given his name for his particular interest in wealth, banquets, dancing, and women. The bastard is fat and lazy, but he has a heart of gold and rules as I do, to please the Gods."

Atemu lowered his voice. "Now," he took but a second to think, "The final two Lords I know little about, for no one's heard of or seen them since the beginning of our ruling. Not even I have seen them, but I can at least provide a little detail on the fourth Lord. There is a wasteland miles from here, far to the east where people claim to have seen him in the darkest hours of night. They call him the Lord of Shadows, for he lives like a nocturnal creature. They say he rises from the earth, an undead who thirsts for blood."

Yuugi shivered, not at all minding if he never met the fourth Lord. He sounded terrifying. But the third, Bobasa, did not sound too bad at all. He sounded rather fun.

"I'm afraid," Atemu continued, "That I know nothing about the fifth and final Lord. He is a mystery to all Lords, but if he is hiding, well - I suppose I cannot blame him for wanting to." Sometimes, Atemu wished he could hide. "And so, us five were destined to rule, and have been doing so now for over a hundred years."

"Amazing," said Yuugi when Atemu took a pause. The young servant had listened intently, and hearing about the Lords, and their given titles made for one hell of a story. Yuugi thought for a moment, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute! One hundred years? But - but that means…"

"Yes Yuugi," Atemu interrupted, smiling. "I am immortal."

Yuugi gasped. He closed his mouth, feeling he had been inappropriate by showing how shocked he was. "You mean you can't die at all?"

"No. I cannot, nor can the other Lords. We are all immortal. Have been since chosen by the Gods. If I were to prick myself with this knife, I will bleed, but the wound will heal in seconds. My blood would return in my body as if it had a mind of its own."

"Unbelievable," breathed Yuugi.

"Perhaps." Atemu's mood changed. A sign of sorrow overpowered him.

Not understanding, Yuugi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everything about the Gods decision seemed fine, in the beginning, but they made a crucial mistake." Slouched in his seat, Atemu tapped his fingers against the table. "Not only did they give up their required titles to five simple, once mortal men, but they also entrusted three of us with the power of the legendary items of gold. The three Sennen Items."

"Lord Bobasa was given the Rod, and it is said that the Lord of Shadows obtained the Ring, and I was given the Puzzle. The Gods told us to protect the items well, for each held an inner power that could destroy the land. Though the Rod is safe, and mostly likely so is the Ring, I was a fool to have lost the Puzzle. It was stolen from me."

"And you have no idea where it might be?" Yuugi asked, him sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Afraid not." Atemu sipped on his wine, giving his dry mouth a soak. Speaking of how foolish he had been to lose the Puzzle burned his remorseful soul. He had failed the Gods the moment the Puzzle was out of his line of sight. "But there is a single grain of hope, Yuugi. Though the Gods entrusted us Lords with the Items, they warned us that the Items truly belonged to three souls of good. The souls of three mortals that would someday claim the items for their own, giving them the power to place the Items within the stone slabs hidden within a temple on the far reaches of the land."

Shaking his head, Yuugi took a moment to take in the story's power. "Is that bad? I mean - what would that do?"

"I do not think it is bad," Atemu said. "In fact, I want for that to happen. You see, if the Items are placed within the slots, then they will be destroyed. Us Lords will become mortal again, the world…"

"Would finally find peace?" Yuugi finished for Atemu, knowing that it was the fault of the Gods for discerning their duties.

"The Gods meddled with nature, and thus the Land became filled with the sins of man, for the world was, from that point on, run by man. Emotions of good, however, could still be traced, and in order for the land to return to its once peaceful, balanced self, then the Items which portrayed the core between darkness and light, would have to be put to rest."

"That's incredible," Yuugi breathed. "Do you think the Puzzle will ever turn up again?"

"Well," Atemu began, reminiscing the flash he knew he had seen. "I do not know, Yuugi. But enough storytelling for one night. It is getting rather late. Come, let's get you to bed."

Getting to his feet, Atemu placed his gentle hand in Yuugi's own, and led the boy to another room just opposite of his. It was another bedroom. Though smaller, it acclaimed the same warm atmosphere that generated from the Lord's own chamber. Close to a small window rested a bed suited for two, decorated in fine red and blue cushiony blankets with golden-laced red pillows. The room had plants, a nice basket to place clean clothes in, and stands for candles, statues, pottery, and other decorations.

Yuugi's eyes never drifted from the bed. His bed. "My own room?"

"Yes," said Atemu. "Get into bed." He helped Yuugi in, and pulled the covers over Yuugi. "There. Sleep well, Yuugi. Come morning, you will have clothes of your own, and I shall assign you your first task."

Nodding, Yuugi watched the Lord go over to the entrance of his new bedroom. Before Atemu could leave, Yuugi shot straight up. "Atemu?"

The Lord eyed his head servant. "Yes?"

"I…" Yuugi said, fighting back tears. "Thank you."

It was astonishing, really, how easily Yuugi claimed to the immortal Lord his appraisal. He saw a glint in the Lord's eyes, and for a brief moment, the short Pale Face was certain that the Lord was mad at him for such an outrageous outburst. How wrong he was.

"Go to sleep Yuugi," smiled Atemu. "I will see you in the morning."

The Lord left. Alone in his very own room, Yuugi cuddled into the soft, fuzzy covers, unable to shake off the happiness he felt as his eyes slowly closed shut. Strangely, he had no nightmares about his mother that night.

-

The Lord of Tranquility retired to his bedroom. He had stayed next to his new servant's door until certain that the boy had fallen asleep. It was time, now, for him to settle in, to find comfort in his own bed, but a troubling itch approaching below the waist tempted him to care for an out of the blue need, first.

He closed his eyes, standing still in the middle of his bedroom. His mind speculated on the delightful Pale Face accompanying the room across from his. His skin warmed and his groin heated instantly.

Glancing at his door, he prayed for no interruptions while undressing. He removed his mighty purple gown, and pulled off his shirt, setting each on the bed before very slowly removing the shenti draped around his waist. Exposed to seclusion, the Lord Atemu sat on the edge of his bed. He pressed his bareness into the silky sheets, wholly relaxed and ready for relief.

People would assume that, as a Lord, Atemu was capable of having anyone he wanted to join him in zeal, but this was hardly so. Throughout his lifetime, before and after becoming immortal, Atemu had only ever been intimate with one: Salihah, his radiant chatelaine. But his true desire, his greatest desire, was to find that perfect man to make his. And he believed he'd found that one. Yuugi was perfection, and Atemu was determined to make that beautiful individual his.

He ran his hand along his firm stomach, clutching hold of his aching manhood. Simply passing Yuugi's name off his lips caused satisfying pleasure. He groaned and allowed his eyes to close. It snapped Yuugi's picture whilst he stroked his greedy member.

The image he dreamed had Yuugi kneeling before him, begging to please his Lord willfully. Atemu commended to his servant's wishes, forcefully pushing the frail boy's head towards him.

"Take it," he'd say, "In your mouth."

"Yes," Yuugi would breathlessly comply. He'd take his master's dark tip, and suckle it with his smooth lips. He'd bop against it, masterfully using his tongue, and making sure to not leave one inch of skin untouched.

Atemu brought his other hand to his mouth, not needing to alarm his servants or guards passing by in the dim hallway. His hand sped up, his temptation rose. Yuugi would pleasure what lie beneath Atemu's warm stem next, happily lapping and licking like the obedient slave he was. He wanted to make his Lord release. He wanted his Lord to feel fucking good.

"Please," Atemu throbbed.

And in the final act, Yuugi would take his Lord long and deep.

Atemu could take no more of his wild imagination. He succumbed to what he craved, gasping as his seed poured over his stomach. The pleasure had lifted, but the desire kept strong. Sighing softly, he brushed at his golden bangs, embarrassed by his fantasy yet encouraged to aim for it.

"I've been living in Hell," he muttered. "I deserve to have what I want, and I want him."

-

Early that next morning, Yuugi sat on a small stool, with his Lord Atemu sitting in front of him. He wore his new outfit, a fine blue shenti and shirt with a silvery white sash and jewels. Wearing the fashionable material made him feel like royalty. The material was silky against his skin, and it did not itch or torment him.

Beside him rested a fine table ornamented with a selection of bottles filled with various lotions and perfumes and make-ups. It had surprised him greatly when Atemu ordered him to have a seat before choosing random products from the collection.

"Keep still," Atemu said gingerly. He gently applied to Yuugi's eyelashes a fine black liner, giving Yuugi a tint of almond eye. Then came the kohl, a make-up made of soot and galena. The Lord applied this to Yuugi's forehead, cheeks, and neck, to help prevent burning from the sun, and to keep pesky insects at bay, such as mosquitoes and flies.

"Is this necessary?" Yuugi wondered allowed, not meaning to offend, if he had.

"It is very important," Atemu said. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now, would we? This will not only soften your skin, but it will prevent sunburn."

Yuugi pouted a little, murmuring, "But it feels weird."

"You'll get used to it," Atemu chuckled. "Every man, woman, and child staying in my palace must serve this routine, Yuugi. As must you. I don't want anyone catching fever or injury because they refused to not care for themselves."

Atemu grabbed the last bottle. From within radiated a strong scent. Yuugi did not like it and his nose scrunched up. "What is that?"

"Cinnamon perfume."

"Cinnamon?" Yuugi fidgeted as the back of each ear was given a dab.

Yuugi supposed this was what it took to be healthy. His previous owner never cared, in any way, about his servants' appearances. So, naturally he never cared about health, either. Yuugi was thankful for his new home, and his new life. He had to be thankful for the smelly perfume and strange make-up as well.

"There," said Atemu, placing away the last bottle. "All done. You look exquisite, Yuugi." He reached his hand out, placing his thumb carefully on Yuugi's precious lower lip. "I see that scar is healing nicely. Seth has the finest medicines. Let me see your hands."

Yuugi turned his palms face-up. They were still blistery, but the medicine had some effect.

"Hmm." Atemu nodded after examining each. "I believe it'd be wise to not have you lift a finger, as of yet. So I will have you accompany me until your hands heal."

"No work?" Yuugi gaped.

Atemu shook his head. He got to his feet, ushering for Yuugi to follow. "No work. Besides, you seem to deserve a bit of a break with the evidence clear. Enjoy it, Yuugi. I know you will."

-

**Here's chapter four! I seem to be getting a few followers, but would love more intake on the story. Reviews are gladly welcomed. Will get chapter five along soon for the few readers I seem to have.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Wealth's Assistants

Chapter Five: The Wealth's Assistant

-

On the highest hills in all the land, living his immortal life for fun and pleasure was the colossal Lord Bobasa. In his fine limestone palace of chalk silver and jewels, he spent most of his hours either in the throne room or in his private chambers where he often could be heard fondling an obedient whore, maybe sometimes two or three, every night. When not entertaining himself in private, he kept to his throne where he sat alongside his trusted guardsmen while throwing over the top banquets, complimented with food, drink, and dance. And it was during these events when he chose the lucky ladies suitable to share his bed.

It was a calm, gorgeous evening, being not too hot and not too cold. Perfect weather for throwing a party.

Three beautiful dancers, all Dark Faces, zigzagged across a large, circular floor before the beefy presence of Lord Bobasa, and his favorable employees. They performed topless before their Lord, wearing nothing more but silky see-through, colorful linens draped around their frail waists. Their mocha mounds spun and jiggled for their audience's pleasure.

While devouring his alcoholic relaxant, Lord Bobasa's carnivorous eyes watched every delectable pair of bosoms and heated hips. He hunted for the perfect trophy (or trophies) worthy of sleeping in his bed for after the evening banquet. Upon his shoulder, a large gray rat was perched, its golden eyes steady, the Lord its master. He gave it a piece of bread to nibble. Many rats, in fact, made their selves at home around the grand room, and not one person seemed bothered by the welcomed vermin.

To Lord Bobasa's right stood a man cross-armed and still, with a tattooed face and deep, unreadable eyes. He bobbed his head ever so slightly, enjoying the beautiful tune being played on lyres and lutes by women dressed in long white gowns. And to the left of the Lord was a tall, dangerously handsome man with spiky sand blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. The man held a golden spear in his hand, with a round head, and a carved eye. This object was the Sennen Rod.

"What a fine selection tonight," spoke Lord Bobasa, belching slightly after he finished chewing on a well-cooked piece of fish. "Mariku, you and Rishid have outdone yourselves, as always."

"Anything to please our Lord," Mariku said. He grinned, his eyes peered over the dancers, keeping alert for a certain one he knew was to perform soon.

Lord Bobasa was no fool, that was a fact. He saw the greed in his assistant's eyes. That uncontrollable need every man had. "Yes, but from your stiff posture, perhaps I'm not the only one enjoying myself? Tell me, Mariku, is there a particular reason as to why you seem so drawn on the dancers this evening? Is it a special evening?"

Mariku chuckled, sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned against his heels, shrugging. "You know me too well, my Lord."

"Yes," Rishid said calmly, "For my brother, Malik, shall be dancing tonight."

Going slightly red, Mariku straightened up and coughed some. "Is he now?"

Bobasa laughed, snorting like a pig. "I believe so! And to think he dances just for the fun of it. But there must be more to it than just that? Do you suppose, Mariku?"

Having nothing to say, the tall surveyor simply shrugged his shoulders. He knew the reasons for his desirable crush's will to dance. It was all for him. The young man with a similar face to his own, only more gentle and beautiful, danced around that spectacular room once every week, showing off his mad skills to Mariku, flirting with his hips, showing off his skinny, alluring belly. The other drove Mariku mad.

"There he is now," Lord Bobasa pointed out, clapping as a new set of dancers appeared.

Four lovely females draped in see-through gold got into exotic positions, awaiting the music's start. Between them, in a lovely purple shenti with silver trimming, with golden bracelets gracing wrists and ankles, with cone earrings dangling, was a young, gorgeous Dark Face male with short sandy hair, and wide violet eyes. If anything, he could have been Mariku's twin, but the two were far from being related, and just so happened to grow fond of one another on the evening that Malik's true brother, Rishid, became a full-time loyal employee to Lord Bobasa.

Malik looked absolutely perfect, and Mariku could not help but lick his creepily long tongue across his bottom lip as the dancing began.

Using his arms and legs, Malik graced the floor like a swan. His hips twisted left and right, fixated on Mariku and Mariku alone. The flirting kicked in, those wide violet orbs sparkled, him buoyant and relaxed, knowing exactly which moves made his Mariku's massive cock stand on end.

Bobasa laughed, sensing the tension in the room. "Very good. Very good." He clapped more, not at all minding Malik dancing amongst his many beauties. In fact, he supported it. Like Lord Atemu, Lord Bobasa was good to his people, and though he loved his preppy dancers, and many nights of glorious lust, he made sure his villages, and main city resting atop the land's mountainous region were all well taken care of. "Look at him go. He is a fantastic dancer. So well-trained."

"Indeed," Mariku purred, keeping his voice low.

As the dance ended, Malik finished with a graceful bow. His chest glistened with sweat, his breathing was heavy, and his bangs were lightly damp, but the wide smile he proudly gleamed showed that he had loved every second of the attention given as Bobasa, his guards, and traders applauded him.

Pushing back his hair, Malik bowed before them. "Thank you, Lord Bobasa, attendant Rishid, and attendant Mariku."

"You are quite the talented one, Malik," said Bobasa, grinning. "You should consider performing for us full-time."

"Thank you," Malik said. "That means a lot coming from you, Lord Bobasa. But dancing is just something I love. I do not wish to partake in it every day or it will become boring."

"I understand."

Bowing again, Malik headed out of the room, but not before giving Mariku a quick, inappropriate wink. The man knew that wink, and with his legs squeezed shut, he had to avoid it until he was given permission by his Lord that the night was over, and that he may go. Glancing at Bobasa, he saw the immortal fatty indulging himself with another helping of alcohol, and seeing this made Mariku grin, for shortly he was certain Bobasa would be ready to take his pick of fine women, and call the night's end. He just had to be patient a while longer.

"Now then!" Bobasa eagerly rubbed his big hands together. "Line up the lovely ladies willing to serve me for the night."

Bowing, Rishid moved down the two steps and onto the large, slippery floor. He gathered the three who respectfully claimed they'd allow Bobasa to take them into his bed. He did not force any of them for pleasure, but it seemed that a bit of bribery was best. He got what he wanted, whilst they got a reward in coin.

Rishid had the three ladies stand in a row. Bare-chested but having to hide their embarrassment, the three bowed before Lord Bobasa, their minds all on pay.

"Good evening ladies," Bobasa smirked. "Now, let's see…"

A sudden outbreak took all by surprise, including the Lord. He sat up straight, gaping as unfamiliar guards not belonging to his own stash made their way through the large room.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bobasa growled, stomping his large hand against his throne. He could shake the room like an angry elephant, if he wanted. "You dare barge into my…? Oh! Lord Seth, is that you?"

"Unfortunately." Seth made his way before Bobasa, and he bowed slightly to the other, though not as low as he would if it had been Lord Atemu.

"Well, well, this is quite unexpected," Lord Bobasa said. His angered side quickly deserted him. He wobbled to his feet, scaring the rat on his shoulder. It squeaked softly, dug its little nails into its master's shoulder, and he chuckled and gave its little head a pat. "Sorry, Fuzz, sorry."

Bobasa moved down the steps to shake Seth's hand. "You're more than welcome in my domain! I'll be with you in a second." He faced Rishid and gave a nudge to the large-bosomed woman standing in the middle. "She's got a pair of breasts that is hard to come by. Take her to my chamber for preparation."

"My Lord." Rishid bowed and took hold of the woman's arm.

"Now then, Seth," Bobasa turned, "What brings you to my fortuitous land?"

"Lord Bobasa, I do not know if you have realized," Seth began, "But Lord Atemu believes…"

"Hold that thought, Seth!" Bobasa put his hand up, beckoning Rishid back over. "Rishid, one moment. Take this one, too." He drew his hand against one of the two outcast. "She has enchanting eyes."

Rishid bowed lowly. "My Lord, shall I just have all three taken to your chamber?"

Hardly needing to consider it, Bobasa belched out a laugh. "Oh, Rishid, you read my mind. I suppose it'd be a waste to not have all three. I'll think of ways to please them all. Go on, then."

Mariku rolled his eyes, but held back from laughing. He found his Lord humorous, at times.

Once all three women had been escorted away, Bobasa finally gave Seth the attention the Lord needed. After all, getting to Bobasa's palace from Atemu's was close to a week's travel, and the intelligent Lord was exhausted. Including the fact he didn't particularly fancy this Lord, somehow having lost the Gods favor to be the holder of the Sennen Rod.

"Forgive me, Seth," Bobasa smiled. "You know how it is when women are involved. They matter first. So then, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Glancing about, Seth leaned forward to whisper, "It's the Puzzle, Lord Bobasa. Lord Atemu believes he saw the glow of the Sennen Puzzle. And, I must admit, I thought I had seen it too."

Awestruck by the newsworthy information, Bobasa's beady eyes bulged. "The Sennen Puzzle? My, my, that is quite interesting. What do you mean by he believes?"

"Well, it's still lost," Seth claimed. "But he swears he saw its glow, and he is certain that the time for - well, you know."

"Absurd!"

"I agree," Seth continued. "But he wanted you to be warned, and, well, he thought perhaps the Puzzle could be somewhere…"

"No!" Bobasa shouted, pointing straight at Mariku. "The Puzzle is nowhere near my reach, I guarantee you. I am the protector of the Sennen Rod, and as you can see, it is where it belongs."

"And yet you entrust the Rod to a normal man," Seth said. "A man who could turn on you at any time."

"I trust Mariku. He is most loyal to me, and I assure you, he would never cross that line. There is much about him you do not know, Seth. You best search elsewhere. The Puzzle is lost. That is that. Only when I see it will I believe Lord Atemu."

The great Lord of Riches was clear, through and through. Seth nodded, bowing one last time. "Thank you anyway, Lord Bobasa. I apologize for arriving without an invitation. You have a good night."

Shaking hands once more, Seth turned on his heel and ordered for Atemu's guards to follow. They took their leave.

Once he watched Seth leave his palace, Lord Bobasa stepped up to Mariku. "Guard the Rod with your life."

"Yes, Lord Bobasa." Mariku bowed. He understood. Once, he had been a victim to a great evil, and that was a path he would not take again. Lord Bobasa had given him a new life.

-

Elsewhere in Lord Bobasa's abode, young Malik stood within Mariku's bedroom. He placed the palms of his hands into a bowl of crisp water, splashing the cool liquid over his heated face. It felt good after having danced his heart out for Mariku, but he was upset, for Mariku had not come to see him yet, and it was getting rather late. He anxiously craved the taller, buffer man.

"It's been over an hour," he grumbled. "That damn Lord must be having trouble deciding which whore he wants to fuck." Sighing, he shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Oh well. I'll wait." He had to, for he had not seen Mariku in over a week since he often traveled with his older sibling whenever Lord Bobasa wanted to add new women to his list of thousands. True, Rishid picked out the best in the nest, but Malik hated that he was always forced to go with his brother, who was not too fond of Mariku.

Malik giggled, and grinned evilly. "He can't stop me."

A voice echoed from on the other side of the door, which Malik had left open a crack. Turning his head, he hurried over excitedly, expecting to see Mariku, but he gaped as he saw Lord Bobasa turning the wide corner with Mariku, Rishid, and three strangers at his side. Quickly, Malik ducked back into Mariku's bedroom, and peered out at the group through the crack in the door.

"Thank you again for your services, Akhenaden," said Lord Bobasa, pausing briefly. "You did take care of everything, did you not?"

"Do not worry, Lord Bobasa," said this elderly man with graying hair, and to Malik's surprise, was missing his left eye. "Every scroll will be printed and sent to you by the end of the week."

"Good," Lord Bobasa chuckled. "That is what I like to hear. Now, let me show you out."

Mariku stepped closer to his bedroom, keeping the Rod behind his back as he watched his Lord interact with the odd old man. Malik remained completely still, unable to see much else since his lover's fine ass was in the way. His eyes met with the Rod's single eye, and to his amazement, it seemed to be glowing. It had never done that before! Malik gaped. The glow was so sudden, and yet it lasted for only a second, it seemed, and with it as it was before, Malik was certain he had just imagined it. Still, it plagued his mind, and with him deep in thought, he did not realize that his eyes were shortly focused on Mariku's bulging front. Lord Bobasa and the others had left.

Gaping, Malik slowly lifted his head to find Mariku smirking down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Malik was blushing. "I…"

Chuckling, Mariku stepped forward, quick to close the door behind him. He brought his free hand down, and grasped Malik's petite neck before forcing his long, excited tongue through Malik's soft, tender lips. Their tongues hungrily greeted one another after a week of being apart. Malik could not help but moan, knowing that his agitated body wanted Mariku so bad.

"Mm." Mariku pulled back after chugging the rod to the floor. It would not break. The magical item was invincible. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Of course I did," Malik gasped, groaning as he felt Mariku's slithery hand grasp him from behind. "But I - did you not see it?"

"See what?" Though Mariku asked, his mouth busily latched onto Malik's neck, sucking and licking, eager to hear the other wail with want.

"The…" But nothing further left Malik. Nothing more but a moan. Oh well. It did not matter, he supposed. The glow meant nothing to him, anyway, and he was certain it never happened. "Nothing… I just… Mariku. Gods, I've missed you."

He was in Mariku's control now. A strong hand pushed into his shoulder, forcing him onto his knees. In seconds, his enticed eyes met the dark, luscious head of Mariku's throbbing member. The sight of his favorite monster made Malik purr lowly, and he reached his hand out, gently grasping the dark stem. He started to pump the other, gently at first, only to increase the pressure when Mariku growled impatiently.

"We have all night," Malik sighed. "Let me thrill you."

"You do that already. Right now, I feel like you're teasing me. Suck it?"

Giggling, Malik nodded. He leaned forward, and brought his tongue down. The spicy taste he had dearly missed greeted his tongue. In a way, he was teasing his lover, taking his time lapping the yummy skin, guiding his tongue down only to kiss his favorite pair of balls. The impatience on Mariku's face was clear, but Malik found the expression to be quite humorous. To add onto his wicked torment, Malik masterly gave off an exhilarating purr, a noise Mariku highly favored, as he brushed his tongue halfway up that glorious thickness.

"Oh fuck!" Mariku growled. Damn Malik! The little bastard dared to play leader? That was out of the question. Mariku was the dominant one, and thus grabbed Malik by the hair, forcing the other upon him. "Just take it!"

"Mm!" Malik obliged, his mission a success. Grinning, he sucked the other off, using his tongue well, nibbling every so often in order to make the other groan. Stupid Mariku, thinking he was in charge of every sex bash they had, but Malik was the true swindler, for without his luscious lips, kinky words, and sweet animal noises, Mariku would not be the masterful love-maker Malik knew and loved.

"Yes," said Mariku, his hands in Malik's soft, sandy hair. He peered down, grinning, always glad to see that Malik could handle his dangerous size.

Malik replied with a moan. His own self was twitching, and he longed to feel Mariku inside him. He loved it when Mariku sensed his distress. In seconds, Mariku had him on his feet, turned around, and pushed against the bed. Malik made himself comfortable as his shenti met with the floor, the cool air greeted his upright behind. Smiling, he wiggled it before Mariku, gasping when he felt himself being spread by Mariku's large, rough hands.

"Take me," Malik begged, his mind filled with lust. "Please take me?"

Chuckling lowly, Mariku shook his head. And Malik thought he was the impatient one? "As you wish, my lovely pup."

The tip of Mariku's monster met with Malik's yearning entrance, and in seconds, Malik's tight, greedy behind engulfed the entire thing.

"Ah!" Malik was in heaven. The extraordinary pressure Mariku's manhood provided sent shivers down his tattooed spine. His palms grasped the golden sheets, and his knees trembled. The incredible thickness and size was always welcomed by Malik as a delight, and he loved taking it all. "Fuck!"

Mariku could not agree more. Pulling back, he pounded back in, grinding the heated insides of his adorable lover. In seconds, the two made their unordinary, yet pleasurable way of making what they referred to as luxuriant love, even if their ravish cursing and pounding seemed barbaric.

Leaning forward, Mariku gently ran his hand along his lover's back as he thrust his hips. He did best to give it care, knowing the story behind Malik's devastating scars, as well as those which scarred Rishid's face. Their very father, a madman, had marked them both as a sickly gesture to the Gods. The lunatic was dead now, but the wounds had not, and perhaps never would heal.

"My sweet, precious Malik," purred Mariku. He leaned down, gently licking the scars.

Folding his arms, Malik rested his cheek upon them. He closed his eyes, taking Mariku with a satisfied smile, and a pleased moan after every greeting given to the far back of his aroused hole. "Yes… Fuck me!" Raising his butt some, Malik squealed loudly, gasping as Mariku hit that perfect spot. "Yes!" he gasped. "Mariku!" Grasping the covers, he shuddered happily, nodding his head up and down. "Yes…! Yes!"

Knowing his sensuous dancer needed more, Mariku reached his hand between those grand shaved legs, and grasped Malik's lonesomeness, stroking it swiftly. His action complimented him with a scream from Malik.

"Mariku!" Malik leaned back, turning his neck best he could. He smiled, groaning as he was given a rough kiss. "Mm." He could feel Mariku's free hand running up and down his chest, grazing his dark nipples, being boss.

With his mind racing, and body pulsating, Malik knew he was near orgasm. He gasped loudly, and leaned into Mariku, not caring at all if Lord Bobasa's entire harlot-filled palace heard their animalistic love-making. At least their cries of passion were true compared to the odd sounds Bobasa got out of his selection of whores.

"Coming," Malik gasped, arching his back. "I'm…! I'm…!" He said nothing more, unable to as he released into Mariku's hand, getting mixed vibrations from his happy ass, and from his happy member. "Mariku!"

Grinning madly, Mariku pulled out of his lover, and heaved as his own seed poured onto Malik's damp back.

Catching his breath, Malik needed merely a moment before sitting on the bed. He grinned up at the other, showing that he was very pleased. Reaching forward, he dragged Mariku over him, them falling onto the bed, making out like crazy. Neither seemed too tired, but Malik did take a moment's pause to eye the Sennen Rod, alone and forgotten on the clean floor.

"What's wrong?" he heard Mariku ask.

Shaking his head, Malik snuggled against Mariku's chest. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's perfect."

And the two kissed again, neither alarmed that ever faintly, the Sennen Rod did glow again.

-

In a grim stone room with cob-webbed walls sat a figure blanketed in shadow. All that could be seen was a dark hand brushing the rough, furry head of a black jackal sitting at its side. It made no movement as the malevolent Captain Gahiji forced a man inside.

The man cried out. He was pushed to the cold floor. He wore a uniform of fine maroon. He was one of Lord Atemu's guards.

"My Lord," Gahiji bowed. "I've brought you what you asked for."

Quivering, Atemu's guard stared with horror at the hidden man. His chest was stained red with the blood of his fallen comrades. His spear was taken from him, and he had a small bruise on his left knee. He glanced at the black jackal, who gazed upon him with hunger in its deep brown eyes.

"Good," spoke the shadow. "I do not appreciate trespassers, but I am feeling generous this fine evening. So, I will give you one chance to explain why guardians of the Lord of Tranquility are so willing to snoop around my realm. Speak."

"W -" he stuttered, "We were ordered t - to search the land."

"Search?" That had caught the shadow's attention. "What is it he seeks?"

"T - the holy Puzzle," the guard whimpered. "He saw its light. He thinks it's shone itself."

The shadow said nothing for quite some time, indubitably in deep thought. Captain Gahiji grew impatient waiting for his master to break the silence. He shifted from foot to foot, eagerly grasping the handle of his blood-stained cutlass. It wanted to spill more blood.

"The Puzzle," said the shadow slowly, "Does not deserve to be in the hands of one as careless as the Lord of Tranquility. He's lost it once, no doubt he'd lose it again. I, the supreme Lord of Chaos, deserved to be chosen by the Gods to hold a Sennen Item, and I will not allow it to fall into Atemu's hands. Not again."

"Captain Gahiji, order some of your finest men to search for what this poor fool's assemblage could not find." He scratched the jackal behind the ear. "Have them search for the Sennen Puzzle. And have them kill anyone who disobeys the search."

"My Lord." Captain Gahiji bowed lowly, but shifted once more. "How will my men know what it looks like?"

"Trust me, Captain, they'll know."

"Very well, my Lord," he smirked, then dragged the guard to sit on his knees. "And what of him? What shall we do with him?"

"I've not had company in quite some time," the Lord calmly said. "I think it'd be best to have some entertainment with dinner. As for you, Captain Gahiji, wait for me in the dungeons."

Chuckling, Lord Gahiji bowed lowly, releasing his grasp from his blade's handle as he let himself out.

"Please r - release me," the guard begged, crying. "I won't tell anyone about this. I swear."

"Hush now," the Lord murmured. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere. You must stay and entertain me." He rose his hand off of the jackal's warm head, twisting his wrist, and motioning with a single sway. "My beautiful Apep, it is time for your dinner. Waste not."

The black jackal growled hungrily, and in an instant, he was joined by eight others. They swarmed the frightened guardman. He stood, tried to escape, but the jackals dashed at him, clasping their jaws around his neck, stomach, and legs, dragging him down, fighting for their meal as the man screamed.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I could not allow you to tattle. I must see to it that the Gods apprehension given in the past does not come true. You understand, don't you?"

Nothing could be replied. The guard was dead, his limbs torn and his entrails pulled as the jackals nipped and ate without complaint.

The shadow rose to his feet, leaving his jackals to feed as he floated like fog, journeying into the steepest darkness of his stronghold. He met with Captain Gahiji and some of his men, ushering for them to follow. They all soon came to a dungeon cell where a man lay huddled in a corner within.

"Congratulations," said the shadow coldly. "I considered killing you, but I have a job for you, and if you do as I say, then we will have much to discuss."

-

**First lemon is here. Feedback is much appreciated. I'll bring up another post sooner than later. Hoping to hear what you all think this far :) **


	6. Chapter Six: Puzzle

Chapter Six: Puzzle

-

Nearly a week had passed since Yuugi's arrival at Atemu's palace. That first morning had been the hardest for him, his nerves having been strong, but the progressive days were flying by, and he was becoming accustomed to his current routine.

With his hands no longer blistered and red, Yuugi was assigned his first tasks in his new home. He had to make his Lord's bed, clean the floors, and help carry trays of food. And every day he'd spend much of his time alongside the Lord, becoming educated on Atemu's busy schedule, also needing to be there in case his Lord grew thirsty or needed help with anything. It was hard, but Yuugi was managing quite spectacularly. Lord Atemu was impressed, and though he struggled against change, Yuugi had over three hours of free time each day. This was when it was most boring, for he was too shy to speak with the other servants, and had nothing to do.

Though he did not speak to them, the servants of the palace (the lot of them women) boiled over with a heap of gossip on who he was, and what he meant to their Lord.

"He is so cute!"

"I can see why the Lord has chosen him as head servant."

"How do you suppose Lady Salihah will react when she comes home?"

"What are you saying? That our Lord Atemu is possibly very close with that boy?"

"He hides what he is poorly. That is all I'm saying."

The women conversed daily, over laundry hours and kitchen hours. Yuugi was the current hot topic, and he would be for a very long time. The only one Yuugi wasn't afraid to speak to was Anzu, when she was available. The two were becoming good friends, and enjoyed seeing one another. Yuugi learned Anzu had been fond of medicine since she was a little girl, and miraculously escaped from becoming a slave to this gruesome man. To her utmost luck, Seth found and purchased her, sensing her talent. Yuugi respected Seth greatly. The man had saved them both. Yuugi also wondered what the people in the massive village were like, and whether they were happy with Atemu's ruling or not. None seemed to disgrace Atemu, to his thankfulness.

Waking up on his fifth day in luxury, Yuugi yawned loudly, stretched his muscles, and stood to dress. He opened the nicely weaved basket at his bedside, and pulled out a lovely dark blue shenti. He slipped it on. It supported his genital area, which he was glad for. It was always embarrassing working for Gahiji wearing a loose shenti with nothing underneath, and he knew that dozens of men and women back at the village (as well as Katsuya and Ryou) had seen his dried buttocks, plus more. His new clothes covered him fully, and made him appear important.

He looked in the tiny copper mirror provided, another new experience for him. He never knew what he truly looked like. Never could he see his reflection in the murky drinking water given when he was a slave to Gahiji, and though he was able to see now, he could not say whether he liked his face or not. Staring back at him were two very wide, purple-hewed orbs, small pink lips, and a round, small nose. His least favorite feature had to be his ears. They were pretty big, but he supposed others would disagree, having heard from Katsuya that ladies loved a man with big ears. Yuugi did not understand what Katsuya meant, since the blonde also had claimed that women loved a man with big feet. And his were small.

A few sudden knocks caught Yuugi's attention. He faced his bedroom door, smiling. He knew who it was even before answering. "Come in."

The door opened wide, and in stepped Atemu. "Good morning, Yuugi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Yuugi bowed. "Good morning, Atemu."

Atemu was pleased. Though the Lord was his new master, Yuugi never once used Lord when speaking to Atemu. The other servants thought Yuugi to be disrespectful, and most were stunned that their Lord did not seem bothered at all by Yuugi's choice.

"Your hands look like new," Atemu smiled, gently taking them in his own. He did so every morning, having this need to touch those delicate, soft hands. "I am glad. You look refreshed. Are you feeling well?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Atemu said, slowly releasing Yuugi. "Good. Well now, I have a meeting for this afternoon that may take time, and - well, I know it can be rather dull for you having to wait for me."

Blushing, Yuugi bowed his head. It could get pretty boring.

"So," Atemu continued, "I think I may have a solution."

He reached forward, taking Yuugi's hand in his. It was too damn difficult to not touch Yuugi. Atemu ached every day, unable to think much of anything else! Even the Puzzle, for which he may or may not have seen glowing so bright, did not matter when his thoughts turned on Yuugi. All he cared to think about, currently, was figuring the best way to share his royal mattress with the adorable young lad, if not just for one passionate night. But no, he'd be a patient man. Soon, very soon, he would ask Yuugi to become what Salihah was to him. He would ask Yuugi to become his concubine.

"Come with me," Atemu said. "I have something I want to show you."

Doing as told, Yuugi followed Atemu into the grand halls, and down a new path. One dislike he had about the palace was its many winding corridors. The palace was a large maze, and Yuugi knew it would take a lot of effort to memorize which areas were off limits, where the infirmary was, the kitchen, and beyond.

Atemu brought Yuugi down a deserted, skinny hallway. There was only one door present, small and made of old wood. Taking hold of the handle, Atemu pulled it open. Displayed within were shelves full of toys. Yuugi's eyes widened, and he could not help but smile. He saw animal figurines and bouncy balls, oddities and wooden dolls. The one thing that caught his interest the most was a box filled with strategic, well-designed puzzles and board games in shiny boxes of emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Moving ahead of Atemu, he eagerly picked up the one on top, taking on the role of a happy child.

"Most of these belong to me," Atemu said. "I was quite spoiled by my father as a child. Even before I became a Lord, my family was quite wealthy. I do not know why I had not thought of this room before, but if you ever find yourself feeling bored, you are welcome to anything in here, Yuugi."

"Really?" Yuugi wanted to make sure. Never had he seen such awe-inspiring things. He really was feeling like a kid again, gazing at the puzzle pieces in the ruby box.

"Yes," Atemu said, chuckling. He gaped, surprised when he felt a hand around his waist. It took a moment for him to realize that Yuugi was hugging him. "Yuugi?"

"Thank you." Yuugi said quickly, sniffing. "I - I am sorry, Atemu. I did not mean…"

Shaking his head, Atemu elatedly returned the hug. "I'm glad to make you happy."

And Yuugi was. He held the puzzle close, and immediately sat to work on it come afternoon when Atemu left him in the hallway while he attended his meeting.

At first, Yuugi struggled with it, not sure what to do. It was his first time putting together a puzzle. But once he understood that the broken pieces were to form a picture, it was much easier for him to decipher where each piece was meant to be placed, and not even halfway there he got an idea of what the image was going to be.

"It's animals," he muttered. "Horses? No, I think they're camels."

In under two hours, he had put together his first puzzle. A herd of camels beneath sheltered, mysterious trees painted blue and green. Behind the herd was a setting sun, with some exotic birds, colorful and small. They graced the citrus sky. Amongst the camels was a calf, and it reminded Yuugi of the real one he had seen when he was brought to Atemu's palace.

"I did it," he said, giggling. "I put it together."

"Well now, would you look at that."

Startled, Yuugi jumped and turned to find Atemu peering over him, looking at the puzzle. Next to Atemu was a black Sphinx cat Yuugi had gotten used to, named Magic. The cat remarkably never seemed too far from Atemu's side.

"You managed to complete it," smiled Atemu. "That one took me days as a child. Of course, it is one of the easier ones."

"It was fun." smiled Yuugi. "You're meeting is done?"

"It has been almost two hours, Yuugi."

Yuugi gaped. "That long?" Wow. He had been really indulged in the puzzle and the fun it provided.

"Yes. Time to clean up the puzzle."

"Clean up? What do you mean?"

Atemu tilted his head some. Kneeling down, he reached out to take apart the puzzle, and when Yuugi understood, he grasped his Lord's arm. "No! Don't! Don't take it apart, please?"

Stunned, Atemu turned his head slowly. The look he gave off made Yuugi tremble, and release him rather swiftly.

"I mean," Yuugi gulped, "Does it have to be taken apart?"

"That's how puzzles work Yuugi," Atemu said. "You put them together, take them apart, and start all over again."

"But…" Yuugi eyed the camels. They looked so happy. "But…"

"How about I have a table set up in your bedroom? That way, you can put together as many puzzles as you like, and keep them completed. Would you like that? I can even help you with this one, if you'd like?"

Twirling a finger around his golden bangs, Yuugi nervously glanced up at Atemu. "You mean it?"

"Anything for you."

Why? Why was he treated beyond good? Yuugi could not read Atemu, but even so the tranquil Lord delivered Yuugi certain courtesies the other Pale Faces truly deserved. But he took the offer, anyway, He enjoyed how the Lord pampered him. "Thank you."

-

Come evening, Yuugi quietly sat with Atemu for dinner time, munching on a piece of bread. The day had gone by rather quickly. Instead of visiting Anzu, he asked to stay in his room, and work on the puzzles. During that time, there was a single incident where a cat had somehow sneaked its way into his bedroom, and knocked over some pieces to a certain one he had currently been working on of people dancing and playing instruments. He yelled at the cat, then chased it down, and tossed it out of his room, making sure the latch was firmly sealed. Though he often found the kittens in the palace to be cute, they could often be menaces, and the number of cats bugged Yuugi since day one. He decided that perhaps Atemu would not mind the discussion.

"Atemu?" He swallowed, a little nervous. "May I ask you something?"

"By all means."

It was at that exact moment that a familiar black Sphinx cat jumped up onto the table, helping itself to a small piece of fish. It was Magic. He comfortably leaped to the floor, plopping down to eat his meal.

Yuugi watched him, surprised that Atemu had not punished him for getting on the table. "Why are there so many cats around here?"

"Ah," Atemu chuckled and looked down at his loyal friend. "That is due to my title as Lord. Every Lord was appointed an animal companion that fit well with what his title described. As the Lord of Tranquility, I found myself being comforted by cats. Magic down there, he is my most trusted, and has been with me since the beginning. Unlike the other cats with me, he is immortal."

"He is?" Yuugi gaped, glancing down at Magic. The Sphinx had finished his fish, and was now licking his front paw. "Does he know?"

"I think he does," Atemu said. "He is a good friend, and stays by my side."

"What animals were chosen to be with the other Lords?"

"Well, I do not know about the two mysterious Lords," said Atemu. "But Lord Bobasa has his filthy rats, and Lord Seth, as you saw, has his glorious sparrow hawks. Horus is like Magic, immortal."

Yuugi smiled at Magic. "Wow." Getting out of his seat, he leaned down to pet Magic's naked, smooth skin. Magic purred loudly, turning on his side, making Yuugi and Atemu laugh.

"He's immortal, but he still acts like a cat should," Atemu said.

"That's a good thing," Yuugi believed.

-

Atemu spent that next week more and more with Yuugi, finding it to be too difficult to stay apart for long. The two's sprout of attachment was far superior than two peas in a pod. Together, they already solved six of the thousands of puzzles Yuugi was welcomed to piece together. Though many were never kept imaged for long, the ones Yuugi loved most were situated on a long table in his bedroom, as promised by Atemu. To Atemu's demise, while Yuugi saw him as nothing more then a good friend, the Lord worked hard for the opportune moment to make Yuugi his.

In a way, Yuugi was his already. The Pale Face cutie was his servant, his head servant. They dined together, played games together, and Atemu even showed off the magical gardens, which ended up becoming Yuugi's favorite place in all the palace.

The two settled in the gardens on a scorching afternoon. Atemu sat on a royal white chair, basking peacefully as he watched Yuugi play with a silver Egyptian Mau kitten no more than a month old. The little kitten pranced about in the grass, summoning Yuugi's radiant laugh, which Atemu loved hearing. Yuugi brushed his hand over the kitten's backside. The kitten stretched high, adoring the attention. When the petting ceased, the kitten tilted its head and flopped onto its back, rolling cutely left and right. Laughing loudly, Yuugi brought his hand down on the cat's stomach. The cat relaxed. It closed its eyes as it dramatically became tired.

"Silly thing," Yuugi said. "How typical of a cat."

"She seems to like you," hinted Atemu.

Yuugi picked up the little kitten. It mewed softly, sniffing the air. "You think so?"

Getting to his feet, Yuugi carried the kitten over to Atemu. He took a seat on a chair next to his Lord, smiling as the kitten turned, curled up, and yawned.

"Look at that. The little one's worn out."

The kitten, indeed, seemed to preference Yuugi. This was not the first day she'd come around to play. Yuugi gently ran a finger along that fuzzy little head. The kitten had fallen asleep.

Atemu then got an idea. He knew Yuugi was lonely in the afternoons. Perhaps another friend was exactly what Yuugi needed. "Would you like to keep her?"

Gaping, Yuugi stared up at Atemu, uncertain. "R - really?"

"Yes. She can keep you company when I'm away. We can let her stay in your bedroom, train her proper. Seems she's been outcast by the mother, and I don't think she wants to part from you. It makes fine sense to me."

Yuugi smiled widely. "Thank you, Atemu."

"Best think of a name for her."

Blinking twice, Yuugi looked down at the silvery fur ball. He nodded. "I think I'll call her Puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Atemu asked. "Whatever for?"

"Well, she seems to switch from being wide awake to being fast asleep so fast, it makes her puzzling but unique."

As if on cue, little Puzzle mewed loudly, yawning as she opened her blue eyes.

"Well," Atemu shrugged, "She seems to accept it."

Glad to hear this, Yuugi hoisted Puzzle up and cuddled her gently. Puzzle mewed, then sniffed Yuugi's nose. She then batted at Yuugi's golden curls. Yuugi laughed, shaking his head. "Ah. She's attacking me." Puzzle batted again, then stopped. She sniffed Yuugi once more. Admirably, she gave her new master's nose a sandpaper lick, causing Yuugi to gasp. "That tickles."

The days seemed to be growing longer. Atemu prayed that Seth's return would be satisfactory. The wise Lord of Intellect had been gone for the whole two weeks now, searching his best, without a doubt, for the Sennen Puzzle. Atemu grew impatient, for both the Puzzle and for Yuugi. At least with one, he could most likely gain.

He leaned forward. Resting his arm on the chair's own, he nervously glanced at his gift. "Yuugi?"

"Yes, Atemu?" Yuugi giggled, having difficulty focusing on anything else but his new kitten.

Hesitating for but a moment, Atemu requisitioned, "Yuugi, do you like it here?"

Yuugi was surprised, wondering if there would be consequences if he answered wrong. However, he knew how he felt and so answered honestly. "Yes. I do."

"I am glad," Atemu said gleefully, and without knowing he had removed a great heap of relief from Yuugi's heart. "I have one meeting this afternoon, but it may be a bit long. So, we will be having a late dinner. However, I think that is best because, well - there is something rather important I wish to discuss with you tonight."

That caught Yuugi's attention. "Important?"

"Yes," Atemu said. "Very important, but it can and must wait for tonight." It must be at a convenient hour when no guards or servants could eavesdrop from the tall hedgerow corners. "Will you be ready to join me for a late meal?"

"Yes," Yuugi nodded, his nervousness on alert. "I will be ready."

-

**Here's chapter six up for all of you. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate every one of you. Getting four for the last chapter made me happy :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Request

Chapter Seven: The Request

-

With his meeting concluded, Atemu went with Magic, tailing him to the kitchen. He ordered his chefs to prepare the finest feast for two (also known as Yuugi's favorites.) Smoked fish, moist honey bread, a large bowl filled with grapes, and sweet pomegranate juice.

"Bring it straight to my chambers," Atemu ordered. "Do not let that fish run cold."

He turned on his heel to retire to his bedroom. He suspected Yuugi would be in his own, possibly working on another puzzle or playing with a game. To his surprise, he heard shuffling coming from his room, and he saw that the door was wide open.

"Get down Puzzle!" Yuugi's voice echoed. "No. Bad girl. That's the Lord's bed."

Smiling, Atemu pressed against the door to take a peek inside. He saw Yuugi trying to take hold of the small kitten, who had made herself comfortable on Atemu's royal pillow. Puzzle mewed loudly, slipping from Yuugi's grip like soap. She pounced off the bed and ran to hide under it.

"Puzzle," Yuugi whined, getting on hands and knees. He looked under the bed. Puzzle curled into a ball, frightened. "Puzzle, come out. Please?"

Atemu quietly stepped into the room, admiring Yuugi's behind sticking up in the air. He waited a moment, letting his urge to feel that adorable ass shrink before tiptoeing his way over. He bent his knees, looking underneath his bed without alerting Yuugi. He smiled, seeing Puzzle watching them with scared eyes. They were wide and her tail had puffed up.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Yuugi gasped loudly, sitting up. "Atemu? I - I'm sorry, Puzzle somehow managed to get into your room. I didn't come here for anything. I just - I was just trying to get her out, and I don't know how she got in…!"

"Whoa," Atemu put his hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Slow down. Take a deep breath. It's okay."

"I don't know how she got in." Yuugi bowed his head, shaking a bit himself.

"She caused no harm." Atemu peered under the bed, chuckling. "She's fast asleep. I think she'll be okay under there for now. Our dinner will be here soon. Why don't we sit while we wait?"

Yuugi got to his feet, relieved. He had yet to see the Lord of Tranquility enraged, and was beginning to wonder if the Lord was immune to anger. He smiled, welcoming Atemu's kindness as he took his seat. He was getting pretty hungry. It was way passed their usual dinnertime. He was also nervous, for he recalled Atemu wanting to speak with him about something important.

What could it be? Had he done anything wrong? Was Atemu going to send him away? Possibly back to his previous, insane owner? Cowering, he hugged himself, trying not to lose control. It pained him to think about that place. He still had the occasional nightmare of his closeness with death, his head in the sand to await the swing of that cutlass anxious to take off his head, and of the thick fog swallowing his mother whole before he had the chance of reaching her.

Atemu took his seat. Magic had sprawled himself on top of his master's bed. His tail swatted the soft covers, him a bit annoyed by the little feline still resting underneath the bed.

"Well now," Atemu said softly, "Did you have an enjoyable afternoon?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Atemu smiled. "We um… We do not really know all that much about one another, do we? You've been here for two weeks now, and yet I know so little about you. Who is Yuugi? Where did he grow up? I want to know all."

Surprised, Yuugi glimpsed at his Lord. "You want to know about me?"

"Very much."

The Lord was serious, but Yuugi did not believe him. "Why?"

"Well -" Atemu paused to scratch nervously at his arm, "- Because Yuugi, I've grown fond of your company. You may find it dubious, but even though I am a Lord, the Lord of Tranquility, respectfully, I do not have many people I can talk to. I do not have many people I can relate to, besides Lord Seth. While people grow old, he and I never do, and it is hard to not want to get too involved. But with you, Yuugi, you make me feel the happiest I've ever felt. I am thankful that you have come here."

Yuugi could not figure out why he started to cry. He wiped at his cheeks, stunning the Lord with his fountain of tears. "You don't - want to get rid of me?"

"Get rid of…?" Atemu gaped. He shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You told me you wanted to speak to me about something important," Yuugi sniffed. "I - I thought you were going to send me away. I thought you were going to send me back."

Getting to his feet, the Lord hurried around the table. He brought his hands upon Yuugi's shoulders, embracing him with a bear cub hug. "I would never send you back there, Yuugi. Never. And I am sorry if what I told you spooked you, but there is something I do wish to speak with you about."

"What is it?" Yuugi asked as Atemu gave him a washcloth. He wiped away his tears, drying his eyes and cheeks. He was glad Lord Atemu planned on keeping him, but he was cautious still, and a bit scared.

There was a knock at the door. Atemu told Yuugi to wait a moment as he answered to the servants who had brought the two's dinner. Atemu welcomed them in. The two silver trays were set down on the table. One servant, a young girl, carried a jug filled with pomegranate juice. She placed it in the middle, bowed, and left her Lord to dine, following the other two servants out.

Atemu had thanked them, of course, but he was glad once he and Yuugi were alone. He retook his seat, smiling. "Well now, let us eat."

He revealed Yuugi's favorites. The fish looked crisp and delicious, the honey bread moist, and the juice smelled wonderfully sweet. Immediately, he saw Yuugi resurrect from being sad at the sight of the food. He personally adored that glorious glow.

"Smells good," Yuugi whispered.

"Go on. Eat."

Yuugi did, serving himself a whole fish with its bones removed, and some grapes and a slice of bread. He ate like a pig, having yet to properly learn table manners. Atemu ate more fashionably, cutting his food and taking small, sensible bites.

"Easy Yuugi," he chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to choke."

Blushing, Yuugi slowed down to eat like Atemu. He did best he could.

Atemu allowed some time to pass before deciding his issues to be discussed with Yuugi were to be now or never. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the table and his chin on top of his folded hands. "Yuugi? Tell me about yourself. About where you're from."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, no," Atemu said. "But I think it may act as a good start. Please."

A little uncomfortable, but committed to keeping his new home, Yuugi commended to his Lord's request. "Well, I used to belong to this family. I don't remember where they lived, but I served them and so did my mother and grandfather. We were fed, not much though, and the house was very crowded. I was little, I don't remember too much."

"But - but then," Yuugi quaked. "Then those men came - he came. He purchased me, and took me away. My mother, I remember hearing her pleading, crying. She did not want them to take me from her. I saw my grandfather hug her, and that - that was that last I saw of them."

"I'm so sorry," Atemu said. "But I am sure they are safe."

"Mom said we would see each other again -" Yuugi paused to brush the back of his hand across his eyes, not wanting to cry again, "- But I feel as if I'll never see her again."

"You do not remember how old you were?'

"I think I was six or seven. I'm eighteen now."

Sighing, Atemu leaned back in his chair, deliberating what he just heard. "That is a long time."

It'd be a miracle if Yuugi's mother and grandfather still worked for this family Yuugi mentioned. Even more so if they were alive, or at least the young one's grandfather. The Land of the Five Lords could be cruel in the most obscene of ways. Yet, if they were alive, by chance, then they'd have to be somewhere in the Lords land. One could not leave so easily. Especially one with light skin.

Atemu shared Yuugi's pain. While he never knew his mother, who died in childbirth, Atemu watched his own father die of illness when he was age twelve. He reigned since young, and now - now he could not even die to greet them both in the afterlife.

He had a challenge to face. He would secretly search for and find Yuugi's mother. He did not care how long it'd take. He only prayed the woman was safe, and that she had not been sold to a foreign land. He asked Yuugi for his mother's name, and listened well as Yuugi described what he recalled of her appearance. Surprisingly, he remembered enough. She had been a Pale Face, of course, with brown hair cut short by the previous owner, and with eyes gentle brown. Harumi, was her name. He locked it all in memory.

"Well," he shortly murmured. "I think it's time."

Yuugi wiped his sticky chin with a cloth piece, wanting to give his Lord his full attention. Not only that, but he was still terrified as a cat caught in a rainstorm. He did not know what to expect, believing that it was possible he'd be sent away, even if to a different place from where he came. He grasped the table to keep steady when Atemu started to talk.

"Yuugi, what I wanted to speak with you about is quite personal to me, and I want you to understand that what I'm about to ask of you is quite serious."

"Okay," Yuugi whispered worriedly.

"I have a request," Atemu carried on. "Well, I suppose, first, I have a confession. You may think it's odd that I, one of the Five Lords, does not have women thrown at my feet. The truth is, I am not attracted to women." He stared straight into Yuugi's big eyes. "I am attracted to men."

"Really?" gaped Yuugi.

"Yes," Atemu nodded. "And upon your arrival, I realized that I could not stop thinking about you." He saw Yuugi slouch, and was certain the boy knew where this conversation was going. "I like you, Yuugi. I like you very much, and… Well… I would like you to be my courtesan."

Yuugi sat dumbfounded. He did not know how to react, mostly because he did not know what a courtesan was. He slid back up his chair, less frightened now that he'd heard Atemu's request. He had to assume a courtesan was nothing but a job of some sort, perhaps nothing too difficult. Before he could ask about it, Atemu continued on.

"You do not have to decide now," he said softly, almost sadly which confused Yuugi, "But I would like you to at least consider. To think about it. You may take as long as you need. I will not force you to be my…"

"Atemu…?"

"Yes, Yuugi?"

"What's a cour - te - san?"

The Lord turned pinker than a Pale Face forced to spend too much time in the sun. He coughed some to get comfortable. He shifted in his chair, having supposed Yuugi would know, or at least assume by how Atemu spoke to him. That beautiful face obfuscated a heap of innocence.

"Well Yuugi, if you decide to accept my offering, you will never again have to lift your finger. You will have servants of your own, attending to your needs, and you may do whatever you like. You may roam any part of the palace. If you wish for more puzzles, I can send for plenty. Games, too. Or tomes for you to read."

"You mean it'd make me like some sort of royal?" Yuugi gaped.

"Well, no." Atemu slowly leaned forward. He placed his hand over Yuugi's own. "You will be treated like one, but you still serve me. And there is one task that every courtesan must do, including yourself. It is what makes a courtesan a courtesan, and not just a head servant."

"What is that?" Yuugi wondered, doubting it'd be anything he couldn't handle.

Atemu brought his other hand to join his first. They held Yuugi's hand together, cupping it gently. Atemu stared directly into those favorite eyes, sinking into them, not losing his courage. He would be honest with the darling Pale Face, and claim what he desired. "The one job I ask of you is to honor me with your body when I ask for your company, to share my bed, to share my heart."

Yuugi still did not understand what Atemu meant by that. He did not know that a courtesan had limited requirements, most which took place in the privacy of their master's chamber. Atemu made this clear. He did not, however, foresee Yuugi's distress. Quickly, he rose from his chair and moved around the table. He would catch the boy, if he dared run. He would hold the boy close, if he dared not.

Yuugi could not move. He rose as Atemu lifted him from the seat, forcing him to face him.

"Yuugi," Atemu murmured, then closed in on Yuugi's quivering lips. "Let me at least have this small bit of pleasure just in case you decide to decline me."

Pleasure? What was that supposed to mean?

Atemu neared him with better confidence. Yuugi could not blink nor breath, stunned by how close his Lord was getting. It was as he watched those tawny lips part that he knew what Atemu was doing. He had no time to react as Atemu's lips captured his own. A ravishing spark dismissed his sensitivity as his lips swelled slowly. They approved this newfound taste, fond of its unexplainable goodness. Yuugi could not pull away, but he felt slightly afraid when Atemu's moist tongue glided itself over his chapped skin.

Atemu retreated, to his own disliking. He had wanted to further enjoy that which he craved. It had been amazing to finally feel Yuugi's pink lips. The result left his brain rattled and his groin aflame, but he would go not a step further. He did not want to make an enemy out of the young man he cared about.

Once Atemu's lips left his own, Yuugi was finally able to catch his breath. It released loudly, causing him to flush over. "Atemu?"

Atemu smiled. "I await your answer in anticipation. For now, it's getting late. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Yuugi considered saying yes, but instead he shook his head. "No. Thank you. I can manage."

"I see." Atemu was hurt, but he shook it off. "Sleep well, Yuugi."

Having left the room, Yuugi retired to his own bedroom, wishing at that moment that it was not across the hall from Atemu's. He raced to get under the covers, not bothering to change into his nightwear as he felt his eyes swell with tears.

He didn't know what to do, since he now knew exactly what Atemu wanted. If he agreed, he supposed there were benefits. He would not have to work. He would get to have more games and things that'd belong to him. He would be able to feel important, for once, in his life. He would not be looked upon as dirt underneath the feet of the Dark Faces.

If he declined, Yuugi felt it could be bad. He did not want Atemu hating him. He did not want to be sent away or punished. He did not want to hurt Atemu. That kiss… His lips were still recovering, as well as his body. It had been nice.

Being close to Atemu, Yuugi believed, was what he wanted most, even if it meant giving up more than just his lips.

-

**Here's chapter seven for everyone. I hope to get maybe 2 - 5 reviews per chapter at this point. If not, that's okay, but this is where it will start picking up pace, so get ready, cause the long opening is over. I know my beginning was slow, but from here on, it won't be.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Yuugi's Decision

Chapter Eight: Yuugi's Decision

-

Yuugi allowed himself to be cooped up in the infirmary for most of the next day. He had awoken with an unusual stomachache, and unable to avoid seeing Atemu that morning, he had to wait until afternoon to see Anzu. He prayed she had the medicine to help ease down the bubbles boiling within. He laid on one of the nursery beds made of straw. He had to wait his turn. Anzu was currently in the back room, tending to a more serious injury. With Seth gone, and with her on her own, it made the job a lot harder.

Atemu's gesture was all he could think about, and he did not want to see his Lord. He was too embarrassed, too afraid. He could not get the offer, nor that short, unbelievable kiss out of his mind. It was so difficult for him, to think that he made the Lord feel complete. He didn't think he was anyone special, but apparently Atemu did.

His thoughts were appreciatively interrupted as Anzu returned from the back room. She smiled at him as she got out a jar of medicine from a cabinet. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay."

"So," Anzu sat beside him, "Having some stomach troubles?"

"Yep," Yuugi nodded. He watched Anzu lift up his shirt. She placed her hand on his stomach to feel around. Her hand was cold, but it felt like a mother's touch, serene and comforting.

"Inform me if you feel pressure," she said.

The examination went not as Yuugi expected. Anywhere Anzu applied pressure with her hands, he did not hurt. Yet, the ache was still there. Eventually, he lied when she found a spot on his stomach. He became completely embarrassed when Anzu said his symptoms could simply be gas. It was definitely not gas.

Anzu saw it as nothing serious. She gave him a reliever medication to help get rid of his uneasiness, but there was nothing more to be done. Yuugi thanked her for it, but he did not want to leave.

His sluggish uncertainty did not go unnoticed by his friend. "Is something on your mind, Yuugi?"

Yuugi crimsoned and shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Anzu smiled. "If anything was wrong, do know that you can talk to me. Not only am I a great healer, but I'm also a great listener."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," said Yuugi.

Yuugi dragged his feet once he had left the infirmary, taking his time going through the sparkling corridors. He knew a lion's den waited for him at the end of the road, and he was headed straight for it. He couldn't turn left or right. He had to keep going straight. At least he could hide for a while in the safety of his bedroom before he had to face the lion.

He hurried inside, closing the door behind him. He sighed softly, glad to have not run into the Lord in the halls. Seeing the puzzles he'd accomplished made him feel slightly better. Perhaps starting a new one would ease his mind, to help him decide his fate.

In the passing hours, he did not notice how late it had gotten until he heard a knock at his door. He glanced up from the almost completed puzzle. "Come in."

The door opened a creak, and in peeked Atemu. "Good evening, Yuugi."

"Atemu!" Yuugi squeaked. After rushing to his feet, his sweaty hands felt their way to his backside. He patted himself down, confused. In the process, he nearly lost his footing. He suddenly worried his appearance wouldn't please Atemu, not sure why he even cared. He brushed at the wrinkles on his royal blue clothes. "G - good evening."

Pushing the door open, Atemu stepped inside. He was not oblivious. He saw how Yuugi rustled into place. "Dinner is awaiting us in my bedroom. Shall we?"

Nervously, Yuugi nodded his head. His stomach was hungry, it growled lightly with an animal appetite. He blushed. Bowing his head, he strutted forward. He'd never felt so awkward in all his life.

He hurried to get ahead of Atemu, not wanting to show the uncertainty washed over his face. Truth was, he had an answer in mind, but he was afraid of revealing it, knowing full well how Atemu would react.

"Slow down there," chuckled Atemu from behind him. "The food isn't going anywhere."

Such a jokester's comment deepened Yuugi's blush. He about stumbled over his own toes, but managed to be saved by the strong arms that wrapped around him. He pushed back, stunned. Lord Atemu was so warm.

"Careful," said Atemu. "Gracious. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," nodded Yuugi.

"You seem off balance today." The Lord smirked on the inside. "Is something on your mind?"

You know very well what! Yuugi wanted to scream, but nothing but a soft groan immerged. He pushed off of his Lord and sat at the table. He was a bit disappointed to not see his favorites at the table this time. Instead of flaky fish, there was dry pigeon, instead of honey bread, it was plain. The only good thing was the pomegranate juice. He poured himself a serving, then took a huge gulp of it before starting on the food.

Lord Atemu rested his chin in the palm of one hand, not yet ready to serve himself as he watched Yuugi with fascination. He knew the younger man's thoughts were on his offer. After all, he'd never seen the boy look this flustered, not even when they first met.

He began to make his own plate, piling on some figs and bread. "Slow down, Yuugi," he admonished.

"Sorry," murmured Yuugi.

Atemu sighed. "I feel as if you are striving to escape me, and I don't like that. Is your mind on last night?"

Slowly, Yuugi nodded his head. He glanced down, avoiding Atemu's gaze.

"I took it too far," Atemu grumbled. He sighed and he rubbed at his chin, going into thought. "Maybe I shouldn't of kissed you. I apologize." He caught Yuugi's attention and he smiled into those adorable purple eyes finally looking back at him. "I do not want to hurt you. You at least understand this, I hope."

"I do know." He bowed his head. "Actually… I - I think I already know my decision."

"That wasn't long," commented Atemu wearily. "You are sure your answer is what you want it to be? I wouldn't want you to feel in any way rushed, unconfident or afraid, especially of me.

"I'm not afraid of you," Yuugi assured, "Really. I've decided -" his pause was deafening to both sets of ears, "- To accept. I will be your courtesan, Atemu. "

Appeased by Yuugi's answer, Atemu smiled. He moved to take Yuugi's hand. "I am so happy to hear you say that. I promise that you will be well cared for. You will have anything you want, and may do anything you please. All you have to do is promise that you will do anything for me."

"Anything?" Yuugi thought for a moment, curious as to what exactly Atemu was getting at. "If I may ask you something?"

"You may."

"What is it you want from me?" He bowed his head a little. "I'm not quite sure I understand still, why you touched your lips against mine. Why you want me to be a part of your life. I have nothing. And I'm nothing special."

Atemu smiled softly as he shook his head. "You're wrong, Yuugi. You are special, and all I could possibly ask for -" he paused to bring his hand up, reaching across the table to let it brush across Yuugi's cheek, "- Is you."

When Yuugi looked as if he still did not understand, the Lord rose from his chair and moved around the table. He kneeled into Yuugi's view, and cupped those darling cheeks. "Here," he cooed. "Let me show you." And he hungrily took advantage of those fair pink lips, yet again.

Yuugi squeaked loudly. He fought weakly to push back, but the charming man had reeled him in. His lips grew moist, swelling against the rich tongue eager to explore a new, thrilling crevice. Yuugi gave in. Atemu plunged straight through his parted lips, intrigued by a sweetness more intoxicating than sugar. Its taste, Yuugi's taste, was remarkable. Exactly as Atemu dreamed.

Retreating his tongue, he slowly took between his teeth Yuugi's sweet bottom lip. He gave it a gentle nibble, treating it with professional care. Gifted by a moan, he beamed happily, gave the lip a little tug, and let it go.

The Lord licked his own pair, satisfied but not well enough. He opened his eyes, staring seductively at Yuugi while stepping back. "Wait here," he ordered.

Atemu went to his wardrobe. Opening it wide, he dug through with eager precision. He had left Yuugi in a daze. The pale courtesan did not know how to react to the wonderful kiss he never assumed would draw from him his breath. He panted softly as he followed Atemu's movements. He considered running, but his butt was glued to the chair.

"Here we are."

Yuugi saw Atemu hold out a silken sheet midnight blue. Yuugi quirked his head at it. It was lovely.

Atemu brought it over to him. "I want you to put it on. Make sure it's snug tight. Use this fine sash." He smiled.

"Why?" asked Yuugi as he raised his arms to take it. The sash was golden as the sun, and soft to the touch.

"Do as I say," said Atemu. "I'm off to fetch something. When I return, I expect you to be wearing it, and it alone. Remove your jewelry, your kilt, and your undergarment. Wear nothing underneath. Also, do not sit down once it's on. We wouldn't want it to wrinkle, now would we?"

Yuugi could feel his cheeks heat up. He was burning with utter fear, but another emotion was doing its best to conquer that fear, and it was beginning to win. "Yes, Atemu."

Once Atemu had gone, Yuugi did what was asked of him. He dressed down to nothing, then fitted on the silken robe. It was a bit loose. He tied the sash, making sure it was snug. The silk felt amazing against his skin. Such a fancy material delighted him. He crossed his arms, more so hugging himself, not wanting to remove the comfortable softness. Now that he was wearing it, he remembered seeing something familiar to it resting one evening on Atemu's bed. That material had been a dark purple, however. Yuugi looked decent as any lady would in the fine bluish material. Maybe this robe would be what he would wear from that point on? Maybe it was a requirement?

He anticipated Atemu's return. Minutes rushed by, at least, and he grew weary standing in the center of the bedroom. He could not even contemplate what Atemu had planned.

With his back to the door, he shortly heard it creak, and he turned to see Atemu sidewalk inside. The Lord held a hand behind his back, and made sure that the door was well closed and locked.

A crescent smile complimented Atemu's rising desire, for he found Yuugi to be absolutely breathtaking. "It looks good on you." He stepped over to Yuugi, circling him like prey. "Very good."

"Atemu?" Yuugi trembled. "Why am I to wear this?" He coiled his shoulders when Atemu's hand firmly rested on the left. He froze over, feeling Atemu's breath on his ear.

"I think it suits you, Yuugi. Very much." The lord kissed that frail earlobe. He pulled back, sensing the part of Yuugi that was afraid; however, he could smell it - an overcoming desire. "Yuugi? Do you trust me?"

Startled, Yuugi slowly faced Atemu. "Yes. Of course I do, Atemu."

"And will you trust me as my courtesan?" Atemu pushed. "Will you be able to handle pleasing me? Will you be able to handle being at my side whenever you are needed, to always help me and love me, and to never betray me?"

Yuugi never understood just how serious it was to be a courtesan to Atemu. It certainly had to be tenfold with the other Lords. He calmed himself, feeling it was right being where he was. He could not care for himself. He needed Atemu.

"Yes," he announced with a smile. "Yes. I am here for you, Atemu, and I know you are here for me, too."

"Always," Atemu assured.

He brought his hands around Yuugi's small waist. Rocking his hips, he began to dance blissfully against his very first favorite person, moving slow to an invisible tune. Yuugi followed the not too difficult steps, surprised by this strange motion. It he did not mind. In a few minutes, Atemu pushed him back. Not sure what to expect, he watched the Lord walk backwards. Atemu settled on the bed, leaned back ever slightly, and emanated a deep wickedness with his crimsons gleaming at his prize.

"Atemu?"

"Dance for me," the Lord demanded. He was well relaxed. "Sway your hips."

Flustered red, Yuugi slowly bound to his Lord's order. He moved like an amateur, trying best to move his hips with this strange intensity. As he moved, the robe moved, pressing more into his skin, swaying and breathing against him. He did not realize just how happy he was making the man watching his every move.

The young man was the greatest gift. Atemu often wondered how he so easily fell for the delightful Pale Face. After all, Yuugi was a Pale Face, and in most places in all the land, a dark skin bedding one was frowned upon. Yet, Atemu couldn't help how he felt. Being alone for so long, the continuous fear of living forever - without a lover - he couldn't take it anymore. He knew Salihah would be angry with him, but he didn't care. He wanted Yuugi so bad, and he was going to have him.

Atemu moaned softly. He was fixated on that robe. It had to go. He could wait no longer. "Stop."

The dancing ceased. Yuugi faced Atemu, shocked by the sheer depth of that tone. Yuugi wondered if he had not done it to his owner's liking.

"Yuugi," Atemu tilted his head like a hungry snake. "I want you to…"

The prince's pause was unbelievable. Yuugi supposed he had to ask. "What do you acquire of me, Atemu?"

A long silence followed. Atemu shifted, straightening where he sat. "Disrobe."

Lucid Yuugi felt his jaw drop whilst his knees rattled like a cricket's legs. "Atemu?"

"Disrobe for me," he repeated, aggravated that Yuugi was dawdling. "Come on. Let me see you. I want to see you, Yuugi."

No. Yuugi couldn't. He didn't want to, and knew he didn't want to. He feared where this was going. He feared being further touched by the Lord before him. After all, the man was a Dark Face, like those back at that disgusting village he had endured for many exhaustive years, slaving away for in the scorching sun. Damn it, why were his fingers inching their way towards the sunny sash without his consent? He closed his eyes, his body aflame as the rope was slowly unknotted. The sash fell first, floating like a leaf in the wind behind him. Then, the robe flew open by a sudden breeze brought in from the open balcony, making him gasp. It gracefully slid off of his shoulders. It fell to rest at his feet.

The cold from the room met with Yuugi's bare, small warmth. He trembled in place. Opening both eyes, he was unable to avert away from Atemu's soft face.

Atemu was very pleased. He trailed his eyes down that precious, smooth body, becoming well aroused. He lifted off of the bed, leaving a visible bottle on the mattress. He took his sweet time making his way over, admiring what he saw. When he reached Yuugi, he roamed his hand across that soft neck before leaning down to capture Yuugi's lips once more. The kiss did not last long, for Atemu wanted to further explore more skin, as did his hands.

His hand moved its way down Yuugi's smooth back, and soon found a cheek to squeeze. Yuugi gasped, hardly believing that this was happening. Though scared, his body was reacting excitedly to Atemu's mouth and fingers.

Pleased with what he saw, with what he heard, Atemu took Yuugi's hand and ushered him over to the bed.

Yuugi did not fight when Atemu had him lay on his back. He made sure to not look away from Atemu, too nervous to do so. His muscles tightened and he squeaked faintly when his Lord got over him.

"Try to relax," whispered Atemu tenderly. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Truth be told, Atemu was as nervous as Yuugi. It wouldn't be his first time, but he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his newest courtesan. He was anxious to know how it would feel, to take that delicious looking behind, but he wanted to do it right. Firstly, he wanted to taste every part of Yuugi's sweet skin, starting from top to bottom.

His mouth explored Yuugi without cowardice, tasting his forehead and nose, trailing along a cheek, then pushing into the base of that fragile neck. He gave it a nibble, smiled. Yuugi moaned beneath him.

_So sensitive_, Atemu grinned. _As he should be_. He was going to love this.

He pecked at the collarbone, then made his way down to trace circles along that fair, silk flesh. He found a nipple and took it between his teeth, licking it to tease. Yuugi gasped loudly. His legs spread as he felt the moisture on his delicate nub. He tossed his head left and right, and squeezed his eyes shut. Atemu was beginning to overwhelm his body.

Atemu never thought that hearing Yuugi moan would immediately cause him instant rise. He pulled back and took a deep breath as he tried to settle down. Not yet. He would claim his pleasure soon. He would claim what he craved soon. Yuugi's pleasure mattered first.

Slowly, Atemu glimpsed down in between those pale legs. He smiled, glad to notice that small stem throbbing. It ached to be touched.

_Patience_, Atemu thought. _I'm coming for you._

His tongue slithered to the other nipple, giving it equal treatment before proceeding down. He circled Yuugi's belly-button (an innie, not an outie,) delighted to watch the small stomach rise and lower as Yuugi breathed heavily.

When he reached his last stop, he took a moment of admiration. He never thought it possible for a man to be as gorgeous or frail as a woman, but Yuugi was that key exception, and Atemu praised the Gods that Yuugi was all his.

He started slow, taking Yuugi's timid hotness in hand. He pumped it, his strokes pleasant. Smiling widely, he became overjoyed as Yuugi squirmed at being touched by a strange hand. Atemu could feel it growing, and with the need to taste, he lowered his mouth over the heated flesh.

A shrill cry escaped Yuugi. His eyes opened wide. He stared awestruck at his Lord. He tried to sit up, but feeling his delighted stem being pushed in between Atemu's warm lips was enough to make him fall back against the bed. His body shuddered with want as he strained to control himself. He now knew what Atemu meant when he talked about sharing his bed and body.

He was afraid a little, with a flashed memory of that crazy woman he saw riding the dark-skinned guard back at the village. Then, he had not wanted to ever consider being touched by a Dark Face, and now - now it was becoming strenuous to not appreciate this exhilaration he was being gifted with. The pleasure and heat ached terribly, but felt so damn good. He found himself pushing his hips up, wanting more of Atemu's mouth and tongue. He did not know that he was smiling.

Atemu withdrew, not wanting Yuugi to release. Not yet. He found Yuugi staring at him with dismay. Chuckling, Atemu stood to undress. He pulled off his upper wear, tossed it aside. He was glad he had caught Yuugi's attention, for the pallid man was watching him with great intent.

He could hide it no longer. Atemu pulled his clothes from his skin, tossing aside his fine cloak and shirt, then slid out of his shenti and let it hit the floor.

Yuugi could not look away, transfixed by Atemu's fascinating dark erection. It throbbed up and down. Yuugi could not believe it. Atemu really longed for him this badly?

"Spread your legs," Atemu ordered, getting Yuugi out of his daze.

Blinking in surprise, Yuugi felt his legs open wide. He saw the little bottle on the bed. That must be why Atemu had left him alone for a while. "What is that?"

"An oil mixture," Atemu answered.

"What's it for?"

Yuugi's innocence was captivating. Atemu moaned softly as he leaned down to kiss Yuugi gently. "You'll see."

Atemu removed the lid on the bottle, then dunked his fingers into the translucent fluid. He licked his lips. Really he had stolen it from Lord Seth's room. The Lord of Intellect had a very special young lady in his life, a beautiful Pale Face named Kisara. Atemu knew Seth and Kisara were crazy rabbits, and often used it for lubrication. Now he would use it on Yuugi, to make it easier.

He drenched his manhood. He stroked himself slowly, then spread a bit of the oil on Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi shivered, understanding now as he became uncertain about this. He looked up at Atemu, worried, but Atemu gave him a beam of reassurance.

"Relax," Atemu said. Then, once his precious courtesan was comfortable, Atemu eased himself just barely inside.

Yuugi winced. He could feel it enter him, the amazing, long dark stem. It hurt a little, but it felt so right. He gasped softly as Atemu fell over him, pushing in the rest of the way.

"Ah!" he shrieked, grasping Atemu's shoulders. His body trembled, his muscles were surprised as they squeezed around this new, wonderful heat.

Atemu matched Yuugi's pleasure, groaning with relief. Finally, he got what he wanted. He began to move, making sure to keep his rhythm slow. Yuugi wiggled beneath him as he pushed back in. It was new to him, though, and a bit awkward. He did best to make sure Yuugi enjoyed every given thrust.

In good time, the two equally rocked against one another, both in complete bliss. Yuugi could feel his mouth running dry with every indescribable pound. His legs grew sore, pushed up to his chest. His back and head both pressed into the cushiony blankets beneath them. His aching tem rubbed along Atemu's chest, his inner walls were pulsating, inflamed by the passion being received. He whimpered, wanting more. When his legs became freed, he wrapped them around Atemu's buttocks.

Atemu's never felt so happy in all his years of living. He held Yuugi close to him while he grinded his hips. "Shit." Yuugi's walls were so tight and warm. They brought him into shock, sending a vibration of blissful waves throughout his body. "Gods," he shuddered. "Yuugi." He leaned down to plant a kiss on Yuugi's swollen lips before pulling out. He was quick to push on Yuugi gently. "Turn around."

Yuugi obliged, getting on his hands and knees. He could hardly hold himself up. His felt sore yet it was nearly covered over by an intense amount of pleasure. He never thought his body could feel this good. Right away he felt Atemu slide back into him, hitting that perfect spot. It somehow was able to electrify his untouched manhood, which wobbled back and forth as he was fucked from behind. He lowered his head against the bed sheet, lustfully broken. Atemu thrust hard into him. Once, then twice, wanting to feel him squirm for more. And Yuugi accepted, wiggling and moaning, begging for more.

Strenuously Atemu pleased Yuugi, doing what he could to not allow himself to release. He would wait, no matter how hard he had to struggle, as long as Yuugi was satisfied from head to toe. It seemed to be working. Atemu gasped sharply, holding firmly to Yuugi's hips. The boy's sweated flesh rattled out of control, and Atemu had the feeling Yuugi was getting close. He paused, re-positioned himself while making sure to not get off-balance, and thrust as fast as he could.

Yuugi's loud cries were a delight to hear. The young courtesan turned red in the face as he grasped the bed sheets. He whined loudly, startled by the effects of being pierced from behind. He opened his eyes wide, and he shrieked his majesty's name as the pressure to his prostate caused for his tossing erection to release a white-hot eruption onto the bed.

Atemu felt Yuugi falling. He shook violently. An explosion gave way within Yuugi, runny and hot. Atemu trembled, so very happy. He almost laughed as he pulled out and laid down. He smiled, for his new lover collapsed next to him. He brought an arm to cuddle around Yuugi, and pulled the tired one close.

"You're mine now," he murmured into Yuugi's ear after he brushed a finger over that adorable curled bang. "All mine."

-

**First lemon for our main characters. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter coming soon.**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Other Lover

Chapter Nine: The Other Lover

Yuugi stirred at the earliest peek of morning, just as the sun's rays began to shine in through the open balcony. He moaned softly, not wanting to wake up just yet. He was too comfortable, perfectly happy where he was. He did not even contradict whose bed it was he lay on, and whose arm was wrapped around him. It took him but a moment to remember the previous night's events. He was in Atemu's bed.

The flashback brought to his cheeks a rush of pink. Yuugi quickly turned to face his Lord, but a slight sharp pain traveled from between his legs up his spine. He squealed, then hurried to cover his mouth. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

Turning his head, Yuugi's blush darkened as he stared into his Lord's breathtaking eyes. He lowered his hand. "My butt hurts," he whimpered.

Atemu rose to a sit and gently snuggled Yuugi onto his lap. "You'll be fine," he assured him, "But I was a bit rough on you. Forgive me. I know it was your first time."

"Yeah…" Yuugi said quietly, his flush never-ending. He could still hardly believe his virginity was taken from him. He was, however, gratified by Atemu's gentleness and knew that doing what he did would ensure he received plenty of gifts.

He noticed the stickiness was gone. While he had been the first to fall asleep, Atemu had dampened a washcloth to wipe him clean during his well-welcomed slumber. Though he hurt a little, for some reason he felt refreshed, wonderful, and at home.

"Do not worry," Atemu told him. "You will get used to it. Next time I will do best to be more gentle."

"Next time?"

"Oh yes, Yuugi. There will definitely be a next time." He began to kiss at his little lover's neck.

In the process of getting close to wanting his adorable servant again, there was a rather loud knock at the door. Yuugi squeaked and rushed to get under the covers, embarrassed by his position. He didn't need one of the female servants seeing him nude and in Lord Atemu's bed. He waited patiently as he heard Atemu shout, "Just a moment!"

Atemu pulled on some clothes, agitated. He did not bother to look his best. He went to the door, and pressed an ear to it. "Who's there?"

"Uliya, my Lord," spoke out a young girl's voice.

Recognizing his servant's name, Atemu opened the door a creak. "Yes? What is it?"

She bowed. "My Lord, Lord Seth has returned from his travels, and has asked me to fetch you to meet with him in the throne room."

"Splendid," Atemu said.

"Also, my Lord, this letter arrived for you late last night." She held it out to him. He took it courteously.

"Thank you." Atemu closed the door and opened the letter. He read through it as Yuugi peeked out from underneath the blanket. He saw his Lord's face brighten.

"What is it, Atemu?" he asked rudely, but did so not knowing he was being rude. He did not need to learn much about being in his Lord's presence. The Lord allowed him to speak out his thoughts and opinions.

"Wonderful news," Atemu smiled. "Salihah is returning from visiting her father in Kjor."

Tilting his head, Yuugi rose out of bed. "Salihah? Who is she?"

"She is my other courtesan," answered Atemu. "The one I told you about."

A confusing tightness clogged Yuugi's mind. He put a hand to his chest, finding it difficult to breathe, but he didn't understand why. He remembered Salihah well, from what Atemu's told him. The Lord described her as the most beautiful Dark Face woman in all the land: a tawny goddess fitted with shoulder-length brown hair painted with purple highlights, and pinned with jewels. With eyes like emeralds, and a smile greater than day. She was a woman Atemu's cared for long before Yuugi came to him. A good four to five months, at least. But hearing that she would return… Perhaps he feared meeting her or perhaps he was jealous.

Silly nonsense! How could he be jealous? He bowed his head in shame, his Lord not noticing. He crossed his arms. "I see."

"I cannot wait for the two of you to meet. She should be back by tonight."

"Is she nice?" Yuugi couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes," said Atemu. "She is very nice. And I am certain she'll approve of you. I'll see to it that she does."

That was just great. Yuugi wasn't so sure he could approve of her.

After having made sure to file a list of things his newest pleasure giving beau would surely love, Atemu made way for the throne room, where Lord Seth stood looking absolutely horrid. Atemu winced a little, not too sure he wanted to make his way inside. From the look of things, Seth had zero luck on finding the Puzzle, or any clues to its whereabouts. He cautiously stepped beyond the golden lintel, the large doors already opened wide.

Seth glanced at his Lord, lowering his hands as his attitude changed. He gave a bow, trying to hide his anger. "My Lord."

"Hello, Seth," said Atemu calmly. He would not show his disappointment, knowing Seth's month long trip had been for nothing. "Did you make your way to Lord Bobasa?"

"Yes, my Lord. Unfortunately, he has no idea where the Puzzle is."

"I see," Atemu sighed. "Well, I expected as much. Perhaps you were right, Seth. Perhaps I was simply imagining what I saw, having been wishing for it so hard as of late. However, since little Yuugi came to me, it's not been a huge concern of mine anymore."

"I am sorry, my Lord."

Atemu shook his head. He placed a firm hand upon Seth's shoulder. "You're wonderful to me, Seth; but I think it's high time you spent more of your own time with Kisara. She's been questioning your disappearance. Take the time to allow her to enjoy what little life she has. I know I will be doing so with Yuugi. I've made him my courtesan."

Seth's dazzling blues bulged to saucer proportion. "My Lord!"

"Oh, hush," laughed Atemu. "You know how I feel, and he was more than willing. I'm perfectly happy."

"What about Salihah?" Seth was still a bit startled by this news, his mouth ajar for the first time in forever.

Crossing his arms, Atemu put on a gratified smirk. "Who says I cannot have both? Hmm? Besides, you should not be judging my picks when there is a beautiful pallid dame waiting for you in your private…"

"I get your point," interrupted Seth. His already dark, serious face seemed to darken. He coughed to get rid of any sign of embarrassment as he thought of Kisara, and straightened himself. He already held a sense of anxiety for obtaining a crush on a Pale Face in a part of the land where people saw it as shameful, as forbidden. "Well then, since there will be no more talk of the Puzzle, I will gladly take your advice."

"Have a great time," smirked Atemu.

Gaping once more, Seth grumbled and he hurried off. His damned cousin knew too well how to push his buttons. Of course, his Lord knew him well, for he fled straight for his own chambers. He knew she awaited him inside. Kisara was an image of beauty, matched with a face that could make any mirror jealous. For a Pale Face, her skin was far paler than others Seth's met, its radiance as grand as the moon's, with eyes bluer than diamonds, and with hair silken white, lengthy and soft. She was a rarity, and do to this, Dark Faces hated her even more. If not for Seth, she'd be in the hands of Hell.

He had allowed Horus to fly freely outside with the other sparrow hawks gazing hungrily at the Lord of Tranquility's cats, but they knew better. They did not eat, only observed, plucking their talons against the obelisks and edges of the palace whilst spreading their gorgeous wings open. They'd swoop down for mice or lizards. The cats would run and hide, thankful that it was a something else on the menu, instead of them. The many hawks had roosts of their own aligning the highest tops of the palace, and Horus had his very own coop sanctioned on his master's balcony: a fine nesting spot of sticks and straw, perfect for his catches, a good place to sleep on.

As Seth stepped up to his closed bedroom door, he straightened his robes, making sure to dispose of any wrinkles. He hated that he smelled of Horus and desert sand. He did not have time to bathe, but surely Kisara would not mind. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Kisara sat before her own Lord's grand mirror, where she fixed her hair using an ivory comb. Her eyes were closed as she hummed softly. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back, hiding most of the simple white linen dress wrapped snug around her. She did hear the door open, and she did grow curious as her blue eyes opened shot open.

She turned to face the intruder who entered without first knocking. Who she saw lifted her heart. "Oh, Seth!"

He smiled and pushed forward. "Kisara." He welcomed her with open arms as she hurried against him, hugging him with all her might. "I've missed you."

"And I you," she cried. "It's been days. Why were you gone for so long? I grew worried."

"Just a silly errand for my Lord," he said. "But I am here now. That is all that matters."

Kisara pouted a little, disappointed in her Lord. "Why must you commend to his wishes? You're equal in power, immortal like he, a Lord like he. I understand he shares your blood, but why do you serve him?"

"I've served him long before he and I were given our titles." Seth cupped Kisara's cheek gently. "He is my cousin. To me, he is and will always be royalty, and I am destined to serve him until the day one of us dies. Please understand this."

"I try," she murmured. "But it is hard."

The Lord of Intellect grew distressed whenever his lover was like this. It reminded him of the day he rescued her. How sad she had been after witnessing her own mother's rape and murder. She had only been six then, when he searched her damaged home and found her huddled in the blackest of corners. He gently brought her into his arms, and promised her on that day to never desert her; he'd long since kept his word.

He slowly raised her chin, tilting her head in order to devour her breathtaking beauty. He saw that she was beginning to calm herself, and so enlightened her with a gentle kiss. As their lips touched, he could sense her sorrow fading. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, having to tip-toe to reach his height, to never let go.

"You will always be my first and last," he told her softly after their kiss.

"But will you love me forever?" she wondered. "For I will grow old as you and Atemu stay young."

"Forever," he promised her. "I will never stop loving you. I will be with you to the very end."

She smiled hearing this. "I love you, Seth."

"And I you," he grinned.

Yuugi dreaded the passing day, knowing what it would bring. He stood with Atemu at the top of the palace's golden steps come evening, just outside the main doors where he first found himself on the day of his welcome. The sun was barely on its descent, burning its ugly rays upon them. Staring over the golden road, which swerved into dirt as it entered the village, he saw a wagon was making its way towards them, pulled by a beautiful brown mare. He held Atemu's hand with a firm grip, and hid behind his Lord as the wagon pulled to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

There, sitting in the back of the wagon, was the lovely Salihah. Spotting Atemu, she anxiously waved to him when the reins master stepped down from his seat, and went around back to help her down. Atemu did not wave back but he did smile at her, glad to see she'd returned safely to him. Her visits with her father in Kjor always seemed to take forever, and Atemu wanted his few moments with her to last.

Salihah thanked her driver. She held onto her purple dress, it fine as the clothes Yuugi wore, as she made her way up the golden steps. Yuugi realized then and there that the purple robes he had seen on Atemu's bed belonged to her.

"Lord Atemu." She curtsied, taking his hand in hers.

"Welcome back, Salihah," smiled Atemu. He hugged her and gave a kiss to her cheek. This made Yuugi feel ill. "I have someone I want you to meet, Salihah." He turned his body to get Yuugi out from behind his leg. "This is Yuugi."

Yuugi understood the moment her emerald gems pierced his amethyst pair that her focus would be on his radiant robes identical to her own. She appeared stunned, for her mouth fell slightly open, but her impression of him was not as uncertain as his was of her. In seconds, a smile overcame her surprise, and she brought her hand out, waiting for him to take it. "Hello, Yuugi."

He carefully took her hand to shake, worried she'd give him a bad disease. Saying nothing once he pulled back, he clung to Atemu's leg. His behavior went misinterpreted by Atemu as nothing but shyness. Chuckling lightly, he assured him that Salihah would not bite, and worked to unlatch Yuugi's strong arms, which wrapped themselves like two quivering snakes around his leg.

"Come now," Atemu said. "It's okay, Yuugi." Eventually able to pry Yuugi off of his leg, Atemu led them both inside, resting one of each hand in theirs. He stood like a satisfied boss in the middle, gladly kissing each hand. "Let us eat dinner together so that you two can become better acquainted."

"Yes," said Salihah softly, hiding her disappointment. "Let's."

The awkwardness shared between Yuugi and Salihah went unnoticed by Atemu, who sat at his usual dining chair, prepared to indulge in delicious food, and avaricious conversation. Yuugi sat in his chair opposite Atemu, a little upset when Salihah seated herself beside the Lord. After scooting forward in order to reach the table, she spread out her lovely purple gown with red trimming, and fixed a golden necklace hooked around her neck. Making sure a cloth was placed properly on her lap, she slowly glimpsed at Atemu. When he smiled at her, she returned one wholeheartedly.

She was not an idiot. She knew very well what Yuugi was to her Lord the moment she saw that rich blue material that hugged his little frame. It would seem that Atemu's been busy since her last departure, having found himself a suitable young man. Well aware of his fantasies, Salihah apprehended this day's coming, but she at least had wanted to take part in choosing, since she rightfully belonged to Atemu. She found it to be a challenge avoiding releasing an irritated scream in front of them, to ask Atemu what he had been thinking, and why he hadn't discussed it with her first. It did not help when that young man began to fill his plate without properly asking their Lord for approval. How shocked was she when she saw Atemu serve himself some wine, not at all bothered by Yuugi's rude manner.

Unable to serve herself, Salihah placed her hands on her lap, trying to remain calm about this. "My Lord?"

"Hmm?" Atemu glanced at her, smiling. "What is it?"

"May I begin?" she asked. Her question bewildered Yuugi, for it caused Atemu's tawny skin to darken. He was blushing.

"I'm terribly sorry, Salihah," he said, obviously embarrassed. "You've been away for so long, I - yes, you may."

"Thank you." She helped herself to an appropriate serving of food, not at all filling her plate to the brim like Yuugi and Atemu did.

Yuugi blinked curiously, baffled by Salihah's address. He never had to ask for permission to eat. Perhaps in the beginning, at their first supper, but even then it was only due to him being so scared of Atemu. Suddenly, he wished to prove to her that it was possible for him to display etiquette. Watching her movements, he copied by shredding his fish into thin slices, then pinched a flaky piece between his finger and thumb to place it neatly on his tongue. He discovered this was very hard to do, and spilled a little onto his lap. He caught Atemu's attention. The Lord smirked behind his half-filled cup, finding his delicate little courtesan to be absolutely adorable. Salihah, too, saw what Yuugi was doing, but she remained silent.

"Well now," began Atemu as he placed down his cup, "I think before we get into anymore greetings, I suppose I have to ask how your father is holding up, Salihah."

With her mouth not full, and her lips batted with the cloth, Salihah only spoke when certain she could. "He is doing well. Thank you for asking, Lord Atemu. He loves it when I visit him. He misses me."

"And I cannot blame him," nodded Atemu. "You're easy to miss." He raised her hand, giving it a tender peck. "I am glad you are back, my sweet."

She bowed her head a little, flustered. "Thank you, my Lord. So am I."

"I am also glad for I couldn't wait to introduce you to Yuugi." Atemu leaned across the table, taking Yuugi's unexpected hand in his own. "I'm sure this is going to take time to adjust to, but I want you to know that I've never felt this happy in all my years as a Lord. Being here with you both is like magic."

Salihah truly had never seen her Lord this joyous, and she knew it wasn't her being there that made him feel this way. He took her hand, as he had Yuugi's, but the point of the fact was he took Yuugi's before hers. She put up with it, all the same, smiling softly at him.

Releasing the two, Atemu continued with his meal, but did not stop discussing Yuugi in order to fill Salihah in. "Yuugi came to me a little over two weeks ago. A gift from Seth. I wasn't sure what to think, at first, but the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I couldn't let him go."

"Two weeks?" gaped Salihah. She sipped on her wine so not to bite down on her tongue.

"Yes," Atemu said. "Two wonderful weeks."

Thinking for a moment, Salihah quietly asked, "So, where are you from Yuugi?" She wanted to be polite, for her Lord's happiness. She stared surprised when he reacted poorly to her question, bowing his head and fidgeting distressfully. "Did I - say something wrong?"

"Yuugi is from far away," Atemu whispered. "He was a slave where he came from."

"Oh." Salihah brought a hand to her mouth. "Of course you w - I mean - I'm sorry." Of course, she knew that. Most every Pale Face wound up as a slave, but she hadn't meant for Yuugi to remember a past longed to be forgotten. "I did not mean to upset you, Yuugi. Forgive me?"

He said nothing to her, but he did nod his head a little. Though he did not want to acquaint with her, as Atemu wanted, he figured he had to if he planned on keeping from getting sold elsewhere. But screw table manners. Feasting Salihah's way took too long, and he did not want the fish to get cold. He gobbled it up like he was used to. He made Atemu laugh.

"There's the Yuugi I know," said the Lord, bemused. "I was wondering where he disappeared to."

"I'm sorry." Yuugi brightened like a poppy and bowed his head.

"Stop apologizing," smiled Atemu. "I only said that because I prefer this side of you."

Stunned! Salihah was completely stunned. She did not approve of this, not in the slightest. Atemu was permitting Yuugi to do dastardly things, and it bothered her greatly. "Atemu, you allow him to eat like that?"

Atemu, having about eaten a grape, paused to look at Salihah. Acknowledging her revulsion brought forth, for the first time, an angered side of Atemu. He glared at her, startling she and Yuugi. "Is that a problem?"

"I -" she tried, wanting to explain. Thinking of no answer, she sighed softly and shook her head. "No, Lord Atemu. I'm sorry."

Shortly, dinnertime ended in uncomfortable silence. Atemu rose to his feet to escort Yuugi to bed. "All set?"

"Yes," Yuugi nodded. He eyed Salihah. "Where does she sleep? Does she have her own bed?"

Going red, Atemu faked a cough or two. He could feel Salihah's piercing gaze, and almost wanted to ask Yuugi to stay with them for the night. "Well, yes, she does, but she often shares this room with me."

Yuugi's jealousy returned. "Oh." He quickly took Atemu's hand in his. Yawning tiredly, he leaned against Atemu. "Mm."

"Come on," smiled Atemu. "Time for bed."

He did not expect Salihah to follow. He did not bother to ask for her to do so, for he sensed that inquiry would be wrong. Gently scooping Yuugi up into his arms, he carried his half-asleep newfound lover across the hall, where he placed Yuugi in his own bed, helping to change him into his nightwear. Once Yuugi lay cozily underneath his soft sheets, he smiled happily when Atemu kissed him goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Atemu before going over to the door. "Sleep well, Yuugi." Quietly shutting the door behind him, he returned to his quarters to find Salihah sitting cross-armed on the bed. He sighed a bit loudly, deciding to get this over with. He made sure the door was latched shut before stepping up to her. "Okay," he began, spreading his arms. "Go ahead. Let me have it."

Unfolding her arms, Salihah clutched the covers beneath her. She glared up at him, no longer the primrose she portrayed when in the presence of his people. "How? When?"

"Just the other day," he told her. "That is when he agreed to my proposal."

Shaking with anger, Salihah slowly peered up at him. A flash of sadness was also in her eyes. "Have you slept with him?" Him not answering was more than enough to make her understand. She hopped off the bed, staring at it, disgusted. "I can't believe you."

"You knew this about me when you begged to be with me!" Atemu shot forward, taking hold of her wrist. He was gentle with her, forcing her to look at him. It never pleased him to see a woman cry, especially his beautiful chatelaine. "You knew how I felt about men, and you knew this would happen."

"I know," she whimpered. "I just wish we could've -"

"What? I'm curious."

"Chosen together!" she cried. Keeping still, she snapped her eyes shut. She tried controlling the anger boiling inside her. "I did not expect to return home, and discover that you've gone and selected someone, a Pale Face, no less. I thought that perhaps I would have a part in it." Feeling his hold on her loosen, Salihah scooted back. She pulled away from him. She rubbed her chilled arms. Her tears refused to be kept locked up, and rolled down her cheeks. "You're the only man I've ever wanted to be with, and it hurts me seeing you so happy. You've never been this happy, not with me, not with anyone."

"That's not true," Atemu tried, failing to say more.

"It is true," she murmured. "And you know it." She added, "And I did not beg to be with you."

Atemu shamefully bowed his head, not denying it. Yuugi's warmth, smile, laugh, and very presence enlightened him to the core, and he did not wish to lose that remarkable feeling. "I will not get rid of him Salihah, if that is your wish."

"No," she pouted. "I'm not asking you to do that, my Lord. I'd never." She wiped at some tears with her fingertips.

Taking a step forward, Atemu reached for her, helping to dry her cheeks and chin. He sighed softly. "Tears do not suit you, you know?" He heard her grumble a little, causing him to chuckle. Gently, he slid his hands over her cheeks, and lifted her face to his own. Smiling handsomely at her, he brushed his fingers through her soft hair to unpin her gorgeous brown locks, thick and straight. Her hair fell just barely to her shoulders. "There. That's better." He set the golden pins on the nightstand by the bed.

She did not fight when Atemu took her by the waist, pulling her with him down onto the bed. He snuggled up behind her, kissing her tender neck, scenting her sweet almond fragrance. She could not refuse him, and so leaned into his dreamy warmth, but still was saddened by his decision. "I don't want to be away from you, Atemu. I love you."

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "And you won't be taken from me. I promise. Nothing's changed."

Slowly, she turned to stare into his eyes. She pressed her forehead against his. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." To prove his honesty, he lightly pressed his lips to hers, tasting her sweet lips. They were nothing compared to Yuugi's, but they contained enough deliciousness to inflame his groin. Delighted when she returned his affection, he slightly turned her in order to take charge as he got over her. He stopped when he felt her shuffle beneath him. "Salihah?"

"I -" she murmured, clearly ambivalent still.

"We don't have to," he told her, "If you're not up for it." He slid off of her, then attempted to cling to her. He was disappointed when she got out of bed to wander over to the large wardrobe they shared.

Sitting up, he curiously watched her open those wooden doors and rummage through her wide-given selection of night dresses. She traced her fingers along one silky white and another weed green. She shook her head, and sighed agitatedly. "Those won't do at all." Her tone transformed, becoming sensually bewitching. "What do you think, my Lord? What looks best on me?"

Smirking, Atemu turned on his side. "You want my honest opinion?"

She bequeathed a slight, alluring nod. "Please."

"Very well," he murmured, teasing her with a heinous pause. "You look best in none of them. I much prefer it if you come to bed wearing absolutely nothing."

Turning to face him, her expression the same, Salihah went on to lift her hands. Her fingertips gracefully rose up her arms. Reaching the straps of her linen dress, she gave each a tug, loosening their hold, and she let the dress fall to her feet, revealing to Atemu nothing underneath. "You prefer this?"

He stared in complete awe, his eyes drawn from her perky flesh to the dark curls hiding her feminine beauty. "I do." She was the one woman in all the land that could make him rise as fast as when he first bedded Yuugi, and he tried with much struggle not to drool all over the bed sheets. "No undergarment? You prepared for this night, did you?"

"I want to please my Lord," she complied. "I have been away for so long. I figured you would -" It ached her knowing Atemu had been pleased while she was away to see her father. "- I thought…"

"Say no more." Atemu rolled out of bed, hopping to his feet like a rabid rabbit eager to mount its mate. "Come here."

She made her way over to him. Her perky mounds jiggled as she moved, and she pressed herself against him. Her dark, puffy nipples tingled against his warm chest, causing her to shiver with delight. One hand snaked behind her back, the other pushed to squeeze her left breast. She accepted the kiss that followed, greeting Atemu's lips with bliss. Her ambition to please him was on full blast.

Salihah's skin was milky smooth, so delicate, and blemish free. She made Atemu crave for her, to taste her, and touch her, like he would no other woman. She would be his last, like she was his first, and not even his sudden desire for Yuugi could change that. According to his book, there was nothing wrong with bedding two lovers, especially with the cursed title he possessed. He found he was drawn to her. His manhood tightened as he brushed up against her, accosting his lust.

Apparently, Salihah controlled him well. She ran her hand between them, feeling her Lord's bulge, and spoke with her luscious eyes that she would take care of it for him. She grasped his waist, spinning to take his spot, and let her have his before taking a seat on the royal bed. After fiddling with that damn purple sash, she greedily undressed him at her desired speed, amazed as always by the bobbing dark stem she loved to examine. She brought her lips forward and gave the tip a blissful lick. Atemu shuddered, watching her without a word. She soon took him fully, tasting him with her mouth. She licked at his dark tip with her tongue as she suckled on his growing stem.

Atemu grasped her shoulders, knowing he wouldn't dare take charge. This was a treat he adored, and he knew it would feel this amazing, if not more to have Yuugi engulf him the way Salihah did. Perhaps tomorrow he could convince his darling swain to please him. The thought was spine-tingling. It caused further growth.

When she was certain her Lord was hard as he could get, Salihah pulled back and laid down on the bed, sprawling before him as she spread her legs. Atemu crawled between her legs, awestruck time and time again by her beautiful womanhood hiding in soft curls. He brought his hand over it. So warm and moist. He pried opened those soft lips, getting a perfect view of what awaited his anxious lust.

He lapped his tongue hungrily along her breathtaking womanhood. This presented him with lustful whimpers. Salihah shut her eyes and tossed her head from side to side, becoming well aroused by Atemu's pleasing tongue. Her entire body shook. She widened her legs. In an instant, her toes curled as she squirted sweet juices into Atemu's mouth. She gasped loudly as she came.

Knowing he had pleased her greatly, Atemu ran his tongue up her body. He met with her breasts, licking around her cotton-candy mounds to taste and kiss her excited, hardened nipples. He ran his sex over hers, then plunged inside her. He fucked her contently, and without knowing that on the other side of his door Yuugi stood with one ear pressed up, eavesdropping. Yuugi couldn't help himself. After pretending to be tired, he immediately hopped out of bed, and quietly went into the hallway to listen to the two bicker. It hadn't lasted as long as he hoped for, and he couldn't believe what he heard going on.

Atemu soon lay with Salihah, the two on their sides, their legs curled. Atemu forced his hips to move, pounding her efficiently. He trailed his tongue along her neck, kissing a sweet spot. Her body vibrated against him. Her chime of moans indicated she was enjoying every heavenly thrust. Her leg rose high, caught by Atemu as he aimed deeper, moving faster.

When she turned to look at him, he saw it in her eyes. She was close. She arched her head back, nuzzling him. She kept still as her body built up a mass of ecstasy. Before long, Salihah cried a scream. She shuddered as Atemu exited then showered her with his seed.

They collapsed together. Atemu held her close, not hearing the whimpers coming from his precious Yuugi behind the bedroom door.

He thought he had found the perfect home, but Yuugi began to think otherwise. He quietly went back to bed, crying softly as he snuggled beneath his covers. It felt cold being in bed all alone, without Atemu's comfort. It pained him to realize how strongly he hated that Salihah shared Atemu's bedroom, that she was part of his life, and that she was currently the one doing the pleasing. It pained him to realize how strongly he had depended on the Lord of Tranquility, and thought that someone had actually cared about him. But Atemu was just like all those other Dark Faces he'd known. He didn't care about Yuugi. He just wanted the sex.

Yuugi hugged himself, feeling dirty. He was just like that girl he saw back at the village, dry humping that disgusting guard. How he despised the feeling, and yet how he wished only he belonged to Atemu.

"I hate her," he cried into his pillow. "I belong to Atemu. Me…" He closed his eyes, shivering slightly. "Me."

**This is my first attempt at bringing all of my OC's into one story. I always try my best to give each of them their own personality, to not make them the same, to not make them silly. I want my characters to be loved and hated. So, introducing Salihah was a treat. More chapters to come soon. **


	10. Chapter Ten: Mysterious Crimson

Chapter Ten: Mysterious Crimson

-

Little Puzzle hopped up onto her master's bed, mewing cutely as she wobbled across the soft covers over to his face. Yuugi was still fast asleep when she sniffed at him, nuzzling her wet silver nose over the tip of his. He blinked awake, groaning when he saw who it was.

"Puzzle," he sighed. "You startled me."

She mewed again, then spun into a ball, laying next to him with her butt in his face. He leaned back and giggled softly. No matter his emotion, Puzzle could always cheer him up. He petted her soft pelt, then pulled her into his chest. She began to purr as she was petted. She rested her blue eyes. Yuugi knew he was thankful to have her, and that he wasn't really alone.

Glancing to his window, he saw morning rays barely shimmering through the maroon curtains. It wouldn't be long before the sun was fully awake, and that Atemu would be there to tell Yuugi breakfast was served. Yuugi didn't exactly feel like breakfast. Not after last night. No doubt Atemu rather spend his meal times with Salihah, anyway. A familiar roil and bubble came. Yuugi's stomach began to hurt, tempting him to skip breakfast to go see Anzu.

Sitting up, Yuugi left Puzzle to sleep peacefully on the bed. He changed into his casual blue shenti, and made his way out of his room. Going alone down the endless corridors did not bother him. The palace was no longer like a maze to him, but a home filled with friends he knew he could trust. Friends like Anzu, some of the stubborn, obnoxious cats that roamed around, including Magic, and some servants he'd learned to say hello to whenever he passed them by. He didn't really speak to them, but being courteous mattered.

He tried to hurry to where the infirmary was. His stomach grew more upset by the minute, worse than before. This time, he knew he wasn't making it up. His skin began spiking hot, and his vision blurred. Not wanting to faint, he leaned on the wall for support, trying not to look too out of it as a few guards regarded him on their patrols. A few slaves also passed him by. Not one of them bothered to look his way.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Yuugi hurried inside, expecting to find Anzu at the desk. To his shock, Anzu's been replaced by someone new. Standing there was a slender Pale Face wearing nothing but a linen white shenti. The man's hair closely resembled Yuugi's own, his hair black and pointed, tipped with crimson, and captivated with bangs like lightening bolts, blonde and daring. The middle bang was crooked, and shot straight up. As the man twitched his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of Yuugi, he displayed devilishly handsome eyes, blood crimson. The man smiled at Yuugi, but said nothing. He hadn't the time, for just then Seth walked out from the back room.

"Yuugi, what brings you here?" Seth walked around the desk, setting a jar of medicine on the desk, and some bloodied bandages in a wastebasket. Seeing those freaked Yuugi out, further upsetting his stomach.

"My tummy hurts," he said softly, wishing Anzu was there.

"That we can take care of." Seth motioned Yuugi over. "Come on in."

Stepping over to Seth, Yuugi folded his hands behind his back. He stood a little shyly, having not seen Seth in a long time. He glimpsed at this strange new man, and went a bit red in the face when the man smiled lightly at him and gave a wink. Yuugi bowed his head, trying to focus on his pain.

"Not that much," he heard Seth tell the man. "This is the proper dosage."

"Yes, Lord Seth," sounded the man's deep, appealing voice.

Looking up, Yuugi saw Seth help the man prepare his medicine. He waited patiently, being in no rush to see Atemu and Salihah. When Seth sat in front of him, his entire body tensed up.

"Where does it hurt most, Yuugi?" the kind Lord of Intellect asked.

Glancing down, Yuugi ran his hand over his stomach. "Here, mostly."

"Could be indigestion." Seth handed Yuugi a small jar filled with greenish liquid. "Take this. It should help to make you feel better."

"Thank you." Taking the small jar, Yuugi gulped down the medicine. It tasted horrible and he couldn't help but make a yucky face, causing Seth to chuckle. Blushing, he handed the jar back. "Can I sit here for a while?"

"Be our guest," said Seth.

Thinking for a moment, Yuugi asked softly, "Where's Anzu?"

Seth rinsed out the jar in a bowl of warm water. "I gave her time off. She worked hard while I was away."

"Oh." Yuugi folded his hands, resting them on his nervous lap. His stomach growled lightly. He prayed the medicine would work, otherwise he didn't know what he would do. "Okay."

He waited there for a good five minutes, neither Seth or his new assistant minding. He respected their work, and did not bother them as he listened to Seth teach the man about certain ointments, and help assist him in the back room, where a servant girl lay after having a bad accident in the kitchen with a meat knife. Eventually, Yuugi decided to take his leave, deciding he would have to face Atemu at some unwanted point.

Silently leaving the infirmary, he moved far away enough to be out of sight before going no further. His knees weakened greatly, and he fell to the floor, weeping quietly. He felt too afraid to return to Atemu's private chambers.

"Boy? Are you okay?"

Startled, Yuugi was certain he heard Atemu call to him. He looked over his shoulder, half-expecting the peaceful Lord to be standing there smiling down at him. To his shock it was not Atemu at all, but that man from the infirmary.

The man kneeled to Yuugi's level, and gave a wink. "Hello." Yuugi scooted back. His action made the man pout. "I'm not contagious. There's no need to be afraid of me. I only came here to see if you needed help getting back to your room. Lord Seth instructed me to do so."

"He did?" Yuugi gaped, less scared.

"Yes, he seemed worried," he said.

Yuugi looked down, frowning a little. He rubbed his hand over his arm, a little ashamed in himself for leaving without telling Seth goodbye. This man seemed to sense this, for he quickly added, "Don't you worry now. Let me help you up."

Sniffing, Yuugi stared up at the man and offered his outreached hand. Once on his feet, he better admired this man's appearance, believing the man to be a simple slave, due to his single piece of clothing, and, of course, by him being a Pale Face. "What's your name?"

The man was pleased to be trusted. "Yami. Yours is Yuugi, correct?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes."

"It's a nice name. I do not especially care for my name, but it was mother's choice."

"I like it," Yuugi said suddenly. "It's mysterious."

Yami chuckled. "Well, thank you."

The heat in Yuugi's cheeks doubled in seconds as his skin turned red. The man's laugh was exotic, almost beautiful. It sounded a little like Atemu's, but it held its own glorious hum that made the hairs on Yuugi's arms stand on end. He quickly darted them behind his back.

Yami smiled. It was as dreamy as his laugh. "So then, are you lost?"

"No," said Yuugi. "I know where I'm going. I just…" He drifted off, not so sure he should be discussing his title with Yami. After all, he just met the man. "Well, I just felt my tummy rumble hard, but I think the medicine Seth gave me is helping."

"Well then, allow me to be your escort. I wouldn't want you to get hurt on your way back." He took Yuugi's hand. Yuugi's blush darkened.

"Thank you," murmured Yuugi, not declining the man's generosity.

Yuugi had been lucky to have met someone like Yami. The two spoke calmly to one another, befriending one another as Yami guided Yuugi back to Atemu's private chambers. In what was only minutes seemed like hours, but to Yuugi's disappointment, they soon came to the hallway which would lead him to his bedroom.

"My room's just up ahead," he whispered, slowing to a stop at the hallway's entrance. "I can go the rest of the way on my own from here."

"Really?" Yami looked down the hallway. He did not let go of Yuugi's hand. "Are you sure? You wouldn't rather I take you the whole way?"

"No," Yuugi squeaked. "I - I mean, Atemu is probably waiting, wondering where I am, and I don't want to further concern him if I show up with a stranger."

"We've exchanged names, and have gotten to know one another a little bit. Am I a stranger to you, Yuugi?"

That smile again. Yuugi could feel his heart racing. "I - I…"

Confusion zapped him when Yami started to laugh obnoxiously. "I was teasing. I apologize, Yuugi. I hope I did not upset you. It's just, you're the first person I've really talked to since I came here for work just yesterday. Well, besides Lord Seth, but that man is duller than watching bread rise."

Yuugi hadn't been angry or upset. He stared up at Yami, baffled. This man was like him, in a way. "Really?"

"Yes. I hope I do not sound offensive."

"No, not at all," smiled Yuugi. "When I first came here, I knew no one. Atemu was my first friend."

"I see." Yami hid a sneer underneath a friendly expression. "He sounds very nice. I most likely will never have the honor of meeting him."

"How come?"

"I am far beneath him," Yami said.

"You two will meet," beamed Yuugi. "I'm sure of it. I can introduce you to him. He's very kind and I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you!"

Yami smiled. He squeezed Yuugi's hand. "You are very kind, Yuugi."

"It's no trouble," Yuugi shrugged. "Sometimes I get so bored, I wish I had more friends, but now I've met you."

"Ah," said Yami, gaping. "Does that mean you will be my first friend, Yuugi?"

"Of course I will," said Yuugi, sounding rather pumped. He felt so much better having met Yami. He hated that he had to leave the man to join Atemu for breakfast, but his stomach no longer roiled with uneasiness. Perhaps he could learn to accept Salihah, and she him.

"It is official, then." Yami expressed his gratitude by lifting Yuugi's hand to kiss daringly.

Slowly, Yuugi took his hand back. He rubbed his fingers where Yami's soft lips had touched. "Yeah." Backing up, Yuugi stepped back to make his way for Atemu's bedroom. "T - thank you again for helping me."

"It was my pleasure." Yami waved Yuugi off.

Once darling Yuugi disappeared down the hallway, Yami turned to make his way back to where he belonged, and as he did, his gentle, friendly smile became a cold, wicked smirk.

-

Breakfast with Atemu and Salihah had not been as bad as Yuugi imagined, and he knew this was because of his mind being clogged by Yami's dashing face. He finally had a new friend who was a man, to his relief. Not that Anzu wasn't a dear to talk to, but sometimes she made him feel excruciatingly uncomfortable. He sat in his chair, picking at his honey bread, anticipating when he would once more espy the generous man.

He reached out for his cup of pomegranate juice, gulping down a good portion of the exquisite beverage. Licking around his lips to avoid a red mustache, he peered over the table at Atemu, who took turns smiling at him and Salihah. His Lord's contentment gleamed, and pained Yuugi for having perceived a tinge of anger. He decided, as he returned his Lord's smile, that he would do best to appreciate what he had.

Cleaning his hands with a cloth, Atemu bemused his two lovers with a jolly idea. "How about the three of us visit the gardens after breakfast? I can take an hour or two off from work."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," beamed Salihah. "I love the gardens. They are so beautiful. Have you been to the gardens, Yuugi?"

Slightly tense, Yuugi nervously nodded his head.

"Yuugi's been there a few times with me," Atemu said.

Salihah placed her hand on her Lord's own. "Could we bring some stories to read? I love listening to your soothing voice."

"Absolutely." Atemu rose from his seat. He went to his wardrobe, and pulled from it two lean tomes. Seeing these interested Yuugi greatly. "I shall read your favorites. I'm sure Yuugi will enjoy these, too."

"What are they?" asked Yuugi.

Atemu placed the tomes on the table. "Written stories, Yuugi. Fiction."

Unfortunately, Yuugi did not know what fiction was, but he knew what a story was, and so pretended to fully understand by nodding his head. Finished eating, he came to a stand, wiped his hands clean on a cloth, then stood with Atemu. He continued to curiously eye those tomes Atemu carried, not sure what to expect. Together, the trio stepped out of the bedroom, and made haste for the back door leading out into the magical, fantastical oasis. Magic trudged along with Puzzle, the two skittering ahead to pounce on buzzing insects wishing to make a meal out of the many exotic flowers.

Laughing, Yuugi hurried ahead, joining Magic and Puzzle in the grass. He scooped Puzzle up, smiling when she nuzzled his chin with her fuzzy head. Magic stretched his long legs, front and back. His butt rose high. He then lazily plopped down next to Yuugi and Puzzle in a batch of grass.

"Guess this is the spot," chuckled Atemu. He eyed Salihah. "Do you mind sitting in the grass?"

Perplexed by Yuugi's childish behavior, and even more was she seeing that Atemu was not bothered by it, Salihah merely shrugged her shoulders. "We should've brought a blanket."

"I can run back and get one," he insisted. "Give me one minute." He kissed her hand, then raced off, leaving her alone with Yuugi for the first time.

Sighing, Salihah wiped her hands on her dress, then folded them neatly. She found Yuugi was staring up at her. He sat on his knees with Puzzle close to his chest. To be polite, Salihah smiled at the adorable Egyptian Mau. "She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Puzzle," Yuugi answered. "Atemu gave her to me."

"She's precious. May I hold her?" She put her arms out slowly, to show him that she wanted to try and get along. He did not right away permit her to hold his kitten, but slowly leaned forward to hold Puzzle out to her. She took Puzzle carefully, being very gentle. She struggled when Puzzle mewed and wiggled. "My, she's pretty strong, isn't she?"

Yuugi's expression brightened upon Salihah being conquered by the squeamish kitten. "No, don't hold her that way." He came to her rescue, showing Salihah how to properly hold Puzzle so not to frighten the adorable thing. Eventually, Puzzle relaxed in the woman's arms, and Salihah, surprised but happy, thanked Yuugi softly.

"I'm not very good with animals," she harbored, rocking Puzzle like one would an infant. "But this one is a little sweetie."

With Puzzle content in Salihah's arms, Yuugi's insecurity decreased immensely. He actually smiled from the scene, finding his fur ball to be an absolute pleasure to watch, for she never grew dull. He reached out to tickle the white fuzz on her tummy, giggling when her little claws clapped down on his hand. She did not hurt him, to the relief of his rival. "She trusts you."

"Yup," beamed Yuugi. "She loves me."

Salihah nodded. "Yes."

Returning with a blanket in his arms, Atemu couldn't help but keep back for a while, glad to see that the two most important people in all his everlasting life sat there in discussion. It did not matter that the subject focused on Puzzle. The scene to him was perfect. Joining them, he unfolded the hand sewn wool blanket and spread it over the ground. He retook the tomes and sat down, glad to have Salihah and Yuugi sit with him, forming an odd triangle. Puzzle leaped out of Salihah's arms to be in the middle. Magic stayed put, watching his master with tired eyes from his spot in the grass.

"Now then," said Atemu as he opened the first tome. "Let's start with this one first."

"Ooh, I love this story," smiled Salihah. She sat comfortably, making sure she could see the letterings.

"Come here, Yuugi," urged Atemu. "Read with us."

Slowly, Yuugi scooted closer, examining the strange symbols on the parchment. Completely baffled, he could not read along when Atemu began. Scratching his arm, he quietly listened to a tale about a war getting involved between the romance of a man and a woman from separate families, who fought for their love to the end. A sad ending left Yuugi shocked. The man and woman died, their efforts having been in vain. He saw Salihah take a cloth from Atemu so she could wipe away some fallen tears.

"Such a sad story," she sniffed.

"A tragic tale," agreed Atemu.

"Why did you read it," Yuugi wondered, "If it upsets you so?"

"It is entertaining," answered Atemu. "Besides that, it is filled with great lessons we ought to follow. Unfortunately, real life struggles still with accepting these certain lessons, and rather go by their own rules."

_Like Dark Faces controlling people like me_, Yuugi thought. He brought his knees to his chest.

Atemu grabbed the second tome and opened it at the beginning. "This story, on the other hand, is much happier. Yuugi, would you like to read?"

"Me?" Yuugi gaped. He glanced down at the tome, blushing. He didn't want Atemu to know he was uneducated. There had been a time when his mother suffered to teach him, back when he was five or six. He could not read, he could not count. He could not even spell out his own name. Shaking his head, he pushed at it, not wanting Atemu to find out. "No. I like hearing you read. Please?"

"Very well," nodded Atemu.

Relieved, Yuugi snuggled against Atemu's arm, enjoying this second story more than he had the first. Salihah took over for Atemu halfway through, giving him the chance to breathe as she finished. Yuugi declined a second time when asked if he would like a turn. A tad suspicious, but not about to investigate, Atemu decided that they spent enough time in the gardens.

"I have some business to take care of." He gave them each a kiss. With everything gathered, they ventured inside. "Will you two be okay?"

"Atemu, let me come with you," begged Salihah, wrapping her arm around his. She would be persistent, if refused. "Please? I promise I won't get in the way."

"How can I say no when you ask me using that beautiful pout?" Atemu chuckled softly, nuzzling her nose. He glanced down at Yuugi, and ran his hand soothingly over the boy's shoulder. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Yuugi replied, anxious to escape and quite possibly find his new friend.

"Alright. We'll return sometime this afternoon." With Atemu and Salihah gone, Yuugi went his own way, prepared to hunt down and play with Yami.

-

The day zoomed by, the weather outside grew more warm and beautiful with every passing hour. Yuugi searched high and low for Yami, starting at the infirmary, and ending where the servants often gathered to gossip, eat, or gamble during break time. Yami was nowhere to be found. After giving up come afternoon, Yuugi carried his sluggish feet back to his room, where he sat and concentrated on one of many incomplete puzzles. Just a few pieces more and this fourteenth would join the successful accomplishes resting decoratively atop the table in the right corner closest to the door.

Yuugi smiled, coming down to the final piece. Just as he was about to position it right, he heard gentle scratching at his door, and saw tiny, furry paws reach in through the crack beneath the door. They flinched back, vanishing from sight, but Yuugi knew who they belonged to. He quickly completed the puzzle before standing up to let Puzzle in. His baby girl obediently left his works alone, and this he was thankful for, for he didn't want her choking on any of the smaller pieces.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wide. He saw her squeezing her way into Atemu's room. "Puzzle! No!" He hurried in after her, not figuring why Atemu's somehow managed to keep from closing the bedroom door properly, yet again. This wasn't the first time Puzzle's sneaked her way into the room. Yuugi figured it remained open a crack for Magic, but it meant him having to give chase to his ornery girl.

She slid across the floor, bouncing out onto the balcony to catch a moth. Gasping loudly, Yuugi dashed forward, grabbing her just before she could take an accidental fall over the ledge. They were high up. The balcony overlooked the vast flatland. This being Yuugi's first time out on it, he admired what he saw, surprised to discover that Atemu had a lovely view of the gardens below.

It was then he caught a familiar laugh. He looked down, spotting through the hedgerow maze a glimpse of Atemu, who admired the greenery with Salihah at his side. The two were holding hands, whispering, and smiling, enjoying one another's company. Atemu held a scroll in his other hand.

Yuugi grasped the railing as a grudge took control of him. The two ducked around a corner, as if playing a game of hide and seek. Perhaps they were hiding. Perhaps from Seth or whomever ordered Atemu to deal with his people, with taxes, and other important business matters. They presumed their clever hiding spot would keep them sanctioned, but Yuugi eyeballed them. He watched Atemu drop the scroll and cup Salihah's cheeks, disgusted as the two grazed lips passionately. He fell to his knees, hating how wonderfully pictured the two seemed. They reminded him of one of his finished masterpieces of a happy couple who could possibly get married and have children. If not for Atemu being immortal, they probably would. If he even was, which Yuugi often pondered.

Sniffing, Yuugi couldn't watch anymore. He crawled into the room so not to be seen, and climbed up onto Atemu's bed. Puzzle, who sensed her master's sorrow, jumped up on the bed and waddled up close, brushing her nose over Yuugi's as she mewed loudly.

Yuugi reached one arm around Puzzle, pulling the mischievous feline into his chest. He cuddled with the warm cat. Puzzle started to purr.

"It isn't fair Puzzle," Yuugi whimpered. "I thought Atemu would have only me to love, but now he's going to be spending all his time with her." He whimpered softly, hearing the two laughing outside. "I hate her. I hate her so much."

Sitting up, Yuugi glanced around the empty room. His sorrow glued to the two tomes on the dining table. It was then an idea came to him. He got off the bed and went over to the tomes, picking them up to show to Puzzle. She meowed when they were placed on the bed, and she climbed over one.

"I know what I'm going to do Puzzle. I'm going to learn to read, and give that to Atemu as a surprise. If I do that, then I can do so much more for him." He smiled at the thought, climbing back onto the bed to lay back down. Stroking Puzzle when she leaped onto his stomach, he sighed happily. She curled into a ball and fell fast asleep. Yawning tiredly, Yuugi shut his eyes, dozing off. "He'll be so happy. I can't wait."

-

For Atemu, the day he pushed through had been too long and too boring. He retired alone to his bedroom, having informed Salihah to come by around dinnertime. He yawned loudly, nearly tripping when Magic zigzagged between his legs. The immortal Sphinx rushed ahead, happy to go to his favorite place in the palace. And his trusted Lord also craved to acquire peace and quiet in the sanctity of their private suite. Atemu stumbled once there, thrown off by his door being wide open. Magic, not so worried, went on in.

Taking a peek, he saw within his precious Yuugi fast asleep on his bed. Yuugi lay with the tomes close to his hand, and with Puzzle on his stomach. Smiling softly, Atemu quietly entered the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Magic, who was now used to his Lord's human, and the pet of said human, jumped up onto the bed to plop down at Yuugi's feet. He lazily shut his eyes, glad to be where he preferred.

Atemu quietly put the tomes away. He moved back over to the bed to admire Yuugi's beauty. He traced his hand over that single loose bang, twirled it around his finger, then ran his hand gently through Yuugi's hair all the way to the soft top. Leaning down, he pressed his lips over Yuugi's lips, giving a soft wake up kiss. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi woke with a start, afraid. He settled back when he saw Atemu smiling apologetically down at him.

"Sorry to wake you," Atemu cooed.

"It's okay." Yawning, Yuugi straightened up to stretch his arms. "Mm!" Realizing he had fallen asleep in his Lord's bed, he quickly saved his mouth from flying open, but could not stop his fluster. "I - I'm sorry! Puzzle got away from me again. She likes your room, I think. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed."

"Do not apologize," Atemu told strongly. He took a seat, forcing a hug that Yuugi accepted full-heartedly. "In fact, I enjoyed coming in here to find you asleep in my bed. Such a wonderful display." He leaned in, letting his mouth go wild as he attacked Yuugi's frail neck, kissing that sensitive white skin. "I don't mind."

Yuugi moaned softly, glad that Salihah wasn't there to ruin this. But he had to ask. "Where's Salihah?"

"In her room, I'm sure." Atemu ran his hand along Yuugi's back. "She'll swing by when it is time for us to eat our supper."

"Her own room?" gaped Yuugi. He truly thought Atemu had lied about that, but once again his shame challenged that smear of malevolence becoming a burden to erase. Then again, in his mind a cloudburst reminded him of what he witnessed that afternoon in the gardens. Remembering ached his confused heart.

"Yes." Atemu pulled back, eyeing Yuugi worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of it, Yuugi quickly shook his head. He hugged Atemu close, quite grateful to know that Salihah did not spend all her time with Atemu. "No. Nothing. Just happy to see you."

"Hearing you say that makes me happy," sighed Atemu. "I had a rough day. Being with you now just makes it all seem better. Thank you, Yuugi."

He never realized how important he meant to Atemu. Smiling, Yuugi snuggled against Atemu's chest, grasping hold of the soft white material his Lord wore. His nostrils filled with the scent of cinnamon, an aroma he was used to now, but he liked the way Atemu smelled. It comforted him.

"Yuugi?"

"Hmm?" Yuugi pulled back to look up at his Lord. "Yes, Atemu?"

"Will you do me a favor?" Atemu gently brushed at Yuugi's bangs, then cupped Yuugi's dainty cheek. He ran his thumb across that pallid, delicious skin.

"Anything," said Yuugi quietly.

Glad to hear that, Atemu leaned down, giving Yuugi a peck on the lips. "Will you relieve me of my tension?"

Of course, Yuugi would love to; however, as he tilted his head to the left, it showed that he had no idea how to accomplish that task. "How do you mean?"

"Here," said Atemu. "Let me guide you." He slipped out of his clothes, revealing to Yuugi his limp stem. Making sure his pillows sat up, Atemu leaned back, resting comfortably with his hands over his head. He gave Yuugi a handsome smile. "Take it. Please it with your mouth."

"With my mouth?" questioned Yuugi, unsure about his Lord's request, but willing to try if it meant helping Atemu.

"You can do it, Yuugi. Please."

Simply astonished with what he was about to do, Yuugi crept on hands and knees to where Atemu's member waited. Slowly, he reached for it, hesitating to take it. Glancing at Atemu, he knew he could do this when he took in that unavoidable, irresistible smile. He reattached to the dark piece of meat, ready to go to work to the best of his abilities. This time, he easily coiled his fingers around it, amused by how soft it felt in his small hand. He stroked it as he would his self, feeling it harden in his gentle grip.

Smiling, Yuugi saw he was doing it well. He heard Atemu moan. He was ordered to not stop, to keep going. Curiously, he pushed his knees together, then hunched forward, closing his mouth in on Atemu's dark tip. With it inches from his lips, he let out his sugar pink tongue, and gave a small taste test, licking the head swiftly. He heard Atemu chuckle, but the Lord truly hoped Yuugi found him delectable.

Still, he supposed there was no harm in asking. "Am I to your liking?"

"Yes," smiled Yuugi. "You taste good, Atemu."

"Then please continue."

Doing just that, Yuugi gave the hardened delight a second lick, followed by a third. He went on for a while, enjoying licking the salty top. Not wanting his Lord to grow impatient or angry, he decided to take it in his mouth. He engulfed it like Atemu had him, taking it all. Big mistake. Coughing, he choked a little, having to pull back.

"Easy," Atemu moaned. "Go slow." Gods, it was exactly how he imagined it. Yuugi's moist, sensuous mouth and tongue aroused him greatly, even if Yuugi did suckle on him unprofessionally. He'd never felt so relaxed, so happy to be alive. "That's it. Nice and slow."

Yuugi slurped on his Lord gently, trying to do his best. He heard Atemu moan, so he had to be doing something right. He smiled, getting used to the stronger taste as he pulled up, then pushed back down, finding a rhythm to execute. Succeeding quite well, though still gagging and having to withdraw every so often, he pleasured his Lord with exceptional fervor. He could feel it grow in his mouth, pulsating, happy. Yuugi's happiness blossomed. He groaned when he felt Atemu's hand graze his shoulder.

"So good," heaved Atemu. He sat up more to better watch Yuugi. Perhaps this was not exactly how he dreamed it would be, recalling those few nights when Yuugi first came to him. The memories increased his excitement. This feeling now was all he could ever ask for. "Good, Yuugi. Don't stop."

Not yet. A little more. He wasn't ready yet. His skin began to glisten, his back, stomach, and waist all took on a serving of sweat. Falling back, he brushed his hands over his face, completely fluttered. Yuugi sucked on him harder. He used that delicious tongue to lick faster, to take it all in, wanting to do so without gagging. And that was all it took.

"Fuck," Atemu gasped. Hoisting his hips up, he released, taking Yuugi by surprise. He filled that small mouth. "Yes."

Trying to chug what he could, Yuugi pulled back, gasping softly as he licked his lips. All of Atemu was salty, it turned out. Yuugi didn't mind. He stroked Atemu a little more, than let go. He looked at Atemu. "I swallowed it."

"That's okay," smiled Atemu. He sat up and brought Yuugi into his arms. "It won't hurt you."

"Did it feel good?" Yuugi asked. "Did I do good?"

"Oh yes, Yuugi. You did good. Thank you." Tilting Yuugi's chin, Atemu delivered a sweet kiss, tasting his essence on his lover's lips. He moaned softly and pulled back, wiping them with his thumb. "Would you like a turn?"

Going bright pink, Yuugi ducked his head down, suddenly shy. "Me?"

"It would only be fair, my sweet." Atemu ran his hand gently down Yuugi's chest, reaching its desired destination. "I'll make you feel as good as I just did. Okay?"

Letting Atemu gently lay him on the bed, Yuugi smiled. "Okay."

Before Atemu could tug down Yuugi's cloth, Salihah came in. Yuugi squeaked loudly, and hurried to bury himself behind Atemu, who sat angry and disappointed when he saw her walk in.

Salihah threw a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I - I came to inform you that our meal is on its way."

Quickly dressing, Atemu stood to his feet, shooing the damned cats for being in his way. He almost stomped on Magic's tail. It showed that he wasn't pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Fine. Thank you."

Yuugi sat up, making sure his clothing wasn't loose. He got off the bed, finding it hard to believe that Atemu just about glared at Salihah for interrupting their passionate moment together, and seeing it really cheered him up after what he saw that afternoon. It made him feel more confident that Atemu greatly cared for him, and he couldn't wait to learn how to read.

-

**Story is picking up its pace now. I love this chapter. New character introduced. And yes, it is Yami. Feedback is much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Fallen Angel

Chapter Eleven: A Fallen Angel

-

Having had no idea how to begin teaching himself how to read and write, Yuugi first went to Anzu and Seth. He did not tell them his plan. He merely asked where a good place in the palace would be for him to read, and they informed him of the palace's athenaeum, a haven for all sorts of literacy. It was there he could find scrolls, tomes, and all sorts of papers that would help him with his goal.

Taking Seth's given directions, Yuugi soon found what he was looking for. The location stood in a part of the palace he hardly traveled through. The area was mainly for the lower-classed servants who changed beddings, washed floors, polished surfaces, and worked in the kitchen. It was also used mostly by servants with time on their hands, and as he entered the quiet place, he did see plenty reading, writing, and conversing quietly amongst themselves.

He did get a good portion of quirky stares when he entered the athenaeum. The room smelled of paper, an aroma wonderfully relaxing. Within sat plenty of benches and chairs, with work tables and lit candles nowhere near the precious literature. There were rows of scrolls, tomes, and parchments, alphabetized by fiction and non-fiction, by past and present.

Trying to ignore everyone, Yuugi casually walked over to a shelf full of tomes, pretending like he knew what he was searching for so that he didn't appear dumb. Examining the widespread selection, a headache formed. He had no idea what any of it meant, what any of it said. He had no idea how he would be able to learn. Gradually, he made his way along the shelves of history, eventually deciding to take a tome, and see what he could make of it. He carried it to an empty chair in a corner.

Taking a seat, he stared at the bronzed title on the white cover. He took in the first symbol, but could not make out what it was. He sighed and pouted cutely. "How will I be able to do this?" Turning the first page, his eyes widened as a flash of odd characters told remarkable things. Not fair! Groaning, he let his forehead fall over the tome. "I'm so stupid. I can't do this by myself." He closed his eyes, not wanting to cry in a public place. "I need help."

"Well, well, this is quite a surprise."

Yuugi's head shot up and he met with amused crimson eyes. "Yami!" He squeaked. He went pinker than a flamingo when he realized how loud he had been.

"Yes, it's me," Yami chuckled. He arched a brow and grabbed the tome, much to Yuugi's concern, who reached for it, but Yami was too quick. Yami scanned through it. "Hmm? What are you reading?" He closed the book and read the title aloud. "The King's Finest Hour." He peered down at Yuugi, smirking when he saw that the young man was trembling. "You do not strike me as one with an interest in kings and war. Is there a dark side of you, Yuugi? One that no one knows about?"

Angrily, Yuugi stood to grab the tome, but Yami held it high. "O - of course not. Give it here."

"Oh? Then why were you stuck on it," Yami chuckled, referring to catching Yuugi with his head in the tome's pages. "Is it boring?"

"I…" Yuugi quivered, still trying to get his hands on it. "Please give it back."

Yami thought about it. He slowly handed it over, amazed when Yuugi pulled it close but did nothing further. He shortly smiled. "I see." He moved around the chair to kneel, gripping its arm as he hunched forward to eye Yuugi up close. He glimpsed at the tome's title. "Can you not read what that says, Yuugi?"

Going red, Yuugi bit his bottom lip. He glared at Yami before looking at the title. "It says, The King's Finest Hour, just like you read."

Yami flipped the tome open to the first page. "Very well, then. If you can read, then read that first line to me."

Clasping the tome until his knuckles turned white, Yuugi kept glued to that very first line, but he did not know where it stopped. "I - it says…" He was sweating from his forehead down to his toes. "It says…"

"For the sake of the Gods, don't force yourself," Yami sighed.

Yuugi closed the tome, sniffing. "So what? So I can't read. All I wanted to do was learn so that Atemu will appreciate me more. That's all. It's not like I - need to know how."

So, the darling courtesan wanted to learn for his master. Yami was no fool. He heard what traveled from servant to servant, about how close Yuugi was to the Lord of Tranquility. How he was more than just some server. Well then, this gave him an idea.

"Come now, don't cry," he said. "If it means that much to you, then I will gladly teach you."

Wiping at his eyes, Yuugi stared at Yami with confusion. Had he heard right? "What?"

"I will teach you, but not here." Yami took the tome from Yuugi's hands, then brought his hand out, waiting for Yuugi to accept. When the shorter male did, he smiled and carried the tome back over to the shelf, sliding it back in where it belonged. "Now then, before we take our leave, we must prepare." He collected study books for beginners, tomes and scrolls a child could use, blank papers for Yuugi to practice on, and brushes made from reed with ink. Having Yuugi carry a handful, he held onto the rest. "That should do. Come with me."

Hurrying to catch up, Yuugi was not about to protest. Yami's generous offer heightened his mood to learn. He wanted to read so badly! If Yami could teach him, why - he'd be so thrilled. "Where are we going?"

"My room."

Yuugi wondered if this was okay. "You have your own room?"

"Only those of us who cannot afford to live in the village are permitted to have a room," said Yami. "They're small but cozy, and for me, it is like having a home I've never had before. I appreciate Lord Seth's kindness." He chuckled softly. "You wouldn't expect our Lords to force us to sleep with the horses, now would you?"

Flushed, Yuugi swiftly shook his head. "No!"

He remained silent during the rest of their walk, a little nervous when they descended down loose stone steps. Yuugi never realized there was a downstairs, but then again he heard from Atemu about the palace dungeon beneath the ground, still in use. Thinking about it formed bumps on his arms, and sent a chill up his spine. He never wanted to go down there. This hallway he followed Yami through, cramped but well-lit, seemed pretty nice, and soon they came to the third door down on the left, and stopped.

"Here we are." Yami opened his bedroom door, the wood creaking loudly. "In you go."

Yuugi peeked around the small, dusty room, moving at a snail's speed. To the far left rested a poorly made straw bed with white, wrinkled sheets. There was a tiny desk on the opposite side, dusty and worn. A white candle and a paper with Yami's weekly schedule lay on top. Besides these, the room was pretty much bare, there being no comparison between it and Yuugi's breathtaking bedroom Atemu bequeathed to him.

Moving over to the desk, Yami blew at the dust and batted at it with his hands, then wiped them on his kilt. He set the tomes he brought on it, then ushered Yuugi over. "Set those here. We'll work on the floor. It's pretty comfortable."

The floor was stone hard and cold. Yuugi sat cross-legged while watching Yami surf through all they brought from the athenaeum. The man grabbed a smaller tome, some blank sheets of parchment, and writing materials before joining Yuugi on the floor. "Alright. You won't be too missed, I hope? I wouldn't want our sessions to be too short."

"Atemu is working at this time," answered Yuugi, his eyes transfixed on the tome. His eagerness to be educated shined brighter than a star. "Every afternoon I am usually on my own, unless he takes time off to be with me."

"Very good, then afternoon time is when we shall meet," Yami smiled. "You will come to the library, and we will walk here together. Sound good?"

"Yes." Excitedly, Yuugi reached for the book. "When can I read?"

"Whoa, slow down there." Yami shook his head, holding the book out of Yuugi's adorable reach. "There will be no reading until you've learned your words and numbers. We will start off small, and make our way up."

Thinking for a moment, Yuugi quietly asked, "Is it okay for you to be helping me like this?"

"Do not worry about that, Yuugi. I assure you that my rights are as equal as yours."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's my pleasure," smiled Yami. "Shall we get started?"

"Yup!" cheered Yuugi, bouncing anxiously.

"You promise to listen well?" Yami said sternly, throwing Yuugi off guard. "I don't want this to be a simple waste of my time."

"I do want this," Yuugi proclaimed. He settled down, set with his listening ears on. "Please."

Smiling, Yami opened the tome and set it before Yuugi. It showed on a yellowish background their language's letters in black ink, written out as they should be, how they have been studied for many generations. Yuugi stared confused at the alphabet of symbols, his panic already on increase.

"This," said Yami softly, "Is not a list of words, so try to relax. This is every symbol in our language, every number and every letter. We're going to begin by learning these by heart, and then we will form words, eventually sentences, and paragraphs." He glanced down, seeing Yuugi's hands rattling. Slowly, he took one of those shivering hands, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Yuugi stared awestruck. He could feel his lips run dry, as if the letterings staring up at him were snickering, taunting him like mischievous demons he must conquer if he wished to acquire Atemu's undivided attention. It became easier when Yami's hand soothingly touched his, and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Okay." Yuugi smiled. "I'm ready."

-

With his first study session complete, Yuugi excitedly gripped a bag sewn out of animal hide with the assignments Yami tasked him with close to his heart as he hurried for his bedroom to practice. Yami provided Yuugi with the bag in order for the young man to keep his studies a secret from Atemu. If asked about the bag, Yuugi would tell his Lord that it was a surprise he was working on, to over joy the Lord. He couldn't wait to reveal it, to show Atemu how much he loved him.

Yes. Yuugi loved his Lord so much, and more, he knew, than just as a master, as a friend. It was a scary feeling, but it was also amazingly fitting. These few weeks honored to him living as part of Lord Atemu's life reflected those depressive years working in the scorching sun, shoveling shit, collecting eggs - those memories no longer made him fear. The nightmares no longer came. Only slightly did he dream of Katsuya or Ryou, often wishing he could once again see his friends, to perhaps have them live here with him, to work for Atemu and to have a better life. If only he knew where they were. For all he knew, they could be dead, and that thought alone pushed him to want to live. It would be their promise, to never give up. He had on that horrible day, and he regretted not having the courage he did now. He prayed for Katsuya's forgiveness on a constant calendar.

Returning to his Lord's quarters, Yuugi ran down the clear hallway, glad to have zero felines to trip over. It was a straight dash for his bedroom, and he grasped the door handle, ready to enter and get to work. A round of familiar giggles froze his grip. He spun in the direction of Atemu's bedroom, where he heard Atemu and Salihah from behind. He recognized those erotic sounds.

"He looked so mad the other night when she interrupted us," Yuugi whispered. "If I interrupted them, would he be as mad? Or worse?"

Frowning, Yuugi quietly entered his bedroom, deciding against it. He had work to do. Finding a seat next to his bed, he poured his homework out over the floor, keeping it situated beneath his bed in case Atemu barged in. Calmly inhaling, then exhaling to destroy his smite, he smoothed out a parchment of numbers, and got to work on his gift for Atemu.

"One - four -" he practiced, murmuring. Yami encouraged him to learn his numbers and letters out of order, and in order, for future tests to come. As nerve-wracking as it was, it was also very exciting. "Eight - three - two."

A heap of knocks at his door startled Yuugi. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he was quick to scoot his things under the bed, sparing enough time to crawl back and appear innocent when the door opened wide. Atemu peeped his head in, landing his eyes on Yuugi.

"I thought I heard you," he smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Yuugi lied horribly.

"You weren't here a moment ago, which means you were somewhere."

Averting in any direction not pertaining to the mess underneath his bed, Yuugi thought fast to confess a believable lie. "I needed to pee."

Troubled somewhat, Atemu advanced with great curiosity. "What are you doing down there on the floor?"

"Nothing." Yuugi got to his feet, fidgety as a grasshopper. He stepped from foot to foot, his upper lip curled. "I have to pee again." This time, he really did have the uncomfortable urgency. Stumbling forward, he took Atemu's hand to lead his attention elsewhere. "Come with me?"

"If you'd like." Atemu closed the bedroom door behind them. "Yuugi, are you feeling well? You've been acting a little strange since yesterday. Is anything wrong?" When that precious head bowed to avoid eye contact, Atemu had the feeling something was amiss. "You know, if anything is bothering you, you can speak to me. I am here for you."

Yuugi leaned on Atemu's arm, hugging it close. "I know."

"So," Atemu attempted to pursue, "Is anything on your mind?"

"No," Yuugi sad agitatedly. "Nothing's wrong."

Torn by that answer, Atemu was left with no choice but to accept it. "Alright, Yuugi. I believe you."

Lying to his wonderful Lord ached Yuugi, conducting an onslaught of regret. However, shifting his head to take a whiff of Atemu's arm, a fragrance of almond with spices not his own assured him that what mattered most was executing the homework his newfound friend assigned in order to rebound, to prove himself worthy, and to fight for Atemu's love. Envisions of failure were unacceptable.

-

To the far south, an impoverish land homed jumbled Dark and Pale villagers living without the ruling of a Lord. Their shared property, musty and dry, was like an abandoned graveyard. But the eerie air and wasteland décor was no bother to the people. No one was afraid, mostly because none had witnessed meeting with the supposed Lord meant to keep their part of the world in order: The Lord of Shadows. Without his superiority, the people lived to their own accord. Not only had they managed with whatever livestock affordable, but they often coincided when making deals on homes, trade, and produce, or other necessities. And in all the five counties, it was the secluded primeval which accepted non-rivaled breeding between faces of Dark and Pale alike. However, even in a land of rule-breaking, slaves were still needed and demanded.

In a huddled square of homes stood a rather large bystander. Its clay walls were well-smoothed, with two open windows, and a polished front door. The home belonged to a married Dark Face couple, one of the richest in the barren area. While the charming wife often prided herself with fragrant oils and pleasurable company from the other neighborly wives, her husband preferred security. He was never bored, however. He occupied his time with his one spark of interest: his dainty slave.

Ryou was a hard-working, cultivated servant to his new family, but to the fat bastard who had purchased him on that scorching day almost a month prior, he was a little something more. He was a powdery-skinned, chocolate-eyed audience, well-trained and easy to talk to. Whenever the wife was unavailable, Ryou became the entertainer, though never once in any means sexually, to the boy's gratification. Unfortunately, as the days passed, the master was rapidly growing hungrier for the chance to treat himself to a taste of white meat; and Ryou feared the worse.

Dusk blanketed the sky, cooling Ryou as he fed his owner's two pathetic chickens outside. He sprinkled thin grain, keeping himself distant from their pecking beaks. "Stop hogging all of the grain, Cloud. Let One-Leg in on the feast."

Others would find Ryou bizarre for naming poultry, but the one-legged brownish and white-feathered pretties were his only friends. He never felt sad, anyway. Many chickens had come and gone, named one by one before chopped by a butcher's blade or killed in the night by some wild jackal or snake. Ryou had no one else.

"There." He dangled the now empty bag. "That's it, ladies. You'll have to fend for yourselves until morning. Goodnight."

Turning on his heel, Ryou strode forward, exiting the tiny chicken coop. Making sure the hatch was locked, he went up to the door of his new sheltered life, and entered.

The inside was orderly maintained. A round table centered the main quarter, with two benches and some fine drapes blocking the windows. Bags of food nestled in a small room with a mud stove opening into a chimney atop the house's roof. There was a single doorway which led to the bedroom of Ryou's owners. He slept in his own comfortable corner with a blanket and a sack for a pillow.

Ryou was not alone when he stepped inside. Thick smoke swirled from the tip of a poorly wrapped weed edged between the plump lips of his owner. The round man sat carving thin slices of dry bread at the table. Beady brown eyes shifted, contemplating Ryou's entry. "Finish with your chores?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He placed down the knife, and scooted the bench back. Removing the weed from his mouth, he rang smoke through his nose while admiring Ryou. "Come here."

Cautiously, Ryou scuttled to his superior. Long, sticky fingers slid over his leg, forcefully touching his silk skin. He became stiff, muddled by the poise of his master's action. "Sir? What are you doing?"

The man's fingers curled, harassing Ryou's leg with grievous strokes.

"Sir?" Ryou trembled. "Why are you…? What would your wife think?"

"That damned broad is never around when I need her most. Right now, she's out squabbling away with those other bitches, not caring about me or my urgencies. Why, she might not come home tonight. Who knows?" Licking his lips, the man put out his weed on the table, giving it a black scar. "It doesn't matter. I have you."

Feeling the hand near his thigh, Ryou went to step back. "Do you want to talk about it?" That he was used to, not being improperly groped.

"I'm tired of talking. All we do is talk. No, I talk and you listen, don't you? You're such a good listener."

Ryou could feel his heart race. His master rose off the bench, and approached him with a dominate ambition. With the one hand now grasping his behind, the second found its way to his throat, squeezing hard enough to confirm Ryou of the prodigious service needed. Scared mindless, Ryou could do nothing but commend to the dirty bastard's eager lust. He closed his eyes, inhaling the grimy stench from the thick tongue closing in for a lick.

"Please. No…"

In the instant of having his cloth loosened, an earthquake of screams echoed in from an open window, saving Ryou's sanctity. He fell to his knees, his startled master waddled like a frightened duck to the front door. "What the hell?" The man opened the door, and rushed outside.

Drowned in confusion, Ryou slunk to the floor. He could see red through the window, sparkling, alive, and knew it was fire. He inched his body closer to the entrance, determined to learn of the purpose behind the shrieks and cries. When he peeked out, he saw that his once peaceful neighborhood had become an ashy battlefield to a large group of heavy strangers wielding spears and bows. They rode upon brilliant steeds, tearing apart the village, stripping and searching every man, woman, and child on the premises. Adjusting his vision, Ryou took seconds to capture the garb the men wore, and familiarized himself with who they were.

Guards of Captain Gahiji. The very men that once enslaved him, and to his belief, still held his long-lost friends Katsuya and Yuugi. No matter the reasoning for their arrival, Ryou deduced that there was no chance of survival for him if caught. The second his owner was left dead on the sandy floor, an arrow in that thick head, and with the wife crying out in vain, Ryou knew he had no other choice.

He fled to the back of the house, blocking out the agonizing pleas of the guards' victims. Escape was tangible. He knew there was a back window, and beyond that was the extensive, withering wasteland. Though trudging the torrid land resulted dangerous, Ryou rather face it then end up back in the hands of those demonic men.

Pushing back at two silky curtains, Ryou popped his head carefully through the window. He saw no one, and was relieved to know that they all had to be in front. Just ahead, he saw his destination. All he had to do was get out and run.

A noise from behind alarmed him. He heard the table being thrown about, smashed to pieces. The sons of bitches were inside! Quickly, Ryou leaped through the window, struggling to squeeze out as panic struggled to overtake him. He soon met with the cooled desert floor head-first. Ignoring the sharp pain that shot up his body, he crouched beneath the window, listening to the guards shuffling feet. They stood just where he had been seconds ago, unaware of his masked form. Once he was certain they had finished with their sabotage, he quickly pushed forward and braced himself for the dire road ahead. If only his friends could see him now. He doubted they'd believe his blossomed bravery if ever he saw them again.

Don't look back, he told himself. Don't look back. Never again! I won't go back there ever again!

Seconds turned to minutes, with Ryou realizing his attempt at escape was a success. The ground beneath Ryou's feet went from soft to sharp. He stumbled over treacherous rocks. They slowed his pace. Plants prickled his feet, his worn out soles stung. Looking back, he could no longer see the village. Not that he cared. He had escaped without being seen. Now, if only another village was somewhere close by. Come morning, the brilliant sun would most likely be the death of him.

"Ow!" Ryou hopped up and down. He brought up his left foot, and examined the bottom of it. A large cactus needle pushed itself in between his big toe and forth, wedged so far in, he couldn't get it out. He hobbled forward, the darkness shadowed his vision. The moisture he soon felt streaming down his cheeks were tears, warm and plenty, but he had to keep moving.

Ryou took one final step before the ground beneath him crumbled. Shrieking loudly, he fell down a rocky dune. He brought his hands out, trying to grasp any support as he tumbled and rolled. In seconds, the bottom greeted him. A pounding flooded his head. With no time to howl in pain, his world blackened.

A large shadow slicked through the rocky sand, halting at Ryou's unconscious body. With it came an albino snake, large like a python, slithering across the sandy floor and over Ryou's fallen body. It slicked out its long pink tongue, then blinked its beady red eyes.

"I know, Darling, I saw him fall." The shadow loomed, and two large hands gracefully examined Ryou. "He's alive, Darling. Pretty bad fall, but nothing too serious. A minor bump on the head. He'll be all right." The fingers of the voice's owner brushed along Ryou's bruised cheeks, moving along to entwine around his snowy hair. "What a beautiful piece of white flesh. I'm becoming enthused."

Strong arms brought Ryou into a warm, muscular chest. His savior turned, and made way through the darkness.

"You'll have to move along beside me, Darling. This fallen angel's coming with us."

-

**And Ryou is back. Chapter twelve will be along soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. This story is a long one.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Lord of Shadows

Chapter Twelve: The Lord of Shadows

-

The bulky stranger carried his new find into the depths of the earth. He made his way down a stairwell of loose stone, not at all unnerved by the darkness getting thicker with every steep step. Silky cobwebs clung to corners of the cracked steps, the walls made of dirt and roots. The only glimmer of light came from a crevice which showed that the plain stone wall hid a secret door.

"Home at last," spoke the attractive deep voice. "Won't my delicious pets be surprised when they see what I've brought?"

A low hiss replied to the man, the sound coming from in-between his bare feet.

"I know Darling," a low chuckle sounded. "I'm sure they'll be jealous."

One hand pressed into the wall. A soft click sounded, and the man stood back as a hidden passageway revealed itself. As the door finished lifting, the man made his way into the secret entrance.

In the light of many lit lanterns, the man's identity showed. A mess of dirty gray white hair gave him a wild appearance. Beady violet eyes glimpsed this way and that. On his handsome face, traces of once noticeable scars were burned into the skin of his right cheek. A worn out darkened robe that was possibly once bright red fell from his shoulders just pass his knees. Beneath it was a deep purple linen shenti, long and tied with a yellowish sash. The man read poor, but he grandly stepped as if he were one of the richest men in the land.

He carried his unconscious pale discovery through an expanding grim tunnel. The place was his dwelling, with four available rooms. The main center was round, the entire underground declaring itself as old catacombs. There, resting at a fire, a young woman with skin bright as the sun rose her head to stare captivated by the angel being carried in the man's arms. She leaned back. A helping of sand bleach curls fell behind her shoulders, revealing on her pale neck dark bite marks. Her copper eyes were filled with fear and betrayal. Ignoring her, the man carefully trudged into one of the smaller rooms, keeping on alert as he placed the young Pale Face on a bed of simple wool, and nothing more.

Here and there, non-poisonous and poisonous snakes slithered the floor. Many watched their keeper, wondering who that was with him, laying still. Of all the snakes, the largest, the albino that stuck out, did the most examining.

She raised her head to the knee of her owner, begging to be held now that the new pet was buried beneath the itchy sheets.

"You are jealous then?" he chuckled, reaching down to collect the snake in his hands as he lifted her up on his shoulders.

She hissed comfortably, fitting around him like a fancy shawl.

Smirking, the man brought a finger to the top of his snake's head to rub her silvery skin. "There's no need for that, Darling. You know you're my number one."

Instantly, his eyebrows twitched. From the corner of his violet eye, he saw a silhouette from the hallway. "I know you're there, my delectable Miu. Come on in."

The young woman peeked inside. She guided herself over to the scary man. She stared down at the unconscious boy, then shook her head wildly. "No. What have you done? You promised there would be no one else! You promised."

"Promise?" The man quirked his gaze to the cracked ceiling above. "I don't remember making any sort of promise. Do you recall any promise of the sort, my Darling?" He nuzzled his large reptile.

"But…" Miu stammered, shaken. "You did…"

Another curious figure came into the room. A young man with hair equally as white as the unconscious pretty's with deep brown uncertain eyes. His ghostly skin was covered in a heap of viciously bruised love bites given to him by his master. All he wore was a very short white shenti hardly covering anything.

Gradually he entered the room, crawling on hands and knees like an animal. He instinctively went over to examine the newcomer in his master's blanket. He gave a sniff and tilted his head. No. Why had this angelic face been brought into the lair? Only he and the damned female were allowed.

"What do you think?" asked the master while cradling his snake. "Is he not gorgeous?"

"Who is it?" he asked shakily.

"That we'll have to find out after he wakes up. I watched him nearly plummet to his death in the desert, and he looked so helpless that I could not resist."

Wrinkling his nose, the pet was not amused. He crawled like a crab backwards before turning to leave the room. It was obvious he was jealous of that lovely new face. The muscular shadow was his to please, and to please alone. Miu still did not thrill him, either.

"Mine," he whimpered as he went. "Master's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine…"

Snorting, the master of the house took a seat on the cold floor. "He'll get over it."

Miu slowly sat down, pushing her hands into the sandy floor. She stared straight at her master, her face daunted with adorable freckles. "You promised me that no one else would have to go through what Pet Baku and I have to go through. Y - you promised." She lowered her gaze, trembling.

Raising his cold vision, the man glared at his lovely pet. "Are you going to cry?"

"No," she whimpered.

"Because you know I don't like it when you cry, Miu." He brought his hand out to brush some of her bright hair out of her face. He lifted her chin, then slithered his fingers over her face, grasping her cheeks. He pushed them together, forcing her to look at him. "It takes away your beauty. It makes me think that you do not enjoy living down here, with me."

Rubbing her hands together nervously, Miu shifted her eyes to the boy. "What if he has a - a family? Will you let him go if he has a family?"

"Maybe," he grinned. "I'll have to consider. But he was stranded alone in the desert. I highly doubt he has anyone. Just like you have no one."

"I had my daddy," she murmured.

"And what happened to him?" He saw how she struggled, how she longed to snap her eyes shut, to not look at him, but knew if she did this she could be punished. "Say it."

"He died," she said with great lament.

"That's right. He died. If your father knew, he would thank me for protecting his only daughter. He would be pleased to know you have a home, where you are well fed, and cared for, and loved. Right?"

She nodded. With her face released, she scooted back, pushing against the cold wall. She pushed away a few asps in her way, then huddled where she sat, wearing a simple white linen dress barely keeping her large breasts from popping out, it as poorly sewn as the one the other wore, the one she called Pet Baku.

"Good." The master refocused on this third catch, smirking with victor as he lit one of the many oil lamps stolen from the world above. A world he did not care for. He sighed lustfully, admiring the boy's pallid complexion, and hair whiter than blissful clouds. Caressing the back of his knuckle over one cheek brought great happiness to his groin. "Just look at that face, Miu, my Darling. What a sight. I know that he will learn to like it here."

-

Blackness surrounded Ryou, but even so he fought against it. He saw light far ahead, and raced to find safety. He was shaking terribly, his skin felt on fire, sweat trickled the tip of his nose.

"Where am I?" he screamed. "What's happened to me?"

The reflection of his past home haunted him. The guards of Gahiji stormed into homes, dragging out men, women, and children, searching and killing. His owners, they were deceased. Everyone. All dead. Just like his mother. All but him.

"Help me," he pleaded as he reached for the bright light, competing for it, which the dark seemed eager to gobble into nothing. "Help!"

"Easy. Easy…"

A soothing voice calmed him. He closed his eyes briefly, only to open them to discover that he had been fast asleep. He awoke in a very cold place, sweaty and confused. Very gentle caresses brushed along his heated forehead, pushing down locks of his moist white bangs. Above him, a shadow loomed.

When it occurred to Ryou that he was not alone, panic swelled, and he tried to skitter back. His entire body ached, however, heavy with unwanted weight and pain. He cried loudly, begging to be spared from harm.

"Relax." It was that voice again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Large hands covered his body, forcing him into a sheet of wool. He was wrapped snug like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He welcomed the warmth, and did best to not feel afraid. Glancing up, he saw that the shadow was no monster, but a man. A devilishly handsome Dark Face with piercing violet eyes, a wild gray mane, a straight long nose, chapped beautiful lips, and a line of scars that Ryou astonishingly urged to touch. Never before had he found any Dark Face so enthralling, riveting, or sexy.

Weakly, Ryou mumbled, "Who are you?"

"Someone who's going to take good care of you," the man answered. "You may call me Bakura."

"Bakura?"

"Yes, and what is your name?"

"My name is Ryou," he said tiredly, softly.

The man approved of this beautiful name. "Ryou." He grinned. "That is a great name."

"Where am I?" Ryou winced, glad for the sudden coolness from a moist cloth which dabbed at his overheated forehead.

"Safe." The man pulled away the washcloth to soak it in a bowl of refreshing water.

"Mm…" Ryou wiggled, moving his arms beneath the tight sheet. "I feel hot."

"You have a small fever. I've managed to calm it as you slept, and I don't think it'll last much longer, but now that you are awake, you should drink. You've been out of it for nearly two days now."

"Two days?" Ryou was mortified, and he tried to remember the cause of his blackout. He recalled the hill, and the prickles that had nailed into his feet, and all of the sharp rocks. The memory was painful. His entire body hurt. "Ugh."

Bakura skimmed over the fallen fairy he had rescued as he helped him sip on some water. His attention adverted to those beautiful brown eyes. They fitted well with the cloud of white hair, and skin like shiny glaze. Everything about the delicate man screamed doll, and Bakura could not wait to accept him as a third add-on to his puny collection.

"My head hurts."

For the moment, Bakura had to heal the young man. "Try to relax. You're not going anywhere for a while." The boy would never leave, but Bakura would not announce this to him yet.

Snuggling best he could, Ryou could not help but feel content. Though he had no idea where he was, he knew it was far safer with this thoughtful stranger than he would had been in the clutches of Captain Gahiji's assassins. He gave his savior a warm smile, even as his eyes grew droopy due to his sickness's overwhelming affliction. "Why did you help me?"

"Because it would've been heartless of me otherwise."

A good answer. One Ryou easily accepted.

Closing his eyes, Ryou drifted into a paradise of his own. For the first time, he was free.

Watching the young man sleep made Bakura feel rather remorse. Had he not been at the right place at the right time, than this fragile creature would had suffered greatly. He felt rather honored, actually. He had been gifted with an incredible find. One which caused his groin to burn with an intense lust. He could not wait to sink his fangs into that precious skin, to give the man a mark of passion.

All in good time.

"Sleep well my new pet, for when you next open your eyes, you will discover exactly where you are, and what I am. You're in the care of the Lord of Shadows now, and I do not plan on letting you escape."

-

When Ryou next opened his eyes, he found that he was alone. For a moment he wondered if the handsome man had been nothing but a dream, a figment of his ill-struck imagination. The kindness, warmth, and coziness was gone, because as he sat up nothing but abundant gloom greeted him. He was still wrapped in the sheet, however, and next to him was a bowl half-filled with murky water.

No, it could not be a dream.

Quietly, he untangled himself from the sheet, and wobbled to a stand. His feet stung, making him wince as he hobbled forward, nearly tripping in the dark. There had to be someone he could talk to.

A room was up ahead, glowing with a dim light. The voices grew stronger. Ryou recognized the one, and he was thankful to know the man had been close by while he slept. He could not recall how long he had slept, but that didn't matter. It had been wonderful. Carefully, he leaned into the wall, and he peeked around the corner.

Two men and one woman sat on a gray wrinkled sheet on the floor. The first man Ryou knew as his rescuer, Bakura, wearing a pattered purple shenti, and nothing more. A white something was coiled around the man's hefty shoulders. It rested beneath his armpits, and it took a moment for Ryou to realize that it was slightly moving. A snake!

The other man wore hardly anything, almost seeming naked with hair similar to Ryou's own, only far dirtier and pointier. The man was covered in dark marks, from neck to toe. The woman had her back facing him, but Ryou could see she wore hardly a thing, as well.

They all shared a variety of food layered over the sheet. Bowls and plates filled with dry rolls, cooked meat, and vegetables. Close to them, a small fire crackled, and over it roasted four whole fish. The food made his tongue water.

Hesitantly he stepped back, considering returning to bed. He knew nothing of their identities, whether he was truly safe, welcomed. For all he knew, they could be ruthless thieves or kidnappers or killers. But that Dark Face had acted kindly enough.

Perhaps…

He turned away. He could not bother them, and interrupt their meal. He was too afraid to do so, but faith was not on his side. A rubbery something grazed along his ankle, a short hiss followed. Temporarily freezing, Ryou soon shifted his fearful brown eyes to the ground. There, a non-poisonous brown snake watched him. That head of its bobbed up and down as if preparing to strike. Its blackish tongue slipped out swiftly before going right back in, its bright eyes watched him, interested.

Ryou could not help but squeal. He pressed into the wall, cowering before the smaller animal. It did not immediately occur to him that Bakura had heard him loud and clear, and was on his way over.

"It's not polite to scare our new guest," Bakura told the snake before kicking it away with his foot.

Startled when it hit the wall, the snake gave a low hiss and slithered out of sight, digging its way into a hole in the wall.

Bakura faced Ryou. "He would not have hurt you. They only strike when I tell them to."

That face was breathtaking when filled with fear. Bakura growled on the inside, fascinated by Ryou's complex loveliness. He felt so fucking lucky to have been at the right place at the right time, to get his hands on this precious white meat he was eager to try. Eventually, he knew he would.

"I…" Ryou tried speaking, but nothing but stutters left him. The face of the other man was glaring at him, not at all pleased with his presence. The young lady watched him as if he possibly carried some contagious disease. "I don't…"

"Come on now," Bakura urged. "Don't be frightened. You have to eat. Sit."

The handsome Dark Face had a point. Ryou knew he had to eat, his hunger strong after being out of it for two days straight. Nervously, he welcomed his bottom to a seat on the gray blanket, sitting between Bakura and the young lady. The other man slithered next to Bakura, his glare freaky.

Trying to remain brave, Ryou shortly whispered, "Thank you for the food, and for helping me."

"My pleasure," glowed Bakura. "Allow me to introduce you. This gorgeous young man here is my Pet. He likes to be called Pet Baku, but I prefer simply Pet."

Pet laid down to rest his head on his master's knee, nibbling on an onion. His strange behavior left Ryou puzzled, and he remained silent, then turned to the woman, who bowed her head slowly as soon as he looked at her.

"That is my lovely Miu," Bakura went on. "And this here is my beautiful, wonderful Darling." He chuckled as his snake hissed, glad to hear her name leave his tongue. "Everyone, this beautiful boy is Ryou. Say hello."

"Hello," Miu said quietly, her voice fair.

Darling stuck out her tongue, then coiled around her master's arm to further examine Ryou now that he wasn't laying like a silent corpse on the ground. She made Ryou nervous, but not nearly as much as the silent man that could've been his long lost twin, who munched loudly on a slab of cooked meat.

"Hi," Ryou said back, at least to Miu and Darling. He then glanced at Bakura. "Um, forgive me if I sound rude, but do you know where the nearest village is? Could you take me there?"

"There?" Bakura leaned back, his smirk widened. "To the closest village?"

"Yes." Ryou felt nervous. Why was the man looking at him like that?

Unexpectedly, the man began to laugh. Quietly at first, but his pitch heightened, soon becoming downright obnoxious.

Ryou didn't get the joke. "I…"

"I'm sorry," Bakura snorted, trying to control his snuffles. "I don't know what came over me. It just struck me as farcical to think that you are that anxious to get away from me."

"Oh, no, that's not…"

"You're not going anywhere."

The words were cruel, dark, and filled with complete seriousness. Ryou scooted back, suddenly wishing he had been left to fend for himself in the desert's vastness. The man glared him down, confident, large, and scary.

Ryou struggled to find words. He settled with a soft, "What?"

Bakura smirked. "You're not going anywhere. As of now, this is your home, so you better get used to it. From this moment on, you shall be my third pet."

His other pets cringed at the thought, one due to his jealousy, the other due to her heartache. Ryou wasn't too happy about it, either. He was deathly afraid.

"What makes you think -" he tried, finding it difficult to breathe, "- You have no right."

"That's where you're wrong," Bakura cooed while brushing a hand along his Darling's scales. "I have every right in the world. I am powerful. I am masterful. I am perfect."

"No one's perfect," argued Ryou.

"Wrong again," Bakura chuckled. Pushing forward, he reached for the knife next to the bread. He raised it high, cracking a delirious smile as he sliced the knife across the skin of his own wrist.

Mortified, Ryou shrieked in terror. He paled like a ghost. "What are you doing!" He attempted to grab the knife, to stop the madman, but he only ended up staring dumbfounded by an incredibly shocking sight.

The blood oozed with a mind of its own into the wound. The skin stitched itself together, sewn by an invisible needle and thread. The knife used to do the cutting was cleansed of any blood. Cackling loudly, Bakura slid his tongue over its smooth side, happy to see the terror in the pale boy's eyes. Pet grinned and purred his master's name. Miu shuddered from having to see her master's blood, whispering her apologies to the newcomer.

"Best get comfortable, Ryou," said Bakura. "You're in the care of the Lord of Shadows now. You were doomed from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

-

**So, we have a new Lord now. Bakura! And maybe I could get some thoughts on him? Any and all reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me, for those who are.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Home Sweet Home

Chapter Thirteen: Home Sweet Home

-

Confined in the chains of his new room, imprisoned from ever seeing the light of day again, Ryou lay weeping on his side. Ice cold and afraid, he held himself in the claustrophobic tomb he now had to call home. His room he would share with that woman, according to his brand new master, the Lord of Shadows, Bakura. When Ryou saw the man's wound heal, he could barely believe the black magic he saw. He had heard of the Lords, as any Pale or Dark Face should, but he never thought he would meet, let alone catch the attention of one.

He was doomed, bound forever to serve. He should've given himself to the massacre done by Captain Gahiji's guard. Death's door sounded better than this cruel fate he had to endure.

Hearing shuffling, Ryou panicked. He quickly cowered underneath the wool blanket, and closed his eyes. Whoever it was, they sat right beside him. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Leave me alone," he pleaded, trembling. He opened his eyes to discover it was that girl, Miu.

"You don't want Bakura catching you saying that." She sat on her knees, staring at him sadly. "He doesn't like us crying, either. So dry your eyes."

Frowning, Ryou slowly sat up. He wiped at his puffy eyes, attempting to stop his tears. It was hard. "He can't do this to me."

"I'm afraid he can," she whispered. "There's no way to escape from here. I tried once, and he punished me severely." She unfolded a cloth for him. "Here."

Taking it from her, Ryou murmured his thanks. He wiped his cheeks with it, then blew his nose. Rolling it into a ball, he placed it on the ground, then inspected the lovely freckled woman in front of him. If he didn't know any better, she seemed a tad crazy, but then again, having to suffer living below ground for who knows how long certainly could stimulate dementia. However, she seemed more in control compared to the clingy man he resembled.

"What does he want with me?" Ryou asked her, though he already had an idea. Crossing his arms, he almost regretted asking hinting the sorrow in her brown eyes.

Miu twirled her fingers, then latched them together, twitchy. She side-glanced over her shoulder, behaving as if the walls had ears. No one was behind her. Ryou wondered where Bakura was, if he was possibly in his own room or listening in on their conversation.

"Please," Ryou sniffed, grabbing her attention. "Tell me."

She pushed forward, falling on hands and knees as she stuck up her nose. She startled him, and he felt uneasy. "Do you have family?"

Surprised by her question, he slowly shook his head. "No. I don't have anyone."

"No," she whimpered. "No, no. You have to. He won't let you go at all, if he finds out. He told me if you had family, he'd consider letting you go."

"I wish I did," Ryou whispered. "But I don't."

"Is that so?" From the entranceway stood Bakura. His dark grin glowed in the shimmer of the oil lamp he held in his hand. "What a shame. No family? How sad." He walked into the room, sensing their fear. Setting the oil lamp down, he pinched Miu's right cheek. "Time for bed, Miu. Go wait for me."

Bowing her head, Miu got to her feet and sulked out of the room. Chuckling, Bakura glanced at Ryou. "She's not become fully accustomed to me yet, but she's learning, as will you."

Shivering, Ryou tensed when the creepy Lord embraced his shoulders, forcing him to lay down. Bakura spread the wool blanket back over his find, not caring that the boy sniffled when he ran his hand through that gorgeous white hair.

Turning his head, Ryou glimpsed up at the shadowy man. He was terrified. "What do you want?"

Bakura crouched low, inching his face up close with Ryou's. "You. That is what I desire. Just you."

"Why?" Ryou trembled, about ready to cry again.

"Because you're a beautiful white angel," he grinned. He brushed a finger over Ryou's cheek. "And I must confess, I have a fetish for Pale Faces, if you hadn't noticed my other two lovelies. I found them just like I found you, stranded and alone, with no one to love them. But I promised I would love them, and I promise to love you, too."

"Please let me go," Ryou sobbed. "Please?"

If his other two pets challenged him with useless, pitiful supplication, he would not hesitate to punish them. Ryou faired as an exception, since he was new, and didn't know better. He did not know the rules, but he would master his purpose.

"I can't do that," Bakura told him, grabbing a full lock of hair. "You see, no one knows that their Lord of Shadows lives here, where he does, like an ant beneath their feet. And I wouldn't want you squealing my location to any unwanted company."

Ryou shook his head. "I won't tell, I swear."

"No matter." Bakura snaked his free hand around Ryou's fragile throat, then ran it down his frail frame. "Mm. You're so beautiful, boy. I'm going to enjoy having you as an addition to our happy little family. I can't wait to make you mine." He pulled back to take the oil lamp, leaving Ryou with that horrid thought. "But not yet. Now until you are well. You have some healing to do. However, as soon as you've recovered, you're mine. Sleep well, Ryou."

Readying to take his leave, Bakura made it to the door when he heard Ryou faintly murmur, "I hate you."

Bakura growled lowly. Not that he cared whether Ryou hated him or not. "Watch your tongue. I'm in control of your life now, and you'll do best to not piss me off." Storming down the dark hallway, he slowed when he reached his room. He paused just outside to slam his fist into the wall. A few snakes were startled by their master's raged fist, and so slithered away in the shadows, and into holes in the walls.

Sighing softly, he pressed against the wall, sliding his head to peek into his room. He spotted Miu in the corner, where she prepared a urinal pot. Smirking, he stepped inside before Miu got the chance to relieve herself. "Starting without me?"

Shaking like a reed on the rush of a river's wave, Miu gripped the pot and looked to her Lord, wide-eyed. She remained still as her Lord walked over to her, stepping just inches in front of her.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said. "Go on." When she made no attempt to continue, he chortled coldly. "It is unhealthy to hold it in, my sweet."

"I don't need to go," she lied.

"Are you still trying to pull this shit!" Bakura growled.

Quivering, Miu eyed the exit. "T - the boy?"

"Stays." Bakura crossed his arms. "Piss or grief my help."

With no other choice, Miu slowly set down the pot. She went to turn around, to only flash her buttocks for him.

"Face me," he demanded.

She obeyed, making sure her dress did not rip as she rolled it over her hips, it high enough to reveal her beautiful stomach. Miu's extra helping of flesh did not make her unattractive. At least not in Bakura's eyes. He rather liked her not too plump figure over those damned sticks he would meet whenever he left home for food and supplies. A little jiggle in her belly tickled his fancy, and those mountains on her chest made him exceptionally greedy.

From beneath she slid out of a simple loincloth undergarment, and set it on the floor at her feet. She reached a hand to cover her golden hairs, embarrassed even though Bakura's seen her naked many times.

"Don't hide it from me." When he readied to step up to her, she quickly withdrew her hand. He smirked and took a step back, but lowered down, bending his knees to have a proper view. "You're too slow. Hurry up."

Damn it, Miu hated when he rushed her. She slowly crouched over the pot, giving him a magnificent view. She did not notice the voyeur from the hallway with his saucer-wide eyes and shaky, sweaty hands. Ryou sneaked his way out of bed, aghast by what he was witnessing.

"Spread yourself," Bakura instructed.

Miu touched her womanhood, using her fingers to spread her pink, dry walls. Pink in the face, she shut her eyes and relieved herself before her Lord, filling the tiny clay pot half full.

"There now," he chuckled at her. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Expected to answer, Miu responded with a soft, "Yes."

Bakura went up to her, kneeling to grab the pot. He set it aside, eternally satisfied whenever he caused her pallid skin to darken. "So tell me the truth -" he ran his hand up her bare thigh, passing her hip to massage her stomach, "- What do you really think of my find?"

"I think he doesn't belong here," she muttered. "He's too polite. I think he's smart, too."

"He does seem it," Bakura agreed. "Can't say the same about you or Pet."

Pouting, Miu tried to move away, offended. "I'm not stupid."

"No, of course not." Bakura draped his arm around her, pulling her close. He reached his hand around to squeeze her soft left cheek, giving it a good jiggle. Hearing her moan pleased him greatly. "You're the smartest woman I know."

Pressing her hands against his chest, Miu stuck her face in his shoulder, flustered. "I'm the only woman you know."

"Well," he smiled. "That's true."

The Lord of Shadows hardly regretted capturing his unintelligent Pale Faces to become his suitable bedmates. His desirable male pet, a true screw loose, never had a true life besides the one given to him by Bakura, having been raised up by the Lord since he was four years old. The poor soul witnessed his own mother's rape and murder, condemned to the desert's heat for an entire week before found dazed, scared, and dehydrated. Having lived his immortal life on his own until that very moment, Bakura was drawn to the white-haired boy, and so decided that having no one but his snakes had to come to an end. Then he met Miu three years ago, spotting her in a wagon full of moon-faced slaves to be traded. All the girl had was her father, and the sickly man did not last the night. Bakura saved Miu from becoming a whore in a lowdown harem for Dark Face guardsmen and traders. With his reputation, he hardly seemed the type to semblance affection, but his pets meant everything to him.

Recalling how he and his beaus became a triangle of avidity, Bakura guided Miu over to the bed, demanding that she take a seat. She did what he asked of her, prepared to close her legs only to have them spread wide. Pushed into the straw-weaved bed, Miu whimpered softly, directing her gaze on anything but her Lord, who took it upon himself to touch her beautiful womanhood. No matter how many times she negated the passion she felt for him, the proof was in the glistening moisture between her legs. She lay whimpering, the pleasure building up as he rubbed her roughly.

Ryou slumped to one knee, fixated on the two from the hallway. Watching Bakura inappropriately penetrate Miu's womanhood with two fingers made his throat tighten. He gripped hold of the wall, loosening some dirt. It dug into his fingernails. It stung but he ignored the pain, too captivated (to his horror) by the Lord of Shadow's lustful persistence.

Bakura pushed up Miu's dress over her breasts, letting them bounce freely. He ran his hands over them, appreciating their jiggle, appreciating how light and fair her nipples were. Gods, he loved Pale Faces and their silky smooth peach skin. What a delicious turn on for him. He latched onto her left breast, biting and sucking to help her pale nub peek out. He got hold of it and fed as he thrust her wet walls with his fingers. She wiggled beneath him, obviously enjoying it.

Trembling, Ryou further lowered to the ground. He could not hold himself up, not with Bakura's clothing removed. He roamed to that large, throbbing heat, barely getting the chance to get a well enough look before it disappeared in between Miu's legs.

Miu cried out as she was taken. Bakura forced her legs back, pushing her knees into her breasts. Gasping loudly, she struggled to control her breathing as her Lord pounded her deep and hard, not giving her the chance to retort his appetence. He often took her much more gently, but she reckoned this was an act of punishment for trying to beg of him to let Ryou go. She closed her eyes, taking it, as she should, without crying, moaning to please him, though most of the sounds that escaped her weren't faked.

It was frightening, and yet Ryou couldn't escape it. He crossed his arm to his shoulder, scratched at a strange itch, then scratched at another on his belly. Listening to Miu scream, hearing their skins slap together, and seeing Bakura's smirk was all too enrapturing. Ryou could feel his own self ache, and he tried to remain calm to keep from getting turned on. When he heard Miu's scream erupt, he jumped out of shock. He saw she was shaking crazily in place with her mouth wide open.

"My sweet, sweet Miu," purred Bakura. "Did you just come? Hmm? You naughty thing."

"Ah…" she shuddered, unable to speak.

"You look so happy," Bakura huffed, going faster. "Come on! Again. Come for me again, my sweet. Come for me again."

Ryou covered his mouth, not knowing just how ghastly his lips had gone. His ears filled with another scream, and this time it was joined by a loud grunt.

Bakura released inside, filling his lovely full. Moaning, he grasped his stem and squeezed out every last drop before exiting her, and let her legs drop. He left her to lay there in a daze, then twisted his neck to glance over where Ryou stared ghastly in at him. "You're next."

Stumbling back, Ryou heard the Lord of Shadows cackle like mad as he hurried to crawl away. He saw the other pet, the male, glaring at him from the shadows down the long hall. He heard a hiss behind him. Ryou saw over his shoulder Bakura's albino snake slithering her way across the dirt, her beady red eyes like tiny red hot coals glowering at him before retreating into her master's chamber.

Ryou climbed to his feet, doing what he could to avoid them all as he ran back for the room he should be fast asleep in. He dashed for the itchy wool blanket and cowered beneath it, sickened by what he just encountered, but even more so by the tense feeling coming from between his legs. He shut his eyes tight to make it go away, praying that this was nothing more but a bad dream.

-

It had been no dream. When next Ryou woke, it was morning. The darkness seemed lighter to him, and he realized that this creepy place did have small ceiling window circlets letting in a fairly small amount of light, just enough to see proper. That previous night had been so terrifying, he hadn't wanted to better know this place.

Quietly pushing aside the blanket, he sat up, not expecting to find Miu sleeping on the other side of the room, huddled with her own single blanket to keep warm. Frowning, Ryou decided against waking her. Instead, he tiptoed his way out of there to further explore the old catacombs. In the walls, he saw loose stone, not liking the idea of dead bodies being buried in the walls. The dead silence didn't help.

Stepping out into the hallway, Ryou peeked to the left, which led to a dead end, then he glanced to the right. He could make out the open area where they dined last night, and possibly that direction was also the way out. Taking a deep breath, he ascended into the empty room. Nothing but ash remained of the fire that cackled the other night, and every last piece of leftover food had been cleaned up, set in sacks and barrels up against the wall. Just thinking about food caused a rumble to stir in the pit of Ryou's stomach. He eyed a sack, saw the root of an onion or two piled at the top, and figured eating just one wouldn't hurt. He moved around the fire pit, growing hungrier by the second, staring longingly ahead. Getting on one knee, he took one of the onions and peeled off the skin. Before he could dig his teeth into it, he heard footsteps behind him.

The onion dropped to his feet. He hurriedly stood and whipped around to find the Lord of Shadows admiring him from the dark hallway. The man wore his battered robe this time. Darling rested around his shoulders, her head hard to find, hidden in his shoulder. His violet eyes shot to the onion dirtied by its fall, then back to Ryou.

"You best eat that," he said. "I don't want it to go to waste."

Tensing up, Ryou slowly hunched down to pick up the onion. He pouted, brushing off the yucky dirt. He didn't want to eat this now. It could make him sick, but with those cruel eyes on him, he had no other choice. He took a bite. His lips puckered, the onion's taste was torturous. Thankfully, it was a small onion, so he soon ate it all, regretting trying to please his stomach. Now its taste would linger on his tongue for a long time.

Bakura held his precious snake gently, nuzzling her as he smiled at his new find. "I'll let that go this time, but from now on I expect you to wait until I say it is okay to eat."

"I'm sorry," murmured Ryou, bowing his head a little. He wasn't able to look away, however. The Lord's gaze was too compelling.

The Lord was not used to his pets waking this early. He usually spent the early hours setting up their morning meal while appreciating the silence his Underworld provided. The silence of the dead was far grander than the cacophony of the living. "I'm not used to my pets not sleeping in, but then again you're different from my others."

"W - we had to wake early where I lived before," Ryou said softly. "I'm used to it."

"Where did you live last?" Bakura wondered.

A tad fidgety, Ryou said, "At a house with my owners. They're dead." He also remembered having to be up before dawn when he worked for Captain Gahiji.

"Dead?" Bakura hummed. "Death is bliss. I'm sure they're better off." He hated seeing that precious skin tremble. He knew the pretty thing feared him. "Perhaps you and I should take this opportunity to get to know one another better. Come sit with me."

The offer left no room for Ryou to equivocate, not wanting to acquire discipline. It would take every ounce of obedience to avoid being abused by this immortal man, and he intended on keeping his body off limits for as long as possible, to hopefully find the exit and eventually flee. He walked over to the empty fire pit, took a seat. He waited patiently. Bakura got some firewood and dry reed to ignite, making a new fire. Ryou was thankful, having noticed the dreadful chill.

Sighing, Bakura sat beside Ryou. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Ryou answered honestly.

"The fire will warm you up," said Bakura. "In time, you will get used to being down here."

Thinking about it, Ryou glanced at Bakura and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Cold doesn't bother me," he enlightened, proud, in a way, of what he was.

Setting another piece of wood on the fire, Bakura left it alone. He repositioned Darling just a tad, not wanting her to fall off his shoulders. His honorable prehistoric reptile had lived with him since his acceptance to take the place of the Gods, but she could often be a pain in the neck. However, he loved her far more than he loved his own kind.

Crossing his legs, Ryou smoothed out his filthy shenti, supposing he had to get used to being dirty again. His previous owners had at least let him bathe. He wondered if Bakura would. Rather uncomfortable, he remained quiet, not about ready to talk unless spoken too. It would be challenging for him to accept the Lord as his owner.

"You're so beautiful," Bakura remarked. "How is it a gorgeous creature like you wound up all alone in the middle of nowhere? Hmm?"

"I ran away," Ryou whispered.

"Ran away from who? What?"

"From the guards," said Ryou. He spread his hand on the floor, playing with the grainy sand. It slid through his fingers. "They came out of nowhere. They killed my owner and his wife, and they set houses on fire, and tore the place apart. I didn't want them to capture me again, so I ran for my life."

Not at all surprised by this, making it his job to be the phantom who learned all he could about the world above, Bakura did feel for the boy. "Again? What do you mean by that?"

"Before my owner bought me," Ryou explained, "I belonged to them. Well, to Captain Gahi - um…"

"Gahiji," murmured Bakura.

"You know him?" gaped Ryou.

Bakura grinned. "I've never met him personally, but I make it my business to acknowledge what goes on up there." He nudged at the ceiling. "And I've heard a great deal about this Captain Gahiji. I hear he serves a Lord, himself. The most feared. Even more feared than myself, but oddly, I know nothing about him. You won't have to worry about him or anyone else ever again. You're safe down here."

"Safe?" Ryou trembled, angry.

"Do you not feel safe with me?" smirked Bakura.

Ryou sincerely muttered, "No."

What a courageous fairy. Not even Miu's dared to mutter that single word when she was first brought to live underground. It mirrored in her eyes, and shined in her face, but the guts never spilled. Bakura had a feeling he was going to enjoy this challenge.

Laughing snottily, he brushed his hand over Darling's dry skin, petting her gently. "I highly doubt that. This is the safest place in all the land."

"How can you say that?" Ryou fussed. "How can you feel satisfied by forcing those two to be down here, and to force me to be down here in this dark, awful crypt! It isn't right!"

A grip to his throat conducted great fear. Ryou gagged loudly, trapped in Bakura's strong chokehold. Too frightened to close his eyes, he could only pray that the man didn't hurt him. To hi surprise, he was soon let go. Coughing, he touched his burnt skin, felt where Bakura's fingertips held him so tight, stunned that he had been released.

"Forgive me," the Lord spoke crisply. "Was that rude of me? Let me get you some water." His anger took the best of him, damn it. He left briefly for his best flask made out of crocodile hide, and gave it to Ryou. "Drink." He sat back down.

Sipping down some of the cool water, Ryou capped the lid back on and murmured an apology of his own. A lie.

"Let me tell you something, boy," Bakura necessitated to make his find fully understand. "My home you so easily call a crypt, is a sanctified paradise compared to that vile wasteland. The world you came from, where my precious pets came from, is like a graveyard for the living, and Gods help me, I would rather lose my rightful gift than exploit them once more to the fucking memories of their horrible pasts!" He had moved so close to Ryou that they were close to touching noses. "Great joy is below, unnatural pain is above."

Ryou exhaled sharply after the Lord pulled back. He had been holding his breath throughout the attack, but a part of him understood. "I..."

"You have no fucking idea," said Bakura softly. "You do not know the terror I've seen. The terror they've seen. I'm sure you've seen a good handful yourself. That world is a mess."

Bakura got to his feet. He had to set up the morning meal. His pets would be up any minute now, and he'd spent enough time yelling at the newcomer. Glancing at Ryou, he sighed irritably. "I will not force you into my bed, Ryou. At least, not right away. I expect you to play your part, but for now, all I wish is for you to accept what I am offering you. And that is this glorious home."

Bowing his head slightly, Ryou gave a single nod. "Okay."

"Good." Grinning, Bakura began setting out food. "You will like it here. I promise."

Bringing his knees to his chest, Ryou crossed his arms over them. He buried his face into his knees, wishing he was dead.

-

**Sorry for the two week delay to those who are reading this. I've been slightly depressed, as of late. I'll update when I can on this piece. It's not very popular, but thanks to those who are reading. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Educate

Chapter Fourteen: Educate

-

One red mark. Two. Three.

The many answers he checked as wrong pained Yami, and left him disappointed. His dear student did not take the time to study, and that bothersome truth did not infatuate him. Glancing from his desk over to the bed, he saw Yuugi sitting there, shifting worriedly and picking at a loose thread on the linen blanket. Yami scratched at the back of his head. Another miss. This wasn't good. He'd been teaching Yuugi for an entire week now, and this zero ounce of success offended him.

Setting down his quill, Yami tore loose some blank pieces of parchment. He caught his student's adorable attention. Putting on a gentle smile, Yami readied his quill once more and glanced at Yuugi.

"Here's what we're going to do -" he paused to furrow his brow, "- I am going to write out a number, show it to you, and then you are going to tell me what it is. Okay?"

Uh oh. This wasn't good. Yuugi could feel the sweat preparing to pour. "O - okay."

Yami knew he could sound very intimidating, but if Yuugi was determined to learn, then he was going to be tough. "Alright then." He decided to start with one of the numbers Yuugi failed to get right. A tougher, alien sample. "What is this?"

When it was held up for him to look at, Yuugi nervously leaned forward to make it out. Gods, his tongue was dry as a desert. "Um… Nine?" His very soul just about leaped out of him when Yami slammed the parchment on the desk.

"Hmm…" Yami drew a second symbol and held it up. "And this?"

"Two," Yuugi said right away, recognizing the simplest of all the numbers from zero to ten.

"Good." Yami set it down, then wrote a final third. "And this?" He held it high, pushing it forward. "Think about it, if you need to."

Yuugi scratched at his ear next, his stress great. He did not recognize the number. He bit his bottom lip, grasped the bed. He felt about ready to faint. "Is it…" He gulped down a huge helping of saliva. "Is it three? No - wait… Six?"

Certain he could feel a headache coming on, Yami ran a hand behind his neck, questioning what he had gotten himself into. With the parchment placed in his lap, he shared with Yuugi his disappointment, pouting handsomely. "Yuugi, I gave you an entire week with these numbers. Have you not practiced at all?"

It was a fight worth fighting to keep from crying in front of Yami, but Yuugi was starting to lose. Sniffing, he couldn't think of anything to say besides sorry.

"Is this not important to you?" Yami inquired. "Are you wasting my time?"

"No!" Yuugi shouted, regretting raising his voice improperly. "I'm sorry. It is important to me." He stammered, feeling it might be hopeless. He only knew a few of the numbers, and for the most part could not say them in the correct counting order.

Yes, Yami believed Yuugi, but he would not surpass the poorly taken test he graded. He placed it on top of the pile of papers, then got to his feet. He went over to Yuugi, authorized to speak as a friend instead of a teacher during these dire circumstances. Sitting cross-legged, he spun Yuugi to face him, taking hold of those frail shoulders. He let his hands slide down them. He stared directly into those confused amethysts.

Before deciding to question Yuugi, he first looked for answers. Any swirls of emotion that ran through those eyes could make him guess as to what was wrong. He saw a mix of anger, sadness, and uncertainty. Knowing the exact problem, he gave the young man his irresistible smile. The very one that made Yuugi blush, to his appeal.

"So," he said with earnest, "What is going on inside of Yuugi? Hmm?"

"N - nothing," stuttered Yuugi, alarmed by how close Yami was.

Yami quirked a brow. His fiendish grin was spooky, and Yuugi didn't know what to think of it as his gorgeous professor scooted closer.

"Oh, I think something is going on," Yami purred. "Most definitely; and I believe the one to blame is his Lord, Atemu. Am I getting warmer?" Seeing how much redder Yuugi got, and with Yuugi avoiding the boldness in his eyes, Yami knew he was very, very hot. "Ah, I see. I suppose that lovely woman has something to do with it?" He heard sniffling, and saw that Yuugi was crying. "Yuugi…"

Major bummed, Yuugi pushed back, turning away so that Yami couldn't see his tears. "It isn't fair. When he asked me to become part of his life, I - I thought it would just be me and him, together. I didn't think he would have anyone else. Now she's in the picture, and - and…" Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut. He hated the decision he made those few weeks ago, the agreement he made to become Atemu's courtesan. "He's spending all of his time with her. I've hardly seen him all week. He's been so busy and - working, and talking with her about things I don't understand."

"Why did he have to meet her, Yami? Why? Atemu, he's all I have. Now, I feel like I'm alone all over again. It's not fair." He pushed his face between his knees, hiding his shame and sorrow. It didn't help that Atemu's only asked for one night of sex from him all week. Just sex. Yuugi had returned to his own bedroom straight after, too. He never thought being a courtesan could hurt so badly.

Not at all fond of those droplets gushing like rapids, Yami quietly wrapped one arm around Yuugi, then placed his other on the boy's knee. So, it would seem that the poor slave finally understood the reality behind the charming Lord's ambitions. And it would seem that the sad valet had to fend for himself during most hours of the day. How heartbreaking.

Not caring that he scared Yuugi by touching him, Yami gently forced up the shorter Pale Face's chin. He began to dry those tears with a few thumb strokes.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "You're ugly when you cry."

Yuugi's face puffed with rage. "You're mean, Yami!"

"No, I'm honest. Your eyes turn red as hot coals; your cheeks ball up; your lips turn dark and moist; it makes your entire face look babyish."

"I'm not a baby!" Yuugi huffed, crossing his arms. When Yami flew his head back in fits of laughter, Yuugi pushed to his knees, set on leaving. "Stop it." He rushed for the door, and made it far enough to grasp the handle, but just as he did, Yami's strong arms crushed around him, dragging him far back into the room. He squealed loudly, wanting nothing more but to escape Yami's strong hold. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Easy," said Yami, invulnerable to the onslaught of scratches and shoves. "I said none of that to anger you. Never once did I say it was wrong for you to feel upset. In fact, I do not blame you. You feel betrayed by the man you love."

Weakly giving up the fight for his freedom, Yuugi collapsed in Yami's grip. He arched his head back, tickling his hairs across Yami's bare chest.

"Love?" he whispered meekly.

"Yes," said Yami. "You love him, do you not?"

Yuugi stared up at Yami, suddenly finding it difficult to answer. When he found his voice, his reply was unsteady. "Y - yes. I do."

"Then you must practice what I've taught you, so that you may impress him when the time comes." Yami held Yuugi's hand, taking him to their spot to study. After helping Yuugi take his seat, Yami went to the desk to gather all of the materials and tomes. "There now, let me show you your test." Holding the sheet, Yami joined Yuugi's side on the floor. His free hand caressed up Yuugi's bare arm, and to that delicate shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He found it odd that Yuugi did not push him away. A nefarious gleam in one crimson eye twinkled brightly. Something else was also there. His fingers tingled, savoring Yuugi's milky skin. His own skin seemed to grow cold as he removed himself from the heavenly warmth.

Realizing how close he had just been, having just about closed his lips to that shoulder, Yami pulled back. He shifted around Yuugi, and took a firm seat opposite the younger man. What he saw shocked him.

Shivering slightly, Yuugi's cheeks were poppy pink. His tears had ceased, and his breathing was heavy. He looked more pumped than he had seconds before, and the smile he possessed was shining through rose pink lips.

"Thank you," Yuugi said softly. "You're right. I need to do this for Atemu." He opened his tome to correct his mistakes. He cringed. Boy, were his mistakes major.

Was what Yami saw not what it seemed? For a minute there, he was certain his sinister touches had aroused Yuugi. Maybe it was his keen wish to manipulate the young man, to learn what he could, and take it over. He wanted to get closer to Yuugi.

"Yes," Yami murmured, drawn in by that adorable face. He crawled his way back to take his seat next to Yuugi. "Let us continue so that you may present Atemu with what you've learned." He could not resist placing his hand over Yuugi's own, trying his best to read that peculiar mind. "Just remember, Yuugi. If ever you feel the need to talk, I will listen. I will be here for you."

"You will?" Yuugi asked nervously.

"Yes," Yami cooed. "Know this, Yuugi. If Atemu ever hurts you, you can be certain that I will be here for you. I promise."

-

When offered to be escorted at least halfway back to his bedroom after his lesson's end, Yuugi couldn't possibly decline. How could he? Yami's been absolutely wonderful to him, even after failing miserably at his first test. The depressed Pale Face couldn't of asked for a more perfect friend.

He held his school bag close. Inside was his homework for the night. Yami warned him that a second test would follow in three days. Not a week. Three days. Yuugi would be ready this time, he was sure of it. He had to be, for Atemu.

"I can't wait," he sighed. "When I read, I'm going to read every tome available to me, and then I'm going to read them all to Atemu."

"Mm hmm." Irritation got the better of Yami. His brain clouded, becoming puzzled. "I'm sure he'll be happy with what you'll learn." A hand slid into his. He stared gaping down at Yuugi, who was smiling widely up at him. "Yuugi?"

"And I have you to thank, Yami," Yuugi said. "If not for you, I would never have been able to learn, let alone try. Thank you."

Yami peered around, glad to see that they were alone. He took a sudden halt, startling Yuugi when he tugged the boy back. This abrupt stop connected with some business Yami acquired. Though dreary to ask, it was deliberate he get his query off his chest.

Staring Yuugi down, he took a final look around before whispering, "Yuugi, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Yuugi, worried by how tightly Yami gripped his wrist. It was almost painful.

"Lord Atemu," he started. "Does he, by chance, have any unusual - items he carries around?"

"Items?" Yuugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he drifted, trying to decipher his words correctly. "Perhaps an item of great meaning, like a charm. Does he have anything like that?"

"No, I don't think so," said Yuugi, disappointing Yami. He continued to walk, keeping his hand in Yami's. "He doesn't really collect or anything. He has jewels, gems, and a lot of coin though."

"Oh," Yami nodded. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious about him, is all," said Yami. "You seem so fond of him. I wondered why."

Yuugi nodded, not fully understanding. He did not care for Atemu because of his title or riches, if that was what Yami intended. No matter. All he cared to worry about was making sure to do his homework, memorize those damn numbers and letters; to spell, so he could write out his name; to read, so that he could read along with Atemu on peaceful evenings; and to count, in case of emergency.

Surprisingly, Yuugi speculated Yami's bewildering statement. Since asked if he loved Atemu, having said yes, he could not truly distinguish whether or not that was true. Indeed, spending time with Atemu thrilled him, and perked his happiness. But love? The word itself was enduring. He believed he did, but perhaps not in the way Yami conceived.

Together the two came to a section of the palace most bustling, with frisky felines and servants, some in a hurry, others not, going this way and that. A few guards roamed the hallways, as well, keeping on alert. Yuugi and Yami no longer treaded the servants quarters, having to go through a hallway of few doorways Yuugi's never stepped into. He credited it as Atemu and Seth's important matters area. He recalled that very door he sat in front of during his first few days as Atemu's servant, where he completed his first puzzle. The memory delighted him. He squeezed Yami's hand tightly, grateful for his company.

When they took a sharp left turn, neither expected to come face to face with the man they hoped to avoid, respectfully to keep Yuugi's aspiration a secret. The short Pale Face just about choked on his own spit when he saw Atemu speaking desperately with a few servants, including Anzu, ordering for his search. He flushed red, then coughed lightly, grabbing their attention.

"Yuugi!" Atemu sighed, appeased to see his beloved was safe. Excusing himself from the now relaxed ladies, he hectically pushed forward, stepping up to Yuugi. "Where have you been? I looked just about everywhere for you. I was so worried."

"You were?" said Yuugi meekly, not sure if he believed that.

"Yes," smiled Atemu, taking Yuugi's hand in his. "I am so happy you are safe. Where were you?"

Seeing his Lord did mean it, Yuugi smiled happily and looked up at Yami. "I was with my new friend."

"Friend?" Stunned, Atemu glimpsed at Yami, who immediately let go of Yuugi's hand, and bowed lowly before him. Atemu examined the man up and down, having a precarious assumption about the unfamiliar face. He did not appreciate how easily this man held his servant's hand. "I've not seen you around before."

"My Lord Atemu," said Yami respectfully. "I serve Lord Seth."

"Seth helped him," smiled Yuugi. "Like he helped me."

"I see," Atemu said, unsure. "Well, I suppose even Lord Seth deserves his share of help." He tried ignoring the man, whom he did not realize glared at him when he glanced down at the brown bag Yuugi carried under one arm. "And what is that?"

Jittering for fear of being caught, Yuugi hugged the bag close. He took a deep breath, remembering his and Yami's plan. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" gleamed Atemu, eyeing the bag suspiciously. "What sort of surprise, Yuugi?"

"Well," Yuugi blushed. "A surprise that I am working on for you, but you can't see it yet!"

That the Lord did not expect hearing. Yuugi further brightened his day. It had been a not too great of one. "Really? Well, I can't wait to learn what it is. I've had such a misfortunate day."

"How come?" Yuugi asked, worried.

"A group of my men sent on an expedition wound up disappearing." Atemu crossed his arms, hating thinking about the tragedy. He had sent them upon the land of the final Lord, and his suspicions told him that he had unknowingly sent those men to their graves. "I fear they may be dead."

"Oh no," frowned Yuugi. "Are you sure?"

"No." Atemu shook his head. He sighed softly. "But it is not looking good." He looked down at Yuugi and smiled. "Anyway, I was hoping to spend some quality time with you. I know I've been busy this week, and I am sorry. How would you like to visit the gardens?"

"Just us two?" Yuugi hoped.

"Yes," Atemu nodded. "Just us two."

Forgetting Yami's presence, Yuugi beamed happily, throwing himself into his Lord's arms. "Yes!" He cheered excitedly, wanting nothing more but to be alone with Atemu. "Yes, I would love that very much. Let me just put this in my room, if I can?"

"You mean, if you may," corrected Atemu, leading Yuugi away from Yami's frozen form. "Of course, Yuugi. May I take a little peek inside the bag?"

Pouting, Yuugi tightened his hold on the bag. "Atemu! It's a surprise!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "I'll wait. I'm a patient man."

"Good." Yuugi giggled softly. "You really should thank Yami, though. He's helping me work on it." Freezing, Yuugi spun around. "Oh, Yami!" But he was too late. Yami had left.

Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Come along."

Nodding, Yuugi leaned into his Lord, a little saddened, but happy to know he would see Yami again that next day for his lesson.

-

To have this opportunity bestowed unto him elevated Yami's resentment towards Atemu. He hated the man, hated how he treated Yuugi, hated his perfection. It was best not to show his anger when there was work to be done.

He carried the washed and freshened blankets as requested to Atemu's private chambers. The previous servant meant for the job fell ill, and so Yami, who happened to be in the right place at the right time, took it upon himself to take her place. Knowing Atemu would not be in the bedroom made this all the more better. The man still wandered the breathtaking gardens with Yuugi. It deemed difficult to hide a smirk eager to flash.

Glancing this way and that, Yami's smirk formed when he reached Atemu's chambers. Balancing the blankets on one arm, he knocked. When he heard no reply, he opened the door and went on in, satisfied by the emptiness that greeted him. Closing the door with his foot, he shut himself in the room. Hurrying to make the Lord's bed, he unfolded the blankets, but whilst he spread them out, he felt around under Atemu's mattress, searching for a particular something. Grumbling, he pushed the blankets down, and smoothed them out. He fluffed the pillows, felt around underneath them.

"Where is it?" he mumbled. Quickly, he charged over to the wardrobe, praying not to be caught as he opened the wooden doors wide. He searched Atemu's clothes, and Salihah's dresses, finding nothing. He slid his fingers in every corner, but came up empty-handed. "Damn it."

This wasn't good. He began sweating bullets, and brushed the back of his hand over his forehead, beneath his golden bangs. He went over to the dining table, then hinted the doorway leading into the bathroom shielded behind a lustrous drape. About ready to enter, he heard movement outside. Cursing softly, he managed to get to the bed and pretend to be hard at work just as the door pushed open.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Salihah, startled by his presence in her Lord's personal quarters.

Stepping back, Yami bowed his head. "Forgive me, I was told to make Lord Atemu's bed."

"It is unheard of for a servant to enter his Lord's chamber without his permission," she said strictly. "Tell me your name."

"Yami," he said softly. "I am sorry."

"Go on Yami," Salihah ordered, dismissing him. "You've done enough."

He bowed once more, then took his leave. He knew exactly who she was, his anger towards her as gigantic as his anger was for Atemu. Damned Dark Faces. He hated them all. She closed the door behind him, and alone once more, he eyed the door and smiled viciously.

"Bitch," he muttered. "You'll get what's coming to you." He went on his way, not caring if she rattled on him. Yuugi would see to it that nothing happened to him. He was, after all, Yuugi's best friend.

-

With three days up, Yuugi's change in attitude supremely impressed his teacher. He entered Yami's dusty bedroom that fine afternoon determined, focused, and set, his confidence to read and write exceptionally great. With Yami's amazing encouragement, he sat at that desk, quill in hand, a fire in his eyes, ready to tackle those numbers once more.

Arching a brow, Yami set before Yuugi the test he constructed, told Yuugi to not rush, and to take his time, then sat on the bed to read. The room fell silent as Yuugi got to work. In little over half an hour, after crossing out answers, and refilling them again, Yuugi finally set his quill back in the ink pot and sighed.

"I'm done," he said.

"You sure?" Yami asked.

Thinking about it for a second, Yuugi nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Yami closed the tome, set it on the bed, and stood. "Switch places with me. I shall grade it now."

Yuugi went over to the bed, and took a seat. He leaned down to pick up a copper box he brought with him that day. Placing it on his lap, he waited patiently and nervously as he watched Yami sit at the desk to examine his test. Keen on his decisions, Yuugi pouted when he saw Yami make a mark or two.

"Well now, not too bad," Yami said before long. "You only missed four. Last time you missed eight. I am very impressed."

He handed the paper back to Yuugi so that Yuugi could see his mistakes. Yuugi grumbled. He struggled still with the tougher symbols and letters. "Damn it."

"Do not fret, little one," said Yami. "You've amazed me with your wonderful improvement. You should be proud of yourself for accomplishing that much."

Yuugi was proud. He held the paper close, thinking of how proud Atemu would be. He imagined what it'd be like when the time of surprise came. He imagined Atemu's gay excitement, he imagined getting more than just a pat on the back, more than just a job well done. He could hardly wait.

"You're doing very well," smiled Yami.

Giggling, Yuugi looked up at Yami. "Yep. Plus, I've been spending a lot of my time with Atemu. I think that's been helping me."

Hearing the Lord of Tranquility's name leave Yuugi's lips so effortlessly was never to Yami's liking. His knuckles went white, his muscles tensed, and he filled with great anger, but he hid it well. "Is that so?"

"I don't know what it is," shrugged Yuugi. "I think Atemu might be feeling a little guilty for leaving me in the dark last week. I love it because it feels like when we first met. Yesterday we spent almost the whole afternoon together in my room, and we even played a game."

"Game?"

Yuugi grew excited. "I brought it with me." He cradled the box, then held it out to Yami. "It's really fun."

Yami took hold of it, and opened the box. He peered in at the finely crafted board and miniature golden pieces that looked like animals standing on hind legs. Closing the box shut, he shook his head. "Looks complicated."

"The rules are simple enough," smiled Yuugi. "Want me to show you?"

"Perhaps another time, Yuugi. Right now, we ought to return you before you are missed."

Pouting, Yuugi supposed Yami was right. "Okay." He gathered his materials, and placed them in his bag. He would study harder than ever that afternoon before Atemu returned from work. Four. He reminded himself that he had only missed four.

"Come the end of the week," grinned Yami in order to make Yuugi feel better, "We will get into letters, and I will teach you how to spell out your name."

That very idea cheered Yuugi up immensely. With everything he needed, besides the board game left forgotten on the floor, Yuugi followed alongside Yami to return to where he belonged. He already memorized how to return to Yami's bedroom. Once they were a little ways ahead of the kitchen, the two would depart. Yami told Yuugi to study hard before spinning back the other way to leave. Yuugi took to a run to get to his bedroom, wanting to continue with his studies straight away. He smiled as he hugged his work, his dedication building.

When he reached the hallway, he froze, not about to take a step further. His heart dropped to his stomach, for just there, he captured sight of Atemu desperately making out with Salihah, tugging on her dress, and pulling her into the master bedroom. The two did not acknowledge little Yuugi standing just inches away, grasping his bag with shaky knees. He heard the door slam shut, and heard those noises he dearly despised. With all his grief set on exploding, he realized he could not take it anymore.

Fighting back tears, he swiftly turned to go back the way he came, racing for the one place he knew he would be permitted to cry. He hoped to find the support he ached for in the hallways, but it would seem he would have to run all the way back, and that was fine with him. He wanted to be as far from Atemu as possible. Urging to hang on until he reached sanctity, to not cry in front of the passerby he ignored, Yuugi soon returned to the servant quarters. He stumbled down those steep steps, nearly losing his footing when he reached bottom. He pressed on, thankful when he finally arrived.

He knocked loudly on the door a good three times, worried he would receive no answer. Hugging his bag, he tried again, thankful when it did open, and out peeked Yami.

"Yuugi?" Yami gaped. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," cried Yuugi. "I just want to be with you a while longer. Please? Please let me be with you a while longer?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Yami worriedly, placing his arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Something must've happened, to his liking. This was perfect. "Come inside."

"Thank you," sniffed Yuugi.

Yami executed well as a comfort for Yuugi, taking the bag to place it on the floor, keeping one hand on that frail shoulder. Gently, he sat with Yuugi on the bed. The silence lasted briefly, taken control by Yuugi's sobbing. Yami glanced down, feeling moisture on his chest. He could not see Yuugi's face, though he knew Yuugi was crying. He quirked his top lip, not sure what to do since he'd never been in this sort of predicament before.

Eventually, Yuugi settled down. He pushed back his face to wipe dry his soggy eyes and cheeks. He felt embarrassed for having soaked Yami's chest, and so gently brushed his hand across the man's well-built stomach.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I don't know why, I just felt like crying."

Yami managed to speak, even with his throat clamped from being touched by Yuugi's small hand. "You were upset. There is no need to apologize. May I ask what made you so upset?"

Yuugi drew into a huddle, a little sad that he removed himself from Yami. "I went back to my room, but saw Atemu kissing Salihah in the hallway. They - went…" There was little need to explain.

Slowly, Yami scooted closer to Yuugi, once more wrapping his arms around the young man as an act of comfort. He wanted to do something for the other. Through the corner of his eye, he saw the game Yuugi brought resting alone on the cold floor. Smirking, Yami moved to a stand, and went over to it. When he picked it up and brought it over to Yuugi, he opened it up after sitting back down and let the game pieces slide over the bed.

Yuugi stared down at the pieces. "Yami?"

"Let's play," Yami promoted. "You could teach me. How about it?"

Feeling better, Yuugi smiled brightly. "Yes." He wiped away his tears and set up the game.

It was one of his favorites gifted to him after becoming Atemu's courtesan. The finely carved playable pieces represented the great animals of the Gods. There was a jackal, a rat, a snake, a hawk, and Yuugi's favorite, a cat. To be champion, one must safely guide their animal through a haphazard of trials, and the strongest left standing would be declared winner. Knowing the game could take a long hour or more did not bother Yuugi. By then, perhaps Atemu would notice his absence. Fine by him. Let the Lord worry. Yuugi knew it sounded bad, but he was desperate for the attention.

He smiled up at Yami, thankful to have a new friend to lean on when troubled by life. Yami learned the rules of the game with ease, and the two played for the longest time. It was Cat versus Jackal in a fun, well-drawn out battle. The victor ended up being the vicious jackal, which surprised Yuugi. He thought for sure he'd take the first win considering Yami's never before played the game. When he lost, he merely laughed and they started a second game, not realizing the time.

After losing twice in a row and with it getting late, Yuugi knew he had to go back. But strangely enough, a part of him did not want to. He had enjoyed playing that game more with Yami than he ever had with Atemu. That worried him a little, but he had cheered up immensely.

With the game cleaned up, Yuugi tucked it under one arm, prepared to carry it, as well as his homework, back to his room. He gaped when Yami took it away from him, and placed it on the desk.

"We'll keep it here," Yami said. "At least, for now. Who knows when we might need to play it again?"

Blushing without realizing it, Yuugi smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here, and for letting me teach you how to play the game. I don't know what came over me. I just felt really sad when I saw them. I know it's ridiculous, I mean - Atemu loves both of us equally. He even told me so. Maybe I'm being awful."

"No, Yuugi. Not at all. It is perfectly natural for you to feel a zest of jealousy towards that woman. Do not think of yourself as bad for wanting to feel loved. Be thankful you have his love."

Yuugi hated himself for babbling about his troubles when this kind man in front of him truly had no one. Slowly, Yuugi moved to hug Yami. "I am thankful."

"Good," murmured Yami. "Now, let's get you back."

-

Yuugi heard no sounds coming from Atemu's bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door. Taking a quick look over at the bed, he saw Atemu and Salihah were both fast asleep. Feeling slightly relieved, he closed the door. He thought about slamming it shut, but he did not want to anger Atemu.

Retreating to his own bedroom, Yuugi settled on the floor next to Puzzle. The adorable kitten had been laying peacefully on the floor, and she mewed softly, excited to see Yuugi. Atemu must've trapped her inside at some point. Yuugi recalled seeing her last out in the hallway, but he did not mind seeing her. He was happy to, in fact.

Picking up his sweetheart, he lay comfortably with her on his side. Puzzle fell asleep once more, glad to be cozy against her master. This was fine. He would take a small nap, as the two across the hall were, and when next he opened his eyes, everything would be fine. He took his work and hid it underneath his bed. It would be safe there. Currently, he did not feel like studying like he had around two hours ago, but he would not give up on it. Atemu was counting on him, but the one especially counting on him was his teacher, Yami. Yuugi knew he wished to please them both.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Our Little Secret

Chapter Fifteen: Our Little Secret

-

That following week, Yami saw great improvement in Yuugi's writing, but in the depths of those beautiful amethysts he saw unbearable distress. The shorter male did well hiding his feelings from Yami, looking happiest when they finished every lesson with a game. But when told that their time was up, Yuugi would always look so sad. It was obvious that the young man's been preferring spending his time with Yami, then elsewhere, and that pleased the taller male eminently.

In the process of working alongside his Lord, Seth, Yami put away a fresh load of unused bandages, and polished the desk with a gentle sanitizer the Lord of Intellect conjured himself. He peeked over at Anzu, who was treating a servant with a broken finger. Injuries happened often, and most seemed to come from kitchen related accidents.

With the finger wrapped in a cushion of linen with sticks to keep it in place, Anzu reassuringly prescribed that the young lady take time off until the bone healed. The girl thanked Anzu quietly, then left the infirmary. Sighing softly, Anzu turned to Yami. She glanced at his hand moving robotically in a circle on the desk, and giggled softly.

"Careful," she said. "Or you'll polish a hole straight through Lord Seth's desk."

He pulled back, chuckling. "Right. That would not be good."

"Not in the least," she agreed. She smoothed out the empty bed the girl she just treated had been sitting on. "What a slow day."

"You sound as if you want people to get sick."

"Of course not!" She knew he was teasing her, but defended herself, anyway. She went over to him to help put away a few bottles of medicine in the cabinet. "That is a horrible assumption."

"Forgive me," he smiled. He scratched at his chin, debating speaking with Anzu about his tiny issue. With the infirmary empty, and with Lord Seth busy with matters not related to medicine, the dreamy Pale Face went ahead and turned to Anzu for advice. "Anzu, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." She pulled out a stool, taking a seat. "What is it?"

"Well," Yami murmured, remaining standing. "It's about Yuugi. Have you noticed anything unusual about him lately?"

"Hmm," she sighed. "Well, now that you mention it, I have. He has been acting sadder than usual. He doesn't visit me much anymore, though, so I can't be too sure, but he did come in this morning asking for some medicine to help ease his stomach. He seems to get a lot of belly aches."

Yami crossed his arms, recalling that morning he first met Yuugi. He remembered well when the precious young servant slumped into the infirmary, telling Seth that his tummy hurt. He had looked so miserable then, like he did these days, and there was no question that the problem was Atemu.

"Yami? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Yami shot his head up, looking to Anzu. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you think Yuugi is in any kind of trouble."

"No," Yami shook his head. "If he was, he would tell me. I plan on seeing him this afternoon, so I will talk with him."

Anzu smiled softly, happy that Yuugi had someone like Yami to talk to. "He is lucky to have you. I think he doesn't like me very much."

"It's not that he doesn't like you," Yami chuckled. "It is the fact that you are a woman."

Blushing, Anzu twirled round to face the desk, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "Oh." She opened a drawer, fishing out a heap of papers she already looked over, but saw no harm in triple-checking her work.

"He is happy he met you, too," said Yami. "He just needed a man to talk to."

"I understand," she nodded. "When you see him, tell him I said hi. Okay?"

"Sure." Yami knew his job there was finished for the day. His second job, his favorite job, was about to begin.

-

Yuugi was late.

Sitting at his desk, Yami impatiently tapped his fingers across the desk. His darling student should've arrived over fifteen minutes ago. He glanced at the test he made for Yuugi to take, one on all the numbers and letters Yuugi should have memorized thus far. His boredom was so high that he just about filled in the blanks.

"Where the fuck is he?" he grumbled.

Three gentle knocks erased his annoyance. Yami pushed to his feet, and dashed for the door. He swung it open, relieved to see Yuugi standing there, bag in hand, his smile faint.

"Hello, Yami," he said softly.

"You're late," Yami murmured, stepping aside.

Bowing his head, Yuugi sluggishly entered the dusty room. "I'm sorry. I had to do something for Atemu. I got away as soon as I could."

Arching a brow, Yami quietly closed the door. A sudden twinge of guilt immerged, his inner conscious screaming at him for blaming Yuugi, when the boy's tardiness was quite clearly the fault of the Lord. Muddling forward, Yami placed both hands on Yuugi's hips, pulling him in for a hug. Yuugi did pull away from the soothing gesture, only to spin around in order to hug his friend properly.

"Thank you," Yuugi murmured.

"Anything for you." Yami's hand freely brushed through Yuugi's hair, letting the plush black hairs slip between his fingers. He stroked up and pinched the magenta tips. His and Yuugi's hair appeared identical, but his hair was rough, as if it could crack like stone with a hammer and chisel, compared to Yuugi's, which was soft and lovely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Yuugi said quietly. "I rather not."

The softness which clogged the back of Yuugi's throat worried Yami. He cautiously took a step back in order to peer into those emotionless eyes. His anger for the Lord grew and grew, this time without the thought of forgiveness. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Yuugi gaped and shook his head. "No! Of course not. Atemu would never hurt me. He just asked a favor of me I wasn't expecting, as if -" Yuugi rubbed his left eye, " - As if I meant nothing to him. As if I was just some low class slave." He turned away. Running over to the bed, he dropped his bag on top of it. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright," Yami said, comforting Yuugi without pressure. "Well, your test is all set up. You ready?"

"Yes," Yuugi nodded. "I'm ready." He opened his bag to dig out a quill. He gaped when it was taken from him. "Yami?"

"I have a quill set out for you." Yami nudged Yuugi over to the desk, smiling. "Now, don't forget to take your time. No need to rush."

Smiling, Yuugi sat at the desk. He took a deep breath. Grabbing the quill slowly, he dabbed its tip in the ink. This exclusive test contained every last topic learned, from numbers one through ten, from ten letters taught, and even spelling out his name. That was what he was to start with. In deep concentration, he began to draw out the first symbol of his name, easily finishing, then went on to the rest of his name. He glanced over at Yami, who sat reading on the bed. That would be him, soon, with a tome on his lap, wide open with its purpose fulfilled. With his purpose fulfilled.

Next came the numbers and letters, his biggest struggle. He knew these, though. He told himself over and over, repeated them in his mind, studied extra hard. He had a lot of time off that week, what with Atemu doing this or that, keeping busy with his duties as Lord. The man hardly spent any time with him or Salihah, but Yuugi's seen him with Salihah more (at least, he believed so), and it angered him. Damn, he made a mistake and knew it was one. Scratching out his answer, he wrote a new one, then continued. He finished with the numbers faster than he foresaw, smiling confidently as he took his time more with the final part of the test.

In just under an hour, Yuugi finished. Leaning back, he finally breathed normally, inhaling and exhaling, his jitters about gone. Some were still there. Those he'd save for the grading portion. Setting the quill down, Yuugi looked over at Yami, who was smiling softly at him.

"All finished?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes." He got to his feet, giving his sheet one final glance before switching places with Yami.

During his first two tests, Yuugi could not take his eyes away from Yami, but this time around he could not bear to look. He stuck his head between his knees, and closed his eyes, expecting to hear the scribbling of the quill as Yami marked those he missed. He heard a cough, then another. He heard the chair squeak as Yami shifted to get more comfortable.

"Hmm…" Yami suspired quietly, the tone in his breath indecipherable.

Opening one eye, Yuugi peered out between his fingers. He lowered his hands in time to see Yami set the quill down. Gulping, he nervously leaned back when Yami focused on him.

"Well…" Yami got to his feet. He took the test and brought it over to Yuugi.

"How did I do?" Yuugi asked.

Joining Yuugi on the bed, Yami handed the paper to him. "See for yourself."

Gripping the sheet of parchment, Yuugi nervously glanced down at it. The entire parchment rattled as he looked for the marks he expected to find. Blinking, he glanced at his written name, expecting it to be checked as incorrect. It wasn't.

"I don't understand," he murmured as he glanced at Yami. "Where are my mistakes?"

"There are none," Yami chuckled. "You did not miss a single question."

Overly shocked by this news, Yuugi managed to catch the test after nearly dropping it. In disbelief, he looked over his answers again, but agreed that they did not need to be corrected.

"I got them all?" he squeaked. "I passed?"

"You passed."

Overjoyed, Yuugi bounced backwards, flinging his test out of his hands. "I passed!" It flew to the floor, as if caught by a sudden wild breeze.

Yami gaped loudly, then laughed. He got off the bed and grabbed the test, ignoring the ink stains on the floor. "Whoa there, Yuugi. Slow down. There is one last thing I want you to do."

Yuugi pouted. "What's that?" The test was placed back in his hands. He tilted his head, a tad confused when Yami sat with him. The man leaned in close and pointed at the smudged symbols at the very top of the page.

"I want you to read that for me," he said. "Tell me what that says."

Proudly, Yuugi took a swallow, then said, "Yuugi. It says Yuugi. I read it."

"Yes," Yami nodded. "You certainly did."

"I can read my name!" Yuugi cheered. "I can write my name!"

Jumping to his knees, Yuugi did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, embracing the man with gleeful affection. Yami's own arms slid around Yuugi's waist.

"Thank you," Yuugi whispered happily. "Thank you, Yami."

"Y - you're welcome," Yami stuttered in reply.

A wonderful, novel feeling washed over them. Grasping his position, Yuugi slowly pulled away as he stared with perplexity at Yami. His hands did not remove themselves from those bare, strong shoulders. He muttered not a word as amethyst and crimson attached, both clasping a similar covet Yami could not ignore.

Daintily, Yami drew one hand up to sweep aside Yuugi's golden bangs. He was drawn to that adorable, beautiful face. His fingertips ran down, gently caressing Yuugi's nose and tender lips. He cupped Yuugi's small chin, tilting back his head. All the while Yuugi allowed this, reacting poorly to this lewd situation.

Yami cupped Yuugi's cheek. "You are very welcome."

Without regarding the risks, Yami gracefully pressed his lips upon Yuugi's, delighting them both with a delicious kiss. He moaned loudly, Yuugi's lips like sweet sugar to him, a wondrous delight he could not get enough of. He eagerly deepened the kiss, not caring that Yuugi sat there dazed and confused. Yuugi, though bewildered by the sudden kiss, felt more warm than he had that first time Atemu kissed him, and that very feeling frightened him.

"No," gasped Yuugi, building enough power to withdraw. "Yami, don't… Stop…"

"Why should I?" The missing contact sucked. Yami wanted to push right back up against Yuugi. He growled. "Because of Lord Atemu?"

"Yes," whimpered Yuugi, it a labor to get that off his chest. Gently, he was pulled into Yami. Prepared to fight, to get away, he remained still when he felt the skin of the other tremor wildly. "Yami?"

"No more," grunted Yami. "Speak no more of that man, Yuugi. I hate his name, and I hate how fond you are of him. It makes me sick to think how he must treat you. I doubt he loves you. To him, you're nothing but a puppet to manipulate." Closing his eyes, he rested his head on top of Yuugi's, taking in the scent of cinnamon and wildflower. He shuddered, finding Yuugi's fragrance exhilarating. "No. He does not love you. He does not care about you."

"T - that's…" Yuugi stuttered, unable to speak. His eyes swelled. He squeezed them shut, not wanting to cry again. He already knew his heart ached. The other day, Atemu raised his voice, having never done that before, ordering Yuugi to clean up a puzzle he deliberately referred to as a fucking mess. And that morning he served Atemu by cleaning a spill his Lord spawned. Remembering hurt.

"But I do."

When he heard Yami say this, Yuugi's heart doubled in beat. He flung his head back, his confusion bright, making him look a tad queasy. "What?"

"I care about you," he admitted bravely. "Why do you think I was so willing to help you learn to read? For our Lord? No. I wished to be closer to you."

"Why?" Yuugi did not know why he was quivering as badly as he was. He was not afraid of Yami.

Thrown off a limb, Yami thought quick to come up with a reasoning answer, for the truth discouraged him. But with his mouth hung open, and his silence painful, he could think of no suitable lie.

"Because -" he paused, his shock amusing, "- Because I like you."

Yuugi's bug eyes widened. "You do?" The heat already torching his skin increased immensely. That feeling returned, one which he'd experienced plenty, but still had trouble understanding.

"Yes," Yami hummed, quite thankful getting it off his chest. He leaned down, capturing Yuugi's lips once more. He gave a sweet, gentle kiss. "Very much." He did not stop there. His hungry tongue glided along Yuugi's soft cheek. Yami then buried his nose in that beautiful neck. "Yuugi…"

"You like me?" The little one's shock reigned still. He never imagined hearing anyone besides Atemu admit to liking him.

Chuckling, Yami left alone that delicious neck, his temptation to ravish Yuugi not likely to happen right away. "Is that so shocking to you?"

"Well, yes - I mean…" Yuugi blushed. "I don't know what I mean. I'm confused."

"Confused?" Yami gleamed, a hint of it dark. He ran a hand over Yuugi's shoulders, feeling that silky blue material the lucky servant got to wear. "There is nothing to be confused about. I am perfectly capable of liking you. I like your smile, your lovely face, your gorgeous eyes." He moaned softly, captivating Yuugi. "I could melt away in your eyes."

"But why did you kiss me?" Yuugi cried, his true desire revealing itself in an emotional uproar. "Why did you do it? What were you thinking?"

"Yuugi…"

"Why!"

Grasping Yuugi's arms, Yami pulled him close, shaking him a little. "Because I felt, no - I knew it was right! You mean so much to me. These last few weeks have been the greatest moments of my life! Sitting with you, talking to you, playing those games with you. Yuugi, don't you feel the same way?"

"I don't know." Yuugi looked down. "You're my friend."

"And you are mine." Yami scooted closer, sliding his hand behind Yuugi to rub his back. "You're my one and only friend." He sighed softly, deciding it was time to take out the big guns. "Let me tell you a little a story, Yuugi. Before Lord Seth found me, I fended for myself, stealing what I could to survive, living like an animal, dispossessed and alone. There were many nights when I contemplated taking my own life. Why bother living if I had nothing to live for?"

The thought of suicide clouded Yuugi with his nightmare at the river's edge, when he actually hoped to welcome death.

"But I knew I could not go through with it," Yami went on. "I knew that I would have a chance if I prayed hard enough, and I did. I got my chance and now, I am safe."

Yuugi never mustered how similar his and Yami's lives were. He no longer trembled, and took Yami's hand in his, saddened by the story. Within him showed that he, too, connected with Yami. He may deny it, or not get it, but he felt it. Of that, Yami was certain.

Smiling, Yami rose Yuugi's hand to kiss it gingerly. "Now I have you. I cannot tell you how happy I am when it comes time to be with you. The morning drags on forever, it seems, but when this moment comes, the wait is worth my while."

"I - I feel the same way." Yami couldn't be more thrilled finally hearing Yuugi come out with the truth. Yuugi was shocked, but he did not stop there. "I've wanted nothing but to see you, and be with you. I'm always sad when I have to leave."

"So am I." Yami traced his hand along the small cleft in Yuugi's chin. "We can make these visits better, Yuugi. Do you want these visits to be better?"

By the stars in his eyes, there was no doubt Yuugi didn't. "Yes."

"And do you want me to be happy? Do you want yourself to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Then let's be happy." Yami rejoiced, elated by that answer, and was anxious to make his intention known. "Let me kiss you again."

It was a behest Yuugi couldn't refuse. Yuugi reacted by sighing, startled when this next kiss slammed against him. That hot sensation returned, and it completely placed him under its hypnotic spell. A soft moan cascaded. His lips vibrated with Yami's pair, and his desire to keep from breaking away eroded. To hold himself up, he pushed his fingers into Yami's arm, pinching the skin. He apologized by moaning, not meaning to cause Yami to wince. He was forgiven right away, happy with a benign stroke to his cheek.

The kiss ended much sooner than expected, but perhaps that was good, for Yuugi gasped and heaved.

"Forget to breathe proper?" Yami smirked.

"Kissing isn't easy," averred Yuugi, his skin aglow.

"Is that so?" Scooting off the bed, Yami retrieved Yuugi's bag. He secured the string with a good knot, not wanting Yuugi's materials to fall out in case it was dropped. "Well, I'm rather speechless. I thought you would be used to being kissed." Or was the Lord too concentrated on his cock to enchant Yuugi with the pleasantries lust offered?

"Well, sort of," Yuugi said. "Atemu does kiss me, but it feels different."

Scratching his last thought, Yami returned to the bed and handed Yuugi the bag. "Different?"

Embarrassed by it, suddenly worried it would haunt him if he committed to sincerity, Yuugi ducked his head behind his bag. "Your lips feel nicer."

"Well, that is very complimentary," chuckled Yami. "I figured you would retort the complete opposite, by your action. Why hide your face if you feel that way?"

"I don't want Atemu finding out." Yuugi lowered his bag, frowning. "It would make him sad."

"He won't find out," Yami clarified. "What goes on in this room stays between you and I, Yuugi. There is nothing to worry about. It is our secret." Taking the test Yuugi successfully completed, Yami blew gently, making sure the ink was dry, then rolled it neatly and stuck it in Yuugi's bag. "It's getting late. We should return you before our Lord has the chance to panic again."

Yuugi pushed to his feet, his disappointment cognizant but controlled. Before long, he would be right back here, where he preferred. It frightened him, to think he much rather be with a servant than with his generous Lord, and he knew if Atemu ever found out, punishment was plausible. He did not want anything to happen to Yami, or to himself. That'd ruin the paradise unearthed. Clutching the bag to his heart, Yuugi gave it a nuzzle, glimpsing within at his rolled up test, proud of his aptitude. He stepped behind Yami, exiting the room to return to the hallway. Not caring if bystanders saw, he slipped his hand into Yami's. He swayed it back and forth. The chirp in his song was bright again.

Together they walked a good distance, drawing in on the infirmary. Just outside its doors, Lord Seth stood conversing with some respected nobles when he took notice of his newest assistant hand-in-hand with his Lord Atemu's beloved paramour. Excusing himself from the crowd, he further straightened his posture, if at all possible, to halt their hustled steps.

"Yami," he said strongly, arching a brow when the hands disconnected swiftly. "Have you finished with your tasks I gave you this morning?"

Bowing before the Lord he served, Yami replied with, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good." Horus, perched on his master's shoulder, chirped in agreement, then shook his copper plumage. Watching those sharp golden talons dig into Seth's shoulder always nerved Yuugi, more so than Horus's sharp bronze eyes. The immortal sparrow hawk quirked its head to examine the two pallid men. Seth brought his hand up, scratching Horus's feathery, soft neck gently. "Why are you with Yuugi?"

"He's been helping me with something important," Yuugi answered, not giving Yami the chance. When Seth's deep blues turned on him, he bit his lip and lowered his head. He was not used to bowing, never needing to for Atemu.

Seth rubbed Horus's head with one finger. "And what would that be?"

Yuugi did not speak. He raised his eyes, seeing Seth staring at him. Blushing red, he swallowed air. "A surprise for Atemu. A - gift I'm working on."

"One commendable, I presume?" Seth's gaze shifted between the two.

"Oh yes," nodded Yuugi. "Very."

"Is there a reason for your close contact?" Seth eyed their separated hands. His exquisite vision caught the pink overtaking the white on Yuugi's cheeks.

"My Lord," began Yami calmly, "Yuugi is my good friend. I was merely walking with him back to his room."

Yuugi smiled. He loved hearing Yami call him his friend.

Crossing his arms, Seth refrained from sharing his suspicions by the act, but did not bark out that either were at fault of any crime. "I think Yuugi is more than capable of going the rest of the way on his own, Yami. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, my Lord," Yami connived. "Have a good evening, Yuugi."

"Bye Yami," Yuugi said, a little sadly. He hugged his bag dear to his heart, quickly stepped around Seth, and slipped through the noblemen blocking the hallway.

Facing his servant, Seth said, "I suggest you run along and see if help is needed elsewhere, Yami."

Disguising his outrage for the Lord before him, Yami simply bowed lowly, expressed the Lord's correctness, and took his leave.

Seth's privileged title as Lord of Intellect was not simply on terms of obligation, agriculture, and war. His intelligence also faired when it came to reading others, on talent and emotion, and he distinguished well the bond between Yuugi and Yami. The way their hands were enfolded with their glossy smiles reminded him of the day he first realized had had fallen in love with Kisara. It would be wise to keep an eye on them, for Lord Atemu.

-

A fountain of Kisara's brilliant white-blue hair fell down her face, and over her shoulders, shielding bits of her ravishing nude body as she rode her masterful Lord. She ran her porcelain hands up Seth's gorgeous chest, grazing his pecks with her pearl white fingernails. She grinded her hips up and down while moaning his name. She was at her happiest with his hands on her hips, moving with her as they made love.

These passionate sessions always pleased the Lord of Intellect after a long day of exhaustive commission. Kisara knew well how to rid him of his stress. Her goddess body, dazzling and soft, knew every one of his weak spots.

She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. Moaning, she muffled a shriek as he pinned her beneath him. She giggled softly, happy to let him take control as she wrapped her arms over his strong shoulders, tickling his back with slow, alluring strokes. Growling lowly, he helped himself to a perky light nipple like a hummingbird would the bud of a flower, nibbling and licking at it hungrily. Her hands cradled his neck, her ecstasy grew. She closed her beautiful blue eyes, gasping as a wave of pleasure escalated, then flooded out of her.

As her glorious spasm flourished, a knock came at the door. Seth pushed back, cursing under his breath. "Who would dare…?" He pulled from his lover, to his demise, covered himself with a sheet, and stalked over to the door. He pushed the bulge springing forth. He was not happy with the interruption.

Kisara, not at all angry, giggled lightly as she hid under another sheet, remaining in bed. Only her blue eyes were visible as she watched Seth pry open the heavy door to glower at the son of a bitch.

"What is it?" he snarled. "I'm…! Oh! My Lord." He bowed his head, startled to find Atemu standing outside his chamber.

Smiling, Atemu tilted his head, bemused. Kisara gave him a little wave. "Forgive me, I did not mean to delay a fun moment, but I must speak with you about a great urgency. A guard has returned from the missing party. He is at the infirmary now."

"A guard?" Seth gaped, almost dropping the sheet. "Is he injured badly?"

"He is battered and bruised," Atemu said. He put his hands behind his back, worried. "He seems a tad delirious. Will you come?"

"Give me ten minutes?"

"Of course." Nodding at Kisara, Atemu turned and left.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Atemu's Gift

Chapter Sixteen: Atemu's Gift

Atemu made haste for the infirmary, only recently learning about the guardsman found stumbling into town, terribly wounded. When he heard the news, he went to Seth before doing anything else, knowing the grand healer was more capable of caring for the man's physical and mental scars than Anzu.

His weekend's been nothing but hell, with one issue after the next, straining his brain. He'd developed much anger, plagued with guilt for taking it out on his fair Yuugi. It frustrated him, recalling raising his voice at the startled boy. Salihah did not even allow him the time to apologize. She walked in straight after his rare outburst, frustrating him further when Yuugi cleaned the mess, and left the room. He did not mind bedding Salihah to avoid temper, but he much rather would've taken Yuugi in her place. And Yuugi, the little darling was planning a surprise! A surprise Atemu ached to receive. He pondered what it could be on his free time.

Rounding the corner, to his delight, Yuugi was just up ahead, returning from the game room to his own with a new puzzle in his arms to solve. Seeing the rich emerald box saddened Atemu. He wished to spend more time with Yuugi, playing games, completing puzzles, and cuddling throughout the night. His damn work! It wasn't fair.

Taking a deep breath, he called, "Hello, Yuugi!" Thankful when Yuugi stopped to look his way, he joined the young man's side. "How are you feeling today? I am sorry for missing you and Salihah at breakfast. It's been a hectic morning."

"I am fine, Atemu," said Yuugi softly.

Strange. Yuugi was beginning to react differently around him. Atemu did not fancy that. "Is that a new puzzle?"

The servant nodded. "Yes."

"Perhaps you would like some company?" Atemu stepped forward, touching Yuugi's shoulder. "We could work on it together."

Seeing Yuugi's cheerful smile pleased the Lord every time. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes," Atemu said, but his happiness died. He sighed, hitting himself for forgetting about the injured defender. "I cannot at this time, unfortunately." A pin pinched its way into the depth of his heart when he saw Yuugi's smile become a frown. "I am sorry, Yuugi, but I must go to the infirmary right away. As soon as I finish there I will come to your room. Does that sound fine?"

Not in the least, but who was Yuugi to disrespect his Lord? He readied to answer, but his thoughts turned to the infirmary. "Is someone hurt?"

"One of my guards from that errand I told you about has returned," Atemu murmured. "He is the only survivor."

That news stumped Yuugi. He bowed his head before taking Atemu's hand. "May I come? Please?"

"Yuugi, I do not think that would be wise," Atemu said. "The man is a mess."

"I'll stay out of the way," Yuugi promised. "Besides, blood doesn't scare me. I saw it all the time back at the village."

Unable to resist those puppy-dog amethysts, Atemu exasperated a sigh but gave a quick nod. "Very well, but keep close to me. Understand?"

"Thank you." Yuugi squeezed Atemu's hand. With his other hand, he balanced the heavy green box against his chest. This way, Atemu could not refuse building the entire image with him after business at the infirmary was concluded. "I will."

Before he and Atemu could reach the infirmary, they were joined by Seth. The man smoothed out his ruffled robes, but could not fix his chocolate hair. Atemu chuckled lightly, grinning at his cousin. The Lord of Intellect requested with a sharp glare that his tranquil Lord keep his mouth shut or suffer his wrath. Yuugi, not getting it, simply continued forward.

They arrived to hear a man shrieking at the top of his lungs from within. A gathered crowd stood outside, peering over heads and shoulders to see the guard frantically screaming for help. Atemu and Seth pushed everyone back, ordering they let Seth through. Yuugi gasped as a sharp sting from someone's elbow hit the side of his stomach. Atemu's strong arms shielded him, and led him inside.

Within, Yuugi stared wide-eyed to find Yami struggling to hold down the bloodied man. Deep gashes covered the man's arms, legs, and chest. A deep cut trailed from his left cheek down to his neck. Anzu nervously worked to prepare a sedative for the man, but her hands were shaky. Seth took over for her, trying to speak gentle words to the deranged guard.

Yuugi hugged Atemu, afraid. He did not think it would be like this. Atemu comforted him by rubbing his shoulders. "Take deep breaths. They wish to help you, Amut." He spoke gently to the guard, who he recognized as one of his best. "You are safe now, Amut."

Amut heaved loudly. "C - can't breath!" Panic returned. "Choking!"

"Yami, hold his head!" Seth barked.

Climbing behind Amut, Yami cautiously took the side of the man's head, not wanting his fingers bitten off. Seth was quick to get the drug down the man's throat, who drank without rebuttal. A small helping of the clear liquid drizzled the man's chin. Seth cleaned it up.

"He should doze off," Seth declared. As if on cue, Amut slowly fell back, droopy.

Carefully, Yami scooted back, sliding Amut's head off of his leg and onto the comfort the nursery bed provided. He glanced at Yuugi, but adverted to his Lord to assist. Yuugi was too busy hiding his face in Atemu's chest, taking occasional glimpses at the unconscious man while Seth, Anzu, and Yami tended to his wounds.

Rubbing Yuugi's back, Atemu shuffled back, and ordered the closest snoop to fetch his captain of the guard, Karim. The captain was a man Yuugi's never met, but he was a man preached by Atemu's people, a man brave and righteous, who did not fear his mortal life.

The man came upon request, with black hair and sharp green eyes. He stood tall, his expression calm as Seth's, stern and serious. He stood like a captain should, back straight, head held high and firm, eyes facing straight, and spear at the ready. "My Lord." He gave a swift bow, his speed like whiplash.

"Karim, please identify Amut's injuries." Atemu quirked to the guard now unconscious in bed.

"My Lord." Karim commended to what was asked of him. He moved over to Amut's side, touched the passed out guard gently, taking in the cuts and bruises. Firstly, he inspected the deep gash Yami cared for on the man's cheek and neck. "A clean cut, straight down. A dagger's blade could be the culprit, perhaps even a cutlass, if aimed as a miss. These black bruises I say came from cupped fists. This wound on his arm, with the flesh peeled and twisted, could be where an arrow was pulled out."

"So a bastard or two attacked my men," Atemu murmured.

"More than a few, I imagine." Karim looked at Amut's chest. "These dark wounds are burns. Possibly from a torch of some sort."

"An inclination of torture," Seth wondered, treating the burns with a special ointment. "How cruel."

Anzu bandaged a wound on Amut's leg, shaking her head sadly. "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"A monster," Atemu said softly.

Seth glanced at his cousin earnestly. "Or a Lord?"

The room grew eerily quiet. Yuugi gaped and shuddered, loosening his grip on Atemu. Yami glanced between the two Lords, then secured his gaze on Yuugi. His top lip quivered. He bit on it to silence it.

Atemu breathed in deep, then closed his eyes for but a moment to pull himself together. "It is my fault for having you send them…" He could say no more, for many servants were watching and listening. "We must have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Seth scorned. "We need to speak of this now."

"I can't," Atemu declared. Gently, he squeezed Yuugi's frail shoulder. "I promised to spend time with Yuugi."

Sneering, Seth glowered at Yuugi, who pressed himself further into Atemu. Seth's cobalt stare terrified him. "You choose this servant over the plausibility of war?"

Shrinking back, Yuugi bowed his head, startled by that hurtful statement. He stepped behind Atemu, where he saw Yami at the bedside, eyeing him sadly.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Seth," Atemu spoke firmly. "We do not know who attacked my men. War is a powerful assumption. We will discuss this tomorrow morning."

Entitled to follow Atemu's rulings , Seth confirmed with a bow before leaving. He was angry with the decision, but dared not argue it, even though he, too, shared equal power with his cousin. He shouted at the audience to return to their duties. The show was over. They did as they were told, and cleared the hallway.

Rubbing his neck, Atemu groaned irritably. The stress the week's provided grew worse by the minute, it seemed. "Karim, double the guard."

"My Lord." Karim left to proceed to the barracks.

"Atemu, if this is important, I'd understand if…" Yuugi tried.

"No, no," Atemu smiled. "I said I would build a puzzle with you, and that is what I intend on doing. Besides, I much rather be with you right now, then anywhere else. Come."

Yuugi retook his Lord's hand, grateful for Atemu's kept promise, but grievous of Seth's formality. Was he simply a servant in Atemu's eyes? Did he matter at all? Did his title mean nothing? He followed Atemu, giving a single glance over his shoulder to find Yami smiling his way, and he returned it heartily.

Slumped in his throne early that next morning, an onslaught of political badgering made Atemu wish that his immortal blood prevented him from obtaining excruciating migraines. His hellish morning urged him to hire more mortal souls willing to become defenders of the people, from what happened to Amut and the four others missing. That morning, Amut awoke, and with the medicine's job a success, told his Lords exactly what happened to the men.

"Captain Gahiji," he had said, "And a good number of his men spotted us. They surrounded us, took out two of us. I managed to get away with Siorin, but they took Hebet. Siorin - I don't know what happened to him. I fell unconscious."

The moment he and Seth heard this, the two Lords knew of the danger. Gahiji was a ruthless, evil man: a mortal feared by mortals. Thinking that that very man once owned his precious Yuugi made Atemu cringe.

Seth's radical proclamations judged him as a man of little compromise. He insisted they ready the troops in case of an unexpected assault, and insisted on a search party for the probable dead on savage territory. He mostly just murmured to himself, pacing in circles, clearly upset.

Sighing, Atemu picked up his slouch. "Seth, please stop. Your traipse is dizzying."

"I cannot help it!" Seth fisted claws, his posture like a wild animal anxious to kill. Snorting, he did not stop his long strides, flailing his gold and blue robes, trying to force a plan to come to mind. "This is a crucial matter, my Lord. What if Captain Gahiji is in service with the fifth of our rulers?"

"We cannot be certain," Atemu murmured. "We have no knowledge of the fifth Lord. He keeps his identity hidden well. But if it is a mortal we must defeat, then that will be an easy task. Captain Gahiji, as he is called so easily, will be no match for us."

"He runs his trade in the fifth Lord's terrain," said Seth worriedly. "And his trade is supreme. You did not see it like I did, my Lord. When I went there to search for the Puzzle, I was amazed by how large his ruling was. The villages, the barracks in the distance. What if…?"

"Seth," said Atemu, "Calm yourself. For now, all we can do is see to it our guards are many and trained. If we were the ones who trespassed onto his land, then perhaps we were seen merely as a threat. Let's not rush to the finish line."

"My Lord, sometimes I feel you are a little too soft."

"And sometimes I feel you rely too much on your wisdom, Seth." Atemu trapped a chuckle in a line of Magic's rough black skin. He ran his hand over the cat's bumpy spine.

Going red in the face, Seth scoffed. He crossed his arms. "I suppose we both depend on our titles too much."

"Perhaps," said Atemu. "But I still stand by my decision. We will tighten the guard, and we shall hold a ceremony for the men we lost." He summoned for a scholar to make note of this. "If any of them have family, wives or children, see to it that they are informed immediately, with my condolences."

Atemu shoved Magic off his lap, then rose from the auriferous throne. He stepped down to confront Seth's rage, setting his comforting hands on the man's chattering biceps. "There is nothing more we can do," he told him.

"I know," grumbled Seth.

Those passing days which followed bestowed unto Yuugi memorable, wonderful moments with both Atemu and Yami. He cherished his new skill, taking it slow and reading for Yami from thin tomes written for young children. Yuugi had no shame, in fact, he rather translate the tale of a young peasant boy who lost his father's ewe over one on historical violence or drama.

His reunion with Atemu pleased him greatly. His Lord's not been as busy as of late, and wasted many hours away with Yuugi in either bedroom, playing games and completing puzzles. The Lord, to Yuugi's unawareness, did not ask for sex in such a long time. Atemu missed it, but decided to be settle with his cravings, knowing he could take Yuugi whenever he wanted. It would be good of him to give the boy a break, once in a while.

But to the Lord's unknowing, Yuugi was participating in an event mischievous and raunchy. His lips meant for Atemu's alone were having an affair with another pair. With Yami's pair, to be exact.

Yuugi could not help that his body was satisfied whenever he and Yami touched lips. Kissing the pallid man relieved him of any unwanted pressure, which he often obtained whenever he saw Atemu with Salihah. Yami's individuality closed that meddlesome gap like a perfectly concocted glue, and he would do so over and over again, no matter how often it pried itself back open. The kissing did more than simply save Yuugi from his life beyond Yami's bedroom. It gave to him an incredible new warmth never before experienced.

Close to afternoon one day, Yuugi lay beneath Yami on the older man's bed, moaning softly as the two kissed. Yami was the one to always deepen it, to go beyond Yuugi's expectations. The shorter male shuddered. He parted his lips as Yami's slick tongue eagerly licked his lips, wanting to explore that wondrous cave, to greet the gentler tongue with little skill. This was all they did. Yami's yet to push it a step further, not wanting to eat his delightful fruit until it was good and ripe. He concurred that would be soon. He enjoyed having Yuugi wrapped around his finger.

Smirking, Yami soon pulled back, glad when Yuugi sighed happily. Yuugi's soft hands pressed against his slender chest, rubbing his skin gently.

"Mm," Yuugi moaned, smiling. "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you, too," chuckled Yami.

Massaging Yami's shoulders, Yuugi sighed softly. "I wish we could be like this forever, but I don't want to be away from Atemu for so long."

"Because you love him?" Yami sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed. He pulled Yuugi up to sit with him, wrapping his arms around the other's sensitive waist.

Yuugi did not answer. He could not say that he loved Atemu, like he so easily could before. He found it difficult to mutter, to believe. All he did was shrug his shoulders, his act like a fantastical production to Yami's malicious crimsons.

Yami leaned down to kiss Yuugi's cheek, satisfied when Yuugi released a joyous moan. "Hmm. Yuugi, I've been thinking…" He trailed his tongue along Yuugi's neck, trailing until he found a tender earlobe. He nibbled on that yummy pendulous skin.

"About what?" Yuugi shivered, giggling a little. Yami's risk tickled.

"Well…" he drew back, intoxicated by Yuugi's beautiful laugh. "About your many stories you've mentioned about the puzzles you've put together, and about this kitten you own. It makes me hopeful to see your bedroom." Placing his fingers underneath Yuugi's chin, he gently turned his head. "I would love to see it."

"I don't know," Yuugi gulped. "What if Atemu finds out?"

"You could show me at nighttime," Yami encouraged. "I could sneak my way over, and you could let me in. Lord Atemu will never know, if he is asleep."

"Sounds dangerous," Yuugi whispered. He swayed his legs, thinking it over. It would be fun to show Yami where he slept, to show his many accomplished works, and to introduce him to Puzzle. The darling kitten was growing up so fast. She'd had such a growth spurt in under two weeks. "I do want to show it to you, though."

"It will be fine," Yami assured. "I promise." He took Yuugi's hand and gave it a friendly peck. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" squeaked Yuugi, flushing lotus pink.

Yami nodded. "Try to stay up when you go to bed. Atemu usually escorts you after mealtime, right? Just as it is turning dark?"

"Yes," Yuugi confirmed, nervous by the idea. "But I don't think he goes to bed until a little later."

"Okay." Leaning back, Yami thought it over. "When you feel certain he is in bed, come out then and meet me about halfway. If you get caught, simply tell him you were on your way to the shit hole."

"You mean, tell him that I need to pee?"

"Correct," chuckled Yami, enclosing his hand around Yuugi's. "If I spot you two, I'll know we failed for the night, and if he sees me up and about, I'll say I was on my way to help with a task. He'll ignore me, anyway. He does not like me, I think."

"I'm sorry." Yuugi frowned. "I think he does."

"Well, perhaps…" Yami shrugged. But he did not like the Lord, and he did not plan on telling Yuugi this. "So then, are we on for tonight?"

Rubbing his arm, Yuugi looked to his hand in Yami's. He squeezed Yami's hand, then leaned into the man, smiling. He did want to share his life with Yami. "Yep."

Yami surprised Yuugi with a kiss. "Mm. Perfect. I can't wait. It is going to be… Fun."

Getting to his feet, Yami took Yuugi's hands and pulled the lovely boy to his feet. He guided a sneaky hand behind Yuugi's back, letting it slide low. His wickedness remained shielded, gone unnoticed by Yuugi's curious desire.

Yuugi grabbed his bag, checked to make sure he had everything, including his first tome. He hugged his work happily. When he felt Yami's chin on his shoulder, he blushed lightly. "Yami?"

"You know," Yami purred. "I think that you are at that point where you should consider giving Atemu his gift."

Nervous by that idea, Yuugi jumped forward and spun around. "What?"

"You don't have to," Yami said defensively. "The choice is yours. You're doing so well, Yuugi, with your words and letters and numbers. I feel you are at that point where Atemu can easily help and read with you."

Frowning, Yuugi bowed his head a little, saddened. "You mean you don't want to teach me anymore?"

"No!" Yami trudged forward, embracing Yuugi. "No, of course not. I will teach you for as long as you want me too."

"Thank you," Yuugi whispered, relieved.

"But do consider it," Yami said. "I'm sure he's been anticipating your reveal."

Ending the embrace, Yuugi gleamed. "He is. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give him his present."

Yami ran his hand upwards, tracing his fingers across Yuugi's cheek. "He will be elated, I'm sure." Withdrawing his hand, Yami walked over to the door. "Now, you must make sure you remember about tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing your bedroom."

"I'll remember," smiled Yuugi. He caught up with Yami, who opened the door for him. "I wish you could walk me to my room today."

"Me too, but I have some work I have to catch up on. You will see me tonight."

"Right," beamed Yuugi. "I can't wait!" Waving, he ran down the empty corridor, bag in hand, his energy extravagant, his spirit lifted.

With Yuugi gone, Yami leaned on the doorframe, and grinned coldly. His vision turned cruel. For a brief second, his true colors shined clear. _That's right. You look forward to it. Because tonight, I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are._

Yuugi nervously picked at the table in his room, fiddling with a loose piece of wood, not worried about getting a splinter. He would be called to join Atemu for dinner soon, with Salihah present. His bag was in sight, no longer concealed underneath his bed or one of his fluffy red pillows. He had decided to take Yami's advice. He was going to give Atemu the gift of a lifetime.

Leaving the table alone, he stumbled over to the bag, and took it in his arms. He cradled it as one would an infant, rocking nervously on his heels. Any minute now. It scared him. What if he wasn't ready? What if he hadn't practiced enough? What if Atemu wouldn't be proud of him? All these horrible thoughts came rushing like rocky rapids clear across his vision, scaring him. He tilted his head left, then right, hoping to pour out every bad thought. He mustn't think that. He growled out.

Two solid knocks at his door resulted in a loud gasp. Yuugi fell onto his bed, startled when his door opened wide, and Atemu entered.

"Yuugi?" Atemu worriedly went over to the bed. "Are you all right? I thought I heard you scream."

"Fine," Yuugi trembled. He got to his feet, holding his bag close. "I - I'm fine." His distress strengthened when he saw Salihah cautiously peek into his room, surprising him by appearing worried.

"That's good." Atemu reached out, taking Yuugi's hand. His gazed lowered to the bag his darling courtesan clutched, it partially open. He could not get a good look, unfortunately. "The food will be by shortly. Come along."

Atemu moved forward, ready to lead Yuugi across the hall, but he was tugged back. Startled, he turned to Yuugi, then arched a brow. Immediate concern emerged. Yuugi stood with his feet planted on the hard floor. His eyes lowered, his fingertips dug into the leather bag, causing it to screech like a chair leg on wood, only not as painful to the ears.

"I…" Yuugi strained to talk. "Uh… I…"

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Atemu placed his other hand on top of Yuugi's.

All Yuugi needed to gather his courage was to briefly close his eyes and imagine Yami encouraging him with that deep, handsome voice, and wonderful smile. That was all it took. "Nothing's wrong, Atemu. Actually, I - I finished your gift."

"My…?" Atemu blinked, pretending he had forgotten. He flashed his teeth, smiling. "Oh? Have you now?"

"Yes, I have," Yuugi said excitedly. "Well, actually, it's not completely finished, but I want your help on the rest."

Stepping into the room, Salihah coughed lightly to make herself known. "Um, perhaps that can wait for after we eat? The food's arrived. My Lord?"

"In a minute, Salihah," he waved her off. "I want to see what Yuugi made for me."

Yuugi smiled, ready to dig into his bag and show Atemu the goal he'd accomplished. He hesitated when Salihah pushed forward.

"My Lord," she tried, "It will get cold."

"Hush!" Atemu sounded offended by Salihah's persistence. He angrily glanced at her, startling her. "If you're so concerned about the meal, then go on and start without us. We shall be in soon. In fact, that is a straight order."

Salihah covered her mouth, humiliated for allowing it to fall open. "M - my Lord?"

"Go." His conscious was clear.

Bowing her head, Salihah spun on her heels, fleeing from the room. Yuugi swore he hinted a sparkle in the corner of one emerald hue. He glimpsed up at Atemu, who was already proud of whatever it was Yuugi hid just out of reach. The Lord's smile returned, having only abruptly vanished when insulted by Salihah.

"Sorry, Yuugi," he urged excitedly. "Go ahead."

With this being his one true chance, Yuugi removed the tome he had been reading, as well as many of the tests he took. Atemu's expression reflected mixed interest, apparently not sure what to make of the gift. Yuugi became afraid to explain. He glanced at the top of the pile in his hands, seeing that the very first test he ever took was on top. Staring at all his incorrect answers delighted him since he knew them now, and could never fail again.

Slowly, he held out the pile of parchments and the tome he was learning to read for Atemu to take. The Lord did just that. He turned the papers around, examining the top of the stack. "Well, this is…"

"They're what I've been working on for you," Yuugi interrupted quietly. "It is what Yami's been helping me with."

The Lord examined each parchment, interested but confused. "Yuugi?"

"I didn't want you to know that I couldn't read," Yuugi said nervously. "Or count numbers or spell."

"Oh, Yuugi," Atemu gaped, understanding now what the papers meant. "Oh, I see. This is wonderful, but… Why did you not want me to know you could not read?"

"Because…" Yuugi twiddled his fingers. "I didn't want you to be ashamed if you found out."

Atemu placed the tome and papers on the bed. "Yuugi…" He brought his arms out, hugging Yuugi with all the support he could dish up. "I could never be ashamed of you. Not in the least. And I am very proud of you for wanting to learn."

"Really?" Yuugi looked at his work.

"Yes," Atemu smiled, cupping Yuugi's cheek. "This is a wonderful surprise. I just wish I could have been the one to teach you, instead of… What was his name?"

"Yami."

"Right. Him." Atemu scorned, jealous of what he had not been asked to undertake. Shrugging it off, he took the many tests in his hands and smiled, examining each one carefully. "These deserve a proper gloating. What do you say we put these someplace where we can both view them? Perhaps half in here, and the other half in my room?"

"You mean that?" Yuugi queried with gaiety.

"I do." Atemu set the papers on the provided table, alongside Yuugi's other masterpieces. "There. That is a good place for them." He motioned Yuugi over, and took the boy's hand. "Perhaps Yami would not mind if I finished teaching you?"

"It might sadden him," Yuugi said softly. He knew it would sadden him, to not be able to visit Yami, but this truth he kept to himself. "But I don't think he would mind."

"Not at all." Atemu grasped the tome in one hand, leading Yuugi out of the boy's bedroom and into his own, where their dinner sat getting cold. Salihah was nowhere to be found. "Let us eat. Then after supper, you may read to me."

Brightly excited by that idea, Yuugi sat in his chair and glanced around. "Where's Salihah?"

"She probably ate and then left for her chamber," Atemu decided. He saw no dirtied plate where his female lover usually sat, but said nothing further on the matter. "Let's not worry about her. Eat."

Yuugi ate with glee. When he and Atemu finished, he sat with Atemu on the bed, and enlightened the man with how much he'd learned. He read only bits and pieces of the first chapter, struggling here and there, only to have Atemu help him along the way. He knew he must thank Yami for encouraging him to share this treat with Atemu, it sweet and wonderful.

"Bedtime," Atemu shortly confirmed. "Time to go to… Unless you'd like to stay here with me for the night?"

Atemu nudged Yuugi's head with his, prepared to deliver a special type of gratification. He rubbed Yuugi's arm, trailing his fingertips up to tickle the skin. He was quite startled when Yuugi jumped by the touch and withdrew, staring at him as if he'd caught a bad case of the flu. "Yuugi?"

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said quietly, thinking about Yami coming to visit that night. "I'm really tired. Do you think maybe…?"

"I won't force you." Smiling, Atemu got to his feet.

"Thank you."

With Yuugi tucked in for the night, Atemu traveled the hallways, set on figuring out why Salihah dismissed supper. Her room was not too far. A corridor or two down in a quiescent wing of the palace, where most rooms were empty, and little workers traversed through.

He neared her door. Seeing it partially open conducted concern, and he stormed inside, shocked to discover her stashing folded dresses in a traveler's sack. Most of those pieces belonged to her far longer than when she and Atemu were first introduced. A lot of them he initialed as ugly, awful peasant cloth not suitable for her princess figure. Quietly, he closed in on her.

"Salihah," he gaped. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," she muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving," she cried out, trembling. "I'm going to move back in with my father. I already asked a servant to ready a wagon for me."

"What?" Atemu quickly took a dress she aimed for, getting her to look at him. "You can't mean that."

She reached forward, pulling the poorly woven dress from her Lord. "I am and I will. I cannot live this life anymore." She hid her eyes from him, not wanting to exhibit an array of fresh tears. "I can't be with you anymore."

"Don't you say that!" Atemu bellowed, grasping her wrist. "Why would you even mutter such a horrible thing! Salihah, I need you."

"No!" She pulled her hand away, freeing it from Atemu's loose grip. She wanted to glare at him, but it was impossible. "No. You don't need me. You only need Yuugi. He's the one you really want. I see that now. I'm second to you, have always been, even before that boy entered our lives."

"That's…" Infuriated by Salihah's revelation, of informing him she plans on leaving, and insisting he only had feelings for Yuugi, Atemu fought to find rage. Alas, none came, his fury low. "…Not true."

Salihah placed a hand on her hip, eyeballing her Lord. "Do not lie. You are bad at it."

"Come now, Salihah, this is foolish," Atemu feuded. "You know I care for you! If this is about earlier, I did not mean to raise my voice. Please. Unpack your belongings, and let's sleep this off."

"Stop it," she whimpered.

He did not. His pestering continued. "Come on, let's go to bed. Yuugi's asleep, so you and I have it all to ourselves."

When he worked to motivate her away, planting his firm palms on her arms, and guided her backwards, he received a heap of shock when she shouted for him to release her using his actual name.

"No, Atemu!" Stumbling forward, she fell, saved by the bed as she caught it with her hands. Crying softly, she grabbed the sack and knotted it tight, knowing Atemu was watching her, baffled. Taking a deep breath, she turned to finally face him. "I have never loved anyone as strongly as I do you, but if you can never love me back, I do not want to live this life you've given me, no matter how wonderful it is. I know that you love that boy, and rather be with him than you would me, and I am fine with that. I will not be alone. I will return to my father, perhaps find a man who will love me, who will want to wed me, and start a family. Someone I can grow old with."

The truth hurt. Atemu stepped back, silent as he watched Salihah take her sack of items and make her way over to the open doorway. Before leaving, she looked back at him and smiled gently. "Be honest with me before I leave. Who would you rather spend your everlasting lifetime with? Him or I?"

Straightening his imperious self, Atemu openly answered with a firm, "Him."

With her smile one of remorse, Salihah gave a slight bow of her head. "Goodbye, Atemu." And she left.

Alone in his fair ex-courtesan's bedroom, Atemu breathed deep. He closed his eyes, not sure whether she being gone was good or bad. But one thing was certain. He at least had Yuugi still to call his own. "Goodbye, Salihah."

**Sorry for the slow updates everyone. I should hope to start posting chapters more often again. Perhaps we can try to go for over 50 reviews for next chapter? Thank you to those reading :) I'll do my best to update.  
**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: His Savior

Chapter Seventeen: His Savior

-

Yuugi tiptoed out of his room late at night, satisfied when he sneaked his way through the palace to meet up with Yami halfway, as scheduled. Yami sighed with relief when his darling student finally showed up. He was about to give up hope until last minute, when he saw Yuugi's small shadow coming his way. He held a lantern high, smiling in its welcome shimmer.

"Good to see you," he whispered.

"You too," replied Yuugi, his voice just as quiet as Yami's. "Sorry I'm late. Atemu didn't go to bed until just recently. His light was on for a long time."

"It's fine," Yami smiled. "I'm just thankful you came. Shall we?"

Yuugi's alert system was on full as he led Yami carefully through the palace halls. The infirmary, as well as many unavailable rooms, they managed to creep by without triggering the attention anyone unwanted bystanders. It was hectic, due to the double guard duty ordered by Atemu, but even so, he could not settle the rapid drumming of his heart.

Glancing back at Yami, Yuugi gave the man's hand a gentle squeeze. "We're almost there." Though capture reigned as Yuugi's top worry, he could not shake the devious act he was partaking in. In seconds time, he'd address Yami to his private quarters. He anticipated what it'd mean to have a presence opposing that of his Lord in his quarters, admiring his puzzles, simple clothes basket, and silk-spread bed fit for two. Imagining the consequences of showing it all made Yuugi's cheeks flame red.

He could feel Yami pressed against him, keeping no room in-between. That warm, settle breath tickled the hairs on his neck, nearly causing him to fumble in the dark. A familiar sensation overwhelmed him, one he knew well from the time he gave himself to Lord Atemu, a dangerous, yet wondrous feeling. He did not distaste the feeling. The sneaking about, the turmoil rule-breaking, and pleasurable kissing was, for Yuugi, what the doctor prescribed.

Rounding that final corner, Yuugi timidly slowed to a complete stop, facing the wood-crafted door that led into his fabulous bedroom. It gave off a larger appeal, towering before him like some dark, unexplored cave, and his nervousness returned. "This is it."

"Well," shuffled Yami from behind. "That would make this room Lord Atemu's?"

Gaping, Yuugi spun himself to photograph Yami's hand inching closer to the shiny handle of the larger door secluding the Lord on the other side. Four fingers fitted over the handle, the thumb curling beneath. Yami readied to give a twist, to pretend like he'd never set foot in the Lord of Tranquility's personal living space.

"No, Yami." Yuugi's touch to the slightly taller male's skin caused an equivalent splurge of sparks. Quickly, Yuugi withdrew, stepping back while praying Yami constrained himself from creating a possible disaster. His muscles loosened when the hand replaced its grip in the handle with Yuugi's delectable graze.

"I won't," Yami assured. "It was an act of interest. Sorry for scaring you. All I care about is seeing where you sleep. Please show me."

Yami directed himself to the spotlight; the room he longed to see. He waited patiently, hinting the shakiness Yuugi cascaded while fidgeting to get the door open. The littler one seemed timorous as an explorer embarking on an unprepared journey. "Need help?"

Huffing faintly, Yuugi shook his head repeatedly. "I got it." A single sweat drop drizzled down the left of his slim black eyebrow as the door squeaked open. He bit down on his tongue, then ushered Yami inside. He hurried to shut the door. His brain fuzzed, and his heart raced. He was now standing in his bedroom with Yami right behind him.

Gradually he faced Yami, hiding his sweated palms behind his back. He saw well in the glow of the lantern Yami portraying a handsome smile, one new to Yuugi. It caused a flush to creep over his round cheeks.

"Yuugi…" Yami stepped forward, prepared to achieve his anxious desire.

Reacting choppily to the scene, Yuugi dove from Yami's gallant stare. "A tour… Let me give you a tour." He made way for the unsteady table, embarrassed by his stumble. "These are the puzzles I told you about." Mentioning his favorites relaxed him. He smiled at every design, whether finished or unfinished. "Atemu basically gave them to me. He said I may keep them in here. I'm glad, too. They've really helped me get through some hard times. The only thing I'm worried about is what I'm going to do once I've put together every one. Should I simply start over when that happens?"

Yami altered behind Yuugi, disappointed that the other tried ignoring the urgencies needed delivered. The man knew exactly what Yuugi was feeling, and he would give the boy exactly what he wanted. The moment he stepped into that room, his crimsons first beheld the glamorous bed of heaven. A well-sewn mattress was topped with wool sheets of blue, messily tangled from when Yuugi got out to find him. Four pillows embellished red accompanied the frame, largely squared, and easily capable of sheltering little Yuugi like the bases of a fortress. The bed was much too large for one such as Yuugi, Yami concluded. It'd be of much better use if it was to share more than one body. He saw it as sensible. But there he was, being educated on children's play. Yuugi's stalling offended him.

He moved his hands to embrace the frail hips of his passion, successful when he felt that smaller body automatically lean on him. His hands moved diligently, soon permitting his arms to wrap fully around Yuugi, touching the other's small, soft stomach. Yuugi smelled so good, like the flowers grown in the gardens. There was more there, a sugarcane sweet scent that was Yuugi's own. It thrilled Yami, and heated his exhilarated groin. No other ever caused him to want sex. There was just something about Yuugi. Not only was he polite and kind, but the cuteness of his face, and the daintiness of his lamb-like nature drove Yami insane. Perhaps he shouldn't feel angered by Atemu's own lust, if the two shared the same notions on how irresistible Yuugi seemed. Yami knew he was more to Yuugi than Atemu could ever dream.

He had given Yuugi hope beyond just pleasure. He may not had provided Yuugi with a large bedroom, fabulous riches, and compliment-worthy dishes, but when Yuugi spoke, he listened. When Yuugi cried, he cradled. When Yuugi smiled, he returned it fully. He was a true friend.

Yami lowered his chin to Yuugi's shoulder, grinning all the while. "As fascinating as that is, Yuugi, I did not come here to baffle over your hard work."

"Then what is it you wanted to see?" Yuugi asked shakily. "There's nothing in here that's fascinating at all, really. I mean, my kitten must be out somewhere. She isn't in here right now."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about it being dull in here." Yami brought a wet kiss to the collar of Yuugi's weak shoulder.

Hazily, Yuugi tried turning his neck. "Yami?"

Yami grasped Yuugi's arms, and spun the boy to face him. This startled Yuugi, who gasped sharply. The lantern Yami brought with him was left over on the floor.

"I don't want him taking you again," Yami erupted. "I know how he treats you, and what he does to you isn't how lust should be given. I know I cannot stop him from doing it to you time and time again, but by the Gods, at least give me this once chance to show you how much you mean to me." He took a pause, deciding on the simplest of words to say. "Let me make love to you."

His way for words was riveting, and Yuugi believed him. He saw a spark in those dazzled amethysts. He knew there was no fear there. Not anymore. There was only a melodic sigh, followed by a furious blush.

"Atemu does not deserve you," Yami murmured. He rose his hand to cup Yuugi's darkening cheek.

"Y - Yami…"

"But I do." Yami leaned closer, moving his other hand to cup the end of blue linen at Yuugi's knees. He lifted the silky material rather obscurely, telling himself to only further explore if granted consent. "I do because you are important to me."

Yuugi's body messed with him, playing one intense joke. His arms tingled, his legs buckled, and beneath the confines of his linen he felt incredible joy. He knew that he was becoming aroused. He was nervous, but hid well the tightening of his chest. He did not doubt any sign of greed, nor thought badly of what he craved. Yami was what he wanted, he realized. Not Atemu. To hell with the ocean of consequences.

Greedily, Yuugi brought his hands up, balancing on the tips of his toes as he clung to the back of Yami's neck. He pulled the man downward, demanding to be kissed. There lips clashed, but not too roughly. He slid his lips apart, welcoming Yami's eager tongue. As the kiss heightened in extremity, the two sets of lips tore apart as Yuugi toppled back, grasping the table to keep from falling over. He panted softly. He glanced up at Yami dazedly. A devilish grin had sewn itself on those handsome lips.

"Yuugi," Yami exhaled, pushing forward. He found himself in a tight bear hug.

"You're right," said Yuugi, brushing his hands over Yami's smooth, strong back. It was one of his most favorite features the other possessed. "I don't want Atemu at all. I don't. I want you, Yami."

Gently, Yami lifted Yuugi's chin. His thumb caressed that tiny cleft. There was no turning back now. The start of their first kiss had them risking capture, but Yuugi's beauty was all he cared about. Now, he no longer cared whether the Lord found them out. All he wanted was satisfaction, and to please his only friend. "Yuugi."

With the speed of a cheetah, Yami embraced Yuugi, ravaging him with an explosive kiss. His unexpected swiftness caused Yuugi to squeal and wiggle between his strong arms. He hardly noticed, feeling his groin hot with lust now that its yearning agreed to secretive coition. Reaching his hands behind, he grasped Yuugi's firm, petite buttocks, lifting him enough to be carried over to the inviting bed. Effortlessly, he slid Yuugi from his grip, laying the shorter Pale Face on the soft mattress. Scooping up the wool sheets, he tossed them to the floor, knowing they'd only get in his way. All the while, he knew Yuugi was watching him nervously.

Promptly, he ran his hands over Yuugi's bony shoulders, caressing the weak collarbones before easing his hands to feel down that pale, beautiful chest. Upon further exploration, he soon straddled the rim of the smooth nightwear and dismayingly stopped.

Yuugi had been carried to bed, and sensually touched. His breathing had deepened, him aware of what was to come, and naughtily wanting it. His body screamed for the ache to be taken care of while his mind argued that it was taboo. He pushed to agree with his body, but he was not expecting Yami to halt. Turning his head, he saw gentleness in those crimson eyes. "What is it?"

"Tell me now if you truly want this before I go any further." Yami spoke calmly, rattling Yuugi. "I do not want to cause you any discomfort."

For answer, Yuugi joined hands with Yami, urging him to continue. He knew what this meant. He would be having an affair, he would be sleeping with another behind Atemu's back. But it was Yami, whom he admired greatly. It was a man he could not get his mind off of, and he didn't think that one night of passion could hurt.

Yami was relieved. With no other interruptions to be made, he tugged rashly on the material. "Lift up."

Yuugi raised his behind, allowing Yami to free him of his single article of modesty, it discarded. Yami's animalistic gaze absorbed every curve and blemish, most thrilled by the few dark curls above the barely visible stem hiding between Yuugi's legs.

Not regarding how dark Yuugi's cheeks flushed, Yami pushed the lovely into the bed. He pressed their bodies together, happily trailing Yuugi with kiss after amorous kiss as his hands slid up and down, leaving not a single spot of skin untouched. Shortly, he replaced his prevailing fingers with the wet of his lips. He trailed his tongue against the soft, salty skin. As Yuugi's flimsy whimpers filled his ears, Yami helped himself to a small pink nipple, flicking the bud with his tongue.

"Ah!" Yuugi brought his hands to Yami's shoulders, soaking in every kiss and touch. He never fantasized giving himself away like this. Then again, he had the same thought when he gave his body to Atemu. This - this was far different, and he yearned to feel more, and learn more. Without him realizing, his legs spread on their own the second Yami's ravishing tongue entertained his nipple. "Ooh."

"Shush," Yami cooed at him. "Try not to be so loud, Yuugi. We wouldn't want Atemu finding out, now would we?"

Yami moved his mouth over to the other nipple, giving it as much pleasure as the first. Yuugi was putty in his hands, and he liked that. Smirking, he figured it was time to focus on what he anxiously longed to please. Browsing upward, he saw that Yuugi was well-relaxed, his eyes shut and mouth ajar. The boy was oblivious to what was coming. Holding back a chuckle, Yami urged his caresses down, catching Yuugi's attention. The second his lips met with those curly hairs, he could feel a shift beneath him. He knew that Yuugi's legs had squeezed shut, pulling a reflex. Arching a brow, he gave the shorter man a sly grin. "Yuugi."

"Sorry," Yuugi whimpered. He tried reopening his legs, finding the act to be a bit difficult. "They're stuck."

Laughing lightly, Yami grabbed Yuugi's knees to help pry open those trembling legs. They shortly surrendered. "Please try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Shakily, Yuugi peered down at his own self. "What are you going to do?" He blushed, hating himself for how greatly amateurish he sounded, but he saw that Yami did not mind.

"I'm going to please you greatly."

Lowering to the floor at the bed's foot, Yami memorized the bare excellence before him. He now saw the tender beauty beneath the dark hair. "There now, why were you hiding this fantastic body from me?" Fantastic, indeed! Yuugi was immensely cute with a short, easy-to-please groin laying still, waiting to be amused. "You're perfect."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" He grew a sly grin, causing Yuugi's blush to darken.

"Because it's embarrassing."

Yami centered his intention on the limp piece of delicateness. A bit agitated that he had not caused any sign of rise, Yami knew he'd have to fix that. Not bothering to cup the sensitive skin with his hand, he drove his head forward, diving right in with his mouth. With one slide of his tongue up that tender skin, he apprehended the red tip, and engulfed Yuugi wholly.

An explosion of pleasure overfilled Yuugi, enveloping over him from the brim of his tenderness. With bulged eyes, he released a startled gasp. Yami had taken him. He was in Yami's mouth. And it felt damn good.

Hot, sticky warmth seduced him, giving him an incredible vibration never once had he experienced before. Not with Atemu, not on his own. Bringing his hands down, he grasped the back of Yami's head, entwining his fingers in the similar black and magenta hairs. Though it seemed he was weakening, at risk of pushing Yami away, Yuugi found himself longing for the exact opposite. He automatically pulled Yami closer, relishing the incredible lust.

With the heat of his muscles expanding, Yuugi knew his body was becoming desperate for release. Sadly, as his hips readied to thrust, the welcomed warmth that was Yami's mouth left him. A disappointed sigh escaped Yuugi. He nearly glared at Yami, demanding with panty breaths why the taller peach had withdrawn.

Yuugi was mistaken. Though he settled back into place, he saw Yami was merely preparing for the next big step.

It was a struggle for Yami to work the other slowly. His loins burned with rage, challenging him to overcome to his demonic side, and ravish Yuugi savagely. Though the act was tempting, Yami knew that patience would reward him with the greatest his little flower could offer.

Effortlessly, he guided Yuugi's legs to press together. He imprinted his fingers against the curvy thighs, grinning as he forced the legs upward. Yuugi yelped, the movement startling. His eyes were unable to see that Yami was fervidly admiring his backside. Yami took no time in plunging his mouth against that feeble entrance, preparing Yuugi for what was to come. Yuugi was not expecting that.

"Yami," he shrieked, trying to slide back like a slug on the mattress. "What are you doing?'

"Well," Yami grinned, tugging Yuugi closer. "I am trying to prepare you."

Blushing, Yuugi muttered, "But it's dirty."

"Yuugi, you are not dirty," Yami concurred, licking his lips. "You're divine. Now, let me do this."

"You don't have any oil? Atemu uses oil."

Sighing, Yami couldn't help but shake his head. Yuugi's adorableness was growing ever faster, alluring him even more. "No. I do not have any oil, and I do not need it. Please try to relax."

Obeying, Yuugi quickly turned his head to one side, feeling his bottom rise high once more. It met with the cold air. His cheeks burned, his skin trembled. After not long, he could feel Yami's tongue licking itself over his skin. He finally relaxed, surprised by how amazing it was, and he unknowingly smiled. The lukewarm, rough tongue circling round was pleasant. He curled his toes, rose his feet higher, further encouraging his body for Yami's access. It wasn't until a different something pressed against him that caused Yuugi to stiffen.

A finger prodded. "Yami…"

"Relax," came Yami's soothing reply.

Struggling to do just that, Yuugi obtained no final warning as Yami slowly inserted the finger. Quite surprised, Yuugi found himself clamping the finger in place. He gasped softly, wiggling in desperation, trying hard to get used to the slightly painful sensation. He was more used to having lubrication from the oil mixture Atemu introduced him too. The oil made his skin slick. But this… It hurt as he tried best not to quench his muscles, them uncomfortable with the finger, wanting it out. Yami would have none of that. He steadied Yuugi by placing his free hand on that precious stomach.

"Yuugi, you must relax."

"I'm trying," Yuugi said breathlessly.

It took Yuugi some minutes, but shortly he noticed a change within. The pain was evaporating, becoming pleasure. A very unique, thrilling pleasure. When Yami saw Yuugi's face aglow again, a second finger joined the first, a third soon following. He spread Yuugi like a blossoming bud, gratified in knowing that Yuugi was well ready for him.

"I can't take it." Yami removed his fingers, and stood. His eyes burned with lust, and he eagerly removed his own shenti, tossing it aside. "I want to make love to you."

Upon lowering his legs, Yuugi gaped in awe at Yami's masculine nakedness. Seven inches of pulsation hungered for him, throbbing upward. The sight brought dryness to Yuugi's parted lips, and all he could manage was a short to the point nod.

Yuugi pushed his cheek into the ruby soft pillow he cuddled. Yami had made up a bed using the pillows on the floor, compelling Yuugi on hands and knees. Yuugi lifted his hips upward, awaiting Yami's magnificence to take him, and please him. Gently Yami rubbed that cherry rump, then positioned himself. Without struggle, he eased himself, inch by incredible inch, until both bodies joined together.

The fit was perfection. Instantly, Yami rocked in a rhythmic motion. Yuugi whimpered beneath him, lifting his hips to meet with each sensational thrust. He never imagined how good it'd feel having Yami inside him, making love to him artistically. Though some pressure made him writhe in pain, Yami's driven flesh burned him with unbelievable ecstasy. Every skillful stroke increased wave after wave of jarring pleasure. Swiftly the pain lifted, and Yuugi trembled, giving off little gasps.

A pressure leaned over him. Yami had wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Kisses to his neck were received, nibbling and licking, further enticing Yuugi. He was hot and moist and happy.

Short of breath, Yuugi soon felt Yami slide from him as his body was turned. Laying on his back, he dazedly smiled up at Yami, gladly draping his arms around the man's neck as Yami pressed up against him, penetrating him once more. Yuugi loved this position. His aching knees had gone red from scratching along the floor before. This way he had easy balance, and was able to gaze into those luscious crimson eyes he very much adored. Powerfully, Yami sunk into him as a kiss on the lips was accepted. Yami plunged his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, proudly exploring the two separate crevices.

During the kiss, Yuugi wiggled and arched, sliding until only neck and head greeted the pillow beneath him. His movement caused his hips to rise, and caused Yami's hot masculinity to plummet deeply, reaching a secret spot which writhed Yuugi with uncontrollable ecstasy. He pulled back from the kiss, squealing lowly. He sucked in a quick breath, but this was a mistake. His inner walls tightened, forcing him to shudder immensely, and breath out.

Yami saw the quickening lust which filled Yuugi to the brim. He crept a free hand to clasp and stroke Yuugi's swollen rod. He worsened the shorter Pale Face's buildup purposely, grinning beneath his panting exterior. _Come for me, my adorable slut_.

Yuugi was shaking like mad, his climax nearing. His glistened cheeks flushed red, his eyes furrowed, and his parted lips shook. He was lost in Yami's control, and brought his hips up, wanting more. There was no doubt by his great puzzlement when Yami's hand betrayed his member. He murmured unhappily, writhing at the loss, only to be puzzled by a raid of sharpened thrusts.

They were all it took.

He succumbed to an explosion of pleasure. Bit by bit Yuugi's seed flooded from his throbbing, untouched sex, drizzling his stomach. And all the while, Yami continued to pound into his tingling walls, doubling the pleasure. It had been the longest, greatest release of his life. Even as it reached its end, Yuugi was left in a dream of uncontrollable shudders, gasping and moaning. His face was redder than the sun's.

_Good_. Yami smirked within. _Good_.

Pleased by the glorious sight, Yami sped up his thrusts until the pulsating closeness of his own release. He pulled from Yuugi, and stroked himself hard. A groan hitched in his throat as he spilled over Yuugi's stomach, mixing their seed. He shuddered, hiding his own pleasure well while examining the shorter male's blissful pink face. Slowly, he brought his head down to free Yuugi of the sticky mess. Lapping up every last drop, Yami crawled over Yuugi, anxious to share the result of their love-making. And Yuugi, who completely understood, greedily opened his mouth wide, and stuck out his tongue. The salty-sweet mix poured into his mouth. He moaned happily. Yami shared the savory taste by kissing him. Yuugi gagged a little, forced to swallow, but he did not mind. Eagerly, he brought his hands over Yami, rubbing along that firm, beautiful back.

The night was growing old, but even so Yuugi did not want to say goodbye. He wanted to hold Yami forever, to kiss and snuggle him and never let go.

-

A joyous smile claimed Yuugi's lips, not having left since the last second of his wondrous night. He lay beneath his wool sheets with his handsome guest, cleaned, and sleepy. He knew he had committed a sin. He also knew that he didn't give a damn. It had been the greatest night of his life, and the aftermath would live on as everlasting in his elated mind.

He gleamed up at Yami. Snuggling into the man's desirable warmth, a sigh left him, it filled with delight. "I'm so happy."

Deeply jubilant himself, Yami ran his hand along Yuugi's shoulder. "Me too."

"It was fun," giggled Yuugi. "I never thought I could feel so happy. I - I wish you didn't have to go."

Yami directed his attention on the darkness cascading from the open window. A buoyant breeze had the drapes fluttering like butterfly wings. A hint of moonlight poured in through the center. The entire room was filled with a romantic tone. At least, Yami thought so. He could not help but pull Yuugi closer.

"I'm going to have to go," he shortly whispered.

"Please don't."

Slowly, Yami gazed into those sad amethyst orbs. He reached his fingertips to the golden, dangling bangs to brush and bond with the center curl. It fell right back into place. "Morning will come soon, and you know what will happen if I stay."

"What about taking chances?" Yuugi pouted. "You snuck here with me, and we…"

"We had the greatest chance of a lifetime, and we can have it again and again." He cupped Yuugi's chin. "Whenever you desire, with every night we'll share, you can count on me." Yami was shocked after hearing his own voice. He had not expected it, not in the least. Suddenly, he did not feel so well with what his mind's been saying about the lovely young man cuddled in his grasp. Sighing, Yami went to push back his covers. "I suppose I better…" He could say nothing more as he felt a softness hit his head and shoulder. Gaping, he turned to find a pillow in Yuugi's arms. The shorter man was smiling slyly. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

Giggling, Yuugi did so again.

"Yuugi." Yami grabbed for it. "Come on, you know I have to go." But a third hit followed. Growling lowly, Yami took hold of another pillow, and raged war on his little lover. Quiet squeaks and laughs echoed as Yami victoriously pinned Yuugi to the bed, hovering over him.

"I give up," Yuugi laughed, gasping, for Yami roughly kissed him. He welcomed it, he the true victor. Feeling along that strong back with his hands, he did not fear the night's approaching end.

-

Atemu arose that morning without dread. Salihah was gone, but his precious Yuugi he still had, who was fast asleep across the hall. Atemu dreamt of Yuugi that previous night, of shredding Yuugi of those troublesome clothes, and trapping the adorable servant between the mattress of his king bed and his fine body. Their hips grinded in sync, Atemu penetrating Yuugi deep and hard while the little servant succumbed to every pleasure-filled pound, screaming out lustful gasps, begging for Atemu to love him harder, faster, greater.

The dream had been splendid, and so Atemu rose to dress without worry. He had slipped into a maroon linen robe that fell to his knees. He finished it off by tying to his waist an emerald green sash. He slipped into his worn-out, same-old padded shoes before fixing to put in his favorite golden earrings. He sat at his mirror to fix up his face and hair. He applied fine kohl under his eyes, lined his eyelashes with obsidian black, and scented his skin with his favorite cinnamon fragrance. Today was a new day, and he planned to spend the majority of it with his favorite person.

Smiling in his mirror, he almost didn't hear three loud knocks. Blinking, he spun on his stool to look at the door. "Come in!"

He prayed it would be Yuugi, fair and refreshed, but it was, instead, Seth. The Lord of Intellect wore an uncomfortable frown. He closed the door behind him, sealing the latch before hesitatingly stepping up to his Lord.

"Seth," Atemu smiled. "You are here at an interesting time." Atemu knew that familiar look of distress. His fine friend was overwhelmingly troubled. He got to his feet. "What is it?"

"This is not easy for me to say," Seth said bitterly. "I've been disgracing you behind your back by spying on your tiny interest, and though I regret saying it, I am damned glad that I have been. My Lord, forgive me, but… Well, there is something about him you must know."

Puzzled, Atemu quietly shrunk back, bearing the bad news his healer dispensed.

-

Brilliant light filtered Yuugi's bedroom, indicating it was morning. Yawning, Yuugi heartily welcomed it as he tiredly stretched. His muscles felt amazing, as did his entire body. A tingling remembrance of the previous night made him blush mad. He could hardly believe that Yami had shared his bed, that he had willfully given his self to the extraordinary man who became more to him than just some friend. He would never forget the night, but currently he had to get out of bed, dress, and greet Lord Atemu. That he was not looking forward to as much.

Yawning once more, Yuugi tried sitting up, but he felt himself pinned to the bed. Though sore physically, it was not that which made Yuugi panic. Glancing down, he found a third arm draped over his stomach. Behind him, he could feel movement of another, and straight away recognized a beautifully deep groan. He swiftly straightened, shocked to find Yami's sparkling wide crimsons smirking up at him. "Yami?"

"Morning." Yami's voice was calm as pond water.

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked. He quickly pushed back the covers. He and Yami were still naked. Yuugi tried best to advert his flushed face from his lover's limp manhood.

"I accidentally fell asleep."

"You shouldn't be here." Yuugi hopped out of bed to fetch the two stranded linen shentis. He tossed Yami's own on the bed, and hurried to pull his own on. "Atemu will be here any minute to get me for our morning meal. If he sees you, if…!" This could not be happening. He could not lose Yami! Not like this. "You need to hide. You need to hide away until I can get him away. I think you can fit under my bed. Hurry."

Yami pulled up his shenti, and crawled over the bed. He grasped Yuugi's arm, forcing the yelping other onto the bed, and into his strong arms. He was ready and willing to calm Yuugi. "Easy. Easy."

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi stared up at Yami sadly. "I don't want to lose you."

Yami shook his head. "You won't."

"Oh, Yami…"

Delirious to the situation, Yuugi arched his head, longing to be kissed by Yami. He pushed against his knees, feeling the other's desirable breath flow over his lips. When he thought that a kiss would be given, he drew back in a gasp as he heard what he feared most. The door to his privacy opened wide, and in walked Atemu.

The unsettling silence made Yuugi ill. He was glued to Atemu, afraid for Yami's safety. Atemu's eyes were on Yami, him postured like a bull prepared to charge.

Yuugi bravely found his voice. "Atemu… I can explain."

The Lord shifted. He closed the door, trapping himself with the other two inside. His eyes never removed from Yami's surprisingly quiescent expression. So, what his intelligent cousin spilled had been true. He did not want to believe it when Seth told him of Yami and Yuugi's questionable meetings, of the hand-holding, and of a glimpse of a kiss Seth so happened to catch a night ago, but ached to share. Then, just last night, Seth worked late, but heard footsteps, and caught the two hurrying hand-in hand through the dark, with a lantern held high, headed for Lord Atemu's private chambers.

Insulted. Atemu was insulted and humiliated. He swore Yuugi would never betray him like this. The damned slave called Yami was there, resting atop his courtesan's bed, wearing a single nightwear, and daring to give him a godly-like glare. The Lord was almost stunned, but he stepped forward to show it was he who should be answered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, outraged.

"Atemu, let me explain," said Yuugi, protecting the man, to Atemu's confusion.

"Silence!" Atemu's shout echoed loudly, making Yuugi shrink back in shock. Atemu took zero notice. He wanted to hear from the son of a bitch. "Answer me."

"That answer is simple," said Yami without hassle. "I am a Pale Face who, for these last few weeks, has been tutoring this lovely young man." He nodded at Yuugi.

Angrily, Atemu marched forward, eager to murder the man for his foulness. "You…! How dare you speak to me so proudly!" He was surprised when he felt something gentle squeeze his wrist. Yuugi became Yami's shield, deliberately blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"Please," Yuugi trembled. "It's not Yami's fault. I'm the one that persisted on seeing him, and I kept going back. I wanted to learn to read! And I invited him to my room. Please don't punish him! Just let him go…"

"Shut up!" Atemu snatched his hand away, offended. "You dare talk like that to me? I shall deal with you later!"

There was a carnivorous darkness building up inside of the Lord. The promised swore took Yuugi by storm, and he cautiously stepped back, afraid. He bowed his head, trying to find something, anything to say.

"Don't yell at him."

Yuugi and Atemu stood baffled by the strictness in Yami's tone.

"What did you just say?" Atemu questioned, startled.

"He is not at fault." Yami tried hovering to the Lord's height, keeping firm. "Punish me, if you will, but lay a hand on Yuugi, and I swear you'll pay. Yes, Lord Atemu, I made love with Yuugi last night. I shared his bed. I gave to him what you never can, nor will you ever understand why, and I am damn glad."

The Lord felt as if he was being strangled to death. He forced his neck to crank in Yuugi's direction. "Is it true? Did you share your bed with him?"

Yuugi replied with a shaky, "Yes."

Eyes widened, Atemu strained from kneeling over in agony. "Why?" His voice was weak, ghastly. "Why? How could you do this to me? After all I have given to you, after all I have done for you. How could you betray me like this? How!"

Darting forward, Yuugi hugged his Lord's arm. "Please, Atemu? Please forgive me? I did not mean to hurt you at all, I promise. Please."

"Get off!" In a terrifying instant, Atemu shoved Yuugi back, making the young one fall onto the bed. He had caused his servant to cry out. He regrettably cursed. "Yuugi, I…" But he did not expect to find an enraged fist collapsing with his face.

Yami had punched the Lord. Before Yuugi could even blink, the two doubles were battling for his safety, throwing punches left and right. Crying loudly, Yuugi staggered to his knees, begging for them to stop. "Yami, no! Atemu!"

The two's battle caused Yami to bruise, but his Lord never did. Their rage flooded the room, and Yuugi gasped sharply when Yami was thrown back, landing hard on the table, completely destroying the many completed puzzles. The unbalanced table toppled over. Puzzle pieces soared, images mixed, and Yuugi's magnificent test with his perfect score ripped in half.

Yuugi could not take anymore. Waterfalls of tears gushed out of him. He managed to stand to his feet. "Stop it! Stop!"

There was a sudden flash of light. The two men halted their fight, both equally distraught by an intense scream bellowing from the pit of Yuugi's stomach. Atemu spun around, watching in awe as the skin at Yuugi's heart began to crawl with a mind of its own.

Yami scrambled to Yuugi's side, ignoring the pain in his arms and on his face. "Yuugi! Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Yuugi cried, shaking his head. "It hurts…"

An anonymous something gradually came out of Yuugi's skin. Golden and pointed, its true identity was soon captured as it fell to the floor. The bottom of it shattered, spilling into many connectable pieces just as the flash disappeared.

Panting heavily, Yuugi collapsed before the golden familiarity. He trembled silently, bewildered by the odd burning. He focused his eyes on the very item he had long ago found buried beneath the banks of the river. The golden pyramid he thought had been lost. He hardly noticed Yami's arms wrapping over him as Lord Atemu proceeded closer to the mesmerizing scene.

"No. It couldn't be." Atemu shook his head. He knelt before Yuugi and Yami, never taking his eyes away from the very item he'd been searching for. "It cannot be!"

But it was…

It was the Sennen Puzzle.

Yuugi quickly peered up at Atemu, doing best to steady his shock when his Lord said to him, "You…? You're my savior?"

-

**My favorite chapter written thus far. My favorite lemon, and finally the story's truly beginning. I know it took a lot of build up, but that build up was important, so I hope I didn't bore much of you, and comments are most welcome. Next chapter coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Puzzle's Return

Chapter Eighteen: Imprisonment: The Puzzle's Return

-

Over a month ago, a young Pale Face named Yuugi deliberately ignored the rules of his dark-skinned commanders, crawling his way towards a chance at freedom. He reached the river, and debated on suicide. No one would miss him, he believed; it was all for the best. Yet, once at the shoreline's crossing, he lamentably failed to meet the Devil's Door.

His trip, however, was no total loss. Trapped beneath the muddy floor, a pyramid had been hiding. No large, ancient pyramid. A simple, golden trinket which he assumed had to belong to some rich Dark Face. It helped Yuugi find courage, and he snuggled it to the core of his chest, claiming it as his. When it vanished come that next dreadful morning, Yuugi was certain someone stole it from him. He never expected it to find its way into the depths of his body, to charm him with Lord Atemu's breathtaking palace, a home to call new, and a man to love dearly. It was a lucky pyramid. No. A lucky Sennen Puzzle.

It had chosen him.

But currently, Yuugi did not feel so lucky. Atemu hollered for Seth, and hollered for guardians. The Lord was in a ruckus, after the discovery that jolted his mind. He dragged Yuugi to his feet, forcing him to sit on the bed before gathering the Sennen Puzzle and its scattered pieces. When Lord Seth came in, he lingered over the brilliance the Sennen Puzzle provided.

"All this time we've spent searching," the man said breathlessly, "It's been right under our noses." He faced his Lord. "I am sorry for doubting it. Forgive me."

"Do not fret, Seth," Atemu said softly. His eyes gradually wandered from the Puzzle to Yuugi. "For a while there, I doubted my own self, but it seems your decision on bringing me Yuugi was wise when you ventured out to find it for me."

Seth sneered bitterly. "This whole time." A massive hate was building up inside him. He charged forward, growling lowly as he pointed an offensive finger straight at Yuugi. "You! How dare you hide this from my Lord? You traitorous..!"

"I didn't know," Yuugi whimpered. "I swear."

"How could you not know!" Seth growled lowly. "Answer before your Lords."

Choking back sobs, Yuugi shook his head. "I didn't! I swear - I swear!"

"That's enough, Seth." Atemu would not have his servant shedding tears.

The Lord admitted with his miniscule silence that he, too, was disturbed by the situation. Not once had Yuugi mentioned anything about how he had somehow obtained the Sennen Puzzle, let alone absorbed it. Atemu saw Yuugi was as pathetic and frail as he was when they first met. The Sennen Puzzle had somehow caused Yuugi a great deal of pain, and an equivalent shock to that of Atemu's own. Yuugi's denial presumed worthy.

Clearing his throat, Atemu knew this had to be solved. "Yuugi, I think it's best that you tell me exactly how you came across the Puzzle. Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi began. He told of the occurrence before the night he found the Sennen Puzzle dressed in mud. How Obi was brutally murdered, and how he had wished for a quick death. He had quickly gained the attention of all three men. Yami even moved a bit closer, but withdrew when Seth glared at him. Yuugi then spoke of how he sneaked his way out of the small tent, and successfully freed himself from Captain Gahiji's men. It was hard for him to discuss the dilemma he faced, but shortly it ended, and he got to the part with the Puzzle.

"It was buried deep," Yuugi said. "I struggled to get it, but I was determined. Eventually, I pulled it free. I was amazed and decided to keep it for myself, but that next morning, it was gone. I - I thought maybe someone took it."

"Does not matter," Seth said, crossing his arms angrily. His veins were ready to pop. "After every little bit of information Lord Atemu gave, you never once brought it up."

"I never thought about it," Yuugi whimpered. "I didn't know what it was, and I thought I lost it." What else could the healer want?

Thankfully, Atemu discontinued Seth's anger, and Yuugi's forgetfulness. "The entirety of arguing over the matter is ridiculous and unnecessary." His frustrated eyes shifted on Seth. "Don't you understand what this means? Not only has the Puzzle returned to me, but it has chosen Yuugi as its vessel. We should be celebrating, Seth."

"Of course," Seth said. He tackled to calm down. "I know the sign's meaning, but I am still worried."

"As am I. There's no telling what's to happen, but I can't begin to describe how relieved I am."

Seth loosened up, guilty for rambling harshly when he pushed aside his Lord's thoughts on the Puzzle's reunion. If the short Pale Face truly had been chosen, then it could lead to a day of reckoning. He and Atemu could again become mortal. And the legend of the Gods' blunder could finally come to a close.

In that instant, the guards Atemu called for appeared. Atemu glanced at Yuugi. "March. My room. Now."

Surprised, Yuugi slowly got to his feet. He reached for Yami's hand, but drew back. He gasped when he heard what Atemu ordered next.

"Guards, cease that man." He pointed at Yami.

"No!" Yuugi cried out, hugging his arms around Yami's waist. "No, you can't!"

Holding the broken Sennen Puzzle best he could, Atemu moved swift to pry Yuugi off of Yami, who did nothing to fight against the two guards who forced his hands behind his back.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried. "Atemu, please? Please don't punish him. I will take his punishment for him."

"In my room," Atemu ordered, his anger on the rise, his shock still in order.

"I won't!" Yuugi argued. He gasped, feeling Atemu's hold on him tighten. They entered the hallway, and Yuugi quickly looked back at Yami. "Yami…"

"It'll be okay, Yuugi," Yami said to the little lamb who shocked him greatly. "Do as Lord Atemu says, okay?"

"Put him in the dungeon," Atemu commanded his guards. "I'll deal with him later."

Yami lowered his gaze as he was led away. Yuugi sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, soaking it. His tears seemed endless as Atemu pushed him into the opposite room. He remained silent, not caring about Atemu or the Sennen Puzzle. Only about Yami.

"My Lord?" Seth stepped forward.

"Seth," Atemu murmured crossly, "I wish to speak with Yuugi alone."

"Very well." Seth bowed his head, only until Atemu closed the door with a solid click. He then left one guard to stand watch and made way for the dungeon.

In conflict with his inner madness, Atemu took it upon himself to ignore his deceitful courtesan for but a moment, him drawn to the golden item of the Gods. Enchanted by its sunny luster, he raised it to the tip of his nose, intoxicated by its brilliance as he gave a large whiff, and sighed with content. This was no dream. The Sennen Puzzle was there in his hands, exactly where it belonged, even if it was half shattered. And he knew only the chosen savior could fix it. Only Yuugi, his Yuugi - Gods, that evidence was disconcerting.

He cranked his neck, troubled by how quiet Yuugi was. The pale servant sniffed every few seconds, sounding in desperate need of a handkerchief. Atemu knew his frustration and anger's yet to disperse. He lowered the broken item down on the table. The shiny metal pieces clinked and clanked. Pulling his hands from it so soon triggered a sense of emptiness, but Atemu must set his main focus on Yuugi.

Atemu casually stepped in front of Yuugi. He would try best to shadow his anger. Strange how he could not die, and yet his pressured heart was pounded by a great deal of hurt. Yuugi refused to look at him. The younger male continuously found the polished floor more riveting.

"Look at me," Atemu demanded strongly, yet with exceptional softness.

Knowing he had no other option, Yuugi lifted his gaze. His entire face was poppy red, moist and unattractive from crying. Atemu was desperate to wipe those tears, and dry that runny nose, but could not do it.

"What are you going to do to Yami?" Yuugi was daring, beating Atemu to the punch. "You're not going to have him killed are you?" The silence alone was enough to turn Yuugi's knees into butter. He struggled to remain standing, wishing Atemu would say something, anything. "Atemu, I -"

"I think it's best you bite that tongue of yours."

The spiteful demand was compelling enough for Yuugi to partake. He bit his tongue, squeezing it between his teeth. He did not do so very hard, and wasn't in pain, but he said nothing more, for it was his Lord's turn to speak.

"You know," Atemu began with a sorrowful tune, "Since the moment I was chosen to be marked by this curse, I never thought that I would ever be able to be happy because I knew I could never allow myself to fall in love. I would be trapped in this twenty year old body, while everyone else would grow old, wither, and die. So I suffered alone, for these many years, sad and angry, knowing it was the best choice. But then, just a little over a month prior to this day, that decision changed when I met the most beautiful man in all my years of living." He glanced down at Yuugi. "Every rule I attempted to follow no longer mattered when I met you."

He could not tell if that was guilt in Yuugi's beautiful eyes, or if it was something else. "You're the first person to ever make me feel as if this curse of mine is a miracle. You complete me, Yuugi. And now I learn that you are the one destined to cure me." Atemu brought his hands out, searching them for any sign of freedom. "It makes me realize just how much I care for you." He shook his head. "But now…? Now you've gone and… How could you do this to me, Yuugi? How?"

Yuugi did not answer. He favored Atemu with a sense of hate, having never done so before. His behavior was shocking to the Lord. Atemu did not understand what could possibly have possessed his fair courtesan to give him such loathing.

"I've given you so much," Atemu quivered. "And this is how you repay me? Yuugi, do you not realize how much I love you?"

"Love?" Yuugi murmured, fidgeting in place. "I don't believe you."

"Yuugi…"

"I don't believe you!" Yuugi cried out, taking a step back. He glared up at Atemu, his confusion burned great. "Yami told me. He warned me about it. He said you don't love me. That I shouldn't trust you! And he was right."

"That foolish man is wrong!" Atemu shouted. "How dare he try and fill you with vile lies!"

"But it's true!" Yuugi bawled. "You only ever want to be with Salihah. You didn't even seem all too happy when I told you that I learned to read for you."

"Yuugi, I was happy," Atemu insisted. "I am happy. I care more for you more than anyone. Salihah knew this. That's why she left." His anger was on the rise. How could Yuugi believe all that?

Stunned, but uncertain, Yuugi took a peculiar step back. "She left?"

"Last night." Atemu sounded sincere. "I am sad that she decided to go, but I suppose it was right. However, now I'm not so sure, after what you have done."

"S - she's not gone," Yuugi whimpered. "I don't believe you… I don't believe you!"

Atemu could not believe what Yuugi insinuated. "You…"

"You're lying!" Yuugi spat his venomous conjecture at Atemu, not behaving like the sweet little slave Atemu knew and cared for. Tears like heavy dew poured down those precious dainty cheeks, and what he accused his Lord of was truly painful. "You rather be with Salihah than you would with me. You're always with her, taking walks in the gardens or secretly kissing when you think no one's watching. You never do any of that with me!"

The Lord of Tranquility could feel his title slipping through his fingers as his anger grew. He tried cutting in, but Yuugi pushed on, out of control.

"I thought being your courtesan would make me happy!" Yuugi moved forward a little, unafraid. "You promised me many things, and I even willingly gave myself to you! You said I wouldn't be a servant no more, but you broke your word! You made me clean! You yelled at me. And you haven't been around for me… I hate you for that!" He pressed on, not realizing how strongly he was aggravating his Lord. "You don't appreciate me or care about me! You don't love me…!"

During his heated tantrum, Yuugi did not see the speeded flash of skin until the contact was made. He was frightened by the sharp sting of an imprint to his cheek, left by a cacophonous slap given by Atemu's hand. It hurt like hell, having been powerful enough to turn his head. Not to mention his Lord wore a set of jeweled rings. Realizing what happened, he wailed loudly, and grasped his cheek. After falling to his knees, he closed his eyes, hunched forward, and cried.

"How dare you," Atemu snapped, boiling mad with his feelings hurt. "How dare you! After everything I've given you, after everything I've done, you can so easily stand there, insult me and tell me that I don't love you? I, who welcomed you into my life, who gave you your own bed to sleep in, who had a set of clothes made for you, who bathed and cradled you, and shared with you not just my body, but my very heart and soul! How dare you!"

Atemu huffed loudly, wishing he could cry, but his eyes were dry. "You selfish, inconsiderate brat! I should punish you for this!" He regretted saying it, but could not prevent it from gushing out.

With his anger partially calmed, Atemu glanced at the table where the Sennen Puzzle glowed. Hearing Yuugi whimper at his feet hurt worse than a spider's bite. He thought of a suitable discipline, one which he would not regret giving.

"You will stay here," he decided. "This room will count as your cell. You will put the Sennen Puzzle back together, and only until it's finished will you be able to leave here. That is your punishment. Do you understand?"

Wiping his eyes, Yuugi hugged himself and nodded. "Y - yes…"

"Yes what?" gnarled Atemu.

Glaring, Yuugi lifted his head. "Yes, my Lord."

It was the very first time Yuugi addressed Atemu properly, offending the Lord with that foolhardy, fierce sneer. Atemu stiffened, heartbroken by such harshness his slave could manifest. He glared back before hurrying out of there. He opened the door wide, leaving Yuugi to the ice-cold chamber, alone with the Sennen Puzzle. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it, and pounded it with his fist. The guard Seth ordered to stay behind remained motionless to his Lord's action.

Atemu glanced at him. "Remain here. Do not leave your post." And he made his way through the palace, set on confronting the bastard slave who dared to corrupt his Yuugi.

-

In the nether of the palace, far below a spiraling set of stone steps, the barely used dungeon was situated. Small and gloomy, the dungeon consisted of ten cells, each capable of holding up to six men. No outside light resonated within, the only resource being from four ignited candlesticks in copper holders nailed into the walls. The dungeon was, by far, the oldest quarter in all the palace, with its cells made from cracked mud brick, and its floor a dust storm of soil. The air hardly deemed breathable, the dust plenty to dry out one's throat. And that malodorous residue - fuck… The toiletry smelled better.

It was here Yami sat, his back to the wall, his legs crossed. He was alone in a cell of his own, second one down on the right. With weak-framed wood being all that blocked him from the other cells, he was not in any way comfortable being seen by an old but brawny Dark Face two cells down. The old fart's inappropriate whistles and hoots thundered like a beastly mating call. Yami remained still, with his head facing the solid door with a single viewing hole of wooden bars to escape the psychotic man's gestures, and the nerve-wracking squeaks from rats scurrying in the walls. He scratched at his arm, where he thought a spider might've been crawling up his skin.

From the other side, in the haggard hall, Atemu came with Seth, who strived to keep in step with his cousin's strides. The Lord of Intellect detested having to follow into the revolting dungeon. It was the job of their sentinels to take care of the few criminals kept locked up.

"Is it necessary to speak with him in this place?" Seth shrunk his shoulders in, not wanting to touch anything. "He is an extraordinary man. Good with medicine."

"He must pay for his wrongdoing," Atemu murmured. "If you do not want to come, then remain here at the foot. I'll go in on my own. I much rather speak face to face with him without you."

"Very well," said Seth. "I'll stay here." He understood this was Atemu's right, what with his bedmate being involved. He knew if it was Kisara, that fire and brimstone would break loose.

"I shouldn't be long," Atemu claimed. "This will be a quick visit."

In he stormed, bothered little by the grim dwelling. He met with the cell where Yami resided, and peered within. He saw the man there, who tilted his head up and rose to his feet once he saw he had company.

"Open this door," Atemu ordered a guard. "I do not want to speak with him this way."

"My Lord." Bowing, the guard unlocked the prison door.

Atemu stepped in. The door closed behind him. It locking shut sounded almost like an eerie echo. Yami's obscene neighbor cackled loudly at the sight of Atemu, and viciously spat an era of language his mother would not be proud of.

"Shut up in there!" yelled a guard at the man.

With the old coot as quieted as he was going to get, Atemu was prepared to treat Yami with legitimate punishment. As much as he craved to see this man tortured, it was clear to him that the man meant something to Yuugi.

"My malevolence for you is high," Atemu jeered, crossing his arms. "I really wish to kill you for not just striking your Lord, but for filling Yuugi's head with false aspersions." He sighed to restrain his agitation. "But for some reason Yuugi strongly cares for you, and this alone makes it so that I cannot go through with it because it would break his heart."

Saying nothing, Yami slouched against the wall, remaining motionless. All he portrayed was the hint of a small bitter grin.

"But you," nudged Atemu, scoffing. "I do not believe you really care about him. So what is it? Why play with him?"

Yami furrowed his eyes. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Atemu moved closer, unafraid of this man lucky to be able to bleed. Atemu wanted to make him bleed. "If I am, correct me. I'm giving you the chance. Tell me there is one measly part of you that actually gives a damn about him!" His prisoner snootily flicked his tongue across his teeth and looked away. "My mind is not quite made up. Perhaps I will have you killed."

That Yami did not intend on. He glanced at Atemu. "Yuugi will hate you. He will spite you forever… Until the day he dies."

"Then he will spite me," Atemu growled grievously, "But in due time he will thank me for ridding him of you."

"A hopeless invocation. You are blind to the fact that Yuugi does not love you, and he never will." Yami's voice hummed a bone-chilling evil. "You could never give him what I have. Hope. Courage. Love."

"Shut up," quaked Atemu.

"To him, he is nothing but a slave to you; a dog who must serve his master," Yami alleged easily.

"Enough…"

"That's it," Yami pressed on, widening his sneer. "That's all he is to you. Nothing but a feeble little whore for you to fuck."

"I said enough!" Atemu met his arm with Yami's neck.

Yami's back scratched along the wall, making him hiss. He expected to be choked, but it seemed the Lord was too cowardly to try.

"You have no idea how much I love him," Atemu shouted. "I would do anything for him, you hear me? But you? To me, you are nothing. You are a Pale Face, a servant! You were born to serve me!"

Atemu heard a hacking sound. Next thing he knew, Yami had spat on him. He closed his eyes as the gunk flew over his face. He pulled back, wiped it off, disgusted. Piercing at Yami, he swiftly turned away, deciding that the man wasn't worth anymore of his time. For all he cared, the bastard could rot.

"Guard," he called. "Come open this door!"

"Leaving?" Yami pouted. "What of my punishment? You can never deprive me from him, you know? Never."

Exiting the cell, Atemu softly thanked the guard when handed a cloth to clean his face. He needed time. Much time to consider what Yami deserved. Removing himself from the few delinquents, he met with Seth at the bottom of the stairs, the cloth moistened and folded, and him with his stomach in knots.

Seth could not contain his anxiety. "Well, have you come to a decision?"

"No." Atemu lowered his hands, and shook his head. "I do wish to handle him crudely, but I do not wish to jeopardize what I have with Yuugi. For now, he will remain in his cell until I can come up with a suitable solution."

"If that is for the best." The two Lords returned to their humble world above. "A shame, really. When I found him, he was such a caring young man. Perhaps I'm losing my judgment?"

"People change, Seth," Atemu said.

"I suppose that is true." Seth eyed his Lord. "So, what will you do now? With the Puzzle's return, we should probably contemplate retrieving the Rod from Lord Bobasa, and find any clues that could lead us to the third item. I forgot its name."

"We will," Atemu said. "We will gather them all, but remember, Seth. A savior is meant for every item. If Yuugi absorbed the Sennen Puzzle, then that means that the other saviors could already have theirs, or will soon. It is finally time. Can you imagine being mortal again? To be able to bleed? To catch an illness…? To die?"

Seth did not answer right away, knowing how Atemu's longed for death. "If it is true, we will finally be able to grow old, you with Yuugi, and myself with Kisara. I have always wanted a son of my own."

"You would make an excellent father," Atemu smiled.

"As would you."

"Me?" Atemu laughed, and shook his head. "A father? No. I do not wish for that. Only if it was to come true, but… No, no, not for me. Not possible."

"If that is how you feel." Seth would not pester his Lord with the subject. Being a Lord was not like being human, and with the legend blossoming, he and Atemu had much to pray for.

-

Yuugi sat in his chair, staring with confusion at the geometrical gold pieces meant to form a pyramid. They ate at his brain, him stressed by their complicated edges. This was nothing like the flat images he'd pieced together, the challenge severe. He prodded at the Puzzle with one piece, then another, unable to register how to reshape it. At this rate, he would never be able to leave his so-called cell.

Feeling his eyes water, Yuugi wiped at them with the back of one hand, trying to focus. He hated the trinket! It was stupid. He wished he'd never found it. On the other hand, if he hadn't, he would had been another victim to the river's many dangers. Now, to be referred to as a savior - it completely baffled him.

The door handle jiggled, scaring Yuugi. He said not a word when he saw that it was Atemu. The Lord carried with him a tray of food, and he greeted Yuugi with a faint smile.

"Hi," he said, pushing the door closed with his foot. He moved over to the table. "How's it coming?" He was not answered, and did not expect it. He set the tray on the table. "I brought some food. Your favorites." His smile better revealed itself. "Some crispy fish, a few slices of honey bread, and a cup of pomegranate juice."

Both Atemu and the food went overlooked as Yuugi pretended like he knew exactly how to fix the Sennen Puzzle. He clanked together two pieces. Neither fit. This time, with Atemu staring straight at him, he could not allow his hands to take care of a fresh set of tears. They streamed when he blinked, gently flowing down his sunburn red cheeks.

Having expected ignorance, Atemu eased into his own chair, fixated on those feeble, shaky hands hard at work to restore the Sennen Puzzle. Yuugi sniffled, growing more frustrated by the second. Atemu did not blame him. The task suggested strenuous, but he knew that only Yuugi could accomplish it.

Resting his hands on top of the sturdy wooden table, Atemu leaned forward. "Yuugi…" He wanted the boy's attention, and was certain he had it. He continued. "I am sorry for hurting you, and I hope you can forgive me, but what you said to me, what you accused me of truly pained me." He watched new tears run down from those lovely amethysts. "I do not hate you for your infidelity, nor do I blame you for how I was with Salihah. It is true, I spent a lot of time with her, but I never intended to hurt you."

Yuugi's hands trembled, his eyesight fogged. He finally reached his hand up to his face, dropping a piece of the Sennen Puzzle. It hit the table. As it did, it spun wildly to the left as it fell to the floor and toppled to a stop. Atemu rose to retrieve it for Yuugi, grasping it in his wheat dry palm. Coiling his fingers around it, he returned it to the others, letting it drop in the pile. Atemu did not return to his chair. He remained standing beside Yuugi, desiring any sign of life.

"And what you think is wrong," he softly advanced. "I do love you, Yuugi." It was all that could be said. "Now, please try to eat. I know you haven't had a bite all day. After you do, we will go to bed."

He would leave, for the time being, hoping to return to find the tray of food empty, if not almost. In time, perhaps Yuugi would forgive him, and perhaps an apology would be returned, but Atemu did not reign as the one Yuugi trusted. All Atemu could do was see to it that the Sennen Puzzle ended up good as new.

-

**Here's chapter 18 so soon thanks to your wonderful reviews. Thank you everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Inevitable Truth

Chapter Nineteen: The Inevitable Truth

-

Malik readied the horses for a journey to be taken. Unfortunately, said journey involved his brother, their worn down wagon, and satchels of coin to venture across the land and bribe any fine young women willing to give themselves to Lord Bobasa for a handful of riches. Month after month, year after year. He grew bored of his duty, wishing he could remain at the lazy Lord's palace to keep by his lover's side.

He brushed his hand over one of the two mare's fine ebony mane. A gentle hand caught his shoulder, and he smiled when he saw Mariku standing with him. From the corner of his right violet eye, he saw Rishid spreading out a blanket in the wagon, to make it comfortable for any eligible women to rest on.

"I'm going to miss you," Malik whispered. He turned around, swift to press his face into Mariku's strong chest.

"We had some good fucks."

Flustered, Malik pushed back and slapped the man's arm. "Could you be anymore louder! I don't think the people at the village's edge heard you!"

"So what if they do?" Mariku lowered to his smaller twin's ear, and gave a gentle blow.

"That tickles," shuddered Malik, moaning softly.

Mariku shuffled his lips down, pushing them at the base of Malik's tawny neck. His slithering tongue sneaked its way out, giving that delectable fragrance a good, long lick.

"Stop," groaned Malik. "My brother is right over there."

"Does it insinuate that I care?"

"No," Malik giggled. He pushed Mariku back, and smiled up at him. "But I rather he not know about all the mischievous things you do to me." Purring, Malik couldn't help himself, needing those rough lips one last time before he had to depart. He slammed against them, his moan oscillating like a pig's squeal when a hand clasped his butt-cheek. Another feeling jabbed him in the stomach. He knew that familiar stabbing, breaking away to peek down at the Sennen Rod. "Stupid thing."

"Sorry," chuckled Mariku. "Sometimes I feel it has a mind of its own. Can't always control where it decides to prod."

That comment could make anyone run a fever, and Malik was quick to blame the sun for the heat on his face. He still did not trust the object since that time it shimmered bright, and he still found Lord Bobasa to be absolutely repulsive.

"I wish you could come with us," Malik pouted, fiddling with a wild strand of his lover's blonde hair. "Is there no way to persuade you?"

"Oh, believe me, there are ways," Mariku sighed. "Sadly, I must refuse, and remain here. Do not fret now, my sweet. We will see one another soon enough."

Knowing Mariku was right, Malik squeezed his arms tightly around the other's waist for one last hug. When he heard a rough cough not too far off, he grumbled lowly. "Damn it, Rishid."

"Malik, it is time we were off," Rishid said. He stepped up onto the wagon, taking his place at the reins.

"That's your cue," Mariku grinned. He winked at Malik, stepping back. His robes swayed in a light breeze. He brought the gleaming Sennen Rod to the base of his chest, gracefully erect, as an assistant to a Lord should be. "You take care of yourself."

"Same with you." Backing up, Malik gaped as he bumped into a horse. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head, apologized to the startled mare, and joined Rishid up on the wagon.

Rishid nicked the reins. The two horses started down the path in a gentle trot, trailing the rocky path and away from the limestone palace. Turning in his seat, Malik looked back at Mariku and waved his arm as high as he could reach. Mariku returned it with a nod, not returning inside until the wagon was a speck over the expanding wasteland.

-

The Lord of Tranquility came to a decision.

An hour he waited to ensure that the little charlatan had a bite to eat. Close to dusk was when he returned, opening the door to find Yuugi sound asleep at the table, his head in his pillowed arms, the Sennen Puzzle still shattered, with not one piece reassembled. Atemu quietly flowed to the table to find the tray half empty, to his delight, and the copper cup vacant of any pomegranate juice with the exception of one forgetful drop. Rounding the table, he peered down at Yuugi's peaceful figure, and no matter how emotional his anger earlier commenced, he knew he could not stay angry with that preferable soul.

Smiling warmly, Atemu gently leaned Yuugi back, attentive not to wake him as he carried the boy over to the bed. Yuugi lay sound asleep as he was placed on the soft mattress, and blanketed snug. Atemu acquiesced a finger to brush back those golden bangs, twirling the single middle curl before pulling back. As much as he wished to give a kiss, at least to the forehead or to a cheek, he did not risk the temptation.

He gathered the tray of dirtied ware, then permitted Yuugi to sleep alone in the king's bed as he quietly left the room. He would bunk in his lover's bed that night, though not too thrilled by the idea, after learning Yuugi shared said bed with Yami the night before. But he'd digress. After all, it was his Yuugi's bed, and Yuugi's scent filtered the entire room.

Lamentably, the Lord acquired little sleep, tossing and turning, his mind on the happenings of what the week's delivered to him. As he lay there, he deliberated what type of relationship Yuugi's formed with the man locked tight in the dungeon, wondering if the two could quite possibly had fallen in love, to his remorse. How Yuugi could care so strongly about Yami's penance, about that man's safety, was mind blowing.

Atemu recalled his meeting with Yami. How dark that man's eyes had been, how dark of a look he showed off, fitting well with the cell's disagreeable gloom. He did not see a man in love. He saw a monster out for disaster. Something about that man screamed untrustworthy. Knowing this and knowing he could never hurt Yuugi helped Atemu to conjure a plan.

Only after getting four hours of sleep, Atemu awoke with motivation. It was not as if his body needed the sleep, anyway. Leaping off of Yuugi's bed, he groaned loudly when a streak of bright rays blinded him from the partially opened drapes at the smaller balcony. Grumbling, he stumbled forward, rubbing away a sparkle of spots before leaving for his own chamber. It would take time for him to rejuvenate, however. Even being mortal, his body reacted to certain things, such as him feeling pain when he bled, though the cut would heal itself. Opening the door of his bedroom, he immediately straightened up to discover Yuugi up and sitting at the table, the Sennen Puzzle before him and he with a look of determination. Atemu was quite pleased.

"Good morning," he said softly to the other as he closed the door. He was ignored, as he was that previous night. He ran a hand down his tired face. He must look like shit, having slept in his royal clothes, but that was unimportant, at the moment. All he worried about was Yuugi.

Atemu stepped over to his chair, and helped himself to a seat. By this time, surely Yuugi believed him when he said Salihah left. He was certain the boy did. He rubbed his face again, struck by a yawn, long and loud. Excusing himself quietly, he looked at Yuugi. That face was so very beautiful, even in the morning when it first tiredly flutters alive, tire-eyed and wet from drool. Not at all envious, Atemu was, in fact, lucky. He had enjoyed having Yuugi share his bed.

Clasping his hands softly together, Atemu, slightly uncomfortable, decided it was now or never to devise with Yuugi an arrangement he was willing to except. This was, to him, a difficult task, not just as a Lord, but as a man in love.

He nibbled his lip. "Yuugi, last night, I thought about what I could do to help make this easier. I know that this is completely bewildering, what with the Sennen Puzzle choosing you as its carrier, and with the argument we had. I don't want to be apart from you. I also don't want you hating me."

Smiling, Atemu was thankful when he caught Yuugi's attention. The boy glanced up from the zero progress made on the Sennen Puzzle.

"So, here's my offer," Atemu said softly, "Because I do not want to force you to stay in here, but the Puzzle must be put back together. I want you to tell me exactly what I can do to make you happy, and I will give that to you, but you must promise me that you will complete the Sennen Puzzle."

Leaning back, Yuugi pondered it. "You mean that?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes," Atemu said. "But before you tell me -" he paused, nervous, "- I want you to also promise that you will remain my courtesan. I don't want you hating me."

"I don't hate you," Yuugi said, sniffling.

"You don't?" Atemu smiled warmly.

Shaking his head, Yuugi rub one eye with the ball of his fist. "No."

"Yuugi, I am so glad to hear this. I…" he was interrupted when Yuugi suddenly leaped out of his seat, and ran around the table in order to welcome Atemu with an astounding hug. Exceedingly grateful, Atemu returned it, holding Yuugi close.

Crying, Yuugi whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Atemu cooed. He kissed the top of Yuugi's head. "I forgive you."

They remained still, for about five wonderful minutes. Rubbing Yuugi's back, caressing the blue fabric, Atemu soon pulled back. "Well now, about my offer… Do you accept?"

Swiping the back of his hand beneath his nose, Yuugi nodded.

"Good," Atemu said. "So tell me, what is it I can do that will make you happy? What would you like?"

Yuugi knew exactly what it was that would elate him, and though he feared telling Atemu the truth, he was certain if he lied, Atemu would see right through him. So, he bravely climbed to his Lord's level. "I want to see Yami."

It was as Atemu expected, and so he would permit it. "Alright. Come with me."

-

Atemu did not especially fancy Yuugi beholding the dungeon. Then again, he never expected Yuugi would have to. He told Yuugi to tread cautiously down the coiling stairs, arduous and dreadful. Yuugi took each step one by one, not wanting to risk tripping and breaking his neck. This area of the palace was eerie. He hated that Yami spent the night down here.

At the final step, Yuugi almost desired to kiss the cold ground, thankful that trek was over. Surely, going up would be easier than coming down. Being so far below the palace, it made him feel as if he stood in the earth's core, though the travel down took only a few minutes.

Tackling the entranceway, Yuugi followed Atemu into the block of cells. He stayed close, afraid of touching anything. They did not have to go too far down, to his appreciativeness, coming to a cease at the second cell to the right, its shape seeming in better care than those farther down.

"He's in here," Atemu said.

Having to stand on the tip of his toes to peer into the cell, Yuugi was relieved when he saw Yami standing in the dim center. "Yami!"

"Yuugi?" Yami was not sure how to react when he saw Yuugi's bug eyes peering in from the available slot.

"Let me in." Yuugi gave Atemu and the guard a pout as innocent as a puppy's. "Please?"

The guard glanced to his Lord for permission, who gave a slow nod. With the cell door soon open, Yuugi hurried in as Atemu walked in to stand far behind. He watched the two embrace. When Yuugi leaned his head enough, resting it on Yami's shoulder, Atemu caught the sight of a small smile. So then, it was like that? The two had foolishly fallen in love. Atemu desired to rip out Yami's beating heart. There was no helping his jealousy, but even with how murderous he felt, he knew there was no betraying his title. Plus, he could not bring himself to harm Yuugi. As the Lord of Tranquility, he conjured what he felt to be the best punishment for the man he saw as an enemy.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Yuugi whimpered. "I thought…"

"How could they hurt me," wondered Yami, smiling, "When they know it would hurt you? Do not worry, Yuugi. I am fine. I am glad you are."

"Yes," Yuugi smiled. "But you had to sleep in this yucky place."

"The rats and spiders made for good company."

Cringing, Yuugi stuck out his tongue. "Ew." He motioned with a finger for Yami to lean in low, then whispered, "I'll get you out of here. I won't leave here unless Lord Atemu promises to let you out, and I think he will. We made a deal."

Curious, Yami looked to the Lord, who stood with his arms crossed and back slanted. "Will it benefit for us?"

"Just leave it to me." Smiling, Yuugi whirled to hold strong in front of Atemu. "Can't he be free from this place? Please?"

Atemu disliked such a request, but as he administered, for Yuugi's happiness, he said, "He may, but only if he accepts his position as my slave. He will do every chore asked of him, and he will do so efficiently and without argue. And he will continue to live in and sleep in his own room. I will not have the two of you sharing a bed." He dispensed for them both a rigorous stare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Yami mumbled.

Atemu nodded. He headed for the exit, placing his hand against the rough handle.

"Wait," Yami sputtered. "Lord Atemu, I… thank you."

Saying nothing more to Yami, Atemu took a precautious glimpse at Yuugi. He saw that the young male was very happy with the decision. That prominent smile shattered every hope Atemu had long dreamt to obtain. "Yuugi, I'll expect you to join me for dinner tonight. We'll need to discuss the Sennen Puzzle further. Until then… do as you will."

"Yes, Lord Atemu."

Trembling, Atemu took his leave.

Yuugi took Yami's hand, leading him out of the smelly cell. With Atemu in the far lead, Yuugi and Yami did not rush making their way back upstairs. Yami worshipped the crisp air and bright light. Once out of there, with them alone in the corridor, Yuugi blissfully leaned on Yami, releasing a drawn-out sigh. Yami was quite surprised by Lord Atemu's good-willed declaration, skimming the hallways uneasily, in case of some ordered ambush. To his gratitude, nothing but serenity was welcomed.

"I thought you were…" Yuugi sighed. He nuzzled his head against Yami's warm chest. "I am so happy you are safe."

"As am I," Yami said. "We should thank the Sennen Puzzle for its successful timing."

"I remember Atemu telling me about the story of the Five Lords," whispered Yuugi. "He told me that the Gods became tired of their ruling, and so gave the responsibility over to five men that they thought were worthy. And the Items… I never thought that something like this was…" He drifted off quietly, not positive if Yami was even interested in it all.

However, Yami shortly whispered, "Possible?" as he finished speaking for Yuugi. "I do not blame you. It seems like one messed up fairytale to me."

"Yup," Yuugi sighed. "I've never seen Atemu hurt though. His skin is perfect."

"I'm not discerning the story of the land. After all, you and I both saw the Puzzle come out of you. That had been startling enough for me to think that there is truth, and I think you should do as Lord Atemu said. You should work to put it back together."

Nodding, Yuugi bowed his head. "I guess you're right."

An hour's passing returned Yuugi to the object which saved Yami's life. Within his bedroom, he sat working on his bed. His room was a mess still, after the fight between Atemu and Yami, but Yuugi did not cry over spilled milk, knowing he could smoothly put them together again. The Sennen Puzzle continued to mock him as he struggled to piece it together, however. His failure was strenuous, his determination to fix the Sennen Puzzle was decreasing.

"I don't get it," he grumbled. "Why won't they fit?"

A second hour came and went. Yuugi clunk two of the golden menaces together. He was utterly bored with them, his brain scrambled by the dreading time, and the complexity the item had to offer. It was smirking at him, truly testing his wit.

"Stop it," he glared. "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying."

In seconds he heard a low click. He peered down to find that the two pieces had connected perfectly together, and he gasped in surprise. "Oh!" He took a better look, examining the how, and was startled to realize he had been going about the puzzling in the wrong light. "A pyramid," he reminded himself. "It's going to be a pyramid. It won't be flat like those others I've worked on. So then, if these parts fixed together this way, then perhaps…"

And sure enough, piece by piece, Yuugi began receiving click by click. The Puzzle started to take on its pyramid shape once more. Embarrassment overrun Yuugi, and he was damn glad no one but his Lord had witnessed his dire frustration. It easily formed its shape, and when a servant came to inform Yuugi that dinnertime was soon, he had only three lonely pieces left to reattach.

"Thank you." Hopping off the chair, Yuugi gathered the Puzzle, and final three pieces before racing into the hallway. He could not wait to show Atemu, knowing the Lord would be very surprised.

-

Yuugi observed the indication of sunset by the hallways gloomy atmosphere. The day had swiftly sped by, he having spent most of it with Yami. His stomach rumbled loudly, hungry for missing both breakfast and afternoon snack time. Though a part of him dreaded having to eat with Atemu, it was his duty. He was exceptionally happy knowing Yami was somewhere in the palace, most likely eating dinner with some of the average-classed workers. Still, Yuugi wished he could eat with Yami instead of with Atemu.

He left his room to hurry across to the master bedroom, seeing it was open a creak. A low rumbling made him giggle. He patted his stomach and walked up to his master's chamber. It was time to indulge his taste buds.

As he reached for the handle, an icy noise rang in his ears. He could hear a muffle of pleas between violent sobs. The voice he recognized. Could it be Atemu? No, it couldn't be Atemu. The sounds were terrifyingly stomach-quenching, and Yuugi had an urge to dart off and find help. It sounded as if Atemu was suffering deeply. How could he? Yuugi then thought. The man was immortal, was he not? So who was inside? Who was crying out in pain?

Daringly, Yuugi peeked inside. As soon as he had, he regretted it.

On the cold floor, Lord Atemu rested upon the shaky cups of his knees. He was bent over, his face strained with actual emotion, his face bemoaned with ferocious anxiety. He did not notice Yuugi watching him, those frightened amethysts which lowered to gaze at a particular spot on the floor, which Atemu desperately tried painting red with his own blood.

Atemu held a meat knife in one hand, sawing repeatedly at his wrist. Bone cracked and muscle tore. Blood fell in droplets to the floor. There was a sick determination on the Lord's face all the while. Again and again Atemu whimpered, "Come on. Come on." as he eagerly tried to decapitate his own hand. But no matter the number of sawing he committed, Atemu could not get the hand to remove itself. The blood on the floor moved with a mind of its own, swirling, becoming slippery slugs that slithered their way back into Atemu's body. Flesh and muscle sewed up with an invisible thread as the bone cracked back into proper shape.

"Please," Atemu growled, willfully accepting the excruciatingly meaningless pain. "Please. P - please."

And the fucking knife would not stay bloodstained.

Yuugi watched on, deeply mortified by the horror he was witnessing. He did not want to believe that this was the Atemu he'd known since Seth's purchase. This Atemu was insanely crippled by what he was. The other Atemu, Yuugi's Atemu, was… Well…

Never once had he thought Atemu would do something so extreme, so dark. Did Seth know of this? Did anyone know? Was this not the first time Atemu's gone mad with distress?

Suddenly, Atemu withdrew the knife. It dropped to the floor as he angrily stared at his healing wrist. In seconds time, the hand was as it should be. Unmarked and unharmed. There was no blood. Yuugi was stunned. It was as if the nightmarish scene never even happened. Yuugi realized that it was his first time actually seeing Atemu heal from any sort of wound. He was blown away. Every doubted belief he had thought of on the legend evaporated.

Lord Atemu was truly immortal, and truly depressed.

After watching Atemu fall back, whimpering, Yuugi moved away from the door. He pressed into the wall, and slid to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, breathing away the sickness building up in the pit of his stomach. On the floor he had set the incomplete Sennen Puzzle.

It was all true. The Five Lords, the Sennen Items, every vile bit of history. And he, some fragile Pale Face, had been appointed as the one destined to place the legendary Puzzle into the slab of its grave. It was his place to save the world from its corrupted, darkened lifestyle.

Yuugi developed a blossom of new, remarkable feelings for the devastated Lord. It was like he could feel the other's sorrow and pain. He wanted to care for him, and be there for him. He had to. Atemu had suffered over one hundred years, yearning to live the life he once had. He wanted to live as a mortal, and die peacefully.

Now understanding, Yuugi knew what he must do. It was his duty to find the other two Sennen Items and their wielders, and he had to make sure that the Gods retook their rightful place above the skies, but his final duty was what he believed to be the most important of all.

It was his destined right to free Lord Atemu.


	20. Chapter 20: The Third Item

Chapter Twenty: The Third Item

-

In the glum shelter beneath the surface of the world, Ryou sat on his knees, attending to his given chores he must perform in order to keep his body protected from the frightful Lord of Shadows. He did not know how long he'd been underground, living with his new family, but he knew it'd been at least two weeks now, him striving to keep on Bakura's good side, as well as the other two pets the Lord of Shadows adored.

He obeyed to conjure his escape. He knew that somewhere there had to be an exit, but he dismayingly had not one bit of insight on its whereabouts. However, he believed that Miu knew. She just dismissed that she was more clever than she perceived.

With knife in hand, he carefully sliced a loaf of dried out bread, cutting it thin. The hard crust cracked and flaked with every cut, making a mess. He was glad he remembered the cloth this time, having had to pick out crumbs infused with the non-edible, nasty grains of sand. Anything edible should and would be eaten, according to Bakura, even to the tiniest crumb. They were not to waste. Ryou loved that he, Miu, and Pet Baku were all well-fed. He missed being able to bathe often, but boiling his own water and using shredded, old linen was not too substandard. Ryou lived with it, lived with his new life - for the time being.

Finished with the bread, he set it next to a bowl of mixed fruit and vegetables. Bakura was not too far off, cooking fish over a crackling fire. Ryou patted his hands, his job completed. He sat down, far from his identical roommate, whom still did not like him, and closer to Miu.

Pet sniffed the air, then crouched low to creep closer to the two others Bakura's claimed as pets, but Pet did not think Ryou would ever properly belong to his master. He was Bakura's. He belonged to Bakura. He was the only one who deserved the love that Bakura gave. Glaring at Ryou, he cautiously eyed a jar filled with fresh drinking water. He wanted some, but it sat close to Ryou's foot.

"You thirsty?" He shrank back when Ryou leaned forward to grab the jar. "Here you are."

Bakura watched with intrigue, dawning a grin as he heard Pet snort at Ryou. "Go on, my Pet. Ryou does not bite. Do you, my fallen angel?"

Ryou flustered, still not used to that nickname the Lord of Shadow's insisted on calling him every so often. Especially during the worst of circumstances. He was not the only one who hated it. Pet hated it, too.

Like a spooky creature not of this world, Pet scared Ryou by scurrying forward and pulling the jar from his shaky hands. Pet backed up, sat on his knees, and drank from the jar. His ghastly vision never looked away. Ryou shuddered a little, finding it hard to look away. Was that a fresh love mark on the look-a-like's neck?

"My lovely Pet, what have I told you about drinking too fast?" Bakura's stern deliverance made Pet very nervous, and so he set the jar down. A bit of water and drool drizzled down his chin. "Not too fast, or you'll choke. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"No choke," Pet went off. Usually when he spoke, he set off like a bomb, drifting on and on, loudly then quietly, until he was once more dead silent. "No - be bad… Be bad to choke. It would make master sad…"

"That it would," nodded Bakura. When he spoke, Pet stopped. "The fish are done. Ryou."

Bowing, Ryou scooted over to the fire. He served everyone a fish, caring first for his Lord, then for Miu and Pet. He served himself last, not minding at all. He worked hard to gut those fish and scrape out every bone. He always prayed he got out every last one, not wanting Miu or Pet to accidentally breathe one in. Neither ate especially well-mannered. They got this from Bakura, no doubt. The Lord ate like a famished animal, viciously and swift.

A successful meal once more. Not one bone. Ryou sunk his teeth into a fig. He chewed softly, blessed for the food Bakura stole, hardly caring that it was not paid for. He drank down some water, then cleaned his mouth with a cloth. This habit Miu followed. Even Pet found Ryou's way of eating interesting, at times.

Belching loudly, Bakura sighed as he patted his stomach. He blessed the Gods for allowing him to enjoy his cuisine even though it was impossible for him to starve. Food was one of his favorite pleasures, as well as sex. "You've been outdoing yourself, angel. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," said Ryou quietly. He placed his hands in his lap, waiting patiently to be told he may retire for the evening. Being around these three was never easy. The days grew dreadfully long, it seemed. And Bakura's dangerous appetence for him grew stronger. Ryou did not know how much longer he could take it. The scary thing was he was beginning to find the dark, muscular, handsome Lord rather appealing.

The Lord of Shadows knew. He never tired of admiring his angel from afar, knowing full well that the feeble newcomer would soon be his. "You ready for bed?"

Ryou took a second before nodding, avoiding eye contact. An asp slithered close to him, but he did not fuss. He was used to the snakes now, for they would not strike unless Bakura allowed it.

"Very well," smirked Bakura. "You may go."

Giving an appreciate thanks, Ryou bid Miu goodnight, nervously told Pet the same, then hurried off to his room. He grumbled softly, forcing out a good few snakes that'd sneaked their way underneath his blanket. The damned pests were beginning to drive him crazy, and that was a scary thought. He did not want to become like Pet and Miu. The very thought was a hazard to his mind.

Laying with the blanket draped over him, Ryou sighed uncomfortably as he closed his eyes. His head rested on a soft stolen pillow filled with straw and feathers. He accustomed himself to the cold. Only when he pictured his long-lost friends and deceased mother did he manage a smile. In due time, he fell asleep.

-

A gentle shove to his side startled Ryou awake. He groaned, gaping when a hand hurriedly covered his mouth. Frightened, he expected to find Bakura hovering over him, charming him with that awful grin and those devilish gray eyes. But it was Miu, to his surprise. She shushed him, sounding panicked and uncertain.

"Miu?" muffled Ryou. "What is it?"

"I found it," she whispered.

"Found what?"

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing shadows in the dark. Ryou sat up, witnessing them too. Putting her hands up, she pressed them to Ryou's face, touching his chilled cheeks.

"The door," she said. "The door out of here. I - want to help you get out of here."

Astonished by her unexpected generosity, Ryou quietly pushed aside his blanket. "You do?"

"You not belong here," she said. "I do. Pet Baku, too. Not you."

Turning around, she began to crawl out of the room. Ryou followed, worried for her safety. He did not want her disciplined for helping him to escape, but the thought of seeing a brilliant flood of sunlight and civilization pushed him to move on hands and knees through the dark. He adjusted his vision. Every lamp was out, the scent of the wicks and oil still strong. Ryou was led through the main area, and to the left, where he and Miu came along a blank wall.

Ryou glanced up at it, watching Miu feel up it. "Miu?"

"Here," was all she said. "Here…"

He uncertainly watched, not entirely impressed. He began questioning Miu's stability. Perhaps she was sleep walking? If that be the case, he had to get her back to bed and quick, before Bakura found out. But just then, he heard a soft click, and as if by magic, a stone slab revealed the doorway to Heaven.

"Found it," Miu said. "The way out. For you."

Nearly speechless, Ryou slowly took a peek on the other side, seeing a stairway of pitch blackness ascending into the unknown. Nervously, he took a deep gulp, suddenly unsure if departing from this new life he had was such a good idea. A shove to his back startled him.

"You go…" It was only Miu.

"Miu," he breathed. "Don't do that."

"Go," she urged him. "Go. Be free."

Facing her, Ryou gently took her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at her in the dark. "Thank you, Miu - for this… But…" He looked back at the freedom he could not grasp. "But I…"

He could say nothing more, for in that instant, his long white locks and Miu's sunny curls were tugged on in the dark. Their heads each ripped back, neither unable to prevent from shrieking from having their hair pulled hard. Ryou did not need to see to know that the large shadow behind them was Bakura. His breath was on them, a low, deep sigh blew sharply.

"Have I not mentioned," he growled, "That I see all, know all, and hear every distinct noise you tweet?" Pulling them back, he shoved his elbow into the wall, closing the door. He ignored Miu's wailing. "You think I didn't know what you were plotting? Hmm?"

"It's not like that," Ryou said strongly. He flinched when his hair was given a good tug, forcing his head back.

"Then explain to me why I hear you cry in the night," Bakura hissed, his word choice cruel. "Hmm… I hear you wishing you were dead, and wishing I had never found you. I give you so many good things, Ryou. And this is how you repay me?" When met with silence, the Lord of Shadows smirked in his comfortable darkness. "Or perhaps it is Miu who's to blame, hmm? Perhaps she is jealous of you, and so deliberately tried to have you leave here."

"That's…" Ryou tried to find Miu.

"Doesn't matter," said Bakura. "You will both be punished. Starting with you, my delectable Miu. Do you know what happens when you are very bad?"

Ryou heard Miu cry out, and heard her nails scratching along the walls, trying to clutch hold.

"No!" she cried. "Please…"

"That's right," Bakura cackled lightly, forcing them to march forward. "You get to spend some time in the pit."

"Please!" Miu shook her head. "Not the pit. Don't put me in there!"

He had no idea what this pit was, but Ryou had the feeling it was nothing good, judging by Miu's panicked composure. "She's not at fault," he called out. "Please don't punish her?"

Bakura snarled. "I'll deal with you momentarily!"

Shoved to the ground, Ryou gasped as his elbows scraped the floor. He whimpered but hid his pain when he heard Miu bellow loudly. He stared wide-eyed as a lantern was lit, revealing to him Miu struggling to scamper away from Bakura, who grasped her wrist hard. There in the floor, a trap door was opened. Ryou couldn't believe it'd gone unnoticed by him this entire time.

Rattled with fright, Miu stared down into the hole. It was a horrid box with just enough space to fit a child, and with just enough of a drop to insinuate fear, with four soiled walls, firm and rough. Ryou now saw how Miu and Pet Baku could so easily be manipulated into becoming insane. The hole's very operation made him ill to his stomach.

"In you go," Bakura demanded. He picked Miu up, forcing her to cramp down into the hole.

"No," she cried, trying to hold on to his shoulders. She shook her head wildly, crying as it was shoved down. "No… Don't make me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She pushed her hands up as she was huddled in the pit. Her fingers almost pinched as the trap door slammed shut, sealing her inside.

How cruel, thought Ryou. He had Goosebumps running up and down his arms. He saw tiny holes in the wood. At least Miu would be able to breathe in there, but for how long? Her muffled cries tingled like the sound of a woman in excruciating pain.

Picking up the lantern, Bakura held it high as he glared down at Ryou. "As for you." He crouched to grab Ryou's arm and pulled him along.

"Why did you put her in there?" Ryou glanced at the trap door. "She doesn't deserve that! You monster!"

"She deserves to be put in her place," Bakura growled. "Just like you." He reached his chamber, spinning his head to glare to the far back of the grim hall. "Back to bed, you!"

Pet Baku, who heard the noise, hurriedly crawled back into his own room. He peeked out just as Bakura dragged Ryou behind the thick walls.

Gasping, Ryou rubbed his arm once thrown onto the floor. He sat on his knees, never looking away from the terrifying Lord. Bakura unfolded a blanket, then hung it high over two unidentified objects hooked into the wall. To Ryou, they looked like finger bones, and he shuddered to think that that could be what they were. The blanket hung over the doorway, sheltering him and the Lord inside. Ryou did not feel safe.

Keeping on alert, he watched Bakura go to the far left corner where, to his surprise, a fire pit curved into the ground. The Lord ignited some wood and dry reed, warming and brightening the room. This allowed the two to see one another perfectly clear.

When those fierce gray hues landed on him, Ryou became stiff. He could hear his heart trumpeting wildly in his chest. It pounded so hard he feared it would burst his flesh. He did not move when Bakura swarmed him, circling him like a hyena would a carcass it had claimed. Eventually, Bakura stepped in front of Ryou and hunched down.

"I thought that I had made it clear to you that this is your home now," he told Ryou, his voice soft but cold. "And I thought you were beginning to learn this."

Bravely, Ryou stared straight at Bakura. "How long does Miu have to be in that horrible pit?"

"For a while," Bakura sneered. "I think until morning. That sounds fair. That gives us plenty of time."

"What do you mean?" Ryou fell back, landing on his behind. He scooted back a ways. "You - you wouldn't…" His gentle brown eyes widened.

"I've waited too long." Bakura stripped his crimson robe from his broad shoulders, spreading it over the floor. "You're quite clever, I must say. You've been smart to do what you could in order to dodge the inevitable, but it was pointless of you. You knew this time would come."

"N - no," Ryou whimpered with an urge to run.

"This will be your punishment," Bakura announced, proud to finally make the angel his. "You will rightfully become one of my pets. Do not worry, I'll go easy on you."

Ryou scooted back, eyeing the door. A booming voice yelled at him to run, to leave. A psalm voice told him to just stay put, to deal with it. Because one way or another, the Lord of Shadows would get his way. And fleeing would only further piss the large Dark Face off.

With his mind decided, Ryou held back tears as he hugged his knees to his chest, remaining still when Bakura knelt beside him. A strong, rough hand brushed around his shoulder, the other pushed on his knees. He whimpered softly as he was laid upon the crimson robe, which, to his surprise, was soft.

"Get nice and comfortable," Bakura groaned. "And don't fuss. When I say I will be gentle, I mean it." His angel looked away, but the Lord knew that the white-haired beauty was slightly impertinent with what he would bequeath.

Sighing, Bakura ran his hand gradually up that pale, thin chest, caressing a few ribs, then reached high to tickle an underarm. He grinned, hearing Ryou mutter.

"What was that?" the Lord chuckled. "I couldn't hear you."

"I don't b - belong to you," stuttered Ryou weakly, shivering.

"Oh, but you do." Bakura pressed some fingers into Ryou's right cheek, forcing the boy's head to tilt in order to get a good look at those frightened brown eyes. "I am the Lord of Shadows. Whatever I find, I own. I found my Pet, I found my delectable Miu, and I found you. My sweet, fallen angel. Besides, I do not doubt that you like living down here, where it's safe, and you seemed rather interested when you watched me fuck Miu on the night of your arrival."

Gaping, Ryou flustered brighter than a lotus. "Y - you…?"

"As I've said," he grinned. "I know everything that happens down here." He traced his hand over a light little nub, flicking it gently, making Ryou squeal. "You were quite the voyeur, weren't you? You liked what you saw that night."

"T - that's not true," whimpered Ryou. He gasped as his other nipple was given attention. "Ah… D - don't…"

"I don't blame you," Bakura sighed. "I do have a way with your kind. I must be cursed. You think you're the only one to spy on me? Well, think again. When I first brought Miu to live with my Pet and I, she, too, did as you did. She watched as I fucked Pet's delightful white ass, and oh - she enjoyed it so very much. She enjoys every fuck I give her, and so will you."

"No." Ryou closed his eyes, arching his head back as Bakura's hands clawed down his chest, tickling his stomach. He wiggled, surprised as his body slowly began to react to Bakura's hands.

"You see?" Bakura murmured against Ryou's ear. "Why fight it, Ryou? Why fight me? Admit it. I am the best thing that's ever happened to you."

He would not initiate that the Lord of Shadows spoke the truth, but Ryou did not deny it. Only six when his mother died, he spent his whole life bound in invisible chains, sold from place to place, auctioned from family to ruthless guardian, and back again. Perhaps him surviving the aggregation of guardsmen who rode on their steeds, ignited their arrows, and wasted away his homeowners prevailed as non-coincidental. Perhaps where he lay, with the crackling fire warming his skin, and with the stalwart Lord, was where he would finally be able to live without fear of being moved around or abused or smite for being light-skinned.

Gods, knowing how correct the Lord was bewildered Ryou. So stunned by the revelation, he gaped wide, mustering a cute whine. He tried shielding his face behind a hand as his stomach retrieved a numerous gentle brushes. Bakura's fingers tickled his cold nipples. They traced down to circle his belly-button. The man's breath heated his neck. He turned his head, reacting shakily to the strange sensation. A heap of his hair was bypassed, allowing Bakura access to his ear. When the Lord began to nibble on it, Ryou squirmed, feeling his entire self spring upward, for he knew no other way how to function in this libidinous circumstance.

Bakura knew he'd won, his desire for Ryou even stronger than before. He allowed his tongue permission to glide its way from Ryou's ear down that scrumptious white neck. He could hear the boy whimper, and when he took a gander, he saw that his angel had his hands over his mouth to prevent from making any noise. Well, being excelled at causing his other two pets to be quite the noisemakers, he reckoned Ryou would soon join the club.

He reached forward, taking that left hand in his. He hoisted it high, startling Ryou. "Keep it there," he instructed, gladly trailing down that soft arm to press his nose into Ryou's armpit. He licked at the dry, surprisingly soft skin, loving that this frail young man was not very hairy. It made it all the more enthralling.

Gasping, Ryou shifted his head, ticklish where Bakura prodded him. He heard Bakura chuckle. "Nn."

"So soft," Bakura moaned. "You have perfect skin, I think. Not a single blemish. No scars. Are you hiding something from me, angel?" Answered with silence, he laughed into that porcelain skin, then continued his journey down. "Mm."

"Ah…" Ryou struggled so hard, but hysteria commenced as Bakura's tongue made contact with a light bud. "Ah…!"

The rosy bud tasted sweet. Bakura licked around it, then took it between his teeth, having trouble keeping a firm hold on the tiny thing. He purred against it, satisfied with the sounds Ryou made, though Ryou tried to keep quiet.

Moaning, Bakura tugged on the nipple, then let it go only after listening to Ryou squeak. "Damn, you are sensitive." He eyed the very bright-turned nipple and gently brushed his hand across it. He then blew on it.

Wincing, Ryou slowly glanced down at Bakura, who grinned up at him. The Lord gave the nipple a second lick, then blew on it more. The hot to cold passion muddled Ryou greatly, but his innocence the Lord knew would make the sex wonderful. And speaking of sex, he eagerly continued down, wanting to strip his angel of the silky cloth sheltering that innocence.

"Let's see what you have to offer." Bakura slithered down, his goal certain. His fingers massaged the fabric before pushing in, lowering it slowly.

"N - no…" Ryou murmured as he tried crawling back. This worsened his predicament. His ounce of dignity further slid down, releasing a band of curly white hairs and, to Bakura's enlightenment, a lovely pink head.

Sliding his tongue over his bottom lip, Bakura yanked down the linen piece completely, unable to hold in his excitement. Ryou gasped loudly, immediately squeezing his legs shut and cupping his hands to protect his dignity. The cloth swiftly was pulled from his ankles and over his feet, tossed unwanted to the floor.

Furrowing his brows, Bakura tired of Ryou's bashful demeanor. "Let me see you." He made sure his rugged voice was as smooth as he could make it.

"I can't," Ryou suddenly said, finding his voice. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Bakura patted that flat, milky stomach.

"But…" Ryou brought his knees up, "I've never done this before."

"Obviously," chuckled Bakura. "Best to let it happen, Ryou. It will be the greatest experience of your life."

There was no escaping it. Ryou slowly lowered his legs, laying flat on his back. He drew up his hands, uncovering his limp pallid self for the Lord of Shadows to gawk at. The Lord gawked happily at that delectable pink flesh. He ran his hands around it, not yet touching the member, but exceedingly admiring it.

"There now," he moaned, "Not so bad, is it? You were trying to hide this from me? I must confess, I never thought a body could be as beautiful as yours." He embarrassed the boy, he knew. Ryou's hands found their way back up to his face. "You are something else."

Ryou disagreed. He was no one special. Just a simple Pale Face, a servant to the people who own the land, and now a servant to the Lord of Shadows, a ruler more like a God than a man.

Bakura seemed to have read his thoughts. "You are incredibly special, and it will be an honor to fuck you."

Peering between his fingers, Ryou saw Bakura undress. He gaped when he again got to see that dark, thick masculinity, already erect and anxious to claim its third victim. Forced to sit up, Ryou groaned when his face met with the dark head. He glanced up at Bakura, uncertain.

"Take it," Bakura demanded.

Feeling his mouth drop, Ryou pulled back. His retreat mattered not to Bakura, who thrust his erection into that wonderful, small mouth. Ryou whimpered but he closed his mouth around it, finding the taste to be not quite as he expected. The back of his head Bakura firmly gripped, and with no other choice, he wetted it well, preparing his Lord for the event to come. He surprised himself by moaning, becoming aroused as the stem grew larger in his mouth. Coughing, he pulled back, gasping for air.

The Lord was quite pleased. He ran his hand down to cup Ryou's flimsy manhood. Ryou gasped sharply, closing his eyes to hide his shame.

"Good," laughed Bakura, his cackles like a residual haunting. "Good. Now, lay back down."

Ryou fell back, hitting the hearty robe. He gazed up at his Lord, his sensuality finally unleashed. He was still shy of what was happening, and still afraid of what was to come. He covered his mouth once more as his legs were spread apart, and forced up, giving Bakura access to his pure entirety in the bright glow of the fire's light.

Kneeling, Bakura gazed upon a very beautiful, flawless behind. He touched a finger to Ryou's delightfulness. Even it was soft.

The pressure scared Ryou. He trembled. "Oh…" He relaxed when he felt it go away. He wouldn't dare look at Bakura. Not like this. No one's ever seen him nude before. He did best to keep clean at all times, even when he worked for Captain Gahiji back at the rundown village where the river ran fullest. His situation he knew compared little to that which Obi and many others before him had suffered, but he did not care. His mind had little time to wander, for in seconds, moisture enlightened his skin.

Bakura licked the boy's entrance with abundant greed. He spread those soft cheeks, digging his face right in. Ryou pushed his palm over his lips, and stretched high, popping his back. He gasped sharply as he lowered back down. A load of warmth invaded, wet and sticky. Ryou situated his fingertips at the very top of his quivering lips. He tried to soothe them, but they would not listen. It was when the invasion heightened did his lips freeze from shock.

Chuckling softly, the Lord eased a finger into the boy, quite surprised by how quickly it descended within. "Damn."

Crying out, Ryou tossed his head back, struck hard by the painful penetration.

"Easy," Bakura said reassuringly. "Breathe, my angel. Breathe."

Ryou tried, gasping. Breathing brought more pain as he squeezed. He moved to twist his hips, but Bakura lowered over him, forcing him to remain in place before adding a second finger.

"Ow…!" Ryou glared at Bakura. "T - that hurts."

"It'd hurt less if you held still!" Bakura snarled.

Flinching, Ryou did what he could, not wanting to be yelled at. He settled back against the robe, going still. The two fingers stretched his insides, their warmth incredibly fierce, puncturing him like a mad hornet's sting. Not a very glorious feeling. He prayed that the promised good would soon come. And oddly, it did. The pressure loosened. His behind learned to accept what thrust within, making Ryou vulnerable to his Lord's eager persistence.

His tightness freed of the prodding, Ryou slowly heaved as he peered cautiously at the cryptic Lord. The ebony man licked his hand, then stroked his own member in anticipation, ready to take what he owned. With the man inching closer, with his legs kept spread, and bottom raised, Ryou made it clear to Bakura that he feared what was to happen, but did not attempt stopping it. To his surprise, Bakura beguiled him with a smile usually evaded by the Lord of the dead. Seeing it slowly calmed the rapid strumming of his heart, and he accepted his fate. Bakura pushed against him, taking him wholly in a single thrust.

A loud squeal surrendered itself to the open air. Ryou choked back, feeling as if he swallowed a mouse as he lay perplexed by a tantalizing vibration. It was inside him, releasing a pulsation that sprang from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

How could it be possible for him to slick right in? Bakura really needed to praise whomever conceived for him this heavenly young man he would forever cherish. The Lord rocked his hips back, swiftly pushing back in without any trouble, finding a divine rhythm as he broke the boy in. Ryou's body glowed brilliantly in the fire's light, illuminating every beautiful curve, every pore of sweat. All he missed was the boy's face, which hid behind that troublesome trembling hand. The Lord swiftly hunched forward to pin it to the ground.

"Look at me!" His order given was followed. He smirked. "Do not hide your lovely face from me."

It was difficult not to. Ryou's cheeks were emblazoned, and not just by the dying fire's flames. It was apparent to the Lord that pleasure quickly overcame his angel's pain; but the angel was too stubborn to accept it. Well, he'd change that. He pulled Ryou closer, and doubled his speed, knowing he could go as long as Ryou remained headstrong. His decision to go on full attack, however, presented him with exactly what he wanted.

Jerking and shuddering, Ryou could not contain a jolt of cries. He clutched the untidy fabric beneath him. His stomach churned and growled, his entire body confused by the thick cock scarring him with professional speed. His body loved it. His own manhood began to slowly come to life as it extended. He arched forward as Bakura slowed, wondering if it was possible to lose his voice to something beyond illness.

"It's good," his Lord murmured, "Isn't it?"

Fucking jerk!

Ryou fell back, panting like a dog in need of water. His entire body quaked like a machine sputtering to life. He wanted to roll to the side to shut himself off, but Bakura held him firm. The Lord crawled over him, managing to keep inside as he greeted Ryou's tired face. "Allow me the pleasure of tasting you," he groaned.

Unable to protest, Ryou succumbed to the rough lips of his master. Never having been kissed before, he amateurishly pouted his lips like those of a fish, and his response to it entertained Bakura. The Lord chuckled, then forced his tongue to slither its way in, spreading those dainty lips to lick Ryou's teeth. Ryou's mouth opened freely, the kiss doing a wondrous job at relaxing his mind and body. Bakura tasted of mealtime, of onion and fish, but Ryou supposed his own taste was similar. Bakura forced Ryou's legs to rise high up, and he pounded the boy good and hard while the kiss was tender and sweet.

Pulling back, Bakura gawked at the untouched white meat he'd been saving for last. The boy was fully erect. Pleased with this, Bakura reached a hand to take it, cupping it in his strong grip. Ryou gasped softly, muttering under his breath. Arching a brow, the Lord of Shadows smirked as he stroked the delicate flesh. His hips did not cease from doing their job. He never tired of delighting the angel who was innocent no more.

Seeing the boy's face squish up, Bakura had the feeling this was going to end sooner than he had hoped, but it was the boy's first time. Much training would be done.

Tilting his head back, Ryou squealed as his toes curled. He was squeezed hard. He could feel his release on the urge of spill. It was equally pleasurable being made love to, feeling Bakura push far in, hitting him in a special place. With a final stroke, his body twitched and he could no longer keep as quiet as he'd tried. He screamed, stuttering an array of moans from an explosion of ecstasy. His release emptied out over his stomach, and his tightened muscle added to the pleasure as he squeezed Bakura's incredible shaft.

The Lord of Shadows was satisfied. Slowing his strokes, he gently massaged the pallid shaft, watching as it settled and shrunk. Gripping the boy's legs, Bakura began to pound with all his might, concluding the greatest thrill of his eternal life. He pushed into the boy, groaning as he gushed, filling that gorgeous rear to the brim.

Ryou looked down, gaping. He could feel the moist substance flow inside him. Meekly, he glanced up at Bakura, horrorstruck. The dark stem slid out of him, and a white river poured with it, slicking its way down Ryou's sticky skin. Bakura hurried to push his best robe away, preventing it from getting stained.

Slumped flat on his back, Ryou lowered his released legs and closed them. He did not move when Bakura lay beside him to pat his cheek and brush back his lovely white hair. "So, judging by the look in your eyes, I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Bakura was quick to bring Ryou into a sitting position, allowing the boy to lean on him. "Good. I'm glad. But I'm not done yet. There's one last thing I need to do."

Without his voice, Ryou questioned Bakura with his eyes alone. He was still too in shock by what happened.

"I need to mark you," Bakura moaned. He tilted Ryou's head, gaining access to that beautiful neck. His appetite for it was as possessive as that of a vampire's. "A shame -" he traced his knuckles over it, making Ryou shudder, "- You have such flawless skin."

"P…" Ryou tried to talk, but was too late. His neck was latched onto, his skin suckled. He squirmed and gasped. As he submitted to the reddish hickey that formed on his fragile skin, he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep in Bakura's arms.

Behind them, unbeknownst to the two, a faint shimmer cascaded under scoops of dirt and rock.

-

It was late morning when Ryou next opened his eyes. Groaning, he blinked up at the light shining in from above. A faint scent of charcoaled wood entered his nostrils. The smoky smell did not boast well as a good morning, and he tiredly ducked beneath his cozy blanket, soft and fuzzy.

Wait a minute…

Gaping, Ryou peered down to discover his naked body was wrapped blithely in Bakura's worn robe. Slowly sitting up, Ryou gasped as a sharp pain registered between his legs, reminding him of what he went through that previous night. He pulled the robe close at the memory. He remembered falling asleep in the strong immortal's arms, with his body used and his neck… Gaping, Ryou flung a hand to where the Lord kissed his neck. The spot was warm. He could not see the purple blemish but knew it was there. Flustered, he then reached down to touch at where he was very sensitive. He was clean. Bakura must've…

Pushing back the robe, Ryou looked around for his cloth, finding it not too far off. He crawled over to it. The aftermath of last night produced hate, for he was very sore. Before he could reach for his kilt, a glimmer caught his eye.

Ryou turned his head to the left, wondering if what flashed in his vision had been nothing but his imagination. But it came again, a weird golden glimmer twinkling in the ground. Could it be coin Bakura's stashed to keep hidden from Pet and Miu? Curious by it, Ryou quickly dressed, then crawled to the spot. He glanced over his shoulder. If he rummaged in the dirt, Bakura would know, and he would get into trouble again, but if he was quick enough to just see, then to cover it back up, what would be the harm in it? It's not like he'd have any use for treasure.

That flicker returned, brighter than before. With his mind made up, Ryou dug his fingers into the deathly cold soil, shoveling it away. What he found buried there sparked great interest in his eyes.

A circle… No, a ring - golden and bright with a pyramid in the middle, and infused with five dangling cones. He gaped at it. Taking it in his hands, he lifted it free. It jingled and jangled. He brushed off the dirt, smiling once he cleaned it best he could.

"Wow," he muttered, flipping it in his hands. Strangely, he wished to hold it close, to claim it. Slowly, he hugged it to his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Gasping, Ryou spun on his knees, startled when the Lord of Shadow's menacing violet eyes glared down at him. Behind him stood Miu, with Pet Baku on his knees, tugging on her dress to keep balanced.

"I - I…" He wanted to explain, but in that instant, the trinket in his hand glowed bright, flooding the tomb with a white light. Miu gasped and shielded her eyes. Pet Baku stared dazed as the bright spots hurt his eyes. Ryou shrieked, no longer feeling the trinket in his hands. When the light dispersed, and when he saw that his discovery was no longer there, he panicked.

"No…" Bakura shot forward, grasping Ryou's shoulders, shaking him. "What did you do! Where did it go?"

Shaking his head, Ryou cried, "I don't know!"

But the Lord of Shadows knew. The palm of his hand pushed to where he could feel Ryou's beating heart. The heart was not alone. It had company.

Pushing away, Bakura's rage bellowed loud. "Fuck!" He stormed to the doorway, pushing his way between Miu and Pet. "Fuck!" His darling pets, including Ryou, all slowly peered out to find their master on his knees. "Is this a fucking lie! Is this fucking real!" Knowing his pets were watching him, Bakura took a deep breath, then slowly rose to his feet and faced them. His eyes directly focused on Ryou. Bakura pointed straight at him. "You really are an angel."

-

Sorry for the slow update. I don't have this story finished as I had planned, and haven't been writing much of it. But I will do what I can. I still have twelve chapters finished along with this one, so hopefully by then I will have this finished.


	21. Chapter 21: The Man Behind the Mask

Chapter Twenty-One: The Man Behind the Mask

At Lord Atemu's palace, Yuugi sat cross-legged on the floor in his Lord's bedroom, grouchily twirling the completed Sennen Puzzle between his hands. Now that task one was completed, his second, as commanded by Atemu, was to somehow figure out how to force it away into his heart. He had to get it back under his skin. It was the best way to keep the Gods relic protected.

It seemed impossible and painful. The first time, it had magically gone in without his requirement. He did not comprehend how he was supposed to trigger its power. It was not some dog to be trained.

His head hurt. He groaned, agitated.

A light chuckle sounded behind him. Turning, he saw Atemu enter the room with a tray of food. "Frustrated?"

Getting to his feet, Yuugi slowly walked up to Atemu. "I don't know what to do," he muttered, helping himself to a grape.

"Give it time." Setting the tray down, Atemu took the Sennen Puzzle from Yuugi's tired hands. "It will come to you."

"But when?" Yuugi chewed, having asked with his mouth full.

"All in good time," Atemu smiled. He was baffled by how keen Yuugi unexpectedly was trying to negotiate with the Sennen Puzzle. As soon as he discovered just how quickly Yuugi pieced it back together, the tranquil Lord did not clash when his courtesan required step two of this drastic change they both had to endure. "Take a break with me. Let us have a snack."

Yuugi grabbed a few more grapes, fitting four in his mouth. Atemu placed the Sennen Puzzle next to Yuugi, then joined him at the table. Atemu last spoke with Yuugi the other night, when Yuugi showed him the completed Sennen Puzzle. It was a brief conversation, and neither said much during their evening meal. At bedtime, Yuugi took to his own room, and Atemu remained in his. He regretted not spending that morning with Yuugi, but he wanted to assign Yami to a few chores. The slave no longer belonged to Seth alone, and Atemu planned on working the bastard to the bone.

Speaking of which, he knew Yami would be along shortly with fresh sheets for his and Yuugi's beds. Desperate to speak with Yuugi on a matter of importance, he knew he had to discuss it then and there.

"I am glad we have this time alone," Atemu opened honestly. "I've been eager to speak with you concerning something that has been bothering me."

"What's…?" Yuugi began with his mouth half-full. He apologized with a faint blush, and hurried to chew and swallow before speaking again. "What's that?"

The Lord suddenly did not know how to go about his dilemma. Since discovering Yuugi gave his body to another man, Atemu has had difficulty pulling himself together. He looked a mess, his hair barely brushed (though it hardly needed it, with how straight and perfect it was), but his clothes were a wrinkled mess, and he stank of a variety of perfumes since he'd not bathed in three nights, two days. To most everyone, he probably smelled rotten.

Atemu fixed his chair. Its feline-carved feet screeched obnoxiously whilst sliding against the hard floor. Hearing Yuugi giggle at the sound darkened Atemu's cheeks, and he coughed slightly.

"Sorry," whispered Yuugi, holding back a few more giggles as he hid a smile behind a couple of grapes.

"Yuugi," Atemu said softly, "I want you to call me not by my title, but by my name."

Hearing Atemu's requisition, Yuugi bowed his head, avoiding eye-contact. He popped a grape into his mouth to avoid talking. It rolled over his tongue. He refused to bite into it.

"I would prefer it," Atemu murmured. "I rather you see me more as a friend than as your Lord."

Biting into the grape, Yuugi winced, having gotten a sour one. When he finished eating it, he languidly rested his chin in his hands, and kicked his legs under the table. "Do you think of me as a friend?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Atemu nodded graciously. "I do. And, well… It would make me feel…" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Grumbling, he welcomed the nuisance into his room. "Enter!"

The door screeched as it opened flowingly. In stepped Yami with a pile of sheets in his arms, coming to his chin. He bowed best he could without risking dropping the clean wool to his Lord, and to his Lord's courtesan.

"Yami!" Yuugi gleamed, happy to see Yami though they visited the other day for a long while.

How cheerfully Yuugi seemed whenever Yami came into the picture discouraged Atemu's disposition. With a wave of his hand, he motioned to the naked mattress. "You may proceed."

Bowing again, Yami placed the sheets on a stool at the foot of the bed, then began to dress it. As he worked, Yuugi stumbled to a stand while grasping the Sennen Puzzle at the same time. He tripped, just about dropping the item, but regained his posture as he hurried to Yami's stand. Atemu fell back to rub at his temple.

"Look, Yami," beamed Yuugi. He held out the Sennen Puzzle directly in Yami's face. "I put it back together. It's whole again."

Entranced by the brilliant relic before him, Yami ached to reach out and take it. "That is great, Yuugi." He could feel Lord Atemu's eyes on him, stabbing into his back with much hate.

"Now I have to learn to control it," Yuugi said. He twirled the lustrous phenomenon in his hands. "When I learn that, Atemu said there is two others like it we have to find. Then I can help him."

"Two others?" Yami gaped. "Wow, that's…"

"Yuugi -" Atemu pushed to his feet, making his way over to them with a powerful march. "- It is unwise to batter about the Sennen Puzzle. We do not know whom in this palace we can trust." He glanced straight at Yami, his expression stern. "I think it is best you keep everything I told you to yourself."

Ashamed knowing Atemu spoke wisely, Yuugi bowed his head. "I'm sorry, but can't we trust Yami?"

"No," Atemu said. "We can't."

Illustrating an obnoxious smile, Yami went on with his work, patting down the sheets to smooth them out. "He is right, Yuugi. You never know who may want to get their hands on the Puzzle. Best keep it at your side at all times."

"That is enough," ordered Atemu. He walked around Yuugi, pressing his hands into the boy's shoulders. "Come Yuugi, finish eating, then continue with your own work. Leave Yami to his."

Slouching, Yuugi dragged his way back over to the table. He sat down, but did not take anymore grapes. The Sennen Puzzle he held to his chest as he took occasional side-glances at Yami. When Yami finished making Atemu's bed, he scooped up the sheets for Yuugi's bed and took his leave. Not having permission to speak with Yami about the Sennen Puzzle was no fun.

"It is for the best," said Atemu, as if he read Yuugi's mind.

"I trust Yami," Yuugi murmured.

Atemu sighed. He picked a ripe grape from the bunch. "I know you do, as I trust Lord Seth and my guardians, but we must be careful. Okay?"

Nodding, Yuugi took another grape, feeling slightly better about it. "Okay."

-

In the late hours of the night, the silhouette of someone unknown crept their way like a black mass along the corridors of the palace. The dead silence influenced the perfect crime, as most of the guard patrolled outside the walls when the moon was awake. It bestowed unto the shadow the perfect opportunity to thief its way unnoticed, stepping lightly on the polished marble, with both eyes and ears vigilant.

It embarked on a quest, one dangerous and most likely impossible to conquer. Yet, it pressed on, diligently avoiding being seen, and if happened to be, pretended like it, too, was simply running a late evening errand any one of the young servants would regard and bypass.

Eventually, the shadow came to the place of its operation. Looking back and seeing no one tailing from behind, it quietly made its way into the hall where the Lord of Tranquility slept. Every door was sealed shut, but none captured its attention besides the final particular on the left. That which he knew lay within was not the Lord, but the Lord's adorable courtesan.

Setting a hand on the smooth handle, Yami quietly turned it before pushing the door open. He squeezed inside, not wanting to risk causing the door to squeak. He saw in the bed Yuugi sound asleep, resting comfortably in a haven of pillows and blankets. A rush of moonlight pouring in from between the open drapes cascaded over Yuugi's fair body, reminding Yami of a soundless doll, fragile and beautiful. Stepping over to the bed, he loomed over it, blocking a portion of the moon's silver streaks. He gazed at Yuugi, conducting a sad smile. He lowered his hand to graze Yuugi's neck, but when Yuugi moaned and snuggled deeper into his covers, Yami receded.

_Yuugi_, he frowned softly. _I hope you can forgive me_.

Just behind him was what Yami risked sneaking through the palace for. The Sennen Puzzle glowed faintly atop the round table of scattered puzzle pieces. Yami assumed Yuugi would have been told to hide the glorious piece, having not expected to find it resting out in the open. No matter. It made his job easier.

Quietly backing away from the bed, Yami moved over to where the Sennen Puzzle glimmered, resting there like a serene nightlight protecting Yuugi from any monsters lurking in the dark. Yami crept his way closer to it. It was what he feared. He could hardly believe that it'd been right under his nose, in the heart of the boy he manipulated. A long while back, he was told to steal it, his purpose reasonable, in his mind. It would be a gift for his true master, and then he would finally be able to return to where he truly belonged: home with his loved ones. Not here, at the palace, not with the two Lords who think they owe him, and not with Yuugi. His sweet, caring Yuugi.

How strange. Suddenly, taking the Sennen Puzzle for himself deemed harder than he imagined it would be. With his hand caught midair, it felt as if an invisible hand squeezed his wrist with a strength to inflict damage. As mightily as he tried to tug it back, it would not budge.

_What's wrong with me_? A drop of sweat drizzled his nose like morning dew on a leaf. _I have to take it. I have to_!

A mysterious mew startled him. With his hand freed, he looked down to find a silvery fuzz in the night brushing in between his ankles. Yuugi's damned cat, Puzzle, was up to her mischievous self. She took quite a fancy to Yami when introduced to him just yesterday after Yuugi helped him from the dungeon. He reminded her of her master by that wild star-tipped hair, but really only found him trustworthy since Yuugi did.

She meowed once more, louder this time. Her large diamond eyes never looked away; a deep purr resonated from the pit of her furry stomach; she stood on her hind legs to balance against his calf, wondering what he was waiting for. Apparently, she wanted to be adored, and she would not take no for an answer. Yami was in no mood to give it to her.

Puzzle would ruin everything. He quietly shoved her back with his foot, hushing her softly. He looked to the bed, where he heard shuffling, and saw Yuugi stretch in his sleep.

Shaking his head, Yami reached forward, finally taking the Sennen Puzzle in his hands. Pulling it back, he admired its rich luster, and he ran a finger along that sculpted eye. Breathtaking! Such a powerful Item to he held in the hands of a simple servant. He knew why his master needed it, he knew why he had to take it. It was a frightful treasure, almost hypnotizing. It would be his freedom, it would save him from a contract he'd made long ago.

With the Sennen Puzzle now his, Yami turned for the exit, but a gentle groan abandoned his chance at escape.

"Yami?" he heard Yuugi mumble. "What are you doing here?"

Clutching the Puzzle in his arms, Yami slowly looked over his shoulder. Yuugi sat up in the glow of the moon, rubbing tiredly at one eye. Puzzle leaped up onto the bed to join Yuugi, meowing loudly.

"Just checking on you," Yami lied, trying his best to hide the glimmering item.

"At this hour?"

"Yes," Yami sighed. "Well… I was worried about you, but knew there would have been no other time for me to see you. Our Lord has kept me busy, but I must go. I do not want to get caught." He turned away, ready to depart.

"Wait…"

Sighing, Yami murmured, "I must go, Yuugi."

Crawling out from beneath his cozy fort, Yuugi stumbled to his feet. He placed Puzzle on the bed, then stepped up behind Yami, who had not moved an inch. "Yami, why are you taking the Sennen Puzzle?"

He did not answer. How could he? It pained him having to do this, to his utmost surprise. He truly never had a friend like Yuugi, someone who seemed so strongly to care about him, and who wanted to be with him.

"I told Atemu that I trust you," Yuugi said softly. "And I still do. If you need it, please tell me why."

Bowing his head, Yami shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Yuugi caught Yami off guard. He placed his hand over Yami's, together holding the Sennen Puzzle.

"Because I can't," Yami shuddered, not sure why it was so difficult for him to not just push Yuugi aside and run. "You wouldn't understand." He did not move, entranced by Yuugi, who moved around to face him. He was stunned when those small hands further allowed him to keep his own enfolded around the Sennen Puzzle. "Yuugi?"

"If you need it," smiled Yuugi, "Then take it."

Stunned, Yami warily stepped back. Even Puzzle, who knew nothing about the human language, let slip a confused gentle meow. "What of your promise to Lord Atemu?"

"I'm sure he'd understand," Yuugi said. "Besides, I know you will bring it back."

That smile contained foolish confidence. How could Yuugi be so blind? Yami would never return the item if he was to leave. If he was to leave, he would never again see Yuugi. By the Gods, what if he was in the wrong? The palace was the homiest shelter to ever protect him. It was home.

Slowly, he loosened his attachment, reaching out for Yuugi to take it. "I can't."

"Yami…"

"It chose you," Yami whispered. "If I were to take it for my own greed, that would be wrong."

Happy but confused, Yuugi gently smiled. He reached out to take back what rightfully was his. When he was the one cradling the Sennen Puzzle, Yuugi drew forward, running one arm around Yami's waist to hug the man close. "I do not know why you want it, but thank you for giving it back to me."

Yuugi touched his lips to Yami's chest, kissing the man's slim stomach. He gaped when Yami pushed him away. Glancing up, Yuugi became worried. Yami's face went ghastly pale.

"Yami?" Yuugi frowned. "What's wrong?" A sudden hand to his shoulder caused Yuugi to shriek. He nearly dropped the Sennen Puzzle but managed to keep a tight hold on it. Spinning around, he drooped back seeing that the culprit was a very disappointed Lord Atemu.

"First, you bed the one person I've ever loved, and now you dare try and steal the Sennen Puzzle?" Atemu glowered at Yami, then violently swayed a hand in front of him. "Do you have something against me, slave?" When rewarded with silence, he growled. "Answer me!"

"No!" Yami shouted, seeming, for the first time since Yuugi met him, possibly scared of the Lord of Tranquility. "No."

Atemu only calmed down when Yuugi touched his arm. "You will explain yourself, slave. You have gone too far."

-

At the rise of the sun, at an hour hardly preferred by anyone to rouse themselves out of slumber, was when Yami stood in the throne room of his Lords, qualified for judgment.

He did not stagger, inclined to ensconce the foreboding despair of his punishment to be. Lord Atemu and Lord Seth spoke quietly in the far opposite of the room, discussing him at the base of the prosperous throne. They tied his hands with sturdy rope. He unhappily shared Atemu's bedroom after getting caught in his attempt to steal what was not his, leaving Yuugi to worry across the way about what would happen to him. His manipulative slut worried too much for his welfare, yet Yami did not deny that Yuugi caring for him prevailed dubious senses. Ones which greatly bothered him as he stood there quietly in the widespread room.

Behind him standing watch were two guards, including the masterful Karim. None moved, them stiller than Yami. Like statues at their marks, they held spears in their hands in case Yami decided to mistakenly fight or run. If only he hadn't struggled to take the Sennen Puzzle in the first place. If only he hadn't handed it back to Yuugi. He would be on his way to the unidentified he served to accept his reward. What a fool he was. If he did not want to be beheaded, he would need a plan.

Lord Atemu quickly glanced at him, then back at Seth. Yami despised those men so much. If he could, he would take a spear and stab at their hearts, and he would laugh as they bled all over the floor. He would not stop until the very last feeble beat.

"Step forward."

The demand given to him came from the Lord of Intellect. Remaining calm, Yami obeyed. He walked up to the throne, stopping just at the bottom of the golden steps. He said nothing as the two Lords eyed him with concern. The gracious Lord, so tranquil and true, probably worried still about upsetting darling Yuugi, not wanting his servant to hate him if he decided to castigate Yami rashly. Yami would not suffer until he knew their declaration. He knew his own, and would use it one way or another.

Atemu moved his left foot down one step, directly set on chastising Yami. "Before Seth and I tell you of our decision, we first would like to know why it is you wanted to steal the Sennen Puzzle. What is your intentions, slave? Why risk so much for it?"

That was his cue to not give himself away. Yami stuck up his chin to peer up at the ceiling.

"So, you refuse to answer." Lord Seth sneered. "You have balls, Yami."

"Since you wish for it to be that way," said Atemu, "I'm afraid we have no choice. I hate to do this, but…"

"I want to make a deal." Yami cut in before Atemu could finish.

Angered by this, Seth swished back his robe to take a step down. "You do not deserve…" But before he could finish, he was cut off by a gentle hand to his shoulder. He looked to Atemu. "My Lord?"

"Let him speak, Seth," said Atemu. "I am curious." Atemu removed his hand, then gestured for Yami to explain. "You have my attention."

"Thank you," Yami bowed. "Here is my comprehension. I will gladly accept punishment, but I wish to decide my punishment. I am certain you will be pleased with my request, once you hear it."

"You expect us to agree to this?" Seth gaped. "How misfortune of you."

"Go on," urged Atemu, stunning his cousin. "What is it you feel will justify what you've done?"

Staring straight at Atemu, Yami gave his surprising entreaty. "Banishment." He proudly watched as the two Lords' jaws dropped to the floor.

"I must not have heard you right." Atemu ran a hand over one ear, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you say banishment?"

"Yes," Yami said calmly, eyeing the two. "I wish to be taken to the far south, at the reaches of the fifth Lord's land. It is there I grew up, and it is there I prefer to go. It was there I planned on going to before my gracious Lord found me."

"You're insane," Seth muttered. "That is treacherous territory. No. Unacceptable."

Folding his hands in front of him, Atemu quietly considered what Yami wanted. He knew that location well. It was where the glow resided for the first time, where his Yuugi labored away for Captain Gahiji, and where much of his men were slain by the hands of that very ruthless captain. Something fishy filtered the air. Atemu rubbed at his chin, in deep concentration.

"My Lord." Seth took hold of his cousin's skinnier arm to tug him around, facing their backs on Yami. "You are not actually considering allowing this, are you?"

Atemu glanced at Seth, lowering his hand. "If I am?"

Seth gaped. He, a man of mentality, did not appear too attractive when baffled. "I will not allow it. Letting him go free there is too far-fetched. My Lord…"

"Seth?"

"I smell a rat." His voice was so low - so well rehearsed - that Yami could not hear.

"About time." Atemu patted Seth's hand, then re-faced Yami. He gave the slave a nod. "Very well, Yami. I hereby banish you from my dominion - to the land owned by the fifth Lord."

Yami bowed. "As you wish, my Lord. Will I have a troop of escorts?"

"The very best," Atemu nodded. The glint of a smirk did not go un-passed by him. This man before him had revealed his true colors, had revealed to them the man behind the mask. He was a man of evil. "We shall prepare for your departure. In the meantime, I will have you escorted back to that cozy little cell of yours in the dungeon. Guard!" He snapped his fingers, summoning for the two at the doorway. They marched over to take Yami, still tied up, back to the dungeon.

Yami turned to glance at Atemu. "Do I not get to say farewell to Yuugi?"

"Perhaps…" Atemu sighed softly. "Perhaps."

-

**Updates may be slow for some time since I am currently not working on this fan-fiction. I am working now on my actual book, and another YuGiOh piece that I am enjoying writing more than this story, but I promise I will complete this story one way or another. I will not leave it in the dust.**


	22. Chapter 22: Stowaway

Chapter Twenty-Two: Stowaway

-

Huddled up to the large doors which led into the throne room, Yuugi tried listening in with his ear pressed to the fine wood. Unfortunately, the naughty eavesdropper could hear nothing. The door was too thick; otherwise, his Lord and the others were being too quiet. Giving up, he sighed softly, gliding backwards until his back met with the wall. Sliding to his bottom, he hunched his knees to his chest, perturbed by what they could be discussing behind closed doors.

He waited for an hour, at the least, rolling the Sennen Puzzle in his hands. He had brought it with him, working on trying to push it back into his heart as he waited. The fine blue clothes he wore, the very first sewn for him when he first came to live with Lord Atemu, were wrinkled and unwashed. The dark lines under his eyes indicated what zero sleep he obtained after Atemu removed Yami from his presence after what Yami daringly attempted. Come morning, when he heard Atemu rise early, he decided to pursuit. Yuugi did not understand why Yami would want to loot the Sennen Puzzle, nor what good it would do. To him, it made absolutely no sense. One thing was for certain. Yuugi forgave Yami, for whatever reasoning the Pale Face had. Foolish of him? Perhaps.

The massive doors sprang open. Yuugi jumped to his feet, horrified when Yami exited, bound at the wrists and stationed between two muscular guards with spears. Following from behind were Lord Atemu and Lord Seth.

"Yami!" Yuugi gasped, rushing forward to push against him.

Startled, Yami glanced down at the troublesome boy. "Yuugi?"

Forced back, Yuugi toppled but did not let go of his hold on the binds keeping him from taking Yami's hands. Seeing Atemu glaring at him over Yami's shoulder, Yuugi took it upon himself to hazily glare right back. "Tell me what you plan to do to Yami. I want to know."

Atemu said nothing right away, prudent of Yami's surveillance. After a moment, without anyone else anxious to explain, he said to Yuugi, "Yami is to be banished to another land. A wagon will be readied to carry him there by this evening, I should think."

Paling, Yuugi shivered fiercer than any harsh wind. Shaking his head, he curled his arms around Yami. "No, you can't mean that!" He tried untying the rope, to the guards bafflement. They moved no further, wondering what they should do about the small pest.

"Yuugi," Yami frowned. "Don't."

"You can't mean it." Yuugi could not undo the rope. He was not strong enough. He tried scrambling forward when Atemu quickly came behind him to drag him back. "No. Let go of me! You can't banish him. You can't!"

Shoving his startled Lord, Yuugi went up to Seth. He grasped the man's robes, pleading up at the tall Dark Face with the eyes of a puppy in need. "Lord Seth, do not allow him to do this. Yami is your servant, isn't he? I will do whatever it takes to let him remain here. I will do his chores. I will take his place in the infirmary to help you and Anzu, and anything else you'd need help with. Just don't let him do this."

"Release me," said the intelligent Lord in a low growl.

Doing so out of fear, Yuugi faced Atemu. "I will do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Yuugi." With a nod, Atemu ordered his men to continue on their way. They and Yami breached the corridor's end, making their way for the dungeon.

"No!" Yuugi raced to catch them, but Atemu roughly took him by the arm, forcing him back. "No! Let go!" Yuugi fought, hating how Atemu's strong arms wrapped around him, hating how he could not help Yami because he was too weak.

"Yuugi, listen to me…" Atemu spluttered. Yuugi was slippery as suds, making it difficult for him to hold tight. "It was not my decision, Yuugi."

"You lie," Yuugi cried. He gasped, suddenly shaken crazily once Atemu managed to stare straight at him.

"It is no lie, Yuugi," Atemu exclaimed. His voice was raised, but not vigorously. "Lord Seth and I, we chose to have him prolong three months in the dungeon. That is what we chose!"

Not believing that distorting fact, Yuugi whimpered, "Then why?"

Atemu licked his lips, worried. "It was his choice, Yuugi. He asked for it."

The Lord expected Yuugi to take this stunning news badly, but he did not expect the petrified despondency. Yuugi's hands came out of nowhere, pushing Atemu's hands away. He took a steady step back, his usually adorable eyes shadowed by morbid resentment. "You liar…" Even his voice, gentle and fair, entrapped anger unforeseen.

"No…" Atemu sighed. "Yuugi -"

"Liar!" Yuugi crossed his arms, receiving heartache. "Yami would never want that! He would never just leave me like that. He is my friend."

"He is nothing of the kind." Now, Atemu had vigor in his speech. "He cares not for you! Yuugi, can you not see that that horrid man used you? Are you too gullible to realize that that man does not love you!"

Trembling, Yuugi showered a storm of tears. He openly wept, for a part of him believed what Atemu said, but he was too stubborn to accept it. Clouded by his tears and greatly hurt, Yuugi said to his Lord, "I hate you."

Such a proclamation stunned Atemu. "Yuugi…"

"I hate you!" Spinning around, Yuugi fled from Atemu, desperate to get away.

About to give chase, Atemu was stopped by the taller Lord. Seth placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder and shook his head. "Let him be, my Lord. He did not mean what he said. He is simply confused right now."

Frowning, Atemu glimpsed where Yuugi scampered off to the right. "I do not think he is confused, Seth. I think Yuugi has strong feelings for Yami."

"Nonsense," snorted Seth. He said this to lighten Atemu, but being the Lord of Intellect, he knew it was true. "Besides, you shouldn't worry. Soon, Yami will be gone forever, and you will have Yuugi all to yourself. He is still yours."

Is he, really? Atemu was not so sure anymore. Reflecting on those first few weeks of Yuugi's arrival, remembering when he first bedded Yuugi, and how he was once able to make the boy smile eased his mind, but saddened him. He should've been more aware, he should've been there when Yuugi needed him. Instead, Yami scored that award, doing so wrongly, falsely telling Yuugi that he cared about him.

No. Atemu would not give up on Yuugi. He would not give up on himself.

"You are right, Seth. He still belongs to me."

-

Stumbling his way down the ever-winding corridors of the palace maze, Yuugi tried to reach for a haven where he could privately weep without gaining any onlookers. Hurrying by other servants, he tripped when it was him alone in a hallway he did not recognize. He had ran frantically either which way, and was now in a part of the palace he'd never been in before. Or, at least he thought so.

Not caring, Yuugi found a corner he could fit in. He crawled to it, hugging the wall. He cried, finally able to, but did so silently. He need not be loud. He merely wanted to be alone. Yami was to be taken from him, the one man he assumed he could count on. What Atemu said had to be a lie. Yami did not do anything purposeful to him, and never would. And he would prove it.

Sniffing as he stood, Yuugi gaped when a brilliant glow surrounded him. He looked down at the Sennen Puzzle, startled by its bright shimmer. Thinking for a moment, he slowly drew it to his chest. His skin crawled as if a dozen worms lived within, their desire being to gobble up the Sennen Puzzle. Smiling, Yuugi allowed his skin to. How easy it went in. It did not hurt. He did not scream. Soon, it was over. Standing there, with no eyewitnesses, he tried to let it out by exploiting his emotions. It withdrew, exiting onto his hands.

"I did it," he beamed quietly. "I - did it."

-

With the coast clear, Yuugi darted across to the door that would take him down into the dungeon. He twisted the handle, opened it wide and ducked inside, trying to keep quiet as a mouse to ensure he was not caught. Hearing emptiness below the spiraling staircase of doom, he fathomed that his idea could be easily obtained. With a somewhat logical plot in mind, in case of capture, he quietly took one step at a time. He knew he neared the bottom when a noxious stench shot up his nose. Pushing his hand over his mouth and nose, he soon reached bottom.

He heard a rough cough. Keeping low, he moved cautiously through the old doorway, where he hinted one guard sitting in a dinky office close to the thin hall of cells. There seemed to be no others on duty. Quietly, he skittered his way to the half-open door to peer into the thin hall of cells, where Yami somewhere un-willfully resided.

Taking a huge breath, Yuugi walked inside, stepping up to the cell where Yami had been in last time. "Yami?" he whispered. He did not see Yami. Pouting, he turned around to peer inside the next cell. "Yami?"

Still no Yami. Fearing the guard would come out, Yuugi quickly proceeded to the next, then the next. He came to a cell not empty, gaping at the old man using itchy hay for a blanket. Seeing Yuugi, the old man gave a toothless grin. "Is that you, my boy? Come to see me, my boy?"

Gaping, Yuugi slowly shook his head. "I don't know you."

Creepily, the old man shot to his shaky hands and knees, starting his way for the stone wall blocking him from the fine young man on the other side. "Come in, my boy. Come in. I won't hurt you. No - No…"

"Sorry." Yuugi backed off, quivering with fright. He shrieked when the old man's wrinkled hand sprang out from the window to try and grab him. Luckily, he was far enough pushed back. He shimmied along the wall to avoid the hand, soon coming to the end of the road. Peeking into the last cell, he rejoiced when he saw Yami sitting in the far back, motionless. "Yami!" His shout withdrew hoarsely, him still not wanting to draw the attention of the guard.

Yami stirred a little, having been fast asleep. In the grave of his dream, he swore he heard the faint melodious sound of Yuugi's voice calling to him.

"…Up," it said. "Yami? Wake up. It's me."

Snapping awake, Yami blinked away a wave of blur, and looked to the cell door. He assumed he was about to be informed of a prepared wagon set on returning him to where he longed to go, complete with a pair of readied horses and a selection of the finest of Atemu's men, just as promised. To his surprise, there, peering sadly down at him best he could on his tip toes, was Yuugi.

"Yami," he whimpered, pushing his short arm through, reaching for Yami.

Getting to his feet, Yami pushed forward, taking Yuugi's hand best he could with his own still tied. He held it to his cheek, dazed to discover it truly was Yuugi, in the flesh. "What are you doing down here?"

"I had to see you," Yuugi sniffled.

Learning that Yuugi risked capture to come alone to this wretched place just to see him dazed Yami. "You shouldn't be down here, Yuugi."

"Atemu wouldn't hurt me," Yuugi said softly, not comprehending that he spoke using his Lord's birth name. He pouted. "Your hands are cold."

"I'm fine," Yami insisted sternly. "What are you really doing down here?"

A single tear squeezed its way out of the corner of Yuugi's left eye. "I don't want you to be taken away from me. So, I came up with a plan."

"Yuugi…"

"I'll steal the keys," Yuugi said in a murmur, "And then I'll unlock the door, and we'll - we'll run away together. We'll leave this place together. Or if you'd prefer, I could hide you in my room and bring you food, or you can hide out at the stables. I hear that not a lot of guards go out there."

Closing his eyes, Yami inhaled softly, concerned by Yuugi's devotion to him. He was quite fond of the smaller, himself, no matter how hard he yelled at himself to not believe it. But there was nothing to be done about their accidental bond.

Leaning down, Yami kissed Yuugi's hand. "You must listen to me," he confided strongly. "You must go. If they catch you down here, it will jeopardize my punishment. Besides, I do not want them ending up punishing you."

Yuugi shook his head. "I won't go."

"You must!"

"No," Yuugi cried. He looked up, reaching his hand to cup Yami's cheek. "I've lost so many people I cared about. My mom… My grandpa… Many friends. I don't want to lose you, too. I - I love you, Yami. I love you."

Yami absorbed the startling news. His bitter self weakened, and what he knew he had to do made him feel surprisingly awful. He pushed down Yuugi's hand to grab the boy's full attention. "Go."

Gaping, Yuugi leaned in more. He tried pushing both arms through, desperate to maintain Yami's touch. "Yami, please."

"Go," Yami persisted, his voice threateningly powerful. "Leave. You must go!"

Confused, Yuugi's lower lip began to tremble. He smiled gently, thinking Yami was joking with him. "Atemu told me that you chose to be banished, but I didn't believe him because he spat that you used me. But I know that isn't true. Right? You much rather stay here, to be with me." His arms slumped when given no response. "Yami?"

A sharp squeeze to his hand Yuugi did not foresee. His knees buckled, but the pain to his hand was tame as a river on low tide compared to that which daunted in the eyes of his professor. Yami was in great pain, a kind physical stood no chance against. Yuugi felt it too.

"What our Lord told you is true, Yuugi," said Yami, leaving behind a vile taste on his tongue as he rasped. "And I will tell you once more - leave. Go and enjoy the rest of your charming life with your charming Lord, and do me the pleasure of forgetting all about me."

"But I can't…"

"You must," growled Yami. "You must, Yuugi! I am not the man you think I am. I am the exact opposite. I do not care about you, nor do I love you! Lord Atemu spoke true when he said that I used you. I did. And I do not care if I ever see you again. You do not belong with me, Yuugi! You belong with Lord Atemu." His despicable ranting he mustered through. He did not mean what he said, but he would not risk Yuugi's safety, already knowing the outcome of his plan.

Yuugi, overwhelmed by his feelings, did not believe a word of Yami's rant. "You can't mean that."

Sneering, Yami said, "I mean every word." His gums chattered. "Now leave me alone, you stupid little tramp! Get out of here! Go!" He shouted loudly, catching the attention of the guard. "Go and leave me alone!"

Those words hurt. His cheeks instantly stained by fresh tears, Yuugi pushed back and fled. He darted out of the way of the stunned soldier, who called for him to question what business he had there, but he did not bother replying. He trekked the steep, mountainous stairwell, stumbling over loose stone, stubbing one toe.

Returning to the far back of his cell, Yami sat on the aggravating floor of straw, regretting for the first time the torment he caused. Never would he announce aloud that he, too, detected the same love as the young man whose heart he broke. _Forgive me, Yuugi_.

-

On the throne was where Seth found Atemu late into the evening. Exactly half an hour prior, he watched without the tranquil Lord as a final haul of supplies was placed in the wagon, which would successfully take their shady mess far away. To the ends of the world, for all Atemu cared, but the intellectual Lord knew when anything seemed off, and his Lord, his halcyon cousin, was definitely off.

Horus rested on his master's shoulder, ruffling his ostentatious plumage for his Lord. He did not go unnoticed, but Horus's hankering for attention was denied. His churlish squawk Seth shushed. The raptor quieted down.

With his companion settled and silenced, Seth quietly moved up to the throne. He stood before Atemu, whose direction was to the right, drifting into dreamland.

"You needn't worry anymore," Seth exclaimed quietly. "He is gone now."

Raising his head, Atemu slowly looked at Seth. "It's over?"

"Yes." Seth crossed his arms. "Why were you not there?"

"Why should I have been?" Atemu questioned darkly. "That man almost ruined the one piece of delight keeping me from going insane." Tapping his fingers on the arms of his throne, Atemu sighed softly before pushing to his feet. "Sorry. I did not mean to demonize, I am just upset about all that has happened."

"Don't be," Seth impelled. "Yuugi serves you, my Lord. It is not the other way around. You are too soft on him."

"…I suppose you're right," Atemu murmured. Speaking of which, Atemu dreaded having not seen Yuugi all day. Worried, he stepped down the steps and raced across the throne room.

"My Lord?" gaped Seth, spinning to catch up with the other. "Where are you going?"

A remorse feeling washed over Atemu. "Yuugi!" He took to the corridors of his palace, retreating to his private chambers with Seth hot on his heels. "Yuugi!" Upon arriving, he pushed open his courtesan's bedroom, startling darling Puzzle, who had been curled in a ball on a pillow, taking a snooze. Atemu glanced about. Yuugi was not there. "Yuugi?" Panicked, Atemu faced his supervisor. "Call for the guard. Call for the servants. I want every nook and cranny searched!"

"Lord." Seth bowed and hurried to do Atemu's bidding, nervous to think that the little slave mysteriously vanished.

Atemu fled to the gardens clearing, passed the largest of archways in the hedgerow where Yuugi's favorite spot to play was. Yuugi was not there. He then hectically raced to the game room, where once upon a time he accessed for Yuugi a supply of games and toys to be entertained by. Yuugi was not there, either.

Dragging himself to the sanctity of his room, Atemu impatiently waited for any news of Yuugi's whereabouts as he sat himself on the edge of his bed. He did not stir when Magic joined him. The abiding black Sphinx leaped up onto the bed, then stepped over his master's legs without refusal. He sat royally on his favorite throne, running his rubbery bald head over his master's chin in a caring way to show he was there for Atemu. Not suspecting the arms that wrapped like a shield around him, Magic meowed deeply when squeezed against his Lord's chest.

Like a lifeless dummy he waited, not moving, his patience thin. An eternity it seemed when his door banged loudly, and in walked Seth, his presence stiff as the casing of a nut. He slowly moved up to Atemu.

"Yuugi?" Atemu stretched his neck back. "Where is my Yuugi?"

Hating to be the bearer of bad news, but commendable to his job, Seth said to his Lord, "We cannot find him. We searched high and low. I even sent men into the village, but no one's seen him." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"No…" Atemu pushed to his feet, then turned to swiftly stride to the balcony. He leaned over the railing, staring off at the vast plains where he first saw the glimmer of his confidence shine bright. "No!" He slapped the railing, stunning the intelligent Lord standing still in the room behind him. "No! No! Damn it, no!" He sunk to his knees, his hope gone. "Yuugi…"

"I could ready a carriage," Seth whispered. "We can catch up with Karim to get him back." He awaited any order of reply. "My…?"

Atemu shot his head up with languid attrition. "No." He breathed in, wishing he could cry, but his curse would not allow it. "No. He's made his choice. Let him go. Let him be with that man. I've lost the will to care anymore."

Completely shocked by Atemu's reaction, Seth calmly tried to go forward. "My Lord?"

"Please Seth," Atemu smiled sadly. "Please, I want to be alone now."

If his Lord Atemu could cut a wound and bleed without worry, Seth's concern would be higher than it flared. Atemu sat there as if his immortal self was nonexistent, his motionless figure like the un-salvaged corpse of a zombie. From this state he was in, he could not be saved. Quietly, Seth stepped back and took his leave, his remorse for his cousin stronger than that of his own greed for believing they would soon be mortal again.

-

Yami avoided looking at the two guards situated with him in the back of the wagon as it rocked and bounced. Up front, Karim sat at the reigns, with a fourth and final guard keeping a watchful eye on the people shuffling away from the horses strutting hooves. Feeling the need for one last goodbye, Yami spun to catch sight of the mighty palace as the wagon left the village.

Yuugi. He closed his eyes, his final moment over. He knew this was how it should be. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.

The ride became smoother when the wagon's large wheels grinded along soft sand. The land of the Lord of Tranquility was widespread, but in a few minutes time the palace was no longer in view. Resting his eyes, Yami sunk his head to try and get some sleep, knowing full well that it would take a little over two days to get to where they would drop him off at the speed the horses carried them.

He later awoke to hear the guardsmen conversing back and forth. Torches had been lit, the cloudless sky was dark blue and filled with stars. He figured it had to be early hours of the night. When a potato was shoved into his hands, he ate it to satisfy his hunger. Midway, a sudden bump in the road caused him to drop it. It rolled over the floorboards to a yellow cloth draped over crates of food. He grumbled, leaning forward to pick it up, but a sudden small hand slithered out from underneath the cloth. He was not the only one to notice.

"Stowaway!" called one guard. "Stop the wagon. Stop the wagon." He pushed to his feet, and grabbed the hand, making it drop the half-eaten potato.

"Ah!" cried the sneak.

Yami gaped, recognizing that voice right away. "Yuugi?"

"Don't hurt me," Yuugi whined as he was pulled out from under the blanket, having definitely chosen a well enough hiding place, for he took Yami and the guards by surprise. "Please."

"I know you," Karim announced after pulling on the reins to cease the horses from going any farther. "You are our Lord's servant. What possessed you to board this wagon, slave?"

"Let go of me!" When freed from the large soldier's hold, Yuugi ran to sit with Yami, cradling the man.

"Yuugi, what are you doing here?" asked Yami worriedly, but he was ignored.

Touching the ropes keeping Yami's freedom at bay, Yuugi pouted up at Karim. "Are these necessary?"

"Our orders were to keep him tied until we reach his drop off," said Karim. "Then we will unbind and leave him."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"That is our orders."

Yuugi firmly planted himself on the wooden bench in back, leaving his hand placed over Yami's. "Then I, too, will be left in the middle of nowhere."


	23. Chapter 23: Capture

Chapter Twenty-Three: Capture

-

The unforeseen company presented to them did not alter Atemu's men from their appointed task. They continued onward, not bothered by Yuugi or his peremptory desire to remain with Yami. In the end, his requisition would be ignored, and they would, by force, return him to their Lord, for Yuugi was a Pale Face, he was a slave, and he was not in control.

Come close to midnight, they set up camp to rest for the remainder of the night. Karim remained on watch as his men lay asleep on simple sheets. Karim made sure he had one eye on Yami and Yuugi, and the other on the wilderness around them. His skills were great, his training superior. With what he knew, he could make out the shadow of a mouse skitter across one of his men, and plop itself back into the sand to take off into the vastness ahead. Not so much as the whisper of a breeze could be heard on that night, however. It made it rather nice, yet also spooky.

Yuugi peered over at Karim, then prompted himself on his side to cuddle close to Yami. The bound man lay on his back, his blank vision on the massive sky and twinkling stars. Yuugi sensed, as he attempted to get as close as he could, that Yami was not pleased with his judgment. But he cared not. He knew he was happiest there, roaming his hand over Yami's stomach, tickling the man's skin with his small fingertips. Deeply enthralled by his mischievous decision, he did not realize that it would result as disastrous for Yami's decided punishment.

"Is the sky all that interesting?" he wondered softly, trying to grab the other's attention. He felt movement, but was not spoken back to. Pouting, he moved his head up to look down at Yami. "You've been quiet all this time. Are you really that mad?"

Closing his eyes, Yami breathed in deep. "No," he withdrew. "More disappointed."

"I'm sorry," frowned Yuugi. He leaned his head down, resting his cheek where Yami's heart beat with soothing thumps. "I couldn't bring myself to stay with Lord Atemu. I do not love him." He traced his hand along Yami's strong stomach, gently gliding it across those wonderful abs. "I love you, Yami."

"You're a fool for having fallen in love with me."

Yuugi nibbled on his dry bottom lip. "I don't think so," he mumbled. "After everything you did for me, after all your support…" Trailing off, he let his mind wander to the flashback of his and Yami's first meeting. He remembered how sorrowful he was, how well Salihah influenced his jealousy without ever lifting a finger. If he had not met Yami that morning, he'd not know how his life would be. "You've made me happier than Atemu ever has."

Yami breathed in deep and closed his eyes. "Yuugi, please…"

"Thank you," Yuugi cooed. Yami blinked his eyes open to peer down at Yuugi, whom smiled at him with hypnotic bloom. Leaning up, Yuugi moved himself closer to Yami's face, their lips hardly apart. "If not for you, I never would've been able to find the confidence to read and write, let alone face Atemu like I did. All those times we had together, in your room, just us alone - those were the best moments of my life." He brushed his hand to his eyes, desperate not to cry. "Did they mean n - nothing to you, Yami? Do I really mean nothing? If you say I don't, I won't believe you."

Yami did not react, remaining still when Yuugi's darling lips touched his. Yuugi kissed him, caring not of Karim's presence, of the others sound asleep. Yuugi tried all he could to change Yami's mind. He pushed his lips harder, pulled back. Yami did not relinquish a thought, not one sound. Tears found their chance at freedom, now wetting Yuugi's cheeks. He pushed back down, kissing Yami again and again.

"Please," he begged, not stopping. "Please. Yami, please… I beg you."

It was useless. Yuugi slumped down, his head pressed into Yami's cool chest. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it, not wanting him and Yami to part like this.

"I do love you."

Not sure he heard right, Yuugi was swift to lift his head and open his eyes. He concentrated great belief, not wanting his ears to simply be playing one sick joke on him. "Yami?"

"Yes," Yami whispered. He brought his cuffed hands to nuzzle Yuugi's small nose, then moved them down to caress that delightful chin. "No matter how I deny it, how weak I feel it makes me, I cannot fight the truth."

Smiling, Yuugi sat up. "Oh, Yami."

"But it doesn't matter," he muttered, ruining the reveal. His bonds felt no looser, his wrists ached. Surely they were badly red, being downright itchy and uncomfortable. The confusion of Yuugi's witnesses he understood, but his own he struggled to muster. "Yuugi," he whispered. "You know your fate, you know you cannot come with me. If you did, you would not only be turning against your Lord, Atemu, but you would be turning your back on the entire land. The Puzzle chose you. You must go back."

Crying, Yuugi shook his head. "I can't."

"You must," Yami said, his voice the gentlest it's ever been. "I know you can. Find strength in yourself."

Yuugi found it a challenge to remain sitting. He wished to crawl on top of Yami, to hold him, and never let go. "I don't want to leave you. I don't want to think that I'd never see you again."

"Then don't," said Yami. "When they take me to my desired location by tomorrow, you will go with them back to the palace. I am sure Atemu knows you are missing, and is really worried. Tell me you will return."

Bowing his head, Yuugi strived to fabricate any sort of answer. He knew Yami spoke the truth. The Puzzle, which resided in his heart, was the one bit of hope Atemu and Seth had at becoming truly human again. Spurting blood, cracked bone, skin flayed, pulled apart. The horrid image of Atemu's distress opened his responsibility.

"Yami," he whimpered, afraid. He did not want to go through with it. He did not feel brave. All he wanted was to run away, to breach unknown places at Yami's side. That was all he wanted.

"Promise me," Yami urged.

His lips trembling, his cheeks soaked with tears, Yuugi slowly nodded. "I - I promise," he cried.

"Good." Yami, relieved, helped Yuugi onto his chest to cradle. He brought his hands over Yuugi's head, listening as Yuugi wept, knowing how much it hurt, but determined to see to it Yuugi returned. If nothing went wrong, he'd certainly be rewarded. And yet, he almost wished he had taken Atemu's claim of punishment instead of choosing his own.

-

That night, the palace hours ran cold, the halls deader than a cemetery, the servants emotionless as dolls. Seth knew why. Still confined in his room sat Atemu, unmoving, exactly as he was when Seth left him be the night before.

An intelligent Lord found himself in a troubled situation. Most often, he knew what to do, with any predicament, no matter the difficulty. But this time, he was helpless as a mortal. He hardly slept a wink that night, for he shared Atemu's pain. By the earliest flourish of light, he swooped out of bed, and quietly dressed. He did not want to wake Kisara. Once suitable for retiring from his chambers, he quickened to fetch for a tray of food from the kitchen, and was quick to pull forward his long legs to reach his cousin's haven.

Upon his arrival, he heard scratching coming from inside Yuugi's bedroom. Opening the door, the culprit of sound came from Puzzle, who meowed lowly, unhappy for being trapped. She also missed her master. Seth gave her a gentle pet with his foot, then turned to the silenced door. Reminding himself of his position, he prepared to knock, but then again, he figured it would do no good. For the very first time, he opened his cousin's door without so much of a noise. Over his feet darted Puzzle, who made swift to Atemu's bed, where she jumped aboard and wobbled to his pillow to curl and lay with her troubled blue eyes.

With the bed having been empty, that meant only one thing. Seth slowly took his time, making his way to the balcony. There, Atemu sat as Seth expected, his hair a mess, his clothes worn two days old, his eyes on the horizon. Sitting there, one would assume Atemu was a ghost, waiting for the return of a loved one. In a way, the assumption proved correct. Even Seth felt miserable seeing his Lord so inexplicitly crushed.

Magic lay like a stuffed toy in his Lord's lap, as damaged as his favorite person. The immortal cat knew his Lord was suffering, and portrayed a comfort to the man. His ears did not twitch, his nose nor whiskers, not even with Seth coming outside to place the tray down.

"I brought you food," Seth murmured. When Atemu remained lifeless, Seth added, "I thought it might help make you..."

"Feel better?"

Glad to hear Atemu speak, Seth nodded. "Yes."

"Take it away, Seth," said Atemu coldly. "I do not want it."

Seth dragged the tray away from Atemu. If not for the ego he possessed, he'd be frowning. "Did you not sleep?" A stupid question, he knew. He wanted Atemu to be clear with him, to talk and not waste away on the balcony, being a man who wished he could break if he jumped off the railing.

"What do you think?" Atemu murmured. "Besides, it's not like I need to sleep. If I do not sleep, if I do not eat, it does not matter."

"My Lord, you know we still feel results, even if it causes us no harm. Without sleep, we become groggy. Without food, we feel faint. If we cut ourselves, the pain is there."

"Yes, Seth, I know." Atemu's voice did not increase, though he sounded angry. "I am wise as you about what we can and cannot experience, so do not speak to me as if I don't! I am not some idiotic man."

Lowering his gaze, Seth shakily took the tray and rose to his feet. "Forgive me," he said. "I did not mean… I'd never wish to insult…" His cousin, his Lord, said nothing further to him. He knew not how to cope with this. He gave up. Seth quietly marched out of there, to leave his Lord to mourn alone.

Once by himself, Atemu focused on the mass of land once more, where a carriage so long ago brought for him the greatest gift of all. Now, with that gift gone, never to return, all he could do was hope and pray. Miracles, though rare, do happen, and by the damned Gods and their curse, he would not move from that spot until he knew of Yuugi's safety.

-

A crude breeze came by morning, picking up dust, creating a small sandstorm. Its winds pushed sand into piles, creating dunes and covering the bodies of two young sleepers caught in it. Both would've slept through it without knowing, but a quick shake to his arm rattled Yuugi awake. He gasped awake, coughed. Sand had gotten into his mouth, stained his tongue. Yami fluttered awake beneath him, groaning. Karim towered over them, his foot shaking Yuugi's arm.

"Get up," he ordered.

Woozy, Yuugi fell to his side off of Yami. When he hit his side, he whimpered softly. He was cold and achy. It felt like ages since he last slept on the ground. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed his bed back at the palace: its silk sheets, cozy pillows, and bouncy mattress. Turning his head, he side-glanced Yami, whose bones popped when he sat up. Yuugi frowned. Poor Yami not only had to sleep with Yuugi on his stomach, but with his hands still uncomfortably bound.

Karim and his men had put out the fire, rolled up their sheets, and restocked the wagon. The horses, fed and watered, were set on going. When Yami tried pulling to his feet, Yuugi was quick to help him. He startled the man, only to return that puzzlement with a generous, soft, tired smile. Yuugi knew he made a promise, but that would not stop him from cherishing these final hours he had with his mentor, his friend. When the time came to say farewell, he would remain strong. When he would be traveling back to Atemu's palace in the hands of Atemu's men, he would remain strong.

After asking Karim if he could take a quick relief, Yuugi hurried a little ways out to feed the desert's thirst, giving to it a tiny little river. He blushed, knowing those guards were watching him. Over his shoulder, he saw Yami was already in the wagon, his head lowered. Yuugi pouted. He did a quick hop, finished. Tucking in, he was quick to return to the wagon. He climbed on board without the help of the guard, and sat next to Yami. He leaned against the man, not about to keep away. He would hold Yami until the very last second of their final moment.

The horses were nicked into a trot, the wagon pulled forward. They left the campsite, which appeared as if they never even stopped to rest, besides the prints of the horses and wagon's large wheels, which blanketed in mere seconds due to the blowing wind and sand. The winding desert seemed to go on forever, empty - not a village in sight. Yuugi didn't like it. It felt wrong being there, in Captain Gahiji's homeland. He did not know which direction was the river, where he used to slave away. He hoped wherever they planned on dropping off Yami that the man would be safe.

About two hours into the drive, Karim quietly slowed the horses with a gentle, 'Whoa.' They came to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Yami and Yuugi both rose their heads, the two guards in back with them rose to stand behind Karim.

"Why have we stopped?" the larger, bald one asked.

"We're being watched," said Karim. "Just up ahead."

Yuugi paled. He tried to see over the tall guardsmen, but couldn't see anything. He squeezed his hand over Yami's, trembling. Surrounding them, a spectral reticence boomingly changed, for out there, drawing in, came a thousand men on horses. They charged at the wagon. Yuugi could feel his throat clog, his grip on Yami tightened. The two guards readied to focus their bows, but Karim shouted at them to not.

"No," Yuugi heard Yami whimper. "No, no…"

"Do not attack," Karim told his men. "They carry the yellow flag above them. If we show offense or try to run, they will kill us. Keep still."

How could Karim say such a thing? The men's horses pounded along the sand, circled their wagon. There was no means of escape. Slowly taking in each and every one of them, Yuugi became petrified when a man he remembered well, a man he feared, strutted his horse straight up to them.

Decorated finely, with his cutlass in its brown scabbard, sat Captain Gahiji.

"What have we here?" Gahiji eyeballed Karim. "Warriors of the Lord of Tranquility, are you?"

"We are," said Karim bravely. Yuugi honored that man.

"I recognize your attire." Gahiji smirked. "Step down," he barked.

The guards, Karim, Yuugi, and Yami were all forced from the wagon, and stood shoulder to shoulder in a straight line. Captain Gahiji removed himself from his horse. He brought his hand to the handle of his favorite weapon, cuddled with it, prepared to use it if he chose to do so. From left to right, he moved down, speaking with one at a time, starting with Karim. "You seem to be the leader of your pathetic pack. What is your name?"

"I am Karim," he answered. "I serve Atemu, Lord of Tranquility, respectfully."

"Karim." Gahiji chuckled, amused by the man's selfless courage. "And exactly what business have you in the land of the fifth Lord, in my territory, Karim?"

"We're simply passing through to make a delivery, is all." Karim kept his eyes forward, not averting them. Stiff as a log, he showed not one ounce of fear. "We mean no harm."

"A delivery of what?"

"That is between us and our Lord, Captain."

Snarling, Gahiji continued down. Yuugi couldn't help the drumming of his heart. He repeated over and over, Do not recognize me. Do not recognize me! in the far back of his mind. Shaking and sweating, he knew not of Yami's disheartening demeanor.

Yami could do nothing when Captain Gahiji came face to face with him. He held his head, knowing what was to come. He was ready.

"You," Gahiji gaped. "You…" He began a low chuckle, which heightened into an obnoxious laugh. "Well, well, this is rich! I didn't expect you to be - could it be that you are the certain delivery he spoke of, Yami?" He eyed Yami's tied wrists.

"Pleasure seeing you, too," grumbled Yami.

Yuugi lost a breath. He swiftly turned to peek up at Yami, his bug eyes bulged, huge. Had he heard right? Did Yami actually know Captain Gahiji?

"I see." Gahiji cackled. He brought a hand out, cupping Yami's chin. His smirk darkened. "You're trembling, Yami. Have you -?" he paused a moment to eye the men Yami had been traveling with, "-any news you would like to share?"

"That is for my master to know," Yami whispered. "I do not have to tell you anything."

"No, of course not."

"Yami, what is he talking about?" Yuugi asked, interrupting. He did not even care. Frightened greatly by Yami's affiliation with Gahiji, he barely registered the man looming over him, studying his face.

"You look familiar," muttered Gahiji. "Have I seen you somewhere, boy?" When Yuugi whimpered, it all came soaring back to the malicious Dark Face. An expression most nefarious shined. "Ah," he buzzed. "I remember you, shrimp. That bastard Lord of Intellect gave me a fine helping of coin for you. So, why is it you are here? Has your Lords not treated you well? Do they beat you? Scorn you?"

"N - no," stuttered Yuugi. His reaction was evident enough that Gahiji terrified him.

"Still having trouble controlling that tongue of yours, I see." The captain licked his lips and pulled back. "Well, this is quite an interesting pack. Yes, quite indeed. Well, Yami, you and your party are in luck. We have a base not too far from here, and at this time, master is present, and I think he might have been expecting you." He moved away from Yami, who looked a tad green. When at Karim's face, Gahiji said, "You and your men will follow in your wagon, without protest. If you try and flee, well - let's just say my bowmen never miss."


	24. Chapter 24: Yami's Languish

Chapter Twenty-Four: Yami's Languish

-

He hadn't wanted it to be this way. Yuugi's very presence would ruin everything. Yami cared little about what Gahiji did to Atemu's soldiers, but he could not let them hurt Yuugi, and he hated himself for that.

His involvement with his master, the Lord of Chaos, began months ago, when the Lord's men raided his family's village. Yami's people had been a few group of free Pale Faces whose village settled itself close to the border of the land's end. It also happened to be one of the few flourishing in Lord Seth's barely populated expanse. Yami, son of its leader, was kidnapped by the Lord, who wished to strike a deal. The Lord wanted the village's produce for his men. Yami wanted his people safe, and so said he would do anything if it meant keeping them alive. When taken from them, he spent weeks in the dungeon of the Lord's stronghold, envisaging his use to the Lord whilst praying that his family was safe. Finally, after much agony, a duty was asked of him. The Lord came to him to inform him of his mission.

_Congratulations_, Yami recalled being told. _I considered killing you, but I have a job for you, and if you do as I say, then we will have much to discuss_.

Yami hadn't known what to expect. Sat in a candlelit room, with walls thick, and the air even thicker, he was told of the Sennen Puzzle, a relic the Lord informed belonged to him. Yami was to find any details he could on it, to be a spy, and to return to his master with the gossip alone, or die if he was to fail. So, he followed to a location ordered, found himself in Lord Seth's care, and easily got into the golden palace without seeming in any way suspicious. His situation was perfect. He was determined to learn all he could for his master.

But then he met Yuugi, and that all changed.

Now, he did not know what he would do. He did more than his master could ever speculate, having actually seen the Sennen Puzzle with his very own eyes. And yet, Yuugi sat right beside him as they came to a large barracks he did not recognize, where the Lord of Chaos prevailed. Seeing those stone walls and blockades packed with wooden spikes, with hundreds of Dark Face warriors hungry for blood, churned his stomach. Exactly how many strongholds did the Lord have? He looked to Yuugi. The shorter Pale Face sat shaking in his fine blue clothes, his knuckles white. They remained on top of Yami's own.

Yami did not know that Yuugi carried the Puzzle on him.

Before reaching the end of the road, Yami leaned down to whisper into Yuugi's ear, "Don't be afraid. I'm here." Yuugi said nothing back. He didn't even look at Yami, brimmed with disarray.

The horses came to a stop. Karim lowered the reins as he and his men were forced to give up their weapons and put their arms behind their backs. Yami could not, his hands tied with rope, but Yuugi also had his hands behind his back. They followed grudgingly after Captain Gahiji. He showed them to the deepest pit of the barracks, a small dungeon with walls of stone. The bars appeared very strong, the place in well order. There was really only one cage, but it was large enough to fit them all, as well as the two prisoners already accompanying it. Shoved inside, Yuugi stumbled a little. He pushed his palms into the wall to keep from falling. It was freezing. Shaking, he turned his head only when he heard the door close shut, locked behind them.

"Make yourselves comfortable," smirked Gahiji. "You'll be here a while. But you can keep each other company." Cackling, he spun and left with his guard.

One of the two men already in the cage, a young blonde man, a Dark Face, to Yuugi's surprise, rushed to the barred window, pressed his olive lips through the bars, and growled angrily. "Oh yeah? Just you wait, you bastards! Hey! Don't walk away from me. Come back here! You'll pay for this!"

"Malik, my brother," murmured Rishid, "Do calm yourself."

Letting go of the bars, Malik grumbled and crossed his arms. He eyed the newcomers before going over to sit next to his brother on a wooden bench. At least none of them had to sit on the floor.

"I apologize," said Rishid to Karim. "My little brother and I have been trapped here for days now. It is nerving that Dark Faces are imprisoning their own kind these days."

"Why are you two in here?" wondered Karim.

"We do not know," Rishid said. "We have done nothing wrong. My brother and I are servers to our Lord, Bobasa, the Lord of Riches. We collect fine ladies for his pleasure, but - when we came upon this land about a week ago, those men ganged on us, imprisoned us here, and - Gods only know what they've done with the three ladies who were with us."

"Probably have been raped and sold," Malik muttered.

"They are vile," Rishid calmly pronounced. "That Captain of theirs, he is a dangerous man."

Yuugi sat listening to them beside Yami. He wished he'd stayed at the palace, but if he had, then Yami would be sitting there as the only Pale Face, alone, friendless. Slowly, Yuugi turned to glance up at Yami, who was looking straight at him. "Yami…"

"I'm sorry," Yami hastened to render. "I'm sorry we're here, I'm sorry for everything."

Biting his lip, Yuugi scooted closer. "Yami, do you know Captain Gahiji?" He sensed the eyes of the guard and the two brothers on them.

Yami sighed. "I - I do know him," he admitted. Doing so tasted of vile in his mouth. "I - once served him and the one he serves before I met you. It was not to my liking, believe me. I had no other choice in the matter. Don't hate me, Yuugi."

Frowning, Yuugi ran his hand over Yami's arm. "I don't understand. Why would I hate you?"

"Oh, Yuugi," said Yami as he strived not to cry, "Please don't make me. Please."

"Yami?"

"Please," whimpered Yami. He looked away. "Please."

-

In the confinements of a dark chamber sat the Lord of Chaos shadowed on a throne blacker than coal. Close to him, laying on the floor, was his trusted immortal companion, Apep. The black jackal's ears twitched. He went on full alert, growling, as Captain Gahiji entered the room.

"Easy, Apep," said the Lord. "You know Captain Gahiji."

The captain rushed to one knee, bowing before his master. A horrid grin was plastered on his lips. "My Lord, I bring news concerning your little spy, Yami. He is here."

"Mm…" The lord brought a hand to scratch Apep behind the ears. "Yes, Gahiji, I am well aware. I can sense him, but I cannot help this perception lingering. Tell me, is he alone?"

"No." That damned grin widened. "He has men with him who serve Lord Atemu, as well as a cute Pale Face servant."

"Guardsmen of Lord Atemu." The Lord of Chaos sighed, clearly upset. "Ooh, that troublesome boy. I told him to return alone."

"You feel he has turned on us, my Lord?"

The Lord of Chaos swung back both arms. His blackish blue robes swooshed and swayed. "You will send for him, Gahiji. It is time he and I had that talk."

"I will fetch him immediately," said Captain Gahiji, bowing low. He stood and readied to take his leave.

"Oh, Gahiji," said the Lord of Chaos. "I do not wish to speak with Yami here. Bring him to the torture chamber. I will be waiting."

Surprised, yet not about to dishonor his Lord's decision, Gahiji gave a single nudge of his head, anxious to know what his Lord had in store for the Pale Face. "As you wish, my Lord."

-

Malik and Rishid seemed nice enough, but any Dark Face made Yuugi feel uneasy. He fidgeted where he sat, hating how quiet Yami was. Karim and the others quietly discussed a plan of escape, but Yuugi didn't see how they'd be able to get out, and even if they did, how would they fight? How would they get away? Sitting there, he thought of Atemu, wondering what the Lord of Tranquility was doing. Did he even miss Yuugi, the boy wondered. Yuugi didn't want to admit that he missed Atemu.

Shuffling came from outside, closing in. Yami pushed to his feet. Yuugi struggled but managed. All went on guard as Captain Gahiji returned with two other guards, grinning.

"Master will see you now, Yami," he said. The prison door was unlocked. Yami got tugged on.

"No!" Yuugi cried. "No, Yami…"

"It's okay, Yuugi," said Yami softly. He looked to the small man and smiled. "It's going to be okay."

Crying, Yuugi pulled back. The dungeon cell was locked, once again. "Yami."

"Be brave," Yami smiled, speaking as if this was to be his and Yuugi's last goodbye. "Be brave, Yuugi." With no time to say anything else, Yami was led away.

Gone. Yami was gone. Yuugi fell to his knees. He felt helpless, sitting there, with no knowledge of anything. All he could do was sit there. The Puzzle within helped to warm him, and to keep him sane. That was all it was good for. Shivering, he quietly wept. When a hand from behind soothingly placed itself upon his shoulder, he gasped and spun around.

"It is okay. Your friend was right," Rishid said to Yuugi, smiling. "You, all of us, we must be brave."

Sniffing, Yuugi nodded. He quietly got to his feet and moved to sit on the bench. Rishid sat with him. The tall Dark Face, with his scarred face, seemed scary, but Yuugi was not afraid. He welcomed the man's embrace.

"I think the coast is clear," whispered Karim. The guard removed from his hair a small golden clip.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Rishid, curious.

Karim went to the cell door. "This is not the first fix I've been in, sir Rishid." He got into position, then began to work the lock. "I have been a prisoner of foes many times, like a bird trapped in a cage, but every time I've pecked my way out, and this won't be the last. This may take me a while, though. Keep silent. We wouldn't want a guard to become suspicious."

"Clever." Rishid approved. "If we could get out of here, we could contact our Lords, and warn them of what is going on here."

"Yes," agreed Karim. "I also have a duty to attend to. This young boy here belongs to my Lord, and I will see to it he returns to him alive and well."

Malik pushed his knees into his chest. "I want to see Mariku so badly."

Interested, Yuugi slowly glanced over at Malik. The wild Dark Face, Yuugi guessed, was about his age. "Who's Mariku?"

Glancing at Yuugi, Malik smiled and blushed. Yuugi recognized the shade. "A very good friend of mine."

"Yami is that to me," whispered Yuugi. He'd never say was. He would see Yami again, of that he assured himself.

-

Yami shuffled to keep in rhythm with Gahiji, stumbling between two large escorts, but never dragging his feet. He moved audaciously to meet with the Lord of Chaos, knowing not where he was being led, but he was not about to allow Gahiji to get the best of him.

"These binds," he said. "Are you not going to remove them?"

"I think they suit you," Gahiji chuckled.

Glaring, Yami coiled his numb fingers. Having been bound for so long, he wondered if it was possible for his hands to fall off if the rope was to be cut. He could barely feel his wrists anymore, them as numb as fingers and toes in below freezing temperatures. His plagued mind he could not clear of Yuugi, of his predicament, and what would happen to him at the tunnel's end. Between these inferior men, he felt like some monkey in the middle, helpless and detached.

The walls became smaller, as if closing in on them. Yami could feel his body heat up. His brows moistened, his mouth ran dry. His heart began thumping loudly against his chest, causing heartburn.

"Where are you taking me?" Yami inquired. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Keep quiet!"

Yami tried investigating what be beyond Gahiji, but he could not get a good enough view over the far taller man. His position became awkward, with the claustrophobic setting, medieval and sinister. From this point, Gahiji had lit a lantern. Reaching the far back, nothing but an untrustworthy door covered in mold stood in their way. Gahiji pushed it wide open. It released a banshee's cry as it slowed to a haunting stop. Shoved inside, Yami's panic emerged when greeted by a picturesque most horrid.

A stream of light from a crackling fire in a pit on the floor lit up the room, a corpse-scented nightmare. On a table, what lay curled like a snake was really a large black whip. Its friends were an arrangement of strange tools, metal and wooden, sharp and splintered, big and small. In the far corner, a stone hammer Yami did not see leaned shadowed against the wall, its face stained with dry blood. Hooks with robes hung from the ceiling. A large wooden spinning wheel was behind him. Yami could not even suppose what it was used for. He didn't understand why he had been brought to such a nightmarish place.

They had him stand next to a small wooden block in the middle of the room, where he faced an out of place round table piled with food. A hitch caught in his throat. A door he hadn't noticed to the far right opened. In walked the Lord of Chaos, the secretive man, masked as usual, and Apep. The jackal growled at Yami, and bared its teeth, yellow and pointed. The Lord hushed Apep to calm the canine. Behind them came strutting a Dark Face large, brutal man with a stomach full of jelly, and a grin downright loathsome. Swooshing back his long robes, the Lord of Chaos took a seat before the table of goodies, and rose his hooded self to stare straight at Yami.

"Waset, return to your duty at the dungeon," ordered the Lord. The one guard bowed and left as the other stood postured at the door. Captain Gahiji went to stand by his Lord, smirking at Yami. He never tired of looking like a complete asshole, Yami thought.

"Yami, I welcome your return." The Lord sounded too friendly. Yami did not budge, not even a little. "I know this isn't exactly how we hoped to reacquaint, but with it being like it is, I am hopeful that you have news to share with me." He grabbed a slab of cow and tossed it to the ground for Apep to feast on. The way Apep chewed on it made Yami's insides gurgle unpleasantly. "So, speak to me, Yami. What information have you? I am waiting."

It would've been too easy, Yami knew, if only Yuugi hadn't entered his life. He would've so easily told the Lord of Chaos everything he knew. But now, he struggled, not sure what to say. His hesitation caused for alarm, for his Lord and the captain shared quick glances, and the fat man a little too close for comfort shared a toothy grin.

"I - I'm sorry." Yami found his voice. He looked at his master. "I tried, really, to please you. I did all I could. I got into the palace of Lord Atemu, and I tried finding out anything I could about the - Sennen Puzzle. Really. I even managed to get into the Lord's chambers, but I didn't find out anything. He doesn't know where it is. He doesn't know where it is. Forgive me, my Lord." He bowed his head. He prayed for mercy to the Gods.

"Oh, Yami, my boy," he heard the Lord mutter. "I am so very disappointed in you."

"I tried," Yami whimpered. He never needed to fear Atemu, but this Lord - he could barely breathe. "Please let me return home? Please?"

"Shush." The Lord picked a grape and examined it. He squashed it between his finger and thumb. "I am a reasonable man, Yami. I gave you a chance, and if you were being honest with me, I may have the courtesy to let you go, but I have the feeling you are lying to me, Yami. You know something and you choose to betray me?"

"No!" Yami shook his head. "Never." His eyes widened. Trepidation immerged.

"You are lying," murmured the Lord. "It is useless, Yami. I am a Lord. I can tell when your pathetic kind is keeping things from me, and right now, you're making me very angry. Have you not forgotten our deal?"

"Please spare my people," Yami pleaded. "Please don't bring any harm to them." The Yami who lied to the Lord of Tranquility, the Yami who lied to a precious Pale Servant, whom loved and trusted him, the Yami who was vile, vicious, and crude was gone. Now, the true Yami, the helpless, frightened, miserable Yami, shined through. "Please?"

"Tell me what you know," the Lord of Chaos pressured.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut. Yuugi's bright face entered his mind. The face of the savior who could end the land's tyranny. Seeing that face, Yami slowly opened his eyes and stared straight at the cruel man in front of him. "I don't know anything! I've failed you!"

A bitter silence lasted only seconds before the Lord of Chaos turned to his captain and gave the man a nod. "You know what to do."

Satisfied, Gahiji marched forward. The fat man worked the spinning wheel, which lowered a hook in the ceiling. Gahiji fastened it through the rope around Yami's wrists. Gahiji told Yami he would later thank the enemy for doing part of his job for him. Cackling, the captain was swift to force down Yami's single piece of garb, tore it and tossed it aside. Left standing naked and chained, Yami shook his head and whimpered softly as the wheel spun the other way. His arms were stretched high, his back left uncomfortably straight, leaving him with just enough room to stand on the front of his feet.

"Something about you is not right," the Lord of Chaos said to Yami. "I do not know what it is, but if this is the only way to make you talk, then so be it. Gahiji, come sit with me. Eat."

"Thank you, my Lord." Gahiji settled on a stool at the table.

"Now then, Yami," said the Lord, "I will give you one last chance to tell me the truth."

Ashamed, was Yami, of what he pretended to be for the sake of this evil immortal man. He hated himself for how he treated Yuugi, and for how he treated the tranquil Lord and that man's hospitality. He loved Yuugi and he would take any form of pain to see to it that Atemu's darling savior was spared. He eyed the Lord of Chaos, his pale lips trembled. He shook his head, ever so slightly, and looked down.

"So be it. You may proceed." The Lord of Chaos gestured with a fluent wave of his hand to his trained torturer that the fat man could begin.

Yami heard the large man wobble to the table of tools. A quick crack of the whip rang like a thunderous whistle in Yami's ears. Trembling, Yami squeezed his fingers together. His nails dug into his skin. The large man got behind him. Captain Gahiji picked at different fruits like some audience keen on watching a show. The Lord remained eerily still on his chair.

"Stop only when I give the command."

After the Lord's requisition, a sharp sting to his back made Yami aware that his discipline had begun. The whip slashed down his back, cutting his skin. He bruised immediately, his skin bled. He flinched but did not cry out. He tried to keep strong, even through a second slash, a third, a fourth. He tried to remain calm, to be brave for Yuugi's sake. Yet, by the sixth, he couldn't take the unbelievable pain anymore. He cried out. The whip met with his back over and over, then moved to his arms, to his buttocks, and legs, scarring his entire backside. The whip flung itself into open wounds. He cried loudly. His eyes blurred. He was crying.

_Yuugi_.

-

Yawning, Yuugi tiredly leaned back. Karim worked hard at getting that door open, with no luck. His men were on watch, just in case. Rishid stood staring at the wall, meditated with crossed arms.

"Fuck," Karim cursed. He withdrew his hand. His pin pinched his thumb. Sucking on it, he pushed it around to keep at it.

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes. Being in the dungeon with his brother for so long, he acquired escape; but the way Karim went about things made him feel as if they'd never get out. Thinking of Mariku further damaged his sorrow.

Slightly turning his head, Malik took a chance to take in the short Pale Face sitting alone across from him. If those men were to come back, he assumed the first to be harmed would be Yuugi. He was the light-skinned, after all, and from what he and his brother knew of the Lord holding them captive, that man despised the weaker half.

Slowly, Malik moved over to sit next to Yuugi. "You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Yuugi glanced up at Malik, still a little nervous. He rested his chin on his knees. "Do I?"

"That man they took away," smiled Malik. "He was important to you, wasn't he?"

Pouting, Yuugi sniffed and lowered his eyes to the floor. He did nod, however. He picked at the wooden bench with one hand.

"I'm sorry," Malik whispered.

At that moment, they all heard a soft click. Karim sighed, relieved. He pushed the door slightly open. "Success."

"Damn, it actually worked," gaped Malik.

Rishid removed himself from his odd trance. He walked over to Karim. "Well, I have to hand it to you, Captain. A job well done."

"We should take this opportunity to make our escape," whispered Karim. "If I'm right, we should be able to sneak our way out front. There was not too many guards on watch, from what I saw when we arrived, and if we can make it to our horses, we can ride out of here, and maybe take a few weapons. If we must fight, we'll fight."

"You're crazy," Malik said.

"No," Karim muttered. "I'm honest."

Yuugi pushed his way through the tall dark-skinned, and tugged on Karim's arm. "What about Yami? We can't just leave him here. We have to get him, too."

"I'm afraid that's…" Karim said nothing more. He quickly yet quietly closed the cell door. A guard returned to his station, and began to patrol the dungeon, peeking in at them. Karim and the others played dumb, but they all knew he was one of those who took Yami away. Karim formed an idea in his head. Glancing at Rishid, he saw the man was thinking the exact same thing.

When the guard turned his back on them, and headed down the hall, Yuugi was shocked when Karim slowly left the cell in pursuit. Karim forced his arms around the startled guard whilst Rishid grabbed hold of the man's spear. The man hadn't expected they'd figure a way to escape.

"Listen very carefully," Karim said to the guard. "If you do not wish to die today, you will show us where you took our friend, and then you will lead us outside. Understood?"

The guard nodded.

"Good." Karim motioned to the others. "Let's go."

"We're going to get Yami?" Yuugi asked, smiling.

"Yes," said Karim.

-

"Enough."

Yami received a handful of slashes. The whip never tired. Quivering, he struggled to breathe, his throat heavy with saliva, his mind fogged. His entire body glistened with sweat, and his cheeks were stained with tears. The torturer folded the whip and took a side-step, admiring his work. He set the whip down and awaited his next order from his Lord.

The Lord of Chaos slowly rose from his chair. He stepped down, coming face to face with the miserable white scum. Reaching forward, he cupped Yami's wet chin and forced his head up. Yami stared through the hood, and into the emotionless frame of a monster. Finding he could breathe again, he swallowed a helping of spit.

"I hate doing this to you, Yami," the Lord derided. "So, why don't you go ahead and give me what I desire. Give me the details you're hiding from me, and I'll end your pain right here and now."

"N - nothing," Yami whimpered. "I already told you."

Riled, the Lord of Chaos took one hand and grasped tightly around Yami's throat. " Tell me what you know! Why hide from me what you know? What is it you hope to gain? Hmm?"

Strung and nude, bloodied and embarrassed, Yami continued to believe he had no secrets to hide. "I don't k - know anything."

"You lie!"

"Please!" Yami cried. "Please, I don't know anything about the Puzzle or where Atemu is keeping it…! Ah…" It was too late when he blabbed his mistake. The Lord of Chaos's hold on his neck loosened, and soon fell.

"What was that you said?" he hummed. "Yami? Does Atemu know where the Puzzle is? Has it returned to him?"

Yami hung his head. "J - just a rumor," he whispered. "A rumor… I don't know."

The Lord of Chaos withdrew, tense. He angrily snorted and turned around to clutch the round table. "Atemu has the Puzzle?"

Captain Gahiji moved up to his Lord. "My Lord, if I may? I believe there is only one way to get the man to talk. We should bring that boy here."

"No," Yami gaped, having heard.

"Boy?" The Lord of Chaos lifted his gaze. "What boy?"

"The boy I informed you of when I met with you earlier," said Gahiji. "A pallid shrimp who was with Yami and the Lord of Tranquility's men when we brought them in. I think the two are connected. If we were to use the boy…? I'm sure we'd learn everything you need to know, my Lord."

The ruthless, vicious Captain sought revenge on Yuugi. He wanted to perform the torture, himself, if his Lord decided he liked Gahiji's idea. Both intrigued and inspired, the Lord of Chaos calmly straightened up, and faced Yami once more. He slowly walked up to him. Yami shrunk back.

"Who is this boy?" Yami was asked. "Tell me."

"N - no one," Yami stuttered.

"He is unimportant?" When given no reply, the Lord hummed. "A pale boy you say…? That is not good for me. Captain Gahiji, fetch me that boy."

"Lord!" Gahiji smirked. "As you wish, my Lord."

Yami twisted his body. His back cracked, his wounds bled out. "No! No - no! Please, don't. Please." His tears returned. He gave in. He would never forgive himself if something was to happen to Yuugi. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything I know, just please don't hurt him… Don't hurt him, please?"

"Well, now," said the Lord, "That is more like it. Tell me."

Choking back tears, Yami sniffed and lifted his exhausted head. "A - Atemu has the Puzzle," he said. "I've seen it. He had it in his arms, but I d - don't know where he's hiding it. I swear. But he does have it. And I think he plans on finding the other two for some reason, but I don't know why. T - that's all I know, I swear. That's all I found out. Please?"

The Lord of Chaos could tell that Yami was partially speaking the truth. Somehow, the Puzzle's made its way back to Atemu. What a damned predicament. He'd figure a way to retrieve it, and he would retrieve it. Yami still wasn't completely honest with him. He supposed it didn't matter. He got what he wanted, and not finishing what he started with the young man wouldn't be entertaining at all.

"There now," he purred, forcing his lips over Yami's cheek, "Was that so hard?" He scooted back, then focused his attention on the guard standing watch at the door. "Bring the boy."

Bowing, the guard took his leave. Yami's eyes widened. He gasped sharply. "No, no - I told you! I told you. Leave him alone!" He screamed this. "He isn't part of this!"

"See now, that is where you're wrong," said the Lord dryly. "Because you had to go and upset me, that boy will die."

"No," Yami cried. "Why are you doing this? I did my part for you, now why can't I just go home! I want to go home."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." None could see that the Lord was smiling under that black hood of his. "There's nothing to return to."

In utter shock, Yami barely mustered a soft, "What?"

The Lord of Chaos happily took it upon himself to tell Yami a truth of his own. From his table, he turned to sneer at Yami. He eyed the fat torturer, who closed in to stand beside Yami. "You truly are a gullible man, Yami. As soon as I had you imprisoned, I sent a horde of my men to your pitiful village. I had every man, woman, and child killed. Your father, your mother, and your sister - they're all dead, Yami. And now, my people run that village."

Throughout his obedience to his Lord, Yami had been nothing but a pawn in the bastard's sick game. Suddenly, he did not feel so good. His stomach rumbled. Completely ill-struck by what he learned, he did not see the fist which flew to his stomach. The fat bastard had punched him. Gaping, Yami leaned forward and vomited, coughing. He hardly registered the Lord's obnoxious laugh.

"What a sight you are," the Lord snorted. "Look at what you did. Now, the floor is a mess."

Yami's never felt so humiliated. He was being used the entire time. Why did he trust the Lord? If only he hadn't, he'd at least be with his family in the afterlife. Miserable, he was forced to lay flat down in his own filth. A fresh flow of tears escaped him. He could feel his legs being tied to pieces of wood.

"I - it's not true," he cried. "You're lying…" He wished not to register the truth.

"I never lie, Yami," he heard the Lord say. "I am not like your kind." Looking over at the fat torturer, he said, "Break his legs," loud and clear. "Both of them."

The grinding of the large stone hammer awoke Yami from his daze. Seeing it lift into the air, he wailed loudly and tried to crawl forward. "No!" A powerful weight got over him. It was Gahiji. The bastard's foot painfully stabbed into Yami's bloodied back. Even if he could crawl away, he was bound at the ankles. Yami could feel the cold stone of the hammer's face glide itself just under his knee to take position. "No!" The hammer pulled back, the large man took aim and swung.

-

Yuugi fell into Karim from behind, startled by a loud, echoing cry. His heart raced, his complexion turned ghastly. He knew that voice. "Yami… That's Yami!" He hurried forward, but Rishid was quick to pull him back.

"Don't be stupid," Rishid murmured.

"Hush." Karim looked ahead. "Someone's coming. Into the shadows." He poked their captured friend in the back. "You, behave yourself."

The man sent to retrieve Yuugi was coming down the hall. When he was close enough, Karim's men darted out and jumped the stunned man. They took his spear and pushed him to join the other. "Where is he? Where is Yami?"

"J - just down the hallway," said the guard. "In that room, ahead. I was asked to get the boy…"

"Go on," Karim said, pushing them ahead. "This may very well work out, after all."

A second scream. Yuugi clenched up. His little hand squeezed Rishid's. _We're coming, Yami_.

-

The hammer had done its job proper. Yami lay with both his legs twisted beneath his knees, broken. He could say no more, his strength was gone. Laying there, he couldn't even squeak when he felt his head being lifted.

"So weak," murmured the Lord of Chaos, "You mortals are. Hate me if you wish. Whether you did as I asked of you or not, it would've ended this very same way. Do not worry. I do not plan on killing you, no. I'm going to keep you alive. You will live the remainder of your miserable life crippled and faceless, wishing you were dead like your family."

Standing, the Lord of Chaos glided around Yami to the table of tools, and picked from it a dagger with an iron blade. He ran his tongue over its point, making sure it was sharp enough. His tongue bled but healed right away. Perfect.

"I will handle this last part on my own," said him to his torturer. "You are dismissed." Sweeping around, the Lord guided the dagger to the pit of fire, and drove the blade into the flaming coals. The blade reddened. It burned like a dragon's tongue, hot and dangerous.

Yami saw what the Lord planned on doing next, but made no move to get away. He gave up. Laying there, he wished only for Yuugi's forgiveness, knowing the boy would soon be joining him. This was all his fault. He had been so blind, so foolish, and was now suffering for it. The Lord of Chaos knelt beside him. He trembled.

Groaning with a lust for control, the Lord carved the knife into Yami's back. Hearing Yami scream, he moaned and chuckled. "Does it hurt?" He pulled it back and admired the imprints he left on the man's skin. "What a sight… And now for the finale." He got around to Yami's face, hoisted it up once more. The dagger glared at Yami, eager to cut his flesh. "You are crippled, and now it is time to make you faceless."

He did nothing yet. He first tried to read Yami's face. Seeing nothing anymore, he knew it was time. He brought the dagger down, and began to cut into Yami's forehead.

A knock came at the door, interrupting him. Growling, he pushed up. "Who dares!" he cried out.

The door opened. A guard stepped in. "My Lord, I have brought the boy."

"Y - Yuu - gi…" Yami managed just before passing out.

Smirking, the Lord of Chaos rose to his feet. "Ah, good. See him in."

The Lord never expected what happened next. A spear shot through his guard's chest. The guard fell forward, dead. The prisoners pushed their way in.

"Bastards!" Captain Gahiji removed his cutlass. Waset began to fight, breaking free of their hold. He fought for a spear back from one guard as Karim, captain of Atemu's guard, brought his borrowed spear to confront Gahiji.

As his men fought the escapees, the Lord of Chaos moved around the table.

"YAMI!"

The Lord of Chaos became infatuated by the young pallid man, who raced over to Yami's fallen body. Yuugi shook like mad. He touched Yami's shoulder. There was so much blood.

"N… Yami," Yuugi bawled. "No…" He didn't know what to do. "Rishid! Rishid, help! It's Yami."

While the guards battled, Rishid came to Yuugi's aid, with Malik right behind him. He fell to his knees and began to examine Yami. Malik winced at the sight, and tried hard not to look away.

"I - is he…?" Yuugi couldn't finish that sentence.

Rishid shook his head. "He's alive. Just unconscious, which is a good thing. We have to move him. Malik, help me get him onto my shoulders." Untying the cape he wore, Rishid gently used it to cover over Yami.

"Let me help," begged Yuugi softly. He did what he could. When Yami was situated in Rishid's strong hold, Yuugi pulled back, splashed with blood on his arms and hands. He stared at his hands, petrified. "He can't die," he whimpered. "Yami…"

"We need to get him to a doctor," Rishid said. "Someplace safe."

"Seth," Yuugi shouted. "We have to get him to Seth!"

They fell back to the door. Rishid called to Karim, who managed a good kick in Gahiji's stomach, causing the man to stumble back. "Let's go! We have to get out of here!"

The guard, Waset, was killed. Atemu's strongest men ruled supreme there. Gahiji stood on his own, but was prepared to give chase as they began to make a run for it.

"Get back here, cowards," he yelled.

"Gahiji!"

Pausing in his steps, Gahiji faced his Lord. "My Lord?"

"Let them go."

Bewildered, Gahiji looked from his Lord to the open door. "But my Lord!"

"Let them run. Let them enjoy what little life they have left. I have what I need, now. I know that Atemu has the Puzzle." The Lord ran his hand over Apep's head. His loyal jackal had blood in his fur from trying to help in the fight. He scratched a guard, but did not kill the man. "In good time, I will conquer and rule the land. When I get my hands on every Sennen Item, it will belong to me. The other Lords will all bow to me, and when they do, I will nail them to the walls of my palace, keep them as my collection, and prevent them from ever seeing the light of day again."

-

The group managed to get outside, where Karim and his men fought a few guardsmen with bows. Yuugi hid between their long legs, keeping his hand in Yami's, who was still unconscious. They moved in the shadows when the coast was clear to a small stable. Inside, they found their horses. Karim hurried to prepare their wagon, which sat close by.

"This seems too easy," Malik huffed. "Why isn't that man coming after us?"

"We're being let go, it would seem," said Karim. He fixed the horses, unknotted the reins.

Rishid and Malik moved together to gently set Yami on a sheet in the wagon. Yuugi laid beside his harmed lover and put an arm around him, crying softly. Something hard pushed into his side. Glancing down, he saw Yami's hands, still trapped from Atemu's and Seth's past decision. Getting on his knees, he looked to one of the guards.

"Give me that spear," he called, pushing his hand out to take it.

"What?"

"Just do it!" When he had it, Yuugi carefully positioned the sharp arrowhead between Yami's bound hands. He cut the rope, one thick inch at a time, cautious not to accidentally cut into Yami's skin. Soon, the rope was gone. Yuugi wiped at his eyes, heartbroken. Yami's wrists were red and scratched. His newfound friends watched on, quiet. Malik scooted next to his brother and hugged the man, thankful to be out of there and alive.

Once set, Karim nicked at the reins. The horses ran. If they continued on, without making any stops, Karim presumed they'd be back at the palace at some point in the night. It would tire the horses, but with Yami in the condition he was in, they had little other choice.

-

I'd love a good number of thoughts on this chapter. It was difficult to write, having to do what was done to Yami.

Currently working on a YuGiOh erotic story I may not even be able to put up since it is very naughty, but this story is slowly starting to get finished, and I thank you all for the reviews.


	25. Chapter 25: Atemu's Compassion

Chapter Twenty-Five: Atemu's Compassion

-

In the hours of the hot day, servants tended to their assignments. They washed clothing, cleaned the floors and polished statues, dusted and cooked. Every last one of them did what their Lord Atemu would normally ask of them. They did so, even knowing about the state he was in. Their promises to him, to the kindest Lord, to the kindest man they knew, continued underway.

Atemu had not moved. Magic remained on his lap. He ignored anyone who came in to try and speak with him. Servants, Anzu, Kisara… Not one of them managed to get through to him, as Lord Seth had hoped. So, the Lord of Intellect made a decision of his own. Until his Lord snapped out of the trance he was in, Seth would take his place as ruler.

Late into the night, a mysterious wind blew in from the west. The refreshing breeze blew lightly against Atemu's face, swaying his golden bangs, and his rich, messy clothes. Leaning forward, he slowly pushed on his hands and knees. Magic left his lap for the first time since the beginning of his depression. He crawled to the edge of the balcony. Reaching up, he placed a hand on the railing and peeked out over the midnight blue wasteland. Above him, the moon, full and bright, shined its silvery nightlight upon the land, causing the sand to sparkle and his vision to set. He sensed something was not right.

A bizarre _thump, thump, thump_ buzzed in his ears. It quickened in speed, its soft tune grew wildly louder.

Something was coming.

There, he saw it! A tiny black unknown, swiftly making its way to the village. The thumping he heard was the result of horses' hooves. As it drew closer, Atemu's Undead presence vanished rapidly. His glow returned. He got to his feet, afraid. The wagon was moving really fast. So fast, in fact, that the bouncing wheels could easily break from their hinges and roll freely into the desert.

The wagon entered town. Karim was at the reins, of that Atemu was positive. The man pushed those horses to the brim of their abilities. He didn't understand. Why were they back so soon ? Why were they moving so fast? Did he see extra bodies in the rear? Something was not right.

"Yuugi…!"

Frantically, Atemu spun and raced out of his bedroom. He startled two servants in the hallway, but ignored them. Slipping on the polished floor, he toppled forward but gathered more speed, too mind-bogged to care if he took a fall. He'd pick himself right back up again. He had only one thing on mind, and he began to pray.

Please let Yuugi be with them.

He'd be at the entrance shortly. Rounding the corner, he passed the infirmary, then the kitchen. His speed quickened, for but a moment. When he heard cries and shouts, he stumbled to a slow walk and curiously peeked around the corner. What he saw and heard astounded him.

There through the doors rushed Karim and the guards, followed by two men Atemu did not know. In the larger one's arms lay Yami, his legs damaged, twisted oh so wrong. Atemu could not see the cuts but he saw blood. Behind them, as Seth hurried there in time to see what was happening, Atemu saw a bloody, frantic, scared Yuugi shivering and wailing, begging for help.

"Seth!" Yuugi cried. "Please help Yami! Please help him!"

Atemu's hand rushed to his mouth, him in shock by the image. Seth looked over Yami. The healer did not hesitate. He immediately ordered Rishid to follow to the infirmary. Atemu quietly moved in that direction and took a moment to hide in a corner. What the hell happened out there?

They passed him by. He could hear Yuugi's sniffles and whimpers, and wished to gather the young one in his arms and hold him forever. When they were far enough away was when Atemu slowly moved out to follow. He took his time in getting there. When he did, Seth and Rishid were just stepping inside with Yami. Seth told Yuugi and the others to wait in the hallway. He and Anzu would need little bodies in there, to concentrate on fixing Yami's legs and inspecting his wounds.

Taking a small breath, Atemu quietly made himself known. Yuugi, who took a step back, had his red-stained hands motionlessly hovering in front of him. Malik and the guardsmen noticed their Lord, Atemu. Yuugi had not, too focused on the entrance which led into the infirmary.

Pausing some steps away, Atemu peered from Yuugi to the doorway and back. He licked his lips, nervous, before softly saying, "Yuugi."

Yuugi heard a handsome, familiar voice. It gently said his name. Turning his head, he saw a man there, a man staring worriedly at him. Shaken, Yuugi's eyes over-flooded. "A - Atemu?" Stepping forward, he pushed on his legs and began to run. "Atemu!" He flung his arms out. Atemu kneeled. Yuugi swung his arms around Atemu's shoulders and cried into the Lord's collarbone. Atemu's own arms wrapped around his small waist, hugging him close.

Atemu felt almost mortal again. His eyes swelled and he began to leak. For the first time since the Gods gave to him his immortal gift, he cried. "Oh, Yuugi."

"Tell me he - he's going to be okay," whimpered Yuugi. "Yami… A - Atemu, he…"

"Shh…" Atemu shook his head. He blinked back more tears. "It'll be okay. Seth is with him. And I'm here. It'll be okay, Yuugi."

The two together remained huddled for a few minutes more, both needing each other's comfort, each other's touch. Shortly, Yuugi was the first to pull back. He hiccupped. Atemu's hand took his.

"Are you hurt?" Atemu asked. "Yuugi?"

"No." Yuugi shook his head. "No…" He eyed his arms. Yami's blood had dried.

Thankful, Atemu pushed to his feet. He eyed the quiet strangers. "I am Atemu, Lord of Tranquility," he said to them. Yuugi moved away from him, to lean on the wall and slide to his behind.

"Lord Atemu," bowed Rishid after stepping forward. "I am Rishid, an assistant to his Lord of Riches, Bobasa. This is my younger brother, Malik."

"Lord," said Malik, also bowing to be polite.

"A pleasure." Atemu ran his hand over his cheek, exhausted by all this.

Karim moved up to his Lord. "My Lord, I have much to tell you. We all do. Please listen."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Atemu. "Do tell."

Away from Yuugi, near the end of the hallway, Atemu led the men. He listened well, stunned by how their journey went from well to bad to worse. He did not wish to believe it, but it would seem Seth had been right about that territory all along. Those men, ran by the malicious Captain Gahiji, were doing all they could to make the rest of the land kneel before them. They were the same men who've been killing his men, his people. They would've killed Yuugi if not for the bravery of his guards and of Bobasa's two helpers.

"I thank you for returning Yuugi to me safely," Atemu breathed out, after taking it all in. "He means so much to me."

"It was our pleasure," said Rishid. "That boy is fine spirited. He was very brave. He didn't want to leave his injured friend behind."

"No," Atemu whispered.

"My Lord," Karim murmured, "What must we do? Surely, those men may come here to attack? They let us go. I feel our meeting with them wasn't the last."

"Let me speak with Seth on that," Atemu said. "For now, it is late. Our guards are on double, and that is all we can do for now. We will plan any and all possible actions tomorrow. For tonight, rest Karim. You deserve it." He turned to Rishid and Malik. "My friends, I ask you stay the night so that we may speak more come morning. I will have a servant escort you to an empty room. I wish to make a visit to your Lord about the Sennen Rod."

"Y - yes," Rishid nodded. "Thank you, my Lord."

The next servant who came through Atemu had help Rishid and Malik to the guest quarters. Karim and the two men, true heroes, left to rest. The one bitten by the jackal took it upon himself to care for his wound during their ride back. With them gone, Atemu was alone with Yuugi in the hallway.

Turning his body, Atemu slowly moved back over to Yuugi. He looked down at his courtesan before turning to venture into the infirmary. He heard shuffling in back, and so stepped inside. Seth was there with Anzu. Each of them professionally applied medicine to the wounds, each taking a side, working hurriedly yet diligently. Each leg had been cared for, straightened, wrapped in linen, and balanced with long sticks. Red oozed onto the linen from the muscle tear in each leg.

Seeing Atemu, Seth arched back a little. "You shouldn't be here. Yuugi needs you."

Ignoring him, Atemu stepped up to the bed and stared down at Yami's broken body. His mouth was slightly open. He felt a heap of dread, of regret, and shame. Shaking his head, he also felt a tad sick.

"Torture," he muttered. "He was tortured…"

"Atemu!"

Startled by being barked at, Atemu looked dead square into Seth's powerful blue eyes. Those eyes were the eyes of a leader.

"Leave!"

Stepping back, Atemu nodded, then turned away and left the two to their work. He'd not seen Seth so hyped before, so eager to help someone. Had that been sadness in the Lord of Intellect's eyes? Did Seth supposedly think Yami would not survive?

Atemu walked back out into the hallway. He found Yuugi a ways down, curled in a ball, crying. Pulling himself together, Atemu was fast to step up to his despondent fervor, and helped to get the other to his feet with soothing composure.

"Come, Yuugi," he said serenely. "There is nothing we can do for Yami, except pray. Seth and Anzu are doing all they can. Let's get you cleaned up."

Not about to disobey, Yuugi leaned on Atemu. The two left for Atemu's bedroom. Its large, cozy interior Yuugi had missed. Feeling at home, he did not refuse Atemu, who began to work off his bloodied clothes. He said nothing, glad to have them off. Atemu took his hand and they went into the bath, where water sat cold in the golden ring. Yuugi didn't care. He lowered into it. Atemu's hands ran along his body, rinsing away the blood, Yami's blood. Wetted, it drizzled down Yuugi's arms, swirling like red dye upon the water's surface. Observing it, Yuugi's sour throat clamped and he heaved loudly. He leaned forward to hide his eyes. Salty tears dropped into the water. A reassuring hand ran up his back, caressing his dried skin. Atemu's support and comfort was wonderful.

"A - Atemu," Yuugi choked, sniffing.

"I'm here," Atemu cooed. He brought his hands around Yuugi. All the blood had been rinsed off.

"So m - much blood," Yuugi sobbed. "S - so much… Yami…"

Cradling the boy, Atemu forced himself into the water. He brought Yuugi on his lap, not caring that he got all wet. "I know," he murmured. He brushed his hand over Yuugi's cheek, bringing the young one into his shoulder. Nuzzling Yuugi's head, Atemu moved enough to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry."

After a little while, Yuugi settled down. He stopped crying. Out of the bath, Atemu helped wrap him in a warm wool blanket, then placed him on the bed. Atemu, wrapped in a blanket of his own, sat beside Yuugi. The dormant pressure the Lord wished not to continue, and no matter the situation, he couldn't help but ponder about that which he wanted. Slowly, he looked to Yuugi, whose morose amethysts stared down at the floor.

"Yuugi," he began gently, scooting closer. "I know this is a hard time, but I must know -" he paused to gather his own self, "- Where is the Sennen Puzzle?"

He hadn't expected an answer, really, with the condition Yuugi was in. To his delight, Yuugi slowly moved his hands to the place of his heart, closed his eyes, and concentrated. A gentle glow emanated through his skin. The Sennen Puzzle slowly pulled out, and he held it in his hands. Amazed, Atemu placed his hands on top of it.

"Remarkable," he breathed, ecstatic. "You've conquered it. Now, we can finally find the others, and end this." He took the Puzzle. It felt weirdly heavy. He glanced at Yuugi again, frowned. "Karim told me everything. I am impressed, Yuugi. I am so proud of you."

Standing, Atemu took the Puzzle to the table, and set it down. Its beautiful luster fairly brightened the room, yet Atemu was glad he lit the lamps. The wicker's scent drifted out through the open balcony, where the previous wind from before had now become stiff air. Slowly, Atemu turned around to stare at the spot where he chose to mourn, where he would be still if not for Yuugi's return. It exposed his weakness, and proved to him just how much he needed Yuugi. His precious courtesan's had one hell of a day. Atemu promised himself he would see to it his men were honored for their cleverness, their wit, and courage. But perhaps he'd reward Yuugi now.

He went to stand in front of Yuugi, catching the younger male's attention. Daringly, he ran his hand over one cheek to tangle with those golden bangs. He inclined fruition, with his lips closing in on Yuugi's. "You know," he whispered, "I never did have a turn to please you on that day Salihah walked in on us. If you'll allow me to, I would love to relish your mind, and help make some of the pain go away."

Yuugi did not maneuver away. Stirred by Atemu's invitation, he well accepted it. Tilting his head, he shut his eyes and barely convened a moan when Atemu's lips found his sensitive ear and gave it a pleasant nibble. He relaxed. The wool fell from his shoulders, making him shiver. Yami - he tried not to think of Yami when pushed into the bed. He stared up at Atemu, who smiled warmly, and crawled over him. Atemu's own blanket fell to the floor. Heating up, Yuugi welcomed an amiable kiss. His lips tingled, reacting uncertainly to the lips over them. However, another part of his body began reacting quite happily to his Lord's benevolence.

Atemu was reminded of when he first took Yuugi, as he trailed kisses down that frail, gorgeous body. He pecked Yuugi's chin, then moved along his neck and down his chest. Finding a nub, he glazed his tongue across it, then gave to the other the same consideration. Yuugi squeaked lightly, slightly surprised that his body was enjoying it. It was like he needed it. He needed the tension, strong and overweight, to be freed from him. Yuugi wanted to feel light as a feather, if he could.

Continuing down, Atemu circled that adorable belly-button, then met with his prize. He tickled Yuugi's small meat with the tip of his nose, moaning. He shut his eyes and guided it inside his mouth. Sucking on it, he pushed his head down, then pulled up, rinsed and repeated.

Gasping softly, Yuugi clung to the bed sheets, determined to not let his mind wander. His manhood became glistened in the warm walls of Atemu's crevice. The man's tongue licked and teased with professional precision, hitting all the right spots. Tugged on, Yuugi shrieked and pushed his hips upward, finding it a problem to keep still. With his body strained, it did not take long for release. Shrieking softly, Yuugi sunk into the bed, his explosion filled Atemu's mouth.

Moaning, Atemu drank down his courtesan's sweetness. He pulled from the limp cock, swallowed and sighed. "Delicious." He eyed Yuugi. "Better?"

"A little," Yuugi murmured.

Atemu stood to show to Yuugi his hard member. He ran his hand over Yuugi's leg, massaged his knee. "M - may I?"

Yuugi nodded.

Joyous, Atemu gently said, "Turn around," and helped Yuugi onto his hands and knees. Getting behind Yuugi, Atemu ran both hands along those delicate butt-cheeks and spread them. He forgot he had no lubrication with him, it being in the hands of Seth. However, he supposed he wouldn't need it. Instead, he pushed his face in between to lick at Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi wiggled beneath him, whimpered and moaned. Smiling, Atemu dug deeper, pushing himself between those glorious silk cheeks. Yuugi's skin shook. About every inch grew sensational Goosebumps. Unable to hold back any longer, Atemu pulled from Yuugi and guided himself towards its destination. Eager but caring, he eased his way inside.

Feeling Atemu slide in, Yuugi completely relaxed. He inched his behind back, engulfing his Lord entirely. Moaning, he shuddered and hugged the pillow underneath him. It smelled of Atemu. It was pleasant.

The Lord ran his hands to grip Yuugi's small hips, then began to pound the pallid man not like a wild animal, but with great passion. He gradually thrust to ensure he thrilled Yuugi, wanting the young man who was still his courtesan to tingle from his head down to his toes. No matter what happened, no matter what tomorrow beheld, Atemu knew Yuugi still belonged to him, even if the young one did not love him.

Succumbed to his vehement greed, Atemu shoved himself down on Yuugi. He pulled back, repeated his act. Yuugi cried out, winced. He moaned beneath his Lord, which sounded to Atemu like a plea in need. So, he did not slow his new found speed. A sneaky hand slithered its way to meet and tickle Yuugi's precious swinging manhood, so soft and feeble. A finger pressed over the moist tip. Yuugi pushed his face into the pillow. Said hand cupped his entire self, balls and all, and gave a gentle squeeze. Sweating, Yuugi drew tired.

"Ah," he moaned. "Ah…"

A few final pounds was all Atemu needed. He presented Yuugi with a fiery spill, gasping and groaning, his orgasm powerful. Giving Yuugi's fine behind a gentle rub, Atemu pulled from him.

Yuugi collapsed. He left his eyes closed and snuggled the pillow. He hoped he satisfied his Lord, for with the sex now over, he didn't feel so good. He felt a pressure on the bed, and knew it was Atemu, whose calming hand met with his back. The massage helped him to keep from crying. Exhausted, Yuugi slowly fell into a much needed sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Aftermath

Chapter Twenty-Six: Aftermath

-

Atemu fathomed the hours of sleep granted to him. He cared not of the time when awoken by the creak of his door opening. Startled, he was quick to sit up in bed, alarmed that the intruder could possibly be one of the bastards who kidnapped and jailed his darling bedmate, or perhaps was on the verge of stealing the Sennen Puzzle. To his relief, it was only Seth, who bowed apologetically for entering without first knocking.

"I am sorry, my Lord," he murmured. "I thought you'd be awake." He said nothing about the young man still fast asleep next to Atemu. All he could see was the tips of Yuugi's messy hair.

"It's alright, Seth," whispered Atemu. Quietly, he rose. He placed down Yuugi's arm and left the bed to dress. When proper, he walked up to Seth. "Let's speak out in the hall." He grazed his cousin's arm and ushered him to the door.

Poor Seth looked beat, yet somehow his robes were not in disarray. But his expression was. Atemu pulled the door closed, shutting it all the way. "How is he?"

Sighing, Seth wiped at his brow. "Alive," he said. "Much of the wounds reopened throughout the night. Anzu's still with him. Poor dear is exhausted. We've done all we can. The men responsible knew what they were doing. Karim informed me that some cuts were slashes, possibly from a leather whip or rope of some sort, but the other gashes were from a knife, deep, explicit. I sewed every deep cut, but they could still reopen if he moves wrong."

"Has he come to?"

"No." Seth shook his head. "He's still unconscious. I forced some herbal medicine down his throat. Hopefully, it will help to ease the pain from his body. He may be out for a few more hours, but I wouldn't worry. His breathing is stable."

Running his hand over his mouth, Atemu asked, "And what of his legs?"

"They were badly shattered, each one hit with accurate precision. He is lucky that the culprit behind the crime knew what he was doing. I do not know the object used, but - I have done all I can for him."

Atemu inhaled sharply. Bowing his head, he sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I want to see him."

"My Lord…" When stared at, straight in the eye, Seth announced, "He may never walk again."

Seth pardoned himself to return to the infirmary. Atemu made his way back into the bedroom. Yuugi was still fast asleep, in a dream world. He was smiling. Perhaps he was dreaming of Yami, giddy, at peace. Atemu rounded the bed to lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead, then hurried to fix himself up. He changed clothes, for the first time in forever, cared for his hair, then his face. After his visit with Yami, he'd see to the two guests. The sun's risen. Afternoon would come soon, but Atemu decided to let Yuugi sleep.

-

Atemu made haste for the infirmary, where waiting for him was a numerous desirable questions. He wanted to be supportive of what Yami and Yuugi had, yet on the other hand, he still disliked the fake servant, who so willingly gave Yuugi up to be taken into a hellhole.

Winding the corner, he tried to keep his fury behaved as he stepped inside. Seth and Anzu were both there, organizing unused bandages and medicines. A wastebasket overflowed with blood stained bandages. The evidence showed that the doctor and his nurse had had one busy night.

"Oh, Atemu." Anzu stifled a yawn. "I am happy to see you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Anzu." He wouldn't be pestered for his brief disappearance. Not by anyone. "You look as if you could use a decent sleep."

"I'm fine," she assured, waving it off.

Seth sighed. "Our Lord Atemu is right, Anzu. You have done all you can."

"Really, Lord Seth, I…"

"You've done plenty." Seth put his foot down. Stern and to the point, he saw through to her. She quietly curtsied, handed him a roll of clean bandages, and retired to her quarters for rest. With his desk cleared, Seth faced his Lord. "If she had continued the way she was, she may have caught ill. You should've seen her, my Lord. Anzu is a fine woman of medicine."

"She's been well taught," smiled Atemu. He glimpsed into the back room. "Has he woken?"

"In the last fifteen minutes?"

"Sorry," Atemu huffed. "Between the two of us, I am keen on finding out all I can about him and what exactly went on yesterday. I want to know everything. He seemed so desperate to take the Puzzle that night, but didn't. Then, he asks to be banished to that dangerous land, and for what?"

Seth silently agreed. "We won't know anything until after he opens his eyes."

"I wish to spend a moment alone with him." Atemu carried himself to the back doorway, where a white drape was hung for privacy to any and all patients of Seth's in serious care. To Atemu's gratification, Yami was the only one. He looked back at Seth. "Do excuse me."

Considerate, Seth left to see to Kisara, who was surely worried about what was going on. Alone, Atemu ventured in back, and slowly walked over to where Yami lay. He situated himself on a bed with a view of Yami's ghostly face. Yami's lips, whiter than chalk, were peeling, his cheeks were dry and flaky. The cut to his forehead, the result of the inflamed dagger, was dark and bumpy. His entire backside was taped with wrappings. Small gashes on his arms and legs had been dabbed with medicine, but left bare. His legs lay supported on another bed that had been dragged across the room to keep them straight and still. They weren't wrapped in the same material from when Atemu saw him last night.

Such a horrifying state troubled Atemu, for many reasons. Resting his arms on his lap, he sought elucidation with undeniable irritation. No clues, not even those wounds told him the story of the Pale Face called Yami.

"So," he murmured, "Is this the end result of your mysterious background, slave? Was it worth whatever it was you were attempting to get away with?" He hunched forward to glare over that lifeless face. "Who is the man my Yuugi's learned to love? Who is Yami? Where did he come from? Why did he do what he did?" He swung his hand out and grasped Yami's cold cheeks. Squeezing them together, he slowly lifted Yami's head. "Yuugi trusted you! He loves you! And you knew that. You played with him, you manipulated him to get to my Puzzle, and for what? Nothing? After what you did, after hurting Yuugi, you ran, you wanted to go to that foul place with my best men. What is it you know?" A small part of him acknowledged one thing. "What went through your head when you realized Yuugi was with you?"

Sighing, Atemu let go of Yami and slouched back. Unleashing bitter anger he assumed would help calm him instead roiled his insides.

"I'm finding it very hard to forgive you," Atemu whispered. "I do not like you, but I will not risk what I have with Yuugi. Not again. He still belongs to me, and he always will, even if I end up losing him to you."

He said all he could. He rose from the bed, and took a final peek down at the broken stranger who nearly ruined his chance at mortality. Shaking his head, he moved into Seth's office. Just as he did, someone he had not expected to see stood stark overwrought. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi tugged at his fine clothes. He wore a new set, but did not bother furnishing the rest of his appearance. His hair in tangles, his eyes puffy, he slowly lifted his head to stare up at Atemu. "I - is he…?"

Atemu went to take Yuugi's hand. "No. He hasn't woken."

Frowning, Yuugi fought to hide his pain. He fought hard to act undaunted by the nightmare he endured. He held his head high, and dashed to push Atemu out of the way. When the Lord hurried in front of him, telling him to wait, he shouted, "Let me by! I want to see him!"

Kneeling, Atemu was quick to bring Yuugi into his arms. "Yuugi…! Listen to me…"

"Let me go!"

"It's okay, Yuugi," Atemu said, his voice settling. "It's okay. You do not have to go in there like this. Come on." Feeling Yuugi fall into him, Atemu sighed, thankful. "That's it."

"I want to see him."

Nodding, Atemu rose to his feet and let Yuugi go. He was right behind him, evident that Yuugi wished not to go in alone. He did not follow all the way over to Yami, so positioned himself closer to the entrance, but was at a decent enough length to be there in case Yuugi suddenly asked for a shoulder to cry on.

Yuugi approached Yami as if the comatose man were like a mannequin, empty and cold. Shaking, he sluggishly inched one little step at a time until he managed his way to Yami's side. He lowered to his knees, watching Yami as if a funeral had already been prepared. Nervously, he brought his hands out to cup over Yami's own. Feeling the cold hand, he breathed hoarse and sniffed. With him busy, his Lord behind him gave to him this quiescent moment. All he needed. Though slightly uncomfortable, Atemu did not interrupt.

A fresh set of moisture, warm and accepted, escaped from Yuugi's eyes. He blinked more out before scooting closer to the bed. He laid his cheek upon the pillow, face to face with Yami. He wiggled his head closer to plant a small kiss on Yami's nose. Remembering Atemu was right behind him, he was quick to pull back, remorseful. He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay right there, and be there when Yami opened his eyes.

"Wake up," he murmured after some time. "Please wake up?"

Feeling it was okay to speak now, Atemu slowly got a little closer. "Seth informed me that he may not awaken for long while, Yuugi."

He hated hearing that, but Yuugi felt too weak to question it. The back of his warm hand caressed Yami's right cheek. "No fair."

Atemu bit on his thumbnail, tempted to speak out. Quietly, he went all the way over to join Yuugi's side. "Yuugi? Do you know why Yami was put through this kind of pain?" When Yuugi shook his head, Atemu said, "Is the Puzzle not with you?"

"No," Yuugi whimpered.

"That means it is still where I left it." Sighing, Atemu gently ran his hand behind Yuugi's shoulder and down his back. "We must retrieve it now. You must have it on you at all times. Never lose it, Yuugi, you must understand that it is a part of you now, and that if it finds its way into the wrong hands, then there is nothing anyone can do. There is nothing to be done about Yami. I need to speak with Rishid and his sibling, and I would like you to be a part of the meeting."

Not sure what to think of that, Yuugi glanced up at Atemu with taut confusion. "Why?"

"We need them to learn of the legend. I plan on you and I joining them to visit Lord Bobasa. It is time we began our start to end mine and Seth's suffering." He knew Yuugi didn't want to, but he received not a single complaint when he folded his hand around Yuugi's and helped him to his feet. "Yami is in good hands."

"Can I come back and see him after the meeting?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course." He and Yuugi left the infirmary, hand in hand.

During their return trip back to the bedroom, Atemu satisfyingly spoke with Yuugi about important matters concerning the Puzzle, and the other two items. Speaking about it with Yuugi fulfilled much satisfaction for Atemu. He'd never let Yuugi out of his sight ever again.

"Lord Bobasa did not believe Lord Seth when he left after your arrival here, when told we thought we saw the Puzzle's light. He will be so surprised, I am sure he will wobble and bounce in stupor." Atemu chuckled, imagining the impression. "He will have no choice but to hand the Sennen Rod over to us."

Only half-listening, Yuugi wandered languidly down the corridor. The first servant to pass by Atemu ordered to find and have Rishid and Malik escorted to his and Seth's personal chambers, which was only to be used for serious conferences. Knowing that look, the young lady scurried to obey. With her gone, Atemu nudged his head out to try and read Yuugi's guise.

"Yuugi?"

Blinking, Yuugi quirked his head back. "What?"

"You're hardly paying attention," Atemu noticed. "Yuugi, what I am trying to discuss with you is necessary and crucial to your title as my savior. Are you thinking of Yami?"

"I'm sorry," Yuugi frowned. "I can't help it."

Figuring he'd get nowhere with Yuugi unless a consultation on Yami was first held, Atemu slowed to a stop. He faced Yuugi, lowered to the pale one's level, and looked him dead in the eye. He observed the smaller with a benign, agreeable smile. "Yuugi, I am here for you. If you wish to talk about Yami, then I am all ears. I just want the Yuugi who I remember to come back. This Yuugi, this sad Yuugi, well - he makes me feel sad." He ran his hand to Yuugi's cheek, glad it was dry of tears. "Okay? So please keep me in the limelight. We can walk and talk, can't we?"

Sighing, Yuugi nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know."

"Good." Atemu pushed up, then took Yuugi's hand once more. "So, do ask or say anything you'd like to me. I am here for you."

Atemu and Yuugi were halfway to the Lord's chambers, and Yuugi still wasn't talking. Atemu nibbled his lower lip, frustrated, angry. He didn't know what to do or how to get through to the young man. He readied to render, believing Yuugi wished not to negotiate, but when Yuugi suddenly spoke, he was overjoyed.

"Is Yami going to die?"

"No," Atemu said. "Seth told me he is going to be fine."

Relieved to hear that, Yuugi became more open. "Those - bastards hurt him."

"And you are certain you do not know why?" Atemu asked gently. When Yuugi shook his head, Atemu said, "Well, I suppose only Yami knows the real reason."

Yuugi surveyed his slothful footsteps. "He was hurt so badly by them."

"But because of you and the others he is alive," said Atemu, categorizing Yuugi as a hero. "You saved him, Yuugi. If not for you, who knows what else they might have done. His back will heal, in time, his legs - well, Seth told me he may not be able to use them anymore, but either way, he is alive. And that is because of you…" He would've said more, but the sudden absence of Yuugi's hand stopped his thoughts. He turned, seeing Yuugi frozen in place. "Yuugi?"

"N - never use…?" squeaked Yuugi, shaken. "You mean Yami won't be able to walk anymore? Yami won't - walk? Ever again?"

Sullen from his spill, Atemu retrieved Yuugi, and ushered him forward. "If we pray for him, he may be able to. Now come, we mustn't keep our guests waiting."

In Atemu's chambers, the Puzzle remained untouched. Atemu picked it up and handed it to Yuugi. Instructing that it be kept unseen, Yuugi harbored it in his tender heart. There, Atemu insisted it remain unless of immediate need to present itself, as would be for their meeting with Rishid and Malik.

Atemu and Yuugi soon entered the quarantined stone room, with nothing besides a round table and wicket chairs accompanying it. Rishid and Malik, who had arrived before them, both stood to greet the Lord of Tranquility and Yuugi with bows. They retook their seats as Atemu and Yuugi joined them.

"Before I begin, I wish to thank you again for helping and protecting Yuugi," Atemu said to them. "I would love to reward you with anything you'd like. Food, perhaps? Something to bring with you home?"

"Thank you, Lord Atemu," said Rishid, "But no thank you. We do not require anything. We just wish to return to our Lord and tell him what has happened."

"Very well." Atemu folded his hands and rested them on the table. "On with business, then."

"And what business have you with us?" Rishid wondered.

"Not with you, but with Lord Bobasa," Atemu corrected. "I wish to speak with him concerning his Sennen Rod. Yuugi and myself will accompany you in a carriage, not a wagon, and we will take the long road there."

Rishid leaned forward, intrigued. "You wish to come with us to see our Lord? If I may be so bold as to ask what ever for?"

"Go ahead, Yuugi. Show them." Atemu rubbed Yuugi's shoulder. "It's okay."

Cupping his hands, Yuugi concentrated, barely needing to. His skin ran like waves on the ocean, and out came the Sennen Puzzle, straight into his awaiting hands. Its glow died. Both Rishid and Malik sat flabbergasted, their eyes bulged, their jaws open.

"Gentleman, meet the Sennen Puzzle," said Atemu. "I believe your Lord has his hands on the Sennen Rod? My Puzzle was lost for the longest time, but only days ago did I discover that it had been found by its chosen wielder, and my chosen savior. Yuugi is one of three. We must collect all three items, locate the final two saviors, and together bring peace to the land."

"So," breathed Rishid, finding his voice, "It is true? The legend?"

"Yes, it is." Atemu told Yuugi to return it to safety, and so Yuugi did. It went back inside him. "You know of the legend?"

"Of course I know of it," said Rishid. He sounded offended. "Most anyone in this land should know of it, but most everyone cares not to believe it. Many still feel that you Lords do not possess immortality, but my brother and I, we've seen Lord Bobasa's gift."

"Then you know how critical it is we find the last, and return the Gods' treasures to them."

Rishid nodded. "Never thought I'd be alive to witness such a thing, but yes. We know."

It could take weeks, months, perhaps even years for them to find the remaining two saviors, including the Sennen Ring, but Atemu would do all it took to see to it that the legend came to an end.

-

Seth heard it, a soft groan.

He returned to care for Yami, alone, with Atemu and Yuugi busy, and Anzu in bed. Just having entered the back room, he saw movement. Yami's fingers barely twitched, then, his eyes struggled and fluttered.

"Well now, there you are."

Groggy, dazed, and all a fuzz, Yami strenuously made out Seth in a quick blur. "Where am I?"

"Safe," answered Seth. "You're back at Lord Atemu's palace."

"I am?" He began to straighten, forgetful of the torture he unwillingly partook in. A shot of pain soared up his back. His legs tingled. Registering his condition, he choked back on a scream and fell forward, hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

"Whoa, easy." Seth sighed. "Try not to move."

Alleviated slightly from the medication in his system, and from his coma-like state, Yami heaved, his mind, his concern on a single cogitation. "Where's Yuugi?"

"Safe," Seth said.

"He's not hurt?"

"No." Seth's acknowledgement contented Yami. "He's with Atemu."

Relaxed, Yami pushed into the pillow. He shut his eyes, extraordinarily tired but he struggled to keep his body from pushing him back into darkness. "Oh, thank the Gods." If Yuugi had been tortured - or worse - killed, Yami never would've been able to forgive himself.

Seth certainly thought it wise to wait for his Lord to be there, to interrogate Yami together. Yet, a part of him, the side of him angry with Yami, wanted to unleash chaotic hell on the man. With fire and brimstone included. Taking a deep breath, he focused on Yami's back, checking for any breakage of the stitches from Yami's swift reaction to his serendipity. Quietly, he removed them, one at time. Yami breathed steadily, then groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked.

"A little," Yami murmured.

Nodding, Seth softly conjured an apology before continuing. As he worked, he decided to approach his roiled side calmly. "So, do you plan on telling me exactly what perceived these inhumane wounds, or am I to be kept in the dark here?"

Frowning, Yami wiggled, his position not too comfortable. He sighed. "If I may, Lord Seth, I think it'd be for the best if I spoke with both you and Lord Atemu about what happened."

Changing a wound, Seth murmured, "Alright. I completely agree."

-

Atemu conversed like a friend with Rishid and Malik about Lord Bobasa's doings. Yuugi stayed with them, still and quiet. He didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't care about Lord Bobasa or the unpleasant sounding man's kingdom. To his relief, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," called Atemu.

It opened wide. Seth stepped in and bowed. "My Lord…"

Atemu got to his feet, slow as a turtle, recognizing the look on his cousin's face. "Seth?"

"Yami is asking for you."

Gaping, Yuugi pushed back so hard, his chair fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Yami!" Covering his mouth, he quickly peered up at Atemu and bowed his head a little. When a hand slipped into his, he enfolded his own around it, happy.

"We'll see him together," Atemu smiled.

With Rishid and Malik dismissed, Atemu left for the infirmary with Yuugi and Seth. He was just about dragged by a very determined Yuugi who pulled ahead of him, their fingers a slip away from parting. The Lord urged Yuugi to slow down, but Yuugi wouldn't listen. In the line of his target, Yuugi's hand pulled from Atemu and he ran the rest of the way.

Inside, he scampered to the back, losing his footing along the way. A nurse bed saved him from a bad fall. He picked himself right back up, and stumbled into the back room. Rattled by his racing heart and pulsating head, Yuugi once again fell, so stunned to see Yami looking straight at him. On hands and knees, he crawled the rest of the way. When he could, Yuugi cupped Yami's hand and brought it to his face, nuzzling it. He whimpered, crying happy tears.

"Yami," he sniffed.

Smiling, Yami tried lifting his head, but it was too painful. He kept still. "Yuugi. Oh - Yuugi, you're okay."

"Yeah," Yuugi nodded.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Yami sighed. "I was so scared. I thought…" He gulped, thinking it'd be best if he not share anymore on that. He smiled. "How did we get here?"

"Karim," smiled Yuugi as Atemu and Seth entered the room. "You should've seen how he unlocked the dungeon door, and got us out of there. He manipulated those bastards and helped me find you. I told him that I wouldn't leave without you. He - he wasn't afraid at all."

"Oh, Yuugi," trembled Yami. "Thank you."

Smiling, Yuugi leaned down and kissed Yami's white lips. The sweet kiss lasted a mere second, but to the two, it was pure bliss. Yuugi felt guilty for letting Atemu take him the other night, when vulnerable and frightened. He regretted it, having thought Yami wasn't going to make it. Brushing his hand over his eyes, he began to dry his eyes.

Seth saw his Lord's jealousy when they witnessed the kiss. His Lord was in pain, but he could not feel nor share it. Certain Atemu should be the first to make a move, Seth waited, his patience thin.

Yami quirked his head, spotting the two Lords standing far back. "Lord Atemu?"

Taking a deep breath, Atemu displayed a kingly posture. He moved his hands behind his back, folded them, held his head, and marched over to the two. Yuugi scooted to make room. "I believe you owe us much explanations, servant."

Swallowing air, Yami supported his hand over Yuugi's as he looked at Lord Atemu. "I know."

"You lied to your Lords, who so kindly took you into their home. You manipulated Yuugi, you lied to him, and hurt him. You would've stolen the Sennen Puzzle, yet strangely, you did not and instead abandoned this man who loves you -" he paused to place his hands on Yuugi's shoulders, " - To be taken to a cruel land where you not only put my men in danger, but Yuugi, as well." He triggered grief. "Tell us who you are, tell us why you wished for banishment, and tell us why you were harmed for your efforts."

For all he did to see to it his family was spared, for sporting a bad reputation to these kindest of men, Yami had nothing more to lose. He bestowed unto them the information they warranted. "My name is Yami. I am the last of Village Heba."

"Heba?" Seth gaped. "That village resides in my territory."

"You mean resided," Yami struggled. "We were ambushed by Gahiji's men - he who serves the Lord I called master, the Lord of Chaos. It is he I had served, he who asked me to get into your palace and find out all I could about the Sennen Puzzle. I was his spy."

"The Lord of Chaos?" Atemu sat down, stunned. "I knew you were a traitorous dog."

"Please," Yami murmured. "Please know I only did as he asked to protect my people. He said he would kill them if I did not seek the information he wanted. I did lie to Seth. I made up a story, he trusted in me, brought me here… Then I met Yuugi." He turned his head to Yuugi, who was staring at him with puzzlement, but to his thankfulness, there was no hate there. "When I realized what Yuugi was to you, I knew if I could get through to him, perhaps I could get what I needed for the Lord of Chaos. So, I u - used him… I did." He squeezed Yuugi's hand. "And I am - so, so sorry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "But then, as he and I spent time together, I slowly began to realize that I had - that I had feelings for him. I fell in love."

Atemu peeked at Yuugi, who was smiling. He rolled his shoulders to dismiss unwanted stress. "Did you realize this before or after you decided to try and steal the Puzzle?"

"After," said Yami weakly. "I tried stealing it, to present to my Lord. I planned on running away with it. He told me to return to him alone. When Yuugi told me to take it, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it, but even still, I knew I had to do what I could for my people. I asked for banishment to give my knowledge to the Lord of Chaos." He hesitated briefly, then continued. "I was going to ruin you," he told Atemu. "My Lord would have your best men, captured, killed, he would have your Puzzle, and I would be able to return home. I was a fool."

"I knew my plan was ruined as soon as I spotted Yuugi's little hand on that wagon, hidden with the barrels of food." Yami quivered. "I learned of his destiny, I learned of my love for him then, as we were found by Captain Gahiji and taken to a barracks where the Lord of Chaos was. When we sat together for but a moment in that dungeon, I knew I couldn't let them bring any harm to him. So I…" Droplets spilled from his eyes, washing down his cheeks. "I told my Lord I knew nothing. He knew I was lying, but I insisted. As soon as he threatened to harm Yuugi, I told him you had the Puzzle, but it was too late. There was nothing else I could've done, and I am so sorry for being so blind."

Yami strained to not bury himself in the pillow's fluffy comfort. "He had his men slaughter my village. My mother, my father and sister - they're all dead." Yami looked up at Atemu. "And he'll come for you, next. He has an army of men, he is pure evil. I think he wants your Items because…"

"I know," Atemu said, quieting Yami. "It's alright. I've heard enough."

"Lord Atemu," Yami wheezed, "Lord Seth, I am truly sorry for all the harm I've caused. Yuugi - please forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Yuugi said. He touched Yami's forehead, then brushed those rough golden bangs. "It wasn't your fault, Yami."

Seth hunched forward to lean into Atemu's ear. "My Lord, I think you and I should have a moment just between us to discuss conflict matters."

"Yes, Seth, I agree." Atemu crossed his arms. "We will talk this evening about it. Next morning, Yuugi and I will be leaving with Rishid and Malik to visit Lord Bobasa."

Seth was taken back by such an announcement. "You are serious?"

"Yes," said Atemu, catching Yami's attention, too. "With us away for at least two months, the palace will be in your care, Seth."

"At a time like this?"

"I have faith in you." Atemu smiled. "Besides, it is my responsibility to see to it Lord Bobasa hands over the Rod, and it is yours to care for the sick. Yami needs you right now, more than Yuugi or I. And I promised myself to never let Yuugi out of my sight. Never again."

Getting to his feet, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's. "You're not going to punish Yami?"

Yuugi's bemusing inquisition shocked Atemu. "No, Yuugi. Why on earth would I…?"

Smiling, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders and hugged him. Atemu bit his tongue. Returning the hug, he noticed Yami express a tender smile.

"There, there," whispered Atemu. "There is no need to worry, Yuugi. No more harm will come to Yami."

"Thank you," said Yuugi. He pulled back, then did a startling thing. He kissed Atemu as he had Yami just minutes before. "Thank you." He slid off of Atemu's lap, then sat with Yami, wanting to be with the man for a while.

Touching his lips, Atemu rose off the bed. "You're welcome," he murmured. It'd take time to adjust to such a bizarre triangle. Yuugi loved them both, of that Atemu was certain. And he was not sure if he could accept that.


	27. Chapter 27: Depart, The Rod is Calling

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Depart, The Rod Is Calling

In the land of the dead, Ryou sat cross-legged, with his Lord across from him. His hands he held cupped at his chest, his eyes were closed. A ball of sweat rolled down his thick eyebrow. A fire blazed in the ground, crackling and spitting. Its flames sparked like the plumage of a Phoenix's wings, doing everything in its power to cut Ryou away from his train of thought. It did not do so purposely.

"Concentrate," echoed Bakura's ghostly voice. "Concentrate."

Ryou grinded his teeth. They met and crinkled. He pushed his stomach out, puffed up like a balloon. He released a deep breath and groaned loudly. Opening his eyes, he shook his head and pounded his hands down on his legs. "I can't do it!"

"You can and you must," growled Bakura.

"I'm trying," Ryou whined. "Really, I am, but I don't know how to get it out of me."

"It found its way inside of you, and it shall find its way out!" Bakura rubbed his forehead. Trying to control his irritation was a rather huge pain in the ass. "As displeased as I may be, it is evident that my Ring chose you as its carrier, Ryou. And that means that you must wield its power."

"But why?" Ryou pouted. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Enough." Bakura reached out for Ryou's wrists, forcing Ryou's hands to re-cup together. "Now, keep trying."

Pouting, Ryou huffed and lowered his head. His white bangs hid his glossy eyes. He'd sat there since the Sennen Ring first forced its way inside of him. As shocked as he had been by it, Bakura immediately began instructing him to find a way to push it back out again. Day in, day out, he sat on his sore bottom for many hours, trying to succeed, with little hope.

He shut his eyes and tried for the millionth time. His stomach growled, for he missed supper. His eyes drooped, for he barely got a wink of sleep the other night. Fretting his situation, he muttered, "I'm tired."

"Keep trying."

"Miu and Pet get to sleep…"

"Keep trying!"

Ryou winced. He moved his trembling hands into position to try again. He could feel Bakura's eyes on him, tattooed to his chest, anticipating his attainment. It was nerve-wracking. It was too much. He wanted to cry, but the damned Lord of Shadow's judging prevented him from doing so. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. A soft groan clogged in his throat. He sounded like a toad croaking, and flushed crimson.

A gentle hand met with his shoulder. It slithered around and pulled him close. He fell into Bakura's warm chest.

"It's okay," Bakura whispered. "I know it's hard, but you must do this for me."

"I'm so tired," whimpered Ryou.

"Very well. Go to bed. Come morning, you must try again." He pushed to his feet, and helped Ryou up. "Go to my room. I will join you shortly."

Ryou scratched at his chest as he left for Bakura's chambers down the dark, snake-infested hall. He went inside and fell stomach first on the blankets. A sharp hiss caught his attention. Grumbling, he sat up and let a snake he nearly flattened slither away. "Stupid." Sighing, he pushed his feet under the warm blankets and cuddled beneath them. He moaned, happy.

Wasted as he was, he struggled to sleep, haunted by the golden treasure impregnated in his heart. It made his heart feel heavier, it ate away at him, and made him hate being alive. Sometimes he wondered if he would be missed by the Lord of Shadows if he so chose to give up on life. If only he had let those guards find him back at the village, he'd no longer be suffering like he was. Frowning, he shook his head. There he went again, thinking such nasty thoughts. Striving to settle, he thought of his mother to calm his anguish. If she was there with him, she'd urge him to be strong, to never give up on life, no matter how discouraging it seemed. Thinking of her, he smiled and slowly drifted, not noticing that those happy thoughts slightly emitted a glow in his chest.

It was pitch black. Ryou slept soundly in his Lord's sheets. Alone, with his Lord currently out, he was unaware of a dark shadow approaching him. Like a worm, Pet Baku crept, pushing himself along in the cold sand. With Bakura gone, he took an opportunity he'd long craved since Ryou's joined their insane family.

"Mine…" he murmured in the dark. "Mine… Master - belongs to me… My master…" An object lit up like silver in the dark, an object he held in his hand. It was a knife. "You - take him… You no deserve him. Stupid angel."

Sneaking along, he came around Ryou, and up to the sleeping man's peaceful face. Pet licked his lips in the dark and rose the blade. Ever since Ryou's entrance, his jealousy's grown. Often, he considered killing Miu, but never gathered the courage to try. One extra pet for his master never hurt, he guessed, but a third? That was going too far. Bakura told him, since he was found, that he was the Lord's number one, his precious whore, his everything. Now, Ryou's gone and absorbed master's favorite trinket in all the land. That was the last straw!

Panting loudly, Pet gripped his hand around Ryou's neck. Ryou was startled awake. He gasped loudly, his eyes went wide. He peered through the dark, saw a figure holding him down. Ryou recognized those grunts and murmurs.

"B - Baku!" he squealed.

"You hurt master," Pet repeated, as if possessed. "Master mine - mine - mine! You take master's thing… You hurt master, you die…!"

"N - no," Ryou whimpered, choking. He gripped the wrist around his neck, saw the shimmer of the weapon in the dark. "Pet B - Baku, don't!" Concentrating fast, Ryou pushed his knee up, kicking Pet in the stomach just as the man ran the knife down. It touched Ryou's cheek, but Ryou felt no pain as he rolled away. He grasped his cheek. Good. No blood. He wasn't even nicked by the knife. "Pet Baku, don't do this!" he cried out, hoping that Bakura's senses would kick on to come rescue him.

Ryou gasped. Pet got over him, without the knife. He had dropped it in the dark, but even still, both his hands reached for Ryou's neck, longing to suffocate him. Ryou fought hard, shocked by how strong his twin was, who seemed so skeletal and weak at first glance.

"Please…" Ryou's eyes watered, his face turned bright pink. In this unusual circumstance, he never thought just how much he feared death. It wasn't what he wanted. He fought hard to push the man off of him. He was losing air. Pet sneered at him in the dark.

"Die…"

A large form came over them. It pulled Pet back, and Ryou heaved loudly, coughing. He rubbed his throat, knowing well who just saved him, and was so very indebted to him.

Bakura tugged on his first pet, and spun the coot to face him. Pet nearly called his name, but hadn't the chance. Bakura punched him dead in the face. With a blackened eye, Pet howled loudly, and crumpled to the floor. He held his face, confused. Why did master hit him?

"You fool!" Bakura shouted, grabbing him. He forced his pet into the wall and glared straight into those terrified eyes. "Do you know what you almost did! You almost ruined me, you fool! You fucking fool! Why did you do it?" No answer. He scraped Pet's back into the wall. "Tell me why!"

"M - master sad," Pet rambled. "Sad - thought - I -"

"Well, I am sad now," Bakura growled. "I'm disappointed in you, Pet. Disappointed and angry. You know what happens when I'm angry?" He got a full head of white hair in his hand and began dragging Pet out of the room.

"No…" Pet screamed. "No…! No…! No! No!"

Ryou looked up, watched the shadow of Pet being removed from the room. He knew where Bakura was taking the man, and this time he did not care. He scooted into the hallway, to watch as Bakura lit a lamp by the hole of punishment. It was opened wide, and in Pet was shoved, wailing and scratching at Bakura's arms, pleading as Miu had when Ryou first learned of the sinister time out space.

Across from Ryou, Miu came from their shared bedroom, wondering what was going on. She had been fast asleep when Pet's screams woke her. She glanced at Ryou, who motioned that she crawl back into bed. He didn't want Bakura doing anything to her. He scooted back into Bakura's room and waited in the dark. His neck was warm from Pet's furious fingerprints. He hoped he wasn't bruised badly.

Pet's screams died down, but Ryou could still hear them faintly. Bakura shouted, "You will stay in there until I feel you can behave yourself!" It sounded harsh, but Ryou was too weak to fight when Bakura came back into the room.

He trembled. The Lord sat next to him and shined the lamp over his face to investigate his neck. The Lord sighed softly, seeing that Ryou's face was red, but otherwise, fine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ryou quivered. "F - fine."

"That fucking idiot," Bakura grumbled. "I had no idea he had such intentions. Forgive me?"

Stunned, Ryou turned his head to stare at Bakura, his mouth agape. Did the Lord of Shadows just ask for an apology? "I - it's not your fault."

"I should've kept a better watch on him." Bakura gently touched Ryou's neck, then brought a hand to his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't cut you, did he?"

"No," Ryou said, finding it suddenly easier to talk to the man. "I'm fine. Really."

Relieved, Bakura spotted the knife out of the corner of his eye. He was swift to collect it, deciding it would be for the best if he hid it. It was one of the knives used for cutting bread, very easy for Pet to obtain. He'd hide all the possible weapons owned, if it meant keeping Ryou and Miu protected. Digging a pit, he buried the knife in globs of dirt and patched it up nicely. Darling came in, then. She slithered her fat white body over to her Lord and stuck out her long black tongue. Ryou leaned his hand down to touch and pet her dry body. She slid her head over Ryou's leg and rested.

Bakura was much surprised. Darling paid no mind towards Miu or Pet. "She likes you."

"She's not as scary as I thought she was," Ryou said.

"People fear what they find hideous." The Lord of Shadows planted himself beside Ryou. "But my Darling is not hideous. She is beautiful."

The two sat together in a moment of silence. Ryou did not mind. With Bakura seated there, he actually felt safe, as if Bakura would do anything and everything to see to it he lived. He recalled what Bakura said to Pet, about being almost ruined. What had he meant by that?

He took a shot. "Um… Bakura?"

"They have no idea how I came to be what I am," Bakura began, as if he read Ryou's mind. "My Pet sees me as a God, and Miu sees me as a hellion. I am neither. I am an ordinary ex-thief told by the true Gods that I was to be chosen to become a Lord. They forced it on me, on all five of us, but they came to me first. I was the first to accept, the first to change. I was the first and therefore, I was assigned to keep hold of the Sennen Ring. That which now rests inside you." He turned to Ryou and pointed to the man's frail chest.

Ryou, stunned, brought his hand over his heart. "Why did it go inside me?"

"Because it has chosen you as the one who will take from me my immortality," Bakura acclaimed. "It's chosen you as my savior.." He chuckled, finding Ryou's confusion to be damned irresistible. "It is the telling of the Gods. The other four Lords and myself were told over a hundred years ago, when we first agreed to their decision, that if fate so chose to, it would gift unto us three saviors with the power to control the Sennen Items. When that time came, they would bring the Items to a temple in the far northeast, where if the Items were placed in their slabs by the saviors, then the land would return to the Gods' hands, and we Lords would be Lords no longer. We'd be mortal again."

Darling came onto her master's lap. Bakura hoisted her onto his shoulders. She curled around him. He smirked and leaned closer to Ryou, using one hand to take the boy's chin in his fingers. "That is why you must learn to control it, Ryou. You must work hard to get it out of you. For once you do, we will leave here and find the other two."

Ryou blinked. "You want to be mortal?"

"Not entirely," Bakura murmured. "But it is the whim I must follow. Besides, I rather grow old with my three pets, then to remain young and lose them."

Ryou glanced down at where the Ring resided. Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at Bakura and smiled warmly. "I will work my hardest for you. I promise." He then thought of something. "Bakura, I have always been curious about - well, about your scar. I mean… Why has it not…?"

"It was my own inquisitive when the Gods gave me this power." Bakura drew his hand to his scarred cheek. "It is a memento of my past, and so I asked the Gods to make sure it did not heal when I became immortal. They kept their word."

"Oh." Ryou would not ask about how Bakura obtained it.

He was not scared when the Lord closed in on him. He was kissed deeply, and he enjoyed it. Returning it, he moaned. Feeling light, now with the truth out, and with him feeling better, the Ring twisted inside him, eager. Soon, very soon, it would find its way out of him.

With his stomach full and him ready to take his destiny seriously, Yuugi did as Atemu instructed of him. He readied himself for a long trip to see the Lord of Riches, Bobasa, in the limestone palace on the highest mountains of the land, a landscape he heard was rocky, bland, and cool. He folded some nice clothes, placed on his bed a few small necessities, and packed them in a traveler's bag. He dropped a fine piece on the floor. Grumbling, he turned his back on the bag for just a second to reach down and pick it up. When he got up, he noticed his bag was moving.

Gaping, he took a step back. Hearing a soft meow, he calmed down and laughed. He opened it and took a look inside.

"Puzzle," he giggled. "Get out of there. You're going to get hairs all over my fresh clothes."

Meowing, Puzzle purred when Yuugi reached in and freed her from the cramped space she swore had been a cave of wonder. She curled against him, having missed him dearly when he strangely vanished. Yuugi held her to his face and nuzzled his cheek to hers. She purred happily, and gave his cheek a lick with her sugar pink sandpaper tongue.

"I missed you too," he said. "So much. But I can't take you with me on this trip." A soft meow broke his heart. He sat on the bed and held her. "I need you to stay here, to look after Yami. Okay?" He ran his hand along her shiny, soft fur. She stretched and pushed her little claws into his leg. "Ow. Puzzle." He laughed. "You're a good girl. I know you'll behave yourself while I'm away."

She mewed cutely, and walked in circles over his lap, pushing on his groin. It didn't hurt. She wasn't a heavy cat. Not yet, anyway. Finding that most comfortable spot, she plopped down on her human's lap, curled into a silver ball, and rested her eyes. Yuugi sighed and shrugged. Well, he supposed he could continue with a kitten on his lap. He stretched out his arms to finish putting all he could carry into the bag, and he tied it tight, not wanting anything to fall out.

He knew he would be safe this time around. Atemu would be with him, and they would be taking the Lord's fine carriage on the road, where it was more than likely safe to travel. Bandits and other miscreants were becoming few, due to the Lord of Chaos and his ruthless men. There was still a selection of troublemakers, but Seth said he'd not been a key witness to such destruction in the longest time. He had seen it more during his and Atemu's first fifty years as Lords. Still, it happened, Kisara and Anzu being perfect examples to such chaos. Both girls lost their families in brutal ways. Thinking of them, of their parents they saw die, Yuugi was thankful that, even though he was taken from her, he had not been one to see his mother killed. If she was alive, Yuugi prayed she served nice Dark Faces in a nice home, possibly far from Captain Gahiji and the Lord of Chaos.

Driven from his thoughts, Yuugi heard a gentle knock at the door. It did not wake Puzzle. "Come in."

Atemu accepted Yuugi's welcome, stepping into the cleaned up room. All of those puzzles Yuugi had worked so hard on had been cleaned up and currently removed from the bedroom. "All set?"

"Well…" Yuugi nodded. "I am, but I'm kind of stuck."

"Oh?" Atemu saw the tiny fur ball and chuckled. "I see. Well, if you wish to say goodbye to Yami before we leave, I think no harm would be done if you placed her elsewhere."

Agreeing with that, Yuugi gently picked up Puzzle. She meowed in rebuttal, but was too tired to do much. When set on Yuugi's pillow, she fell right back into her catnap. Yuugi grabbed his bag and gave her a final pet before leaving. He left the door slightly open so that Puzzle could go in and out, if she wanted. "Bye, Puzzle."

"You have the Sennen Puzzle on you?" Atemu would make sure, before they took one step forward.

"Yes," said Yuugi. "It's inside."

"Good."

Atemu had a bag of his own with him. Much larger than Yuugi's, it was filled with clothes and lotions and his perfumes, etc… Just about everything he needed to be presentable when they arrived to greet Lord Bobasa. The fat man preferred order and beauty above all else, for the most part.

"Do you think that Yami will be walking again by the time we return?" Yuugi asked as they walked together, side by side but not hand in hand.

"Perhaps," Atemu said, not quite sure. "If he wishes for it. However, I feel it may take him longer than that to fully recover."

"I told Puzzle to watch over him while we're away." Yuugi smiled. "I think she will."

"Definitely."

They came to the infirmary, where friends stood waiting. Lord Seth was there, with his lover Kisara, as well as Anzu, of course, and Karim, Rishid, and Malik. Atemu bowed his head to them all. "Everyone."

"The carriage is ready, my Lord," Karim acknowledged.

Atemu was pleased to hear that. "Good. Thank you, Karim. Yuugi and I will be along shortly. Have Rishid and Malik escorted outside, if you would?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"We apprise your kindness," said Rishid to the Lords as he and Malik followed after Karim to the palace entrance.

Facing Yuugi, Atemu took the boy's bag. "Go ahead. Yami is waiting."

"Aren't you coming?" Yuugi pouted.

"No," said Atemu. "This should be a farewell between you and Yami. I will wait here for you." Seeing a sign of sadness, Atemu smiled. "It's okay, Yuugi."

Stepping back, Yuugi smiled and nodded. He went alone to say goodbye. Atemu set the two bags on the floor and sighed. He rubbed his head, then eyed his three friends. Their peculiar smiles baffled him. "What?"

"Nothing," sighed Kisara softly. "It is just so wonderful how much you care for him. And we want to wish you luck on your journey."

"All of us," Seth said, making sure his cousin knew this.

"Thank you." Atemu gave each of them an appreciative nod.

Yuugi stood on one knee, kissing Yami. Neither moved, nor hardly made a sound as their tongues twirled and their faces brightened. Yami strained to kiss Yuugi, still stuck on his stomach. Yuugi pushed down more, wanting more. He would not see Yami for over a month, and this was all he had until he returned. Moaning softly, he felt empty when the kiss ended. He took Yami's hand and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"And I you." Being sincere resonated gloriously. Yami could be himself again. He no longer cowered under a black shell. He thanked the Gods for bringing Yuugi into his life. "But a month is hardly forever, Yuugi. Before you know it, we will be joined once more."

"Yup!" Yuugi beamed. "And when we are, you'll be all better, and we'll be able to roam the gardens together, and we'll read together and play games. It'll be so much fun. We won't have to sneak around anymore." He caught a hint of uncertainty in those worn crimsons. "Yami?"

"Yuugi," Yami began, hesitant. "When you come back, I will read with you and play games with you, but you must understand that I may never be able to do much of anything. I may never…"

"Say no more," Yuugi fussed. He cupped Yami's cheek and kissed the man again. "You will do all those things, Yami, and so much more. I believe. You must too, otherwise…" Gulping, Yuugi shook his head. He argued with himself, having claimed not to cry. "You will walk again. I just know it. I'll be thinking about you the entire time I'm away."

Smiling lightly, Yami carried his hand to trace over Yuugi's dangling gold curl. He gave it a twist and watched it bounce. "I will be thinking of you, too."

Happy, Yuugi shared a final kiss, this one not as long, but amazing, all the same. Yuugi parted fast, not wanting Yami to feel his trembling lips. He knew they were. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Atemu's waiting for me. I must go."

Yami nodded. He relaxed his arm on the bed. "Yes. He needs you now. Good luck, Yuugi."

Outside, the gorgeous carriage sat like a picturesque royal that could not compare to the wagon which Yuugi rode in with Yami and the guardsmen. Magic went ahead of his master, trailing down the steps to patiently wait at the carriage. He went wherever his Lord went. Lords' pets hardly ever stayed away for too long. Yuugi and Atemu moved down the golden steps. Rishid and Malik sat inside already. The driver and one guardsman sat at the reins, where two lovely mares awaited their instructions.

Atemu helped Yuugi inside. Yuugi sat opposite Malik, and Atemu, planting a seat next to him, sat opposite Rishid. Magic jumped inside and helped himself to Atemu's warm lap before Atemu closed the door. Yuugi pouted and peered out the small window.

"Is Karim not coming with us?" He tried to search for the guard, but he was nowhere in sight.

"No, Yuugi, Karim has matters here he must attend to." Atemu leaned against the cushioned padding. "Try not to worry. You have me with you. We do not want to be sticking out like a sore thumb on the road, anyway, huddled with my guards."

"Too late for that," murmured Rishid, who couldn't help but hint at sarcasm due to how fancy the carriage was. He flipped back his long ponytail and rested his eyes.

Atemu glared at the large man. He turned to Yuugi, whom curled like a cat, nervous. Atemu reached out and took Yuugi's hand. "Do not worry, Yuugi. Nothing is going to happen to us. I am here." He kissed Yuugi's hand. It was comforting and helped Yuugi to relax.

When ready, the driver nicked at the reins and the horses carried them down the road, taking a direction completely different from the one before. They journeyed this new road, and suddenly Yuugi felt somewhat excited. His muscles relaxed as he watched the people in the village go by. He was with Lord Atemu this time. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

**When I first started writing this I debated Bakura's snake being a boy named Diabound, but I wanted at least one female animal companion, and didn't really think a female fit with any of the others. So, Darling got chosen. 100 reviews! Thanks to all those who have been reading.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Long Journey

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Long Journey

-

Spending two days in a torrid space, cramped and bumpy, was the worse part of the ride, but being in such a dreadful dwelling with Lord Atemu as company was the best part. Yuugi wiped his forehead dry with a piece of cloth. Sweaty all over, sore, and not wanting to keep still, he hated the carriage with immense passion. That third day, as they rode through the middle of nowhere on a scorching afternoon, Yuugi grew quite bothered. He ached all over. Even his hair and fingernails ached. He was panting like a dog, only his tongue wasn't hanging out of his mouth. Still, the sun and travel quenched his insides.

Stretching his shoulders back, he expressed a heap of praise when a leather flask dangled in front of him. He took it from Atemu, smiled at the Lord, and drank a decent helping of water. He didn't even care that it was slightly warm.

"Don't you want any?" When he shoved the flask in front of Atemu's own face, the Lord shook his head and pushed it away. Yuugi frowned.

"I do not need it," Atemu told Yuugi. "You do."

Yuugi hated forgetting what Atemu was.

Immortal!

Right.

He twisted the lid shut, and placed the flask on the seat. During the first day, he and Atemu played some games quietly. Malik would join in, every now and then. Yuugi had brought his favorites with, to keep boredom at bay. However, it was too hot to play any at that moment. Malik was fast asleep, snoring. Rishid was reading. Magic lay sprawled out over their feet, relaxed and calm. Yuugi pouted. He had brought only one book, but didn't feel like reading it. He knew he ought to practice more, but fuck it. It was too damn hot.

Looking out over the land, he wondered how Yami was doing. Probably the same since two days ago. Yuugi knew it'd take time, but with every prayer, with every hope, he was certain that Yami would be able to use his legs again. An entire month was a long time, in his mind. It seemed like plenty of time for recovery. Thinking of Yami made him smile, but he was still bored. He groaned.

"Atemu?" He pouted. "Are we there yet?"

Rishid burst out a chuckle. Placing a small weed in his tome, he snapped it shut and placed it on the floor of the carriage. He folded his hands and leaned back. Atemu rolled his eyes a little. He looked down at Yuugi and smiled.

"No Yuugi," he answered. "We won't be there for over two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Yuugi gaped.

"I told you, it will take time," Atemu said. "I was certain I told you."

Yuugi thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, you did. That was why Seth was gone for so long when we first met, right?"

"That's right, Yuugi."

Annoyed that it'd take so long, Yuugi slouched back. He slid to where his back met with the cushion meant for his behind, not caring how improper he appeared, if at all. He put his hands on his stomach and huffed.

"If you believe we will be spending the entire time in this carriage, then you are wrong." Rishid caught Yuugi's attention. "Is that right, Lord Atemu?"

Atemu curved one brow. "Yes, it is. We will need to care for the horses, and will spend certain nights in inns, and restock on supplies we have, and we will need to pause to relieve ourselves… At least, you three, anyway." He looked down at Yuugi and smiled. "That is why it will take us a while before we reach Lord Bobasa's palace."

He warned the driver to pace the horses. One of the two that ran all the way from where Yuugi had been held prisoner to Atemu's palace died come morning, and Atemu wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"A marvelous boy," Rishid said, again gaining Yuugi's interest. But his eyes were on Atemu. "For a Pale Face, that is. He isn't afraid of standing up to a Dark Face. How long have you permitted him to speak to you so casually?"

"Since the moment I met him," Atemu answered, not minding. "And you are right. Yuugi is something else."

"That he is," smiled Rishid. "He's a savior."

Yuugi half-listened to the conversation about him. Grabbing the flask, he took another sip of water. Seeing Malik fast asleep across from him, head bobbing, his mouth half-open, was beginning to make Yuugi feel sleepy. Hanging his head, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to the clip-clop of the horses' hooves and the tinker of sand grinding against the large wheels.

Rishid chortled lightly. "He is in a world of his own, isn't he?"

Frowning, Atemu peered down at Yuugi, who was now fast asleep, too. "He's been with me for so long now, and yet I still have trouble understanding him." His shoulders drooped. He fancied his attention on the passing wilderness, lifeless and dry. "I do not even know if he knows just how much I care about him."

"He knows," murmured Rishid.

"Oh?" Atemu turned his head to Rishid sharply. "And how would you know?"

"Because while we were trapped in that dungeon, when we sat pondering whether we'd live or not, he told me all about you. How you gave him so much. He said to me that he's never known a man as kind and as generous as you."

Atemu leaned back, unsure. "He said that?"

"Yes."

Atemu craved to believe that. He avoided looking at the soundless young man who stole, yet broke his heart. Sighing, he stretched his back and gazed over anything besides the three men riding with him. "Matters not. All that is important now is gathering the remaining Items, finding their saviors, and finishing this. That is Yuugi's main priority as of now, nothing more."

Rishid picked up his tome to continue with his reading. "If you say so."

After some miles later, they came to a small village. It was close to evening. At their stop, they greeted a kindly Dark Face couple who offered them supper and a place to sleep for the night. Atemu and Yuugi took a provided small room. It was unlike what they were used to, but neither complained. Atemu slept that night on the floor, and let Yuugi take the small bed made of hay, straw, and other earthly materials, with sheep wool blankets and a small pillow. Come morning, refreshed and with their stomachs full, the six (including the driver and single guard) went on their way.

Yuugi set out a game. Playing it with the carriage bouncing about made it challenging, but fun nonetheless. He, Atemu, and Malik played a few rounds, which took a couple of hours, before stopping by early afternoon. The day was not as hot as before, so Yuugi decided he'd practice his reading.

Removing his tome from his bag, he opened it to the first page and began. Sounding out and muttering every word under a whisper reminded him of those afternoons he'd spend with Yami, and thinking of Yami helped him to gain speed, to read well and understand the storyline on the smudged pages. He accidentally spilled a little juice on a few lines, but the ink was still readable, for the most part. As he read, he barely noticed Atemu leaning in to listen.

"You're doing so well," Atemu said, startling Yuugi. He smiled. "May I join in on the fun?"

Beaming, Yuugi nodded and scooted closer to Atemu. "Sure."

They read together, taking turns with every page turned. Atemu was impressed with Yuugi's agility. He misread during some points, trampled here and there, on a few words, but otherwise he did quite well. Atemu supposed he ought to thank the profound instructor who taught his Yuugi to read, even though he would've been honored to be the one to accept the job.

-

For two whole weeks Yami's endured the hospital bed, trapped on his stomach with nothing to do. If he needed anything, he had to rely on Seth and a few helping hands to see to it he was cared for. It was embarrassing. Seth was there when he ate, to see to it he didn't choke, as if he was a baby who knew not how to properly chew his food. If he needed the toiletry, he had to be lifted and held by these strange men while he took care of business in a bucket.

Recalling what happened to him continued to plague his mind, coming to him in endless nightmares every time he shut his eyes. It terrified him, remembering the humiliation, the pain, the look in the Lord of Chaos's black eyes. How it would haunt him for so long.

He waited calmly one morning as Seth inspected his back. Days ago, he insisted that his back was healed enough, and that he wanted to be able to lay on it, but Seth acted iffy on the idea. Yami persisted that his legs were the sole problem that still bothered him.

With his arms crossed beneath him, resting his cheek, Yami waited with little patience. Seth removed the bandages and took in the pinkish scars, some a tad dark still, but many of the smaller lashes were just about fully healed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Yami said softly, afraid of enraging the beast.

"Keep still." Seth removed the last of the used wrappings. He checked the scars, especially those caused by the dagger, and leaned back. "Well, as much as I'd prefer to keep you off of them at least a day longer, I do not feel I will win the fight."

Yami smiled. "No. I'd pester and pester."

"Very well," Seth said, getting to his feet. "I will fetch some men to move you. You are absolutely positive?"

In all his years of living, Yami came to the conclusion that not one person, not even his sensational family, had given to him such headstrong kindness. He pushed up to rest on his elbows, and admired Seth's goodness. "Lord Seth, may I ask you something?"

"If it will enlighten you, by all means." With furrowed brows, Seth sounded concerned.

"It's just -" Yami paused, reluctant to ask, but not about to stop, "- Well, why is it you and Lord Atemu have been so fair to me? Why do you seem to care for me? Especially knowing everything I've done? I do not understand."

Folding the bandages, Seth placed them on the bed. "No, I suppose you don't." He placed his hands in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" pouted Yami.

"It means, Yami, that even though my Lord Atemu and I are your superiors, that does not count us as poignant. When our people need our service, we are there for them, and apparently this Lord who is referred to as Chaos does not understand the meaning of human loyalty or love." Seth picked up the bandages to throw them away. " We will not betray you like he did."

Yami lowered back onto the bed. "I understand, Lord Seth. And - I thank you." He knew and appreciated all they did for him. They exempted him of his past crimes, but even so, it would be a long while before he could learn to forgive himself.

Minutes later, a swarm of bulky arms belonging to Seth and a few men pushed underneath Yami, who prepared to be lifted and rolled onto his back. Bending his legs at the knee stung like fuck, so the group of volunteers at his legs had to see to it they remained straight during the move.

"Ready?" Seth captured every man, though his question was for Yami. "One… Two… Three."

Risen high, Yami held his breath. He cried out a little as they turned him. Before he knew it, it was over, and he was comfortably placed on his back. A job well done. The men headed out.

Sighing loudly, Yami sunk his back against the mattress. His back cracked and his legs felt as if they were on fire. He could feel Seth's compassionate stare, but he made certain he was perfectly content. "Yes. Much better."


	29. Chapter 29: Fine Dining

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fine Dining

-

Ascending the rocky trail which led to the village of the Lord of Riches, Bobasa, Yuugi surveyed the incredibly fancy town as he rocked and bounced up and down in his seat. The carriage's large wheels hit rock after rock. It unsettled his stomach and rattled his brain. Watching Rishid and Malik's heads get knocked on the ceiling, he suddenly praised the Gods for making him so short.

Trying to pry himself from the bumpy ride, he took in these strange new people dressed in hefty clothes due to the colder weather. Wild goats and chickens strutted about. Children dashed off of the road to welcome the carriage by, and to keep themselves from getting ran over. Not one person amongst that crowd was stupid enough to not realize that the carriage belonged to the Lord of Tranquility and the Lord of Intellect. They had seen it before; more than once, in fact. Men and women leaned heads, and whispered quietly. What business had these Lords with their own this time?

To actually learn that the palace was within the rock, Yuugi was astonishingly bemused by the sight of it. Round, smooth and brilliant, it was much larger than Atemu's palace. Getting to its entrance, Yuugi felt for the two horses. They pulled the sturdy wagon up the poorly curved road that brought them in front of the large doors constructed for a giant.

"Here we are," Atemu said.

Being almost in the presence of another Lord nerved Yuugi. It had been a long travel. Two weeks, three days. Most nights, Yuugi slept in the carriage. They crossed through and stayed in at least six different villages, each with a kindly number of Dark Faces who welcomed them, restocked their supplies, and cared for the horses. Yuugi never thought that the land subsumed such a vast majority of niceness.

With the carriage door opened for them, Atemu stepped down first, than helped Yuugi out. Yuugi clutched hold of his bag, feeling like an ant in the path of a grasshopper as he stared up at the massive structure. It really was incredible.

"It will be evening shortly," Rishid hinted by the position of the sun. "Lord Bobasa's banquets usually begin by sunset. It should be the perfect time to speak with him about your Puzzle, Lord Atemu."

"Indeed." Atemu rested his hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "You ready?"

Gulping, Yuugi nodded. He was set on his quest, no matter how hard he wished to be back at Atemu's abode with Yami. Taking Atemu's hand, he and his Lord were guided inside.

Atemu evaluated the space and shook his head. "Where is Lord Bobasa's defenders? Does he not care about the protection of his people?"

"He cares," Rishid guaranteed. "Believe me, but when it comes to the idea of war or destruction, he feels it will never come his way. He is too important, as is his people."

"The fool." Atemu sighed and shook his head.

"I agree," said Rishid. "However, after our discussion, he may very well change his mind."

Lord Bobasa was a man who took life by his own watch. Most hours of his lazy eternal life he wasted in the grand hall of his palace, where not only did he situate himself in his thrown to execute his duties, but it also was where every hosted party was held. He seldom moved unless he had to, so finding him was simple.

Rishid pushed open a large door leading down a wide polished corridor. Down and to the left they walked beneath a curved doorway which led into the spectacular room. Tables were being aligned for plenty of food for the feast. Musicians readied their instruments in one corner. People freshened in fancy robes and shentis spoke quietly in corners, chatting about the next hot topic or about their daily lives. On his overgrown throne sat the overgrown Lord of Riches, Bobasa, where he discussed orders on the night's menu with one of his cooks. To his left stood his devoted acquaintance, Mariku. The wild blonde had the Sennen Rod on him, as he should. On Bobasa's right shoulder sat Fuzz, his chosen pet. The chubby gray rat nibbled on some bread. Many other rats darted here and there, anxious to eat the crumbs that the guests would surely drop on the floor, whether purposely or accidentally.

Apprehensive of the giant of a man, Yuugi kept as close to Atemu as he possibly could. He cautiously eyed the rats and people, who took interest in the company Rishid was with.

"Ah, Rishid! You've returned!" Bobasa's voice boomed like thunder. "Have you returned empty-handed…?" It was then that the large Lord noticed whom accompanied his second-hand man. Eyes like large mangos and his fat lips agape, Bobasa pushed to his strong feet. "Lord Atemu!" He spread his arms out and pounded down the steps of his thrown. Little Fuzz held on tight. "Lord Atemu! By the Gods! It is good to see you."

"Hello, Lord Bobasa," Atemu greeted just as he was forced into a bone-breaking hug.

Yuugi squeaked and backed up. This man was so huge, he feared Atemu would be pulled inside of his wobbly belly. The powerful Lord lifted Atemu right off his feet. Thankfully, Yuugi's wild imagination did not come true. Atemu was set right back down.

Laughing, Atemu patted Bobasa's arm. Both of his hands fitted securely into one of Bobasa's. "It is good to see you, too, Lord Bobasa."

"Indeed!" said the Lord, his voice nothing but jolly. "Why, I haven't seen you since - well, in a good twenty - thirty years. Has it really been that long?"

"I'm afraid so, and there is much I wish to speak with you about."

"Yes, yes, of course," Lord Bobasa chuckled. "Lots to talk about." He swooped a large arm around Atemu's back and started leading the tranquil Lord to his throne, where a servant immediately placed a chair for Atemu at the table. Too excited by Atemu's visit, the Lord of Riches did not comprehend his un-expectance.

Malik went to Mariku, and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He kissed his cheek. "You'll never guess what we've been through," he breathed softly.

Magic, tailing along at Atemu's feet, watched Fuzz with a hungry eye. Fuzz squeaked at him and raced to rest on top of Bobasa's bald head. Yuugi assumed that the gray rat was the Lord's pet, like Magic was Atemu's, and he smiled, finding the gray rat cute. And the Lord, though scary at first, actually seemed like a pleasant man.

"Please, Lord Bobasa," Atemu tried. "I am here due to matters of urgent relevance. You must listen."

Slowly, Bobasa studied his favorite Lord's queer demeanor. He glanced about. His usual attendees were beginning to arrive, but none were in range of their vocals. "Lord Atemu, I..."

"It is about the Sennen Puzzle," Atemu whispered. "It is no longer lost, my friend. It has returned to me."

Bobasa could tell that Atemu was not lying. He wiped a cloth over his forehead and cheeks. "I am speculative, Lord Atemu. Not that I don't believe you. It is just - Lord Seth came to me a while back claiming… Well - it is absurd."

"You're wrong." Atemu motioned Yuugi over.

Shaken, Yuugi quickly ran up the steps, away from Rishid, to stand with the two Lords. Bobasa towered over him, like a mighty obelisk that could fall and crush him. Gulping, Yuugi got a little closer to Atemu.

"Show him, Yuugi."

"Lord Atemu, what is…?" Bobasa began, but a faint shimmer ceased him.

Yuugi found his courage. He did his part. He released the Puzzle from the depth of his heart. It shined beautifully, and fitted like perfection in the palms of his hands. Both Rishid and Mariku had never before seen their Lord as astounded as he was in all their years of serving him. Rishid, having twice now witnessed Yuugi birth the Puzzle, did not stir. Mariku, on the other hand, after seeing the treasure, was as marveled as his Lord.

"By the Gods." Bobasa reached for it. Yuugi pulled back and got behind Atemu.

"I have found a savior. My savior, Lord Bobasa. We must talk." Atemu insisted. "Not just about the Sennen Items, and our curse, but about another Lord, the fifth Lord. We, our people, may be in great danger."

Taking all this in was a struggle for the Lord, for he was used to being happy, carefree, without a thought or feeling. Deep down, he supposed that this day would come, but he hated it.

Grasping his bald head, which Fuzz abandoned (for master's shoulder was far better), Bobasa puckered his lips, thinking. "Come in back," he said after a while. "We converse in back. Mariku." He motioned to the wild blonde man to follow.

Yuugi just then noticed the shiny object Mariku was holding. The Sennen Rod reflected that same luster, and was engraved with that same eerie eye, just like the Sennen Puzzle. Yuugi wanted to touch it, but he said not a word. He hustled to keep up with the crowd of Dark Faces. They stretched to the far back of the room, where not a person lingered. It was a safe place to talk.

"Talk," Bobasa said to Atemu. "Be swift about it."

"Firstly, and most importantly, I wish to express my concern about this Lord of Chaos," Atemu murmured. "He has a very strong army, from what I know, and that army is ran by his captain of the guard, Gahiji. Not only has he been abusing slavery, he's been harming his own kind. Dark Faces and Pale Faces have been getting killed, Lord Bobasa, all across the land. In my own, even. I learned of a village in Lord Seth's territory by a servant of mine that has been completely obliterated. I am certain that this Lord may be planning on an overruling. He has killed some of my men, and he's been taking hostages, including your own staff." He nodded at Rishid and Malik.

"It's true," Malik said. "We went off road, and his men attacked and imprisoned us. For no reason, whatsoever."

"For a reason of power," Atemu continued. "Lord Bobasa, we must prepare. We must not let him gain any more power, and to do that, you must allow me to take the Sennen Rod." He wrapped his arm around Yuugi and brought him close. "This is Yuugi. He was a slave to Captain Gahiji, and he found my Sennen Puzzle by the riverbank. It chose him right away, and then he was brought to me, not by mere coincidence. He has been chosen, Lord Bobasa. The time for us to be removed of our Gods' curse is finally here. All we must do now is find the two saviors, and the last Sennen Item."

"That could take months, years…" Bobasa mumbled.

"I know." Unfortunately, to Atemu's demise, he knew that was true. "But we must try. We have little logic on the whereabouts of the Lord they call Shadows. If we search his land, if we try to make ourselves known, perhaps we can get our hands on the Sennen Ring. With all three, with four Lords against one, we can do this. I have the impression that the Lord of Chaos wants to get his hands on the Items, to be in charge of us."

Bobasa snorted at the thought. "Damned bastard. That would never work. We all care for our own lands."

"Apparently he sees differently," Atemu said. "He inflicts pain. He kills for fun. He is unstoppable to the mortal people unless we work together to end all this, to return our own lives back to normal. We must become mortal again."

"Right, right," Bobasa grumbled, more to himself. He tapped his fat fingers over his belly. "As doleful as that is…"

"Please give the Rod to me, Lord Bobasa. I promise to care for it, and protect it."

"Protect it? As you had with your Item? The one that you lost?"

Atemu winced. He bowed his head a little. "I am not proud for having lost it, but if I had not done so, Yuugi never would've found it. It is fate." He looked back up. "Listen, Lord Bobasa, if we delay this, the Lord may come onto your land like his men have mine. He may kill your people like he has some of mine. He will not stop, I feel. If he doesn't, this is the only way to save everything and everyone."

"I'll think on it," Bobasa concluded, not wanting to hear another word on it. Not at that moment, anyway, when his banquet was about to begin. "I'll think. I will. For now, I insist you join me for the feast! Yes, and you must stay a while. A few days, if you'd like, so we can talk more on better things."

"Oh, well -" Atemu sighed and chuckled. "Very well." He knew how Bobasa worked. The man would not give an answer for a while.

"Wonderful!" Bobasa led them away from the back to the prepared dining table, which began to be piled with a variety of food and alcoholic beverage. "Sit. Relax. Guests will start piling in, for feast and dance."

After helping Yuugi into a seat beside him, Atemu joined Bobasa's side. Rishid retook his place behind his Lord, where he and Mariku stood overlooking the crowd that increased. Shortly, the feast began. Women in white played their instruments as people ate their share, drank to spew, and applauded as a group of dancers came out to please their Lord.

Yuugi's mouth dropped and his face brightened. Every dancer, each of them a beautiful woman, swirled topless. Their breasts glimmered as they danced their hearts out, jiggling and bouncing. He'd never seen so many breasts! Besides that woman he saw so long ago, they were the first breasts of his life, and seeing so many was simply shocking. Yuugi quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. The food was a good choice. He ate what he wanted, from smoked fish to seasoned vegetables. He wanted juice, but the Lord of Riches had none. Only fine wines and beers. Yuugi pouted. He settled with water.

Bobasa belched. He glanced at Yuugi. "So, this young Pale Face is the holder of an Item? Who'd of thought someone like him is the Gods selection?"

"Yes," Atemu nodded. "Even I was surprised when I first found out."

"How did you find out?"

"Unimportant," Atemu murmured, not caring to recall that horrible morning. "I suggest you well-train your guardsmen, Lord Bobasa. In case of an attack."

"Bah!" The large Lord chugged a helping of beer down. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, then grabbed a piece of juicy meat.

"Your call," said Atemu softly. "I must say, your attitude I had not expected. I assumed you were like me. I assumed…"

"That I'd prefer to give up what I've become? Hardly. But if it is the way of the Gods -" Bobasa engulfed the slab of meat and chewed obnoxiously on it. " -I think," he muttered. "I must think."

The fine dancers twirled like talented fairies. Their reflections shined in the floor as they stepped and hopped to please the crowd, which happened to be made up of mostly men. Yuugi thought that they were very lovely, but he wasn't interested. He ate his share of fine cuisine, then rested his hands on the table. His chin he rested on top of them. Atemu and Bobasa conversed loudly, Rishid and Mariku kept to their stations. It was all quite boring, and though Yuugi would never admit it out loud to Atemu, he felt homesick.

Lord Atemu's palace - it was his home. It was his haven, and the one place he felt safe and happy. Sitting there, he turned his head to stare up at Atemu, who laughed at a joke Bobasa told. Knowing that he would forever be with Atemu, until the day he died, enchanted him. He slid his hand under the table to take Atemu's hand. The Lord of Tranquility did not look his way, but he did grasp Yuugi's hand gently. That was much better. Yuugi felt truly safe in the presence of his Lord.

-

A large bed, clothes basket, fine statues, and an oil lamp graced Atemu and Yuugi's guest bedroom. Far distant, as the two helped themselves inside, the two heard the cacophonous cheer of the party still in motion. Atemu would've stayed longer, but having noticed how tired Yuugi looked, he excused himself and Yuugi from the jubilation.

"This is nice," he whispered, once it was just the two of them.

Yuugi placed his bag at the foot of the bed. Kneeling, he opened it to dig for his sleepwear. Atemu copied him, only was more organized. Atemu set his belongings on a provided dresser with a small copper mirror, then neatly folded and set his clothes in the provided basket. He volunteered to do so with Yuugi's clothes, as well. Yuugi, thankful for Atemu's kindness, exaggerated a low sigh as his back hit the bed with a soft thump.

"What's wrong?" Atemu moved to sit on the bed. "Glad to be out of there?"

"Yup." Yuugi stretched and groaned. The bed was comfortable as his own back home. "Atemu? How long do we have to stay?"

"Well…" Atemu shrugged. "I do not know, Yuugi. For as long as it takes Lord Bobasa to get that big head of his out of his ass. However, he tends to agree with me, so I am certain no more than a week."

"A week?" Pouting, Yuugi turned his head away. "Yami thinks we'll be gone for only a month."

"He'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't?" Yuugi turned to lay on his side, his back on Atemu. "What if he starts to worry? What if he thinks something happened to us?"

The bed shifted beneath him. It became heavy. An arm situated itself over his chest and he slowly was pulled into Atemu's warm chest. He cuddled with the man, whom he knew worked to see to it he was calm and collected. Sighing, he turned to push his head into his Lord's chest.

"Atemu," he cooed.

"It's okay," Atemu murmured. He rubbed Yuugi's back. "Yami is in good hands, and he knows we may be gone for a long while. Try not to worry."

"I'm sorry," Yuugi murmured.

"Don't be."

"No, really," Yuugi pulled back and wiped at his eyes. "I feel so useless. I've been trying so hard to be brave, to do everything I can for you because I know that I am needed." Sitting up, Yuugi slowly released the Puzzle and held it in his arms. "I feel as if all I can do is just keep it locked up, but I want to do so much more."

"And you will." Daringly, Atemu scooted closer to wrap an arm around Yuugi's shoulder. It was a friendly gesture. "Thus far, you have done an amazing job at keeping it safe and with you. When you escaped from the Lord of Chaos and his men, you did everything you could to see to it Yami was rescued, and you succeeded."

After an excruciating reticence of seconds Yuugi swallowed his remorse and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Atemu. You're so good to me." His voice cracked slightly. "You deserve so much more."

"Yuugi?"

"I did not mean to fall in love with Yami," the young man whimpered. "It just happened, and I've made you sad." He didn't know what triggered him to say this to Atemu now, while they were away from the palace, away from Yami and Seth. His undeniable feelings, his powerful emotions, simply gushed out. "I w - was so cruel to you. You've given me the one thing I've always wanted. You gave me a home, and I abused it, and disrespected you, and Salihah, too. Thinking back, I now believe I did deserve to be slapped. I deserve punishment of my own." Sniffing, Yuugi was quick to keep his eyes dry as a desert. No tears. He had to toughen up. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Yuugi. You do not deserve punishment, and you do not have to apologize."

"You're too nice to me."

"Perhaps I am," Atemu smiled. "But that is my right because I love you, and I would do anything for you."

Yuugi shuffled to get on his knees. He set the Puzzle on the soft blanket beneath them so that he could run his hands over Atemu's firm, soft shoulders. Leaning forward, he hugged his Lord mightily. "I want to do anything for you. I want to help you," he whispered. "Atemu? I have a confession. I - I saw you cutting your wrist."

Gaping, Atemu leaned back. "You saw…?"

"Yes." Yuugi strained to keep his voice from falling apart. "I d - did see."

Disappointed, Atemu tempted to push Yuugi away. "You mean you spied?"

"It's not… I mean…" Yuugi breathed in. "From before that moment, I didn't believe you when you told me that you were immortal. I was so mad at you. But after I saw, I realized how wrong I was. I was a fool."

"That is true." Atemu couldn't help himself. He said it and meant it. "Yuugi? Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Yuugi's averted gaze answered Atemu's suspicion. "But not in the same way you love Yami. Am I right?" He knew, even when answered with silence. "It's okay, Yuugi. I am not angry nor upset at you."

Slowly, Yuugi stared up at his Lord. "You're not?"

"No." Atemu sighed. "Well, I am upset, but that is normal, and eventually I'll be fine. What's most important is that you are with the person you love, and I wouldn't want to keep you and Yami apart. It'd be wrong of me."

"You mean that?" Yuugi gaped. He was astonished, for he never imagined Atemu would be so understanding, especially with their strong connection. "I'm still your head servant," he smiled. "I will serve you forever, Atemu."

"I'm glad to hear that," Atemu chuckled. "Well, it's getting late. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow, I hope to gain Lord Bobasa's admission so that we may return with the Rod in tow."

Yuugi bounced back to push his back into the comfortable silk pillows. Atemu helped him under the covers, and joined him. They snuggled down, but they did not cuddle, they did not touch.

"Atemu?"

"Hmm… What is it, Yuugi?"

"Do you think we'll be able to find the remaining saviors?"

"In good time," Atemu murmured.

Pondering for but a moment, Yuugi yawned and said, "I wonder what they'll be like," as he closed his eyes and relaxed his tired muscles.

"We shall see," Atemu whispered. He lay with his back to the other, heartsick but stable. Yuugi did not love him, but he was fine with that. He had enjoyed the moments they had. All he cared about anymore, all he longed for, was to keep Yuugi alive, collect the last of the Items and saviors, and end his one hundred year misfortune. All he cared about anymore was becoming mortal to end his life.

Death for him was long overdue.

-

Mariku knew not what to think when summoned by his Lord to the large man's private quarters. It hardly ever happened, and he had the feeling it had to do with Lord Atemu's declaration.

Keeping the Rod close to his chest, Mariku stepped up to the large door and gave it three good knocks.

"Enter!"

Mariku forced open the door with one hand, slithered his way inside. He closed it behind him and walked not too close for he saw his Lord was occupied behind what Mariku was thankful to be silk blue sheets barely see-through hung around a humongous shielded bed. He heard a woman moaning, and strived not to gag.

"You wished to speak with me, my Lord?" he spoke, wanting to escape as fast as soon as possible.

The passionate female noises ceased. "Yes, Mariku, one moment," Bobasa said.

A bit of shuffling bounced the bed. Mariku waited a moment, soon accompanied by his Lord, who was, to his relief, dressed. Bobasa came straight over, set on getting straight down to business. "Good of you to come swiftly, Mariku."

"Of course." Mariku bowed his head. "What may I do for you, my Lord?"

Bobasa pushed his large hands into his stomach, oddly doleful. "I have decided to allow Lord Atemu to take the Sennen Rod, as much as I disagree, I cannot deny that it is the right thing to do, and with my body the way it is, I have the feeling I may not last that long once the Items are placed back in their slabs."

Mariku knew of the tale, and knew what the outcome would be for his Lord if it was to come to an end. "My Lord…"

"Let me finish," Bobasa said sternly. "Mariku, my boy, I want you to make me a promise. You must go with Lord Atemu to his palace, you must keep the Sennen Rod safe, and to help find its holder, and you must keep yourself safe, for when I am mortal again, when the day comes that I die, I want you to rule over in my stead. I want my land to belong to you."

Mariku nearly dropped the Rod, he was so stunned. "You mean that?"

"I do," Bobasa cackled, wobbling his belly. He fitted what he could of his hand on Mariku's shoulder. "I trust you. Perhaps that is foolish of me, but after ten years with me, I think you've more than paid for your faults. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Mariku murmured nervously.

"Good. Now off to bed, get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you."

-

"Lord Bobasa, I thank you. You have made the right decision."

In his empty grand room, Lord Bobasa sat on his large throne. Fuzz rested on his shoulder, his two loyalties stood on either side of him. Mariku kept his hold on the Sennen Rod, though Lord Bobasa just informed Atemu that he would give to him the Sennen Rod.

Atemu and Yuugi had been there for four days, and after a decent visit, Atemu insisted that they be on their way now that they had Bobasa's favor in the mix. The Lord of Riches planned on hiring new sentinels for protection of his people, not wanting this Lord of Chaos to come anywhere near him or his land.

"Yes," he said to Atemu. "The Rod is yours. However, I must insist that my assistant Mariku, go with you. I will not allow anyone else to touch the Rod, unless they must. He will keep it well guarded, as he has in the eight years I've known him."

"I'm coming to," Malik said. He'd not leave Mariku's side again. He went over to Mariku and hugged the man's arm. "Please."

"Do as you wish," laughed Bobasa. "But I'm not leaving my palace. For you, Atemu - I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Atemu bowed his head.

Rishid went over to his little brother. He frowned. "Malik…"

"Let me go," Malik pleaded. "I won't leave Mariku ever again, and I don't care what you think of our relationship. I love him, brother."

Mariku smirked and shrugged. He said not a word. Rishid sighed and crossed his arms.

"You hurt him," Rishid murmured, "I'll kill you."

"Don't worry," Mariku said. "I cannot hurt someone I love."

Shortly, with supplies stocked, their belongings packed, and the carriage readied, Atemu and Yuugi, with Malik and Mariku as company, left Lord Bobasa's palace to take the long journey back. Yuugi couldn't wait to get back, anxious to see Yami walk again, and to be with him. They had two out of three Sennen Items, with two saviors to find.

"My Lord seemed fond of you, Lord Atemu," said Mariku once they were out of the village. "To entrust you with the Sennen Rod. It is amazing."

"It was wise of him," Atemu said.

"I'm sure." Mariku leaned back. "And it's not as if I care, but I am intrigued after hearing about these so-called saviors, like the boy. Would there be one that handles the Rod?"

"Yes," Atemu nodded. "There is two others. One for the Ring and one for the Rod. We just have to find them."

"And how do you suggest we do this?" Mariku pondered. "What? Is magic words needed? A spell of some sort?"

"No, nothing like that." Atemu glimpsed at Yuugi, whose excitement about returning home wore him out. He was dead asleep, with Magic sleeping on his lap. Atemu smiled. "For Yuugi, the Puzzle glowed brilliantly and pushed inside of him. Whomever is the savior, the Item will glow near them."

Malik gaped. "Glow?"

Atemu quirked a brow at Malik. The young Dark Face acted flabbergasted. "Yes."

Nibbling his bottom lip, Malik took a quick peek at Mariku, then back at Atemu. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment. "I - I think I may know who the savior of the Rod is." He drew the two's interest. Alert, Atemu pushed forward, somehow keeping straight as he glowered at Malik.

"Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Malik said, "Me."

"Malik?" Mariku just about dropped the Rod. He clutched hold of it, making sure not to let it go. "Impossible," he grunted.

"But it's true!" Malik sighed. "It was a long time ago, but I remember seeing it glow one evening when I was waiting for Mariku to return to his room. Mariku got right up to the door, the Rod he kept behind his back. Well, I saw it glow! I know it did. It was right in my face."

"If that is so, then let us see if you are." Atemu gave Mariku a stern gaze. "Hand it to him."

Dubious to the idea that his delicious buttercup was a savior, yet not about to disperse the idea, Mariku allowed Malik to take the Rod from him. Smiling, Malik carefully balanced it in his hands. It was slightly heavy, to his surprise.

"So," he gulped, "What now?"

"…No," Atemu muttered. He sighed. "You're not the savior, Malik. If you were, it'd make its way inside you."

Malik held the Rod to his chest. "Go in," he told it. It did not enter. Embarrassed, Malik lifted his head and pouted. "I - I'm sorry, I thought. I know I saw it glow."

"You claim Lord Bobasa was there." Atemu rubbed his finger over his chin. "Hmm. Was there anyone else there?"

"W - well, yes," Malik said. "Now that I think about it, there was. There was this really old man, and two Pale Faces, I believe."

"Old man?" Mariku chuckled. "I think you may be speaking about the man who cares for Lord Bobasa's taxes. I believe his name is Akhenaton."

"Where does this Akhenaton dwell?" Atemu asked.

Mariku shrugged. "No idea. I do not even think Lord Bobasa knows."

"Then we must find out," Atemu said. "As soon as possible."


	30. Chapter 30: The Ingenius Captive

Chapter Thirty: The Ingenious Captive

-

In the northeast of the Land of the Five Lords, alone in the desert emptiness, a tower of mud brick, old but sturdy, stood. Unordinary, like a structure of medieval presence, it housed owner Akhenaton, a wise old hermit who studied mathematics. His business consisted of accounting, and printing scrolls and tomes. Words, numbers - they were his specialty.

He did not live completely sanctified. He was a Dark Face, and therefore he had servants of his own. Two, in fact. A young married couple. Though gracious to him, the couple merely played pretend, for they knew what the man was really like, deep down. A bastard. A cruel, conspiring man who'd punish them if they did not commend to his orders, to their assignments tasked.

It was really only the husband whom Akhenaton fancied. The tall, handsome Pale Face was an intelligent individual, a man as smart as Akhenaden, it often seemed. In the confinement of the work quarters, the servant sat scribing a variety of manuscripts. With his quill in hand, he jotted down each and every letter with delicate handwriting. He memorized the many pages, swiftly scanned word for word, his precision effortless. If he managed well, he'd be able to dine with his wife for supper, and be with her all night, having not seen her since morning. While he dispensed for his spectacular brain, his wife's skills condemned her to the daily household chores, cooking and cleaning. He feared for her, for how Akhenaton watched her, for how his master's friends howled and whistled at her. He swore, if any of them touched her, he'd murder. Often he dreamed of taking her away from this life, to a somewhere like a paradise, to an awaiting oasis where just the two of them could live peacefully and without a frightful thought.

Finished, he set down the quill and leaned back, tired. He entwined his fingers, stretched and cracked them. He stretched his back and groaned. From the high window, he supported colors of dark orange and purple. It was evening.

The door behind him screeched open. He tensed up, alarmed by the swoosh of a his master's robes as the old man came up behind him to examine his completed work. Akhenaton traced his hands over every one, documenting his slave's fantastic performance.

"A job well done, Seto," he praised. "Once again, I am impressed."

Seto bowed his head. "Thank you, Akhenaton."

"Let them dry," Akhenaton said. "Afterward, neatly fold them and deliver them to me downstairs."

"Sir," Seto murmured, not afraid to speak to his owner like an equal, "If I may? It is late and I would love to join Kisa for our evening meal. May I get these to you in the morning?"

Seto stiffened as a pair of slick hands, bony and cold, came in contact with his shoulders. They were a little too close to his neck, for his liking. Requesting anything from his masterful tutor was risky of him, but being a hard worker, he thought it to be fair.

Akhenaton snickered, his identity akin to that of a dark wizard's. "She is finishing with a task at the moment. Which gives you plenty of time to finish yours, Seto."

"What task would that be?" Seto wondered aloud, negligent.

"I badly stained one of my fine robes," Akhenaton appeased. He pulled away. "She is tending to it. I must say, Seto, your wife is a fine peasant. She'd do anything for you…"

"As I would for her," Seto murmured. He turned to the impossible geezer. What was he implying? "My master, is something on your mind?"

"You know me so well, Seto." Akhenaton moved over to the door. "Unfortunately, I have a few errands to run, and therefore you are in charge here until my return. I leave tonight. I suspect you and Kisa will be on your best behaviors while I am away?"

"Of course, master. This is our home." As much as he hated that, the truth was undeniable.

"Because you know what may happen if you do anything against me." Akhenaton clutched the door handle. He swayed like a ghost out of the room. "You have a beautiful wife, Seto, and I have a few good comrades who hardly get to enjoy the presence of a beautiful woman. I would hate for any accidents to occur…"

"Do not harm her!" Seto pleaded. He bowed his head. "We'll behave ourselves, master."

The threats were nothing new, but every time his master made them, Seto wanted to punch the son of a bitch in the mouth. If those men ever tried to harm Kisa, Seto knew she'd tell him right away. At least, he believed so. He wouldn't want her keeping such a concern concealed.

"Very good." Akhenaton closed the door and left.

Growling, Seto pushed his face into his hands, and ran them through his brown bangs. Peering over his finished work, he blew on the writing to help the ink dry, but did so gently to keep it from smearing. Once suitable for presentation, he stacked them neatly to bring down to Akhenaton.

After getting to his feet, he pushed into a pair of sandals and smoothed out his shenti. When he saw his wife, he wanted to look his best for her. He cloaked his feelings finely, never wanting her to see one ounce of fear or shame he kept bottled up inside. One day, he would uphold his commitment to her, and get her out of this hellish place.

He left the small study and made his way down a set of stone steps. The tower was not impressively large, being a mere three levels with tiny rooms, but its interior and exterior design mattered not, for their little guests never bothered to make any comments, and besides that, being out in the middle of nowhere suited its forsaken decorum.

Seto hurried to the deepest floor of the tower, where his master's quarters dwelled. He arrived at a solid wooden door, and gave it a swift knock. No answer. It wouldn't be right of him to go in without consent, but his master had instructed he bring the manuscripts to him, here. Taking a glance over his shoulder, Seto rushed into the cramped place, and was quick to set the stacked papers on Akhenaton's desk. He would've left immediately, but a strange feeling came over him. Glancing behind him, he hunched to peer over his master's assets. He skimmed a large parchment, a map of some sorts. Getting closer for inspection, he realized it had to be a map of the land,. He recognized the tower painted like a gray circle over yellow. His intelligence kicked in, and in seconds he memorized it, discovering a village not too far off, perhaps a place where he and Kisa could find their freedom.

Quickly he stepped back, then dispatched himself from the room to avoid capture. He slunk down the skinny passageway, then took a sharp turn left. Ramming straight into something warm, he knew he could be in trouble. It was Akhenaton, glowering at him.

"What is the rush, Seto?" He blinked his one eye, for his left was gone.

"F - forgive me, I -" Seto straightened and stepped back. "I've placed the papers for you on your desk, Akhenaton."

"You entered without my permission?"

"My apologies." Seto bowed his head. "I am eager to see my wife."

"Of course. As you should be." Akhenaton draped his arm around Seto's shoulder and dragged him back towards the room. "But let us make sure everything is as it should together."

A band of yellowish old nails dug hard into his shoulder. With a hold of his breath, Seto returned involuntarily back to the petite bureau, where the finished papers rested, and where nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No matter. Akhenaton checked around, anyway. He kept his single eye on Seto, who was left at the doorway, his disposition indecipherable. Stepping back, Akhenaton twisted to the stacked manuscripts, checked every one of them. Seto finally breathed.

No smudges, thank the Gods.

Neatly pushing them back, Akhenaton stepped in one final loop before going up to Seto. While in his vision, nothing was missing or out of place, the old accountant wearily speculated his servant's caliber. He'd never admit so aloud, but the man believed Seto to be a threat, even with skin pallid - the status of weakness. He could discipline the man taller than he because of that light skin, and the man would take it and obey him. Yet the servant was a threat, due to his genius. Akhenaton craved to hold on to that genius, and never let it go.

"What did you take?" he asked.

"Nothing," Seto said plainly.

Akhenaton sneered. "You lie."

"No." Seto stared fearlessly into the heart of a demon.

His superior servant spoke with pride, but Akhenaton would not be counted as fatuous. He was the superior. "Turn around." Seto gaped as his owner forced him around and pushed him forward. He pushed his palms into the wall, completely baffled. "I know well enough when I see a face like yours, when a man or a woman claim they have nothing to hide, and I know very well how you think, Seto."

Panic overcame Seto when a sharp tug forced down his single cloth to his knees. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding nothing, are you?" Not giving Seto the chance to respond, Akhenaton had the man spread and his eye on the only hiding place available. "No coins? Or any of my trinkets? We shall see."

"Stop…" Seto shut his eyes. What took under a minute felt like forever as the old man prodded him. Grinding his teeth, he swallowed a nasty taste, sickened. When it was all over and Akhenaton backed off, he fell to his knees and cowered against the wall.

"Well, seems you were telling the truth." Akhenaton glared down at Seto. "You got off lucky, Seto. Enter without my permission again, and it will be your wife's hole I investigate next. If I could, I'd stay and see to it you remember your place, but I still have those errands I have to take care of." There was a great number of fools out there who could not count for the life of them. What did he care? He was paid well for his services. "I will be leaving shortly. Do try and behave yourself, Seto."

"Yes, master," Seto murmured. He quickly pulled up his shenti, in desperate need of a good wash. He could still feel that fucker's wrinkled finger poking where it shouldn't. Still, better he was punished than Kisa. It had been wrong of him to enter his master's work place, but after memorizing that map, he was glad he did. Akhenaton was leaving. It'd be the perfect opportunity for him and his wife to run away.

Dismissed, Seto left for upstairs. At the highest peak of the tower was where he and Kisa shared a dark, dainty room. Though cold, it was the safest room in all the tower, where they helped to warm each other on horrid days, which was usually most days. They had their own washroom, with a small bed just wide enough to fit them both, a small basket for their few clothes and precious belongings, and a lantern they kept on the stone floor. Otherwise, nothing but stone accompanied the tight space.

Taking the final two steps up the spiraling staircase, Seto grasped the handle of a wooden door and pulled it open. Awaiting him on their bed sat Kisa, his beautiful beloved. Her amazingly blue eyes smiled at him through curled bangs blue as the sky. Her bangs did not match her curled hair. Blacker than ebony, it stunningly flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She, too, was a Pale Face, her skin lighter than Seto's, porcelain like a doll's. She had full lips shaded natural rose. Relieved of his presence, she pushed a large strand of her hair over her shoulder and moved off of the bed to greet him. Her hair glistened like ink as she moved. Seto ran his hands straight through it as soon as he could, coiling his fingers in the soft silkiness.

"Seto," Kisa cooed. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him tenderly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She arched her head back, sensed the tension. "What's wrong?"

"That son of a bitch -" Seto growled. He moved around the room to pick out a clean shenti for him to put on.

"What happened?" Kisa asked. She didn't appreciate being ignored. "Seto, talk to me."

"He touched me!" Seto snapped. He bit his lip and turned to her. "…Not like that. I - I did something I shouldn't of. Looked through his things. He thought I might've stolen from him. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…" Kisa frowned. "Seto…"

"I'm going to wash," Seto muttered.

Nodding, Kisa slowly sat back down on the bed. She watched him leave into their washroom. Living this so-called life, it hurt them both. Kisa tried with all her might to keep mirthful. Every night she'd pray to the Gods for hers and Seto's safety. Akhenaton and his acquaintances prowled like cougars whenever she was close by. They undressed her with their eyes, softly sputtered what they'd do to her if given the chance. She pretended like she didn't know, like she hadn't the knowledge to comprehend, but she knew. And she knew Seto did, as well. Akhenaton's never touched her, nor his friends. It was hard, to fight to survive, but Kisa knew she'd never be as far as she was without her husband's love, without his strength or wisdom. She owed everything to her childhood sweetheart.

Rising to her feet, she left briefly to hurry to the kitchen. Once there, she filled a bowl with fruit and vegetables. She grabbed a jug of wine, and pulled two copper cups from a wicker basket. She'd offer Seto a romantic bedroom meal, certain it'd do righteously in making him feel better. Setting it all on a tray, she gathered it in her hands and made her way back.

At the stairs, she heard footsteps. Panicked, she was quick to hide in the shadows beneath the stairs. There, she saw Akhenaton. With a bag in hand, the man unlocked and left through the front door. It led to outside, where his horses were to the left in a small barn. He was leaving? Good. He could stay away, for all she cared. Sticking her tongue out at the door, she sped up the stairs and returned to the bedroom.

Inside, she set the tray on the bed then went to the window. Akhenaton's distant figure drove off in a wagon pulled by two horses. A speck of light in pitch blackness, with an oil lamp to light the way, he was soon gone.

"Kisa?"

Spinning to face Seto, Kisa pushed forward. "Akhenaton left." She stepped up to him.

"Good riddance," grumbled Seto. "He'll be gone a while."

Kisa placed both her hands on his chest, still slightly wet from his bath. She wished to rid him of his stress, of any unwanted memories. She brushed her lips over the center of his chest, and gave his delicious skin a kiss. Hearing him sigh, she continued to lightly peck his chest, with kiss after delectable kiss, moving to reach his neck. Pressing into him, she moaned quietly. Feeling his head tilt down, she pulled back enough to latch onto his lips. They kissed deeply.

"Mm." She smiled up at him when it was over. "You hungry?"

"Very." He gave her a sly grin.

Giggling, Kisa reached for the jug of wine. She poured a decent helping for Seto, then for herself. "Here we are."

Seto took his cup. "Not exactly what I had in mind," he purred.

"Patience," Kisa said. "First, I want you to eat. You've not eaten all day, I take it?"

"You worry too much about me."

"I'm your wife," she smiled. "It's my job." She moved around the bed and climbed onto it, taking a seat. Seto joined her. "Besides, you worry about me just as much as I do about you."

From the bowl Kisa pulled out a ripe fig. She cut it in half and took a bite of the sweet fruit. She offered Seto the other half, which he ate off her fingers. He cupped her hand before she could pull away, and like an animal, he licked her fingers, soon pulling one into his mouth to suckle.

"Seto," she moaned. "I mean it. I want you to eat."

"I'll eat later." He pushed aside the tray, nearly spilling wine all over their clean sheets. Kisa stopped a cup from toppling over. Sighing, she knew she had lost, like always, so she neatly placed the tray on the floor. Seto's arms came around her, and he attacked her neck. Leaning back, she captured him with a kiss, which he hungrily strengthened.

These special moments with their master gone brightened the grim of their situation. Having each other made it all worthwhile. Seto and Kisa seldom acquired essential affection, equally discouraged to try with their master nearby. Pure silence roused their passion.

Seto traced his hand over the front of Kisa's linen dress, fondled with the outline of her perky breasts hiding under the smooth material. Vulnerable to his power, Kisa leaned on him, jellified, losing breath. Her back pressed into her lover's chest, whose hand continued to slick down and massage her stomach. It lowered further. Seto loomed over his beau's head, his long chin rested on her soft head. He tried forcing her dress up, but a good helping of it was trapped between Kisa's legs. "Hoist up." When she did, after a struggle in her slouched state, her dress came clear up over her belly-button. Seto's hand slapped over her cool skin, heating her up immensely, and without reluctance, slid his fingers down into the depth of her undergarment.

She exhaled, her lust for him flourishing as he tickled the hairs between her legs, and dove his middle finger into a crevice of warmth and moistness. He felt around until he found her perky bud, and rubbed it to certify a spasm. Hearing her whimper and moan, he succeeded faster than he expected.

"You're soaking wet." He pulled out his hand to move around her and off the bed. "Lift your arms." When she complied, he removed her dress, freeing her excited mounds of flesh. Resisting the urge to fondle them, he focused on his first task, and relieved her of her wet cloth. "Let me see you." He compelled her into spreading her legs for him. "Closer." He grasped her legs and dragged her until her bare beauty was on the edge of the bed. She gasped, startled by his eagerness, but she was as eager as he was.

Allowing himself to dive right in between her legs, Seto indulged in feasting on her ambrosial womanhood, it finer than any variety of sweet fruit or vegetable in all the world. He lapped at her yummy lips, aroused by the melody of moans she couldn't control. Rubbing his nose over her erect bud, he wiggled out of his shenti. He about lost his balance, standing on one foot to pull the damned piece off. He tossed it aside, spread Kisa wide, and dug in deep.

"Please," she moaned. "Seto… Please…"

He patted her prepared womanhood, dousing his hand in her juices to spread over his hardened self. Keeping her legs spread, he traced his starved body over her lips, hunched forward, and allowed her to engulf him in a single swallow. Connected, his arms took her by the waist as her own wrapped around his shoulders to keep from falling over. He rocked his hips and made love to his wife.

Her body, her mind, her very soul all belonged to him. A goddess of perfect attraction, with a wonderful heart, belonged to him. Seto held her close, reclaimed her swollen mouth. He kissed her gently, this being his way of telling her that he'd never let anyone hurt her.

Kisa soon lay on her back, smiling as Seto came over her. He pushed back into her and pushed his face into her neck. She laughed and raised her legs high, groaning. Hoisting herself, she massaged her perky nipples against his chest, keeping not an inch of space between them. "Mm. Seto… More." Draping her arms around him, she hugged him dearly, shaking. She was on the verge of a frenzied release. "Yes… Seto!"

Grunting, Seto slithered his face over hers, blocking her scream. His lewd self gobbled her warmth, and as her walls closed in around him, squeezing him, Seto could not withstand a pulsating wave of pleasure. A gentle hand cupped his cheek. Opening his eyes, he smiled down at Kisa and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered softly, bright as a full moon.

Giving her another kiss, he said, "I love you, too."

"You'll have to wash again."

"That is fine." He slid out of her, and helped her sit up. "This time, you'll be joining me."

"And then I want you to eat," she scorned playfully. Scooting back, she hinted a change in her husband, an emotion she hardly saw. "Seto? What is it?"

Seto cautiously glimpsed the room, as if the walls had ears. Getting close to Kisa, he drew his lips to hers to whisper, "Today, in Akhenaton's quarters, I found a map. A map of the land, Kisa, I am sure of it. It showed different locations, villages. I have it all up here," he brought a finger to his head, "Kisa, he will be gone - days, preferably weeks. This could be our chance to get away from here."

As much as Kisa would love to get away, she wasn't fond of Seto's ideal plan. "Seto, we can't."

"Kisa…"

"Listen to me," she sighed. "We wouldn't know how long it'd take us to find a village, even if you did check that map, even if you feel you know."

"I do know." Seto took her hand.

She wanted to believe that. Her husband was a genius. "But getting there, we'd have to walk. Akhenaton took both horses. Besides that, we'd need food and water…"

"We'll pack all we can. I'll carry it. And I'll carry you, if I have to." There'd be no end to this. Seto would persevere until victory, in any debate.

"There's snakes out there," she muttered. "Scorpions. Jackals."

"Akhenaton keeps some weapons about, a bow with arrows. I've seen it. There is the kitchen knives, as well." Seto cupped her cheeks. "If we do not undertake the luck I've found, then we will forever remain trapped here, as Akhenaton's puppets. We deserve so much more, Kisa. To live our own lives, to find people who will care for and help us. To perhaps start that family we've dreamed of since you lost your sister and I my brother." Salty tears moistened his hands. He brushed them away. "We must be brave. We must do this."

Such a terrifying idea breached a flashback of her nightmarish childhood, of the time she tried to flee with her sister in a familiar situation, only to end up desolate. Tossed from hand after hand of Dark Faced men, she did not yearn to try such an attempt again, but Seto's genteel caressing helped ease her heart to a slow qualm. Through each nightmare, since they were children, he had been there for her. She took a deep breath, speculating what could happen if they left, but also what could happen to them if they stayed. Observing the confidence in the pupils of her lover's blue eyes, she knew her decision made, even if it was not to her liking. Bringing her arms over his shoulders, she brought him close and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"We will survive," he whispered gently. "I promise you. For now, we'll clean up, then pack and get some sleep. Come morning, we will be off."

It'd be dangerous, but after what Akhenaton daringly performed on him earlier, Seto was up for the challenge the desert would bring. Taking Kisa's hand, he escorted her into the washroom, where together they sponged each other clean, then dried off. Dressed, Seto left Kisa to pack their clothes as he handily saw to everything else. He packed as much food and beverage as possible, that'd last a few days in the heat, grabbed two knives. He found a good bow with a quiver of recently made arrows. His master was too careless, at times. Linen and medicines, blankets, kindling for fires were all appraised. Seto finished an hour later, certain what they had was enough for at least one, maybe two week's of travel by foot. He was a genius, yet he underestimated the length from the tower to the village he saw. He knew what they planned on doing could be the death of them, but he rather die with his lover in the hands of nature than in the hands of that ancient beast.

-

Halfway home. Yuugi could barely stand it. He rubbed at his eyes, tired. The drive that scorching day seemed to drag on forever. They finally came to a village, to his and everyone's delight, pulling into the empty streets. It had to be close to the middle of the night.

"I pray we can find an inn open at this hour," Atemu said. Pitch black out, the coachman had lit the lamps.

"Inns are always open," Malik said. "No matter the time. We'll find one."

"There," Atemu pointed out. "It is small, but it will have to do." He stuck his head out the window. "Driver, pull in there."

Gently, Atemu shook Yuugi to keep the boy awake. Smiling, he let Magic off his lap and opened the carriage door. "We'll get settled right away."

Yawning, Yuugi grabbed his bag and followed Atemu out, with Mariku and Malik behind him. He glanced at the small in, unsure. Lights flickered inside, a crowd of people were drinking and sitting at tables, dining. Most of them were scary looking men, buff, with the faces of thieves. Suddenly chilled, Yuugi pattered a little closer to Atemu as they made their way inside, not so sure if this was the best place to stay.

A lightly dark-skinned man with short pointed brown hair stood behind the counter. "Welcome!" he called to them, motioning them inside. He helped serve some warm beer to two customers before attending to them. "What can I do for you?"

"We need a room," Atemu said. "Two separate rooms, actually - if possible. Please."

"We're pretty tight," the man claimed. "I'll see what I can do."

Peering about, Yuugi couldn't help but notice how mixed everyone in the place was. Pale Faces were dining with Dark Faces, laughing, sharing stories, light-hearted and obnoxiously loud. The lively atmosphere relaxed his tense muscles. In fact, he approved of their merriment, which made the inn feel cozy.

"Yuugi?"

A familiar voice caught his attention, one he thought he had imagined. Then, he heard it again, ensuing a quick, "Is that you? Yuugi!"

Twisting to the source in the bustle of people, Yuugi captured sight of a head of blonde hair and a set of friendly brown eyes hurrying from behind the counter to come and greet him. Arms spread open, the man came toward him. A man he knew well.

"Katsuya!"

-

**So, we have Seto introduced and Katsuya seems to be back. Surprised? More coming soon!**


	31. Chapter 31: An Old Friend

Chapter Thirty-One: An Old Friend

-

"Katsuya!"

Downright baffled, Yuugi lit up like the sun when he saw his dearest friend rushing his way. Instantly, he pulled from Atemu, welcoming an extremely tight but desired bear hug.

"Oh Gods," Katsuya cheered, lifting Yuugi off the floor. The two laughed, drawing in a study of strange looks from the guests, and from Atemu. "I can't believe it! It's really you!"

Yuugi never thought he'd see Katsuya again, having imagined the worse for the blonde after Seth purchased and took him away. When he lost sight of Katsuya, he was certain his selfishness and his companion's attempt at saving him would be the cause of Katsuya's beheading. How fortunate the steadfast man was, who playfully ruffled Yuugi's hair, alive and well.

"I don't understand," sniffed Yuugi, trying hard not to cry. "H - how did you escape? Why are you here?"

"Me? What about you?" Katsuya patted Yuugi's hand. "Where's the tall Dark Face who took ya away, huh?"

"Oh -" Yuugi giggled. "Lord Seth is back at the palace."

Katsuya gaped. "Lord? Did you just say…?"

"Uh huh!" Laughing, Yuugi gave a second unexpected hug to his startled friend. "Ooh! I've missed you so much. I felt so guilty. I'm so glad you're okay." Pulling back, he took Katsuya's hand and stepped back. He about rammed into a taciturn Atemu, who wearily eyed the blonde with an arched brow. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Never been better," grinned Katsuya.

The innkeeper returned to his station behind the counter. He spotted a tainted rag left without its worker. He'd not expected to find the man speaking with a customer, a very short Pale Face with similar features to that of the Dark Face standing behind him.

"Hey, Katsuya!" he shouted. "I'm not paying you to start small talk with our customers."

Grinning, Katsuya tugged Yuugi forward. "Hiroto, this is that friend I was telling you about, Yuugi."

"Yuugi?" Hiroto leaned over the tall counter to get a good look at the short man. "The very Yuugi you say daringly took on five Dark Faces all by himself? The Yuugi who conquered death?"

"That's the one," beamed Katsuya, proud. Seems he'd been showing Yuugi off, even without the other's presence. Baffled and embarrassed, Yuugi turned crimson and nudged Katsuya in the side with his elbow. "He's a little shy," winced Katsuya.

"A hero who's shy?" Hiroto fixed a dagger on Katsuya. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

"I'm honest! Yuugi really is a little hero."

Atemu dwindled in the group, too amazed by the entertaining show playing out in front of him to speak. With all the months Yuugi's been his diligent slave, he never once considered that the young man had known anyone in the hands of Gahiji, as a laboring servant, scorned and scarred. Knowing he had someone like Katsuya to care for him, to look out for him during his time in such a deceivable place, healed an unperceived bit of discomfort in the pit of Atemu's mind. He smiled, joyful. Unable to remain shrunken in the distance, he stepped up to them to place a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

Possessed on catching up with his old friend, Yuugi nearly forgot that he was not there alone. Feeling the hand on his shoulder, he turned his head, and gaped up at Atemu. Quick to take the man's hand, Yuugi pushed his Lord to stand next to him.

"Katsuya," he smiled. "I want you to meet someone very important to me."

Honored, Atemu bowed his head lowly, awestruck. He was important to Yuugi.

"Who's this?" Katsuya asked.

"My good friend," Yuugi said. "This is Atemu, the Lord of Tranquility. I am his head servant."

The inn nearly fell crypt silent. Many heads turned, waists spun, chairs squeaked along the floor to those who couldn't get a decent enough look at the supposed Lord standing amongst them, amongst the normal. Some fell on their knees, most of them pale-skinned, to bow. Yuugi leaned into Atemu, confused. He didn't think mentioning Atemu's full title would cause effect. Mariku's lips curled into a grin. Malik nervously glimpsed to his left, then to his right. A woman in back, a Pale Face with lovely long brown hair and bright eyes, walked in and placed her hand in Hiroto's.

Examining his customers' expressions, Hiroto was not sure what a Lord's presence would do for his business. He took a deep breath. This was his inn, and he would see to it the people behaved themselves.

"Alright," he called, waving to everyone. "Come on, now! Back to your drinks. It isn't all that surprising." Though it was. Their measly village rarely saw outsiders. The community was a base of Dark Faces and Pale Faces who saw one another as family. Being in the land of the Lord of Shadows, after all, there was bound to be a mix of breeds, since the Lord of the Dead did not care about slavery or injustice over color or sex. Hiroto, himself, had a Dark Faced father and Pale Faced mother. He was half-bred, and to have a Lord as a visitor, an actual Lord! The kindest known, in fact - was flattering. "If I may, are you truly a Lord?"

"I am." Atemu rubbed Yuugi's arm as they got closer to the counter, with Katsuya on Yuugi's other side.

"This is an honor." Hiroto bowed his head. "To have a Lord in my inn."

"A pleasure," Katsuya agreed.

"Same," Atemu said.

Elated, Yuugi touched Katsuya's wrist. "Now tell me how you got here. I want to know. I thought for sure that those men would… That…"

"Heh, please." Katsuya rubbed his finger under his nose, then scratched at his neck. "Those bastards had nothing on me. I'm tough. About five weeks after you and Ryou were taken, I decided I couldn't take it anymore after seeing a woman killed by Gahiji's cutlass. I risked death, but after what I saw, like you - like with Obi, I no longer cared. I ran away."

Yuugi gasped, shocked. "Katsuya… You…?"

"Killed two of them in order to escape," Katsuya continued. "Took a spear, a flask of water, and went in one direction. I got lucky. I passed out, but got found by a kind Dark Face couple on their way here. They took me with them." He looked at Hiroto and the brown-haired woman. "I never thought I'd be so lucky. Yuugi, this is my sister, Shizuka, and Hiroto is her husband."

Taken back, Yuugi darted his gaze in the direction of the lovely Pale Face. "Your sister?" He blinked, suddenly out of breath. "You - found your family?"

"I did."

Mauled by an onslaught of happiness, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Katsuya's waist, sniffing. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Yuugi."

It was late. Atemu knew Yuugi appreciated this delightful reunion, but by morning, they'd need to again hit the road and continue on their way. He leaned forward, coughed to gain their attention.

"I am sorry to say, but we must get to bed," he told everyone. "Is that room ready?"

"Yes," said Hiroto. "Right this way."

"Atemu?" Yuugi grasped his Lord's fancy shirt to lean in for a whisper. "May we stay a while longer? I've not seen Katsuya in so long. I've missed him."

"Do you not want to get home to see Yami?" They came to the room Hiroto cleared out for them. Mariku and Malik headed on in to ready for bed. The room was cramped, like most inn guest quarters found throughout the land. It'd have to do.

"Yes, of course I do," murmured Yuugi as he went halfway inside. Standing in the threshold, Yuugi turned to look back at Katsuya, who waved before returning back downstairs. "It's just…"

"Very well," Atemu said. Long ago, he promised to always be there for Yuugi, and even now, with the way things were, he could not break said promise. "We will stay for one more day."

-

Staying longer ended up being all for Yuugi's worthwhile, who exhausted himself over an invigorating day of fun with Katsuya. During the morning, he visited quietly with Katsuya in the inn's exterior, which happened to be empty as a hollow bottle in the early hours of the day. A few drunks who never made it to their room slept in the chairs or on the floor of the inn, them good for nothing wastes. They went ignored by the two buddies. Yuugi taught Katsuya how to play the game he had with him. While Yuugi won most games they played, it was still fun. By afternoon, Yuugi voluntarily left with Katsuya to shop for produce to restock supplies Hiroto's inn needed.

Atemu did not mind the alone time he received. Mariku and Malik went down for a drink, and to be together. Magic lay on the floor, licking his right leg. The Lord sat on the bed, with a spread of parchment in front of him. He detailed plans of his own he'd go over with Seth upon his return. Most of what he scribbled down was about the possibility of war against the Lord of Chaos, but the rest was about the Rod, and how they'd come about finding the last Sennen Item and the two saviors. Nothing would stand in between him and his desire of sovereignty.

His layout was simple to him. He assumed since Yuugi was a savior, and from the Gods' foretelling, that the final two would also be Pale Faces. While the land was brimmed with many, there were fewer than there were of his own kind. He highly doubted a half-breed like Hiroto was a savior. That narrowed the selection, though he wished he could split sex or age, to further decrease the variety. Unfortunately, the Gods are a couple of jerks who left destiny in the bonds of one gigantic question mark.

Setting down the quill, Atemu groaned and ran his hands down his face. It'd be just about impossible to collect every Pale Face out there, force them into an endless line, and hold out the Rod to each and every one of them.

"Damn." Atemu's hands fell to his lap. He shared his misery with Magic, who had finished with his leg and was now licking his back paw. "What am I to do, Magic?" His gentle companion peered up at him with those wide bronze eyes. "Yuugi's been found, which means that the other two saviors must be along, somewhere… But how do I find them? I've never even been to the ancient tomb, where the stone plates supposedly rest, awaiting the time when the Items will be placed inside them."

Rolling to his feet, Magic stretched forward, then jumped up onto the bed to ease his master's mind. He snuggled his way onto Atemu's lap and purred lowly. Atemu ran his hand down his Sphinx's naked spine and sighed.

"If destiny is kind," he whispered, "Then surely they will find their way to me, just like Yuugi has."

Beneath the bedroom floor, coming just inside the main area, Yuugi returned with Katsuya, their hands filled with goodies for the inn. Hiroto, who stood behind the counter, thanked them, especially Yuugi, for the help.

"It was fun," gleamed Yuugi, all a giddy. Having caught up with Katsuya and knowing Yami waited for him back at the palace made life for him exquisite.

"I can't believe you're a savior," Katsuya said to Yuugi once they were alone in back, filling the shelves with different fruits and vegetables. "Man oh man, if I had known you found that thing at the river - wow."

"Yeah, it's strange," Yuugi smiled. "But it was my fate. I still recall being skeptical of going out there, afraid I'd disappoint you and Ryou. I didn't want you hating me, but after what happened to Obi, I just - something came over me. I was so angry and before I knew it, I was out of the tent and standing alone there." He stepped back and leaned against the wall. "I realized I couldn't go through with it. That's when I spotted the Sennen Puzzle in the mud."

Setting a bag of potatoes underneath the shelf, Katsuya straightened up and joined Yuugi. He frowned down at him. "So many of us wanted what you did, so many still do. Yet, hardly any of us actually find the guts to try and harm the souls given to us by the Gods. I am thankful you did not step into that river, and I am thankful that that Lord Seth came when he did."

Yuugi shrugged. "I'm just lucky."

"No." Katsuya shook his head. He reached his hand to touch Yuugi's heart. "You are fated. The Gods knew very well what they were doing when they chose you to carry that - err…"

"Sennen Puzzle," said Yuugi, gracious of his friend's support.

"Right." Katsuya grinned from ear to ear. "Point is, you're stuck with it. It's protecting you, Yuugi."

"I guess it is." Yuugi cheered up. Katsuya had a knack for keeping away sadness. "Want to play that game again?"

"Yeah! Sure." They left for the front of the place, heading for the stairs. "You know, if the Lord lets me, I'd really like to see the Puzzle."

"Well…" Yuugi shrugged. "I told him I'd keep it hidden unless I have to take it out, but I'm sure, if it's just a small peek, that he'd let me show you."

Pushing back his messy hair and fixing his posture, Katsuya grinned. "I think I'd make a fine exception."

Laughing, Yuugi got behind Katsuya and shoved him in the back up the last of the steps. "Come on." Being this free with Katsuya, to act silly and carefree, without the fear of Gahiji's genuine threats, felt heavenly good.

The two's glee and the shuffling of their feet caught Atemu's attention. He piled his work together just as the two came in through the door. His face bright and jolly, Yuugi crowned an expression Atemu's hardly ever seen. Again, the Lord was jealous. If no longer able to be a lover, like Yami's blessed on being, he at least wanted a sort of friendship with Yuugi, one like the boy had with Katsuya.

In a headlock, Yuugi squealed. "Katsuya, let go!"

"Not until you say sorry for pushing me," the blonde badgered, grinning.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry." Once let go, Yuugi clutched his head and giggled, seeing stars. "You jerk. I'm not as strong as you are."

Shaking out the ringing in his ear from too much excitement, Yuugi realized he and Katsuya weren't alone. Atemu sat on the bed, staring straight at them with a lull mysterious and unfathomable. Yuugi brushed at his messy hair, then pushed at his wrinkled clothes. He worried his appearance dissatisfied his Lord. He had been out and about for most of the day, running and jumping and enjoying the little time he had with Katsuya.

"H - hi, Atemu," he said meekly.

"Hello," Atemu returned, his voice soft as the purr Magic produced.

"Your majestic Lord," bowed Katsuya, smiling, too rallied to hint the stiffness in the air. "How has your day been?"

"Pleasantly quiet," he said. His gaze never left awkward Yuugi, who was now picking loose lint off his clothes.

Yuugi pouted. His face puffed up like a baby's, cutely. He darted over to his things to draw out the game he had put away. "Katsuya and I were just coming up here to get this."

"Yeah." Katsuya snapped his fingers. "Hey! Lord Atemu, care to join us? Three players instead of one will make it longer and intense, I bet."

With a second's thought, Atemu gracefully slid off the bed. "Sure." He looked at his head servant. "Do you mind?"

"No," Yuugi said, honest. He draped his arms around the game. It was the very one he had introduced to Yami so long ago. Yami was his only faced player who's beaten him at it every single round. He had beaten Atemu at least twice.

"We will play up here." Atemu moved to a table and set it up. Katsuya hurried to help his Lord, to show respect and hospitality. With that done, Yuugi went over and they together set up the game. Katsuya was quick to snatch the sparrow hawk as his piece, and Atemu the cat. Yuugi was stuck with either the snake, rat, or jacket. He hated all three pieces, but decided on the rat.

Halfway through the game, Katsuya was shockingly in the lead. He stepped his sparrow hawk forward two spaces, grinned. He was safe. Yuugi took his turn next, suddenly placid, unusually. As they played, Katsuya daringly brought up the topic of the Items.

"So," he had begun, drawing it out slowly to gain consideration. "Yuugi's told me quite a bit about the Sennen Puzzle and stuff. I think it's awesome it chose him. I mean that. And, well - he also mentioned this evil Lord dude. If you end up going into war, or need assistance, Lord Atemu, I want to help."

His concentration startled away from the game board, Atemu glanced at Katsuya. "That is brave of you to volunteer."

"Hey, if it means making something of myself, I'm all for it," Katsuya gleamed, his loyalty and kindness as strong as a pet dog's. "Besides that, I want to be there for Yuugi."

"How long have you two known one another during your hardship?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, about six months," Katsuya guessed. "Close to a year, I think. Yuugi was there the longest, then I got purchased, and our last friend, Ryou, came along about a week after." He peeked at Yuugi, for any sign that he wasn't getting any of it right. Yuugi shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. About six months."

Atemu moved the cat ahead of the sparrow hawk. To imagine Yuugi friendless, having lived years following Captain Gahiji's orders, was a painful realization. He worked to close the gap, not wanting Yuugi to remember. Yuugi was safe now, with him. That was what mattered. He beat the two at the game, then stretched his shoulders.

"Why don't we eat a light meal, then go to bed Yuugi," Atemu suggested. "Tomorrow, we leave bright and early."

-

A patterned wall exhibited a number of pictures, and in the white walls surrounding him, Yami's counted over two hundred in the torturous days of being stuck in the infirmary, without a thing to do. Of those pictures, every one related to his imminent-like misery. A sketch of a stick figure with fuzzy hair reminded him of his deceased sister, who would've turned twelve that year. A sketch of a leg reminded him of the state of his own two, of how bumpy and impaired they were, and how he hadn't tried to walk yet. Lastly, fifty hearts of all sizes ached him, reminding him of his love for Yuugi, and just how much he missed that wonderful young savior.

He was alone in back one morning. He could hear Anzu shuffling about in the office, most likely tidying the place up before Seth's soon-to-be arrival. Only one other patient accompanied him in back for three days. A young girl who had a bad stomach bug, but she was well again and had left. Sitting there, after all the service received by Seth and a bunch of volunteers, Yami was ready to do things for himself. He had to walk again, for Yuugi - for himself.

Quietly, he pushed aside the sheet over him, then scooted forward to the edge of the bed. Moving no longer hurt. Most of his closed wounds were nothing but scars, some of them fully healed. Others needed more time. He hunched forward to glance and listen. He heard Anzu rustling, possibly fixing beds. With her unaware, he clutched the bed sheets and shifted his gaze to the floor. Though his feet touched it, the distance was threatening as a cliff's side. As nervous and scared as he was, Yami knew he had to either sink or swim. If Seth would not find the time to help him, then the hope rested on his own shoulders.

Closing his eyes, he gave a soft prayer, then slowly started to push off the bed. He fisted the fine sheets for support, a hassle of a problem. His legs felt numb, as if his muscle and bone were both missing. He remained stiff as possible, his breathing hoarse, and fought the strain.

_Come on, Yami_, he urged his mind. _You can do this_.

Unbending his knees, almost tall as he could stand, he felt for certain that he could do it. Smiling, he pushed one foot forward. Big mistake. Stumbling forward, he fell hard to the floor.

He sunk.

Dazed, Yami winced from landing on his elbows. He lay on his stomach like an infant learning to crawl, meek, crippled, and alone. Peering behind him at his preposterous legs, he scowled and blinked back tears.

"No," he sniveled. "No - no, no, no!" Growling, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the dizziness overtaking him. "Anzu!" he called for help, having no other choice. "Anzu! Anzu!"

Anzu came running. Seeing Yami on the floor, she gaped and hurried to his side, kneeling. "Yami! Are you okay?"

"I tried to walk," he murmured. He wasn't embarrassed by it. He pushed onto his elbows, determined to learn. "I must."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She put an arm around him, and gently lifted him. He was heavy, but with his help, she managed to get him back on the bed, where he sat and huffed. "You need anything?"

Yami ran his hands over his deformed legs. "I need to walk again," he said. "Yuugi's counting on me."

No matter how admired she was of Yami's persistence, Anzu seconded Lord Seth's assumption. "Yami, I know it is hard, but Lord Seth says…"

"Lord Seth is wrong!" Yami shouted. He breathed in, not wanting to get angry. "Lord Seth's logic isn't always right. He doesn't control me. He doesn't control my body. I do, and it wants to walk again. Even if it is scared."

Wanting to reassure Yami, Anzu gently rubbed his arm. "It's okay to be scared."

Yami glared over the floor mocking him. He ran his feet over it. "Help me," he said to Anzu. "Help me to try, Anzu. Let me lean on you."

"I told Lord Seth I wouldn't." She wouldn't want to upset the Lord of Intellect, whom she saw as a fantastic professor who knew everything.

"Forget his direction and listen to mine," Yami begged. "Please, Anzu."

She didn't want to, yet wished to for him, for Yuugi. Sighing, she gave in. "Alright." She draped an arm behind him, let his own wrap over her shoulder for support. Again, Yami drew to his feet, this time with a friend to guide him.

His confidence soared. Yami pushed forward, making a second attempt. He faired easily, happy. He could do this. "Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32: Return Home: Revelations

Chapter Thirty-Two: Return Home: Revelations

-

Shadows bounced off the walls, and danced in the heat of flames coming from the fire pit. Ryou sat alone in his Lord's quarters, where he continued his practice. The Sennen Ring remained in his heart. A day ago, he gleefully assumed it would release, for he saw a shimmer of it poke out when his thoughts drifted. Unfortunately, his very excitement hindered its capabilities, and it quickly vanished back into his skin. Now, without sorrow, without anger, he was more stimulated than he had been since he discovered the Ring.

His cupped hands waited at his heart, to catch it. His eyes were closed, his lips mumbled pointless drabble as he concentrated. To see to it Ryou had peace, Bakura offered his room, and promised to keep Miu and Pet out of Ryou's hair. Not having his Lord breathing down his neck, nor having the other pets staring strangely at his abnormal behavior, made him glad.

Huffing, he pounded his hands in the dirt and opened his eyes. He leaned back, agitated. Trying to birth the Ring seemed more impossible by the minute. It truly tested his irritation.

"Why can't I do it?" he mumbled. "What am I doing wrong?" He uncrossed his legs. "Am I trying too hard?"

He focused back on that brief moment when the Ring came to an inch of escape. He had been droopy, having had little sleep lately, and he had been calm after eating and relaxing with Bakura before the Lord let him be. Perhaps relaxation had meaning. So, he gave it a try, and gently lay on his side to slacken some. Hearty as a young boy, he smiled and hummed softly. Being in such a position helped him drift into a dream world of memories that'd never die. The most important one was that of his mother. Thinking of her made everything better. How she taught him to weave linen and how she would sing to him before bedtime, how life with her was glorious, compared to now. He missed her.

"Mom." He closed his eyes and clutched a handful of dirt in his palm. "Mom…"

A dim light cascaded, one which did not burn from the fire. It came from elsewhere. From Ryou's heart. He groaned loudly. The light brightened. His chest swayed like ripples on water. A cone began to come out of, following others attached to a golden circle. Gasping, Ryou sat up, his mind racing. He heard a ka-chink. Next thing he knew, the Sennen Ring was out of him, laying beneath him.

"It came out," he whispered, stunned. Slowly, he took it in his hands and lifted it up. "How…" It hit him swifter than a crocodile's jaws would to a zebra's neck. His mother, his thoughts on happiness, had been the key. Grateful to her, to the memories of her, he hugged the Ring and smiled. It pushed back inside, to his own accord. With her on his mind still, he concentrated, this time not as hard, and it instantly came back out. He gripped his fingers around it, jangled it. He was relieved. "Thank you, mom."

He raced to his feet. "Bakura!" he called, rushing out of the room and into the main area, where Bakura sat with Miu and Pet, eating. "Bakura! Look."

The Lord of Shadows dropped his bread. He saw the Ring, but was not so sure if it was the Ring. Was it a trick? Slowly, he pulled to his feet, with Darling comfortably coiled around his neck.

"Look," panted Ryou happily, "I did it."

Stepping over the blanket, squishing bread, and scattering plates, Bakura strode magnificently to snatch the Ring from Ryou's hands. He caressed the creepy eye with an impressed touch, delighted to know that the way he inveigled Ryou paid off sooner than he assumed.

"Very good," he said. "How did you do it?"

"It turned out to be much simpler than I thought." Ryou smiled when handed back the Ring. "I thought of my mother. If not for her beautiful image, I'm certain I'd be forever stuck. Watch." Soothing his mind, thinking of his favorite someone, Ryou made the Ring glow. It retreated back inside him.

Miu ooed and awed, completely drawn to the Ring's allure and by the rich splendor of its shine as Ryou brought it out once more. This was her first time seeing it. Pet's too, though his jealousy slightly reigned over his amazement. Since his twenty-four hour punishment in the hole for nearly killing Ryou, he did best to be obedient.

"See?" Stress alleviated, making Ryou feel light and good. With the Ring at his disposal, now in his command, he could again eat regularly, sleep in his shared room with Miu, and not be stressed. Yet, he hardly knew much of the plans Bakura had for him.

"Yes, you've done well, Ryou." Bakura planted a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am proud of you. Now, put it back in and leave it there. Never let it out of you, not unless I say so."

Confused but complaisant, Ryou drew the Ring back in. He sighed. "It doesn't even hurt. It feels nice, actually."

"That is good," grinned Bakura. "And with it controlled, we ought to celebrate, I think." Ryou graciously joined them at the feast. He took a seat and piled a plate with some fruit and potatoes.

"Why celebrate?" Miu barely strayed from Ryou's chest. "Is it important?"

"It is." Bakura took a bite of bread, chewed, and swallowed. "I think it is safe for me to say now that Ryou's completed the chore I gave to him, Miu, to tell you and Pet more about why it is I cannot bleed."

"Master invincible…" Pet slithered over to closer to Bakura, smiling. "Master."

"I am," Bakura said as he brushed his hand over Pet's back. "But I wasn't always. A hundred years ago, I was a normal man just like you, my Pet, and like Ryou and Miu. I could bleed. However, I made a deal with the Gods. They granted me immortality, left me in charge of normal people, and put me in charge of the Sennen Ring Ryou now possesses."

"Why the angel…" Pet growled. "Why?"

"Because it is his fate to make me just like you again," Bakura told them.

Miu gaped. "Mortal? You will be like us?"

"That is what I'm hoping." Bakura sighed. "I am not a God. I am not a mighty being. I am human. Tomorrow, I will be leaving with Ryou to see to it I can be like all of you, so that we may grow old together, as a whole, as one weird-ass family." He chuckled at the thought. "I do not know how long we will be away, but I promise we will come back."

"Me!" Miu scooted forward on her knees. "Me. Let me come to. I want to go with."

"Well…" Bakura nodded. "Alright, Miu. You may come with us."

Ryou watched Pet, who nibbled on an onion, his head in space. "What about Pet Baku?"

Alarmed, Pet shook his head back and forth, again and again. Filled with fright, he quickly snug his head beneath Bakura's arm and pushed his face into the man's chest. Bakura rubbed the pale man's backside, and gave his arm a good pat.

"He does not venture outside," Bakura murmured, then explained, "He and light do not bode well. He fears it up top, has not been out of here since he was a youngling. It most likely will forever be that way… Until he is old and dies."

Ryou pouted, troubled. He felt sorry for Pet. The man had a harsh life, having seen his own mother raped and killed, then having walked on his own through the desert before Bakura came across him, like the Lord had Ryou. It pained him to see Pet in such a jumble, mentally ill and incoherent. Pushing forward, Ryou gently smiled at Pet, who peeked up at him from between Bakura's abs and arm.

"I'm sorry," Ryou said to him, his voice soothing.

Pet said not a word. He nibbled more on his onion, his pupils detached.

"So," Bakura began, to alter emotion. "Since we will be leaving in the morning, tonight we will celebrate. And I know exactly what we will do." He smirked. His Pets were all looking at him, interested. "I have three divine lovers, but I've not had the opportunity to share you all at once. I want to do just that."

All a gape, Ryou flushed red and scooted back. He quickly gulped down a helping of water.

"No share," grumbled Pet.

"Yes, share," chuckled Bakura. "It'll be fun and it will feel so good." He rose to his feet, dragging Pet up with him. "Come."

"Now?" Ryou squeaked.

"The fire is still going in my room, I take it." Bakura gave Ryou a kick, making him stand. Miu pursued. "Let's go."

Awkward as it was to have his virginity taken by the Lord of Shadows, Ryou's uncomfortable chart was not very high. Though he was a bit shaken when Bakura shoved him, Miu, and Pet into the room, he did not feel abashed, yet was not sure how the Lord planned on enjoying all three of them at once. He and the other two were told to wait there while Bakura took a moment's leave. Now more nervous, Ryou rubbed his hands together. He briefly eyed Miu, then Pet and lowered his gaze. Miu was as tense as he was, but Pet looked anxious to be pleased by their Lord. Pet wasn't exactly too thrilled that Miu and Ryou had an invitation, as well.

"Master mine," he murmured. "Like me best."

"He likes us all equally," Miu said. She stood in the middle of the two look-a-likes.

"Me," spat Pet quietly. "Me."

Pet could believe what he wanted, but Ryou agreed with Miu. Bakura loved them all the same. He heard the Lord returning. Bakura stepped inside and in his hands was a basket which held three firm cucumbers. Smirking at Ryou's guffawed look, Bakura placed down the basket and stepped up to his three naughty kittens.

"Well now, what's this?" He eyed the linen which barely covered his pets up. "Still dressed? Let's not have that. Strip."

Needn't be told twice, Pet hurriedly shuffled out of his piece, kicking it aside. Miu and Ryou struggled, more flustered by the idea. Miu unleashed her bountiful flesh, then slid out of her tattered dress. Ryou leaned forward to pull off his wear, and fold it up. He tossed it behind him. It landed on top of Miu's dress. They stood naked, facing their Lord, whose hungry eyes admired each of them with lustful satisfaction.

"That's more like it." He motioned his arms together. "Now, huddle up. Come on. I want your skin touching." Ryou kept stationed in place with Miu getting squished between him and Pet, shoulder to shoulder. "Turn around," Bakura ordered. They obeyed. "Now, on your hands and knees."

Ryou got on the floor, more nervous but unafraid. The skin on his arms glued to Miu's and Pet's. He heard the Lord order them to stick their butts out, and he did so promptly, more embarrassed for getting turned on then by his lascivious situation.

"Mm." The Lord of Shadows growled and smiled, happy with such a delightful sight. "What perfectly wonderful pale moons staring at me, each one of them so eager." He stepped forward for a closer look. "But whose should go first?"

Pet lifted his head. "Mine!" he barked, startling Ryou. "Mine… Please… Mine…"

"Eager, indeed," Bakura chuckled. "But I think perhaps the lady ought to go first."

Miu whimpered softly, shaking. She felt Pet's glare, but kept her head bowed. Being the only woman there, the only one different, was hard, at times. She had needs a man didn't, and felt weird talking about them with Bakura. He was understandable. He was also careful, most of the time. If he accidentally impregnated her one of these days, however, he swore to himself he'd care for her, no matter what.

"No fair," said Pet, his snare almost cute. "She can make her own self wet."

"That is true." Bakura reached out and ran his hand over Miu's beautiful behind. She whimpered again, louder. "However, if I am glistened with her beauty, it will feel good inside of you and Ryou, my pet."

Ryou trembled at the thought. He glanced at Miu. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Bakura's hands continued to roam her soft back cheeks, spreading them wide. The impact of her Lord's rough tongue sliding over her lips tingled. She hunched forward, gasping. Her breasts swayed. Both Ryou and Pet watched her, Pet envious, Ryou aghast. They all heard Bakura chuckle lowly, his face buried up against Miu's prepared womanhood. He moaned as he retreated briefly to spread her lips to peek inside. He continued to please her, inserting his tongue inside her delicious pink walls. Hearing her wail, Ryou pushed his head down to see that his own appendage was on the rise. It was enjoying the sounds Miu was making, and the slurps and groans coming from his Lord.

"My, my," laughed Bakura, "I think, my dear, you are wetter than ever before. Does being pleasured in the company of my precious Pet and angel please you?"

Miu said nothing. She panted softly, flustered. She had released in her Lord's mouth.

"Such a wonderful thing, a woman's body." Bakura slipped out of his robe and tossed it aside. "Wouldn't you agree, boys?"

"No fair," Pet mumbled. "She have two holes… No fair…"

"You all wait just a moment." Bakura fished for the cucumbers, dragging them over. He picked out two decently sized ones, each large, one skinny, the other fat. He grinned evilly, enlightened by his plan. "Now, let me just get these ready."

Using Miu's very sweetness, he lubricated each cucumber. He decided Ryou would get the fat one. The boy needed further breakage, and it was ideal. "I have a surprise for you, boys. These will keep you satisfied until it is your turns." Both Ryou and Pet moved their heads to see, but Bakura was quick to hide them and he shouted, "Ah! It's a surprise. No peeking!"

Eager, Pet bounced a bit on his hands and knees, kicking his feet. Like a good dog, he wanted his bone, and he wanted it now. Ryou averted to the dead wall. Odd. Not a snake was in the room. Not even Darling, perhaps away to give them their privacy? Ryou realized the snake was never about during intimate moments, which he did not mind. Made the situation feel exceptional.

Ryou heard Pet moan, then shriek. He glimpsed best he could over Miu, wondering what was going on. Bakura slowly inserted one cucumber into Pet.

"Master," Pet sighed blissfully.

"Keep it in," Bakura purred. "Don't let it pop out." He then moved over to Ryou next, who shivered when he felt the cucumber pushing at his entrance. It squeezed its way inside. Ryou gasped loudly, shocked by its cool, sticky firmness. "Keep it in," said Bakura to him, like he had with Pet. "Don't let it pop out."

"Ah…" Ryou bowed his head. His white hair fell into his eyes. He squeezed to try and keep it in, but it was tough.

Bakura undressed. His erect member stared straight at Miu's fair cave. He got behind her, gripped her soft skin, and thrust inside her. She squealed sharply, having expected a sort of warning. As Bakura loved her, his hands took the two cucumbers and thrust them in and out of the his very pale beaus. Hearing all three of them moaning at the same time was like Heaven to his ears. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Good, isn't it?" he groaned. Each of them replied with a passionate moan. "I agree."

He soon pulled from Miu. The cucumbers were abandoned, and he soon was pleasing his darling Pet as he ordered Ryou and Miu to kiss. Ryou was nervous, but to please his Lord, he slowly put his lips over Miu's, being tender. She returned the kiss. Pet asked his Lord to go faster.

Ryou's never felt so turned on in all his life. His hardness bobbed on its own, wanting to be touched. He ran his hands over it, gasped. It was so sensitive. Miu decided she wanted to touch him, so she did. He gaped at her, but let his hand run over her shoulder. Interested, he brought his other hand to a breast to feel it. It was warm and soft, and it jiggled at his touch. He smiled. He liked it.

Soon, Pet's turn was over. Ryou found himself on his back, with his legs spread high. Bakura got over him. He peeked at Miu, who sat close to them to watch. Pet lay on his side, panting. He had come already and was exhausted.

"Hope you don't mind going last," Bakura whispered in his ear.

"Not at all," he said back, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "Fuck me hard like you did with them."

Flabbergasted, Bakura let out a sharp laugh. "As you wish." A single thrust and he was inside his savior.

Ryou shrieked loudly. He dug his nails into Bakura's back, having assumed the man wouldn't commend to his request. Pounded, he arched his head back and closed his eyes. A pair of lips met with his. He assumed they belonged to Bakura, but they felt different. Opening his eyes, he was shocked, for it was Pet who had slithered over to kiss him. He smiled into it and kissed Pet back. Miu rubbed her hands up and down Bakura's bicep.

"This is more like it," Bakura growled, enamored with what was happening. "My three white pigeons. All mine."

"Yours…" Pet murmured. "Yours… Yours…"

Gasping, Ryou groaned. Bakura grabbed him and stroked him hard. He flew his head back, greatly impacted by the three staring down at him. His load shot over his stomach in a rapturous spray of white. He panted and shook in place as his Lord slid out of him.

"All three of you please me to the end," Bakura ordered.

Slowly, Ryou sat up to join Miu and Pet. Pet sucked on his master while Miu suckled a jewel. Ryou took the other, moaning. Bakura grunted. He draped his arms around them. Pulling out of Pet's mouth, he spilled a helping over their faces. Watching them lick it off made him grin.

"Do good?" Pet asked.

Bakura sighed. "You do not even have to ask, my pet. Yes, you all did good." He sat on his robe, keeping his arms around Pet and Miu. Ryou sat opposite his Lord, on his knees. He rubbed his hand where the Ring hid. It itched, to his confusion. The sex had been amazing, but come tomorrow he would be leaving with Bakura and Miu to Gods knows where, to take on the start of destiny. "Ryou?"

Blinking, Ryou glanced up at Bakura. "Yes?"

"Get in here."

Smiling, Ryou crawled forward, getting in the middle of the hug. Cuddled with his loved ones, with his newfound family, he came to accept the Ring inside him. His Lord of Shadows wished to be mortal again, thus Ryou planned on making it happen.

-

Three final weeks came and went. Yuugi bounced, as if high on sugar, as he stared out the carriage window. The palace, unchangeable with its golden hue and powerful posture, had been dearly missed. Yuugi had not missed it as strongly as he had Yami, who waited somewhere inside. Yuugi couldn't wait to see Yami up on his feet. He suspected that the man was completely well. The feeling in his heart deemed confident.

The carriage rode through the village, carrying them up to those mighty gold steps. As soon as it came to a halt, Yuugi eagerly crawled over Atemu, and nearly crushed Magic's tail with his foot as he tried to get at the door.

"Whoa, Yuugi, settle back." Atemu wrapped an arm around Yuugi, shoving him back. "Remember your place."

"I'm sorry, Atemu. I just really want to see Yami."

"He's not going anywhere in the next few minutes. Be patient." Atemu was the first to step down, with a pissed off Magic quick to leap down behind him. Then came Yuugi's turn, who immediately ignored his bags and climbed the steps, hopping over one at a time to race inside. He ignored Atemu, who called at him to slow down. Atemu sighed. He gathered Yuugi's bag.

Mariku chuckled. His hold on the Rod was tight. "Boy seems earnest to see this Yami."

"Of course he is," said Malik after stepping out of the carriage. "He means to Yuugi what you do to me." He wrapped an arm around Mariku's waist, who gaped and nodded.

"I see."

Atemu blocked what they were saying. He, too, was glad to be back, but not for the same reason as Yuugi, and he wouldn't allow himself to listen to any comment related to the relationship Yuugi and Yami had. He had much work to do. "Malik, you and Mariku may stay in the very guest bedroom you previously shared with your brother. I take it you remember its location?"

"Yes," Malik nodded.

"Good." Atemu lifted each bag and ascended to the entranceway. He greeted his guardsmen at their posts before heading inside.

Yuugi was there. He ran right smack into Seth, bowed lowly, apologized. He asked the Lord of Intellect of Yami's whereabouts. "Where is he? In his room? I want to see him so badly!"

Seth appeared troubled. Yuugi didn't notice, but Atemu did. "He's in the infirmary, Yuugi, doing some work for me."

"Oh." Yuugi glittered like a blithe sprite. "Thank you." He rushed by the intelligent Lord.

Seth bowed his head for but a moment. Hearing footsteps, he lifted his gaze to his worried cousin. "Welcome back, my Lord."

Stepping closer, Atemu set down the bags. "Seth?" His cousin seemed unusually brittle.

-

Yuugi ran so fast that he tripped over his own feet. He stumbled but was quick to pull himself along, too focused on seeing the man he loved to worry about getting scraped by taking a bad fall. He giggled and waved to some cats who skittered out of the way of his small feet. They huddled like fuzzy balls against the wall, startled by his sudden stomping. He never thought it'd be possible, but he had missed the fuzzy menaces. After he saw Yami, he'd make sure to find and nuzzle Puzzle for the longest time. She'd be happy to see him.

Sliding his way around the final corner, Yuugi gripped the wall to prevent falling to his knees. Taking a deep breath, he jogged the last few steps. He spotted the open door and took another breath of air before hurrying inside.

Yami sat at Seth's desk, cleaning out the top drawer. He set some bottled medicines inside it, as well as clean wrappings and other materials. He did not immediately apprehend the young man staring agape at him from the doorway. Not until he heard a sweet, familiar gasp. He turned his head, his mouth fell ajar. It was quick to zip up and pull into a happy smile. "Yuugi…"

"Yami!" Yuugi charged with open arms. He pounced the man, flinging his arms around him, desperate to cling on and never let go. "Oh, Yami!" Burying his face in the base of Yami's neck, he took a great whiff and sniffed. "I've missed you so much."

"You're -" Yami gulped. He ran his hand down Yuugi's back and held him close. "You're back. Yuugi."

"Did you miss me?" Yuugi whimpered, unable to hold back the happy tears trailing down his cheeks. He brushed at them after the hug ended.

"Of course I did." Yami got out a clean cloth in the second drawer down to dry Yuugi's face. "So much."

Unable to keep his happiness sealed, Yuugi lunged forward, helping himself to Yami's lips. The kiss was passionate, a distinct greatness with a taste two people in love ought to appreciate. It was not simply a feel good kiss. Yuugi's love for Yami evolved his spirit, and dazzled his mood. When it ended, his shoulders hunched and his skin trembled. He was at ease again.

"It's so good to be back." He cupped Yami's hand. "But our trip wasn't for not! Guess what? We got the Rod. It's in the palace."

"That's great," Yami said. "So, Lord Bobasa gave in?"

"Yeah, but he had the man who protects the Rod come with us," Yuugi told. "He won't hand it over to Atemu unless we actually find its savior. But on our way back, I also got to see an old friend of mine! Katsuya, from before Seth bought me. I'm so happy for him. He's with his family and he may come visit soon. Atemu said he could." He nuzzled his cheek against Yami's soft hand. "But I'm especially happy being back here with you." Pulling back, Yuugi tugged on Yami's arm. "Come on! I want to find Puzzle. Let's go together. Then maybe we can play a game."

"Yuugi…" Yami withdrew his hand. "No."

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked, pouting. "I thought we could spend time together. Is it Seth? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking some time away from work to be with me."

Yami sighed and shook his head. "It isn't that, Yuugi."

"Then what?"

Closing the desk drawer, Yami gripped the desk and pushed away. Having been too overwrought by his return, Yuugi had not perceived Yami's condition. He had assumed, he had hoped… To see Yami roll back in a strange wicket chair on wheels confused him. The contraption had a plank of wood in front, where Yami's feet rested. To face Yuugi, Yami used his hands to work the wheels, which he spun and turned with ease.

Curious, Yuugi forwarded one step, then tinted one of the wheels with the tip of his fingers. He glided then over the smooth wood, cautious. He was not sure what to make of such an interesting thing. "What is it?"

"Seth calls it a carrier," Yami said. "His own invention. Put it together with some men so that I could get around on my own. Damn glad, too. I hated being carried like a child."

Resentful of fact, Yuugi moved around it to hug Yami's arm. "Yami?"

"I'm sorry, Yuugi," Yami whispered, devastated. "I tried. I even had Anzu help me, but it was no use. It was too damn hard. Seth was right. He said it was impossible for me to relearn, and it is."

Angry, Yuugi scooped up his hand to squeeze Yami's cheeks. "I won't let you give up." He could tell he shocked the other. "Seth is wrong."

"Yuugi…"

"No!" When Yami tried cutting in, Yuugi went on. "A long time ago, I almost gave up on learning to read, but you wouldn't let me. Well, I'm not going to let you give up on this. This time I'll be your teacher. I'll help you, but you've got to want it, Yami. Please tell me you do."

Yami swallowed a stupefied look. "Yuugi."

"Tell me." The young savior's voice croaked. He kept headstrong, not about to blubber like a baby. He was through being weak.

Yami knew Yuugi was right. He had been a coward. "Yes," he said quietly.

"And I'll be right here." Yuugi kissed Yami's cheek, standing briefly on the tip of his toes to do so. "So, let's go see Puzzle. I want to be with you all day. May I push you?"

Smiling, Yami leaned back. "Alright." Yuugi moved around to grip the back handles. How strange it was for him to be able to push the chair with breeze, thanks to Seth's clever design. Yami kept forgetting he had family watching over him. He had Yuugi and Seth. He was no longer alone, and was cared for. While pushed along, he settled his thoughts, and urged his self to be as ambitious as Yuugi, and to never lose hope. He wouldn't allow fear to conquer over devotion.

-

Atemu ate his evening meal alone. Yuugi was somewhere off eating with Yami. The Lord had been told of Yami's inability to walk. He nor Yuugi had expected the news, but at least Yami was alive and doing well.

As much of a drag it was to dine alone, Atemu accepted it. He acquired that full stomach feeling before bed, hoping to get a good night's rest, for come morning, he had a few meetings planned with Seth, Karim, and Lord Bobasa's assistant, Mariku. He would not bring Yuugi along. Yuugi would be too busy, anyhow, now that he and Yami had been reunited. Yuugi knew his job. The Puzzle was safe. Atemu cared for nothing more.

Pushing aside the half-empty tray, a jarring sense of dread overcame the tranquility of his bona fide title. It came from within. How strange. It was impossible for him to attain heartburn, yet his heart felt disturbed, as if on fire. He rubbed his hand over his chest. Couldn't be gas, either. He got gas, even with his immortal body, but it was unable to upset him. So, why did he suddenly feel the need to regurgitate? He slapped his hands over his cheeks, then got to his feet. Shaking his head, he poured himself a helping of water instead of wine. He drank it down, hoping to soothe his insides. The uneasiness brought forth the harsh memory of his despair when Yuugi had sneaked away to go with Yami, but Yuugi was in the palace, unharmed. Wasn't he?

Atemu shuffled over to his door. The moment he reached the handle, he heard laughter. Yuugi. He pushed his ear to the door just as he heard the bedroom door across from his open and close. Both Yuugi and Yami, talking and laughing. The Lord frowned. That used to be him. He used to relish his concubine's love. But Yuugi was no longer his concubine.

Nor was…

He had no one.

Shaking his head, Atemu opened his door with an urge to get away. He needed to escape the sounds of Yuugi's joy, to find a haven where he could be by himself. The garden was a good choice. He rounded that very hallway, where barely a soul walked. A few cats, but rarely any people. He stepped to the far back, where he peered out over the gardens. Remembering memories of the past, hearing laughter in his head, Atemu decided it'd be too painful to go in there all on his own. He supposed he'd turn in early.

At the fork of the empty hallway, Atemu curiously blinked down at a servant girl who bumped straight into him. She stumbled back, but Atemu managed to catch her before she could fall.

"Easy," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"Lord Atemu," she curtsied, swift. Her breathing was heavy. She had been running, it seemed, to get to him. "You must come to the infirmary right away. It is an emergency."

"What happened?" Atemu followed after the girl.

"A woman," said the girl. "A woman's been brought into the palace. She is badly injured."

To get away from his chambers, Atemu was quick to get to the infirmary. Seeing to a woman, possibly a villager since he had no information on her, was better than listening to the two lovebirds across the way.

Upon his arrival, he saw a band of young women he did not recognize. Most of them were Pale Faces, and a lovely blonde stood out from the rest. She faced Atemu, knew who he was right away, and bowed lowly. "Lord Atemu."

"Who are you?" he asked. "What is going on here?"

"My Lord, she told me she knew you," the woman said. "She's being seen by Lord Seth."

"Tell me her name."

"I do not know, my Lord."

Atemu stepped inside. He nearly froze when he saw there the unconscious woman he was told about. She had burns and bruises up and down her arms and legs, bad cuts that marked her once flawless skin. Her deep brown hair with purple highlights was a mess, her body looked weak and dehydrated. Atemu caught his hand at his throat, knowing now why he had such a bad feeling.

"Salihah?"


	33. Chapter 33: Fervent Fidelity

Chapter Thirty-Three: Fervent Fidelity

-

"Salihah!"

Atemu found his footing. He rushed forward, staring down at the woman who abandoned him. No - at the woman he abandoned. He shook his head, confused. Why? Why did the people he care about end up hurt? Why was the land torturing him so!

"No." He took her hand. "Salihah."

"She'll be okay," Seth said after shoving his Lord back so he could work. "Just a few cuts and burns. Nothing's broken."

"What happened?" Atemu could feel his rage building, and he dared not stop it from exploding.

"Ask the people who brought her here." Seth dabbed medicine on a dark bruise on Salihah's arm. He swore, he'd never been so distressed. First Yami, now her. He shared similar feelings with Lord Atemu. It felt as if the world was crumbling.

"I will." Extensively outraged, Atemu swung around to face the strangers in the hallway. He glared, poorly blaming them for Salihah's injuries without first acknowledging their names. "Talk. Tell me what happened to her."

The blonde woman, unafraid, stepped forward. "My Lord," she said, bowing. "My kindred and I found her due south of here, not far from your palace. We discovered a destroyed wagon, smelled the smoke of fire before we arrived. We believe it was an ambush, possibly from bandits. Some of the wagon had markings on it, cut as if by a dagger, and a horse's corpse was filled with holes."

"Spears…" Atemu murmured, certain it was not a group of pillagers who had done the crime. "Go on."

"We found two bodies, well -" she hesitated, drawn to the horrid memory of what she saw. "- Not bodies. Just skeletons, charred. Unrecognizable. We stopped and searched for any survivors, anyway, and we found her beneath the destroyed wagon under some piles of wood. One of her legs was snatched under a wheel, and she was awake, but delirious. She mumbled your name, my Lord, over and over. We assumed perhaps she was one of your nobles, a possible scribe or seamstress, so we brought her here."

"That was wise of you," he said, relaxing. "I thank you. Forgive me for snapping. I've had a rough couple of days."

"So, you know the woman?" she asked, to make certain.

"Yes." Atemu crossed his arms. "I know her. She is rather dear to me." His tune alone acquiesced to them just how dear Salihah was. Sighing, he glanced their way. "What is your name?" he asked the blonde.

"Mai," she announced.

"Well, Mai, you and your family are welcome to stay," Atemu said, "For as long as you need."

She smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, my Lord, but we would rather continue on our way. You see, we just managed to slip through the fingers of a slimy sale with this awful Dark Faced buyer, and now we hope to return to where we grew up."

Atemu nodded. "Very well. My men will restock your supplies so that you may be on your way."

Leaving a servant to give the order, Atemu had her escort the people who saved Salihah's life away. He took a moment to breathe. Leaning against the wall, he banged his head along the marble and shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. South of his palace was Kjor, where Salihah was born. He had his suspicions as to whom attacked her wagon, but still had so many unanswered questions he knew only she could explain.

He planted himself on the floor, knees to his chest, his stress wild as a rushing river. He waited for Seth to come to him, knowing it was best not to get in the intellectual Lord's way. As he waited, he reflected on the recollection of his and Salihah's first meeting. Her father, being a tradesman, often traveled, and she'd accompany him on the road, going from place to place, meeting new people, making new friends. Atemu had stepped into the kitchen months ago, to catch a snack before his afternoon duties. When he did, he rammed right into her. She and her father were helping to stock fine produce for his servants. The second his eyes met hers, he became infatuated. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature. Never had he been attracted to a woman. Having been alone for so long, right then and there, he realized he wanted her, no matter the consequences.

After the accidental run in, he offered her and her father to join him for dinner. Accepting full-heartily, they dined with him. They came many more times after that, upon his invitation. Salihah's father, a well-spirited plump fellow, encouraged his daughter, for he saw the lust in the Lord's eyes, and wanted nothing but the best for his only child. When Atemu told Salihah of his proposal, it was her father whom pretty much sealed the deal, and the opportunity was perfect. Generally, Salihah hadn't wanted to accept, but she did so to make her father happy.

Atemu stretched out his right leg, lowering it over the smooth floor. He rested his arm on top of the knee of his other and sighed. What was taking Seth so long? Shaking his head, Atemu pushed to his feet and stepped back inside. Salihah was no longer in front. She had been moved in back. Atemu charged, his concern colossal.

Seth moved Salihah in back simply to assure her comfort. The back beds were finely dressed, and the space was pleasantly quiet. She had been placed in the bed beside that which Yami had imposed. The burns and scars were cared for and bandaged, her breathing was normal. Awake, she turned her head and smiled a meek smile up at Atemu. To Atemu, she appeared humble, unlike the enduring woman he knew. Seeing her in that state made him want to cry.

From Salihah's left pillow side stood Seth. "She's been asking for you," he said. He walked over to Atemu. "She sustained no serious wounds. She's going to be just fine."

"Thank you." Relieved, Atemu went to Salihah's bedside. Seth and Anzu permitted them their peace.

Smiling, Salihah turned her head more. She urged her weak hand to lift, glad when Atemu welcomed it in his own and gave it a kiss. "I'm s - so glad to see you," she whispered, her voice soar from the thick smoke she inhaled during her entrapment underneath the wagon. "M - my…" Her lips trembled.

Atemu leaned down, drawing her in. She heaved in his ear, and weakly put her arms around him, crying. Before requesting an explanation from her, Atemu solely reclaimed her soft skin, gorgeous hair, and almond scent. He reclaimed her as his, held her like he had longed to hold Yuugi: as more than a bedmate.

"It's okay," he murmured. "It's okay." She mumbled something, but he couldn't make out what. "Salihah…"

"Dead," she said clearer, through sniffles. "M - my father - he's dead. They killed him."

"Who did?" Atemu remained poise, not wanting her to answer if she was not ready.

"I d - don't know." She sat back. Her body yelled at her to relax. Her hand remained attached to Atemu's, her grip tight. She didn't want him to let go. "I didn't get a good look at them. Father told me to hide under the wagon, so I did. They shot arrows at us, killed the horses." Her words came off as if she was about to be sick. She found it hard to talk about. "I - I heard my father beg for mercy… Then our two slaves - Pale Faces - they were pleading and begging… I… Think they were abused. I heard the wagon break, but I didn't move. My ankle got stuck under one of the wheels, but I bit down on my tongue t - to keep from screaming. They set it on fire, but it went out somehow. I - I thought I was going to die, too. But I somehow lived. My father, my caretakers… They're all dead."

"Shush… That's enough." Atemu brushed his hand through her sweat-moistened bangs. He kissed her forehead. "I am sorry for your loss, Salihah, but you are safe now, and I am thankful."

For a millennia, he cradled her. He brushed his fingers through her hair, his other caressed her back as he rocked her meager body. When able, he'd ensure she be given food and drink, but currently all her body needed was his affectionate devotion. Her tears soaked his royal attire, and her nails dug into his arm. She slowly began to fall from him, exhausted from mourning. As she fell, Atemu carefully laid her back and pulled the sheets up her body. Standing, he alleviated her head against the pillows, then pressed his lips to her forehead. With her in dreamland, he quietly left to ready a meal for her.

He wouldn't abandon her again.

-

Yuugi selected a piece of a puzzle, and placed it in its proper spot. He worked with Yami to build the image in his bedroom at the table. Yami, in his carrier, found another piece that fit and placed it down. Darling Puzzle ran under the table, skittering about. She had missed her human tremendously, and with him back, she was hyper, as if high on catnip, darting here and there, over Yuugi's feet, mewing happily. Yuugi swore she was chasing invisible insects.

He enjoyed the time he had with Yami. A few days had come and gone since his return. During most of each day's duration he spent his time with Yami. He'd been wanting to start teaching Yami to walk again, never deploring that he was nervous to try. He knew Yami was. The man had been putting it off, agreeing to playing games or working on puzzles. After all, it was he and Atemu who broke all those Yuugi worked so hard on. He felt he owed it to Yuugi to help fix the young man's favorites.

"Final piece," Yami smiled, setting it in place. "There."

"Thank you." Yuugi peeked at the puzzle. It was the very first one he finished of the herd of camels. Took him and Yami just minutes to put it together this time around. "Now that that's done, why don't we start your lesson?"

Gripping the wheels with his hands, Yami rolled back. "You're going to call it that?"

"Well…" Yuugi rubbed his arm, flustered. "I don't have to if you don't like that. I just figured since I'm going to be like a teacher this time around." He lifted his head. "I do want us to start, Yami."

"Alright." Yami sighed. He tried too hard to put it off, not sure what he was afraid of. He wheeled over to the bed and leaned the back of his carrier at the foot of it. He set his hands in his lap. "I'm ready."

Yuugi joined Yami's side. "We'll start slow. Here, lean on me." Yami draped an arm over Yuugi, clutched the arm of the chair with his other. "Let's first see you stand and then sit on the bed."

The floor seemed like a far off drop, and Yami despised it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed his feet onto the floor and wobbled his way up. Yuugi was right there with him to hold him up. Yuugi beamed, thinking that Yami was going to do it, but Yami huffed and toppled back. He fell back into the chair.

"O - okay, good start," Yuugi said to build Yami's confidence.

"I'm sorry," Yami murmured, shaken. He felt like punching his own lights out.

"Don't be." Yuugi readied for a second try. "It'll take time, Yami. If we work together, I know you can do this. Here, let's do it again. Try to get to the bed. You don't have to walk."

Knowing Yuugi was right, Yami licked his dry lips, took a deep breath, and again hoisted himself off of the carrier. This time, he managed a full stand. It hurt. Yuugi turned the carrier with little difficulty and kicked it away with his foot. He was grateful that Yami trusted him.

"Alright, Yami," he groaned. Yami was heavy. "Just drag back now. The bed's right behind you."

Yami stepped back. He winced but did not fall. Soon, he was lowered down. Feeling his bottom hit the bed and not the floor relieved him of his tension. Gasping, he sat bewildered by his brief accomplishment, and he coughed out a sigh.

"You did it," Yuugi cheered lightly.

"Yeah." Yami wound his arms to relax his muscle, glad that was over.

Yuugi sat on the bed with him. Puzzle leaped up on the bed and slithered her way between them to climb over Yuugi's lap. Yuugi squeezed her and kissed the top of her soft little head. "I think that is good for today. Tomorrow, we'll practice more." He glanced at Yami, convinced that he'd succeed, but Yami appeared unsure. "Anything wrong?"

Closing his legs, Yami ran his hands over his knees. "No." He rested one hand on the bed. "Just thinking about how blessed I am to have you in my life. Without you, I'd be wasting away in the Lord of Chaos's cell right now." The scar on his face had been the quickest to heal, but it left behind one of the most scariest recognitions of his torture. If not for Yuugi, he'd be a faceless nobody in the Underworld's deepest abyss. "Sometimes I lie awake in bed, thinking about the mess I had gotten myself into. I think of my family, of my sister, and how I could do nothing to save them, when I thought for damn certain that I could." He strained for but an instant to look down at his pesky legs.

"It's okay to miss them," Yuugi whispered. He scooted closer to Yami. Puzzle purred and ran her head over Yami's arm. "I miss my mom and grandpa all the time."

Yami turned to Yuugi, suddenly a little guilty. "Did they die?"

"I don't know." Yuugi scratched Puzzle's head. "I've not seen them since I was a boy. I hope they're alive, though, and doing well." When Yami tried to look away, Yuugi added, "But I know that they'd be proud of me. I know that thinking about them makes me happy."

"Yes…" Yami joined in on giving Puzzle some love. "Thinking about my family makes me happy, too."

"They were proud of you, Yami," smiled Yuugi. "I just know it."

Yami looked at Yuugi and ran his hand over that curled bang, letting it drop. He smiled. "Thank you, Yuugi."

-

Yuugi and Yami wildly filled the corridors with their raucous laughter. Yuugi pushed Yami along the way, making the carrier go fast. He handled its speed, not about to let Yami go flying off the solid thing. It was time for Yami's medication. Seth prescribed him with a daily dosage for evening meals to help ease the pain since Yuugi and Lord Atemu departed for Lord Bobasa's territory. Whether that pain was real or not, did not matter. It was helping.

They dodged cats and servants to get to Seth's office. Guardsman on patrol shook their heads at the two, but knew better than to say anything to their Lord's favored moon glow slave. Yuugi greeted the empty infirmary with a giggle as he parked Yami's carrier at the desk. He heard Seth talking with someone in back, so he told Yami to wait a moment as he made his way in back. Going over to Seth, he did not take cognizance of the person Seth finished caring for. S

Salihah remembered him well. She expressed a gorgeous leer.

"Hi, Lord Seth," Yuugi said as he moved up to the Lord. "Yami's in front."

"Yes, seems it is that time already." Seth closed a bottle with some clear liquid inside it. "I'll see to him now."

"Thanks." Yuugi was out of breath, but he enjoyed pushing Yami around when he could. About to join Seth, who got ahead of him, he halted in place.

"Hello, Yuugi."

He knew that elegantly deep voice, and threw his eyes to the woman on the bed. He gaped. His hands immediately hooked together, overpowered by a turbulence of shock. "Salihah?"

Salihah snuggled her back against the many pillows Atemu brought to her from her chamber. "I'm glad to see you remember me."

Shock became nerves. He bowed his head. His fingers rounded one another, and he picked at a loose string on his clothes. He'd need a new collection soon. His clothes had tiny holes in them from Puzzle's claws, as well as some rips and tears from his misadventures. "Of course I do," he whispered, not sure how to present himself. He honestly thought he'd never see her again. "Does Atemu know you're here?"

Laughing lightly, Salihah nodded. "Yes, he knows."

Yuugi wondered why she was there, undoubtedly attentive of her, until he observed the dark bruises on her arms. The blemishes suddenly bolstered remorse. He nibbled on his tongue to the point of stinging, then pried his eyes elsewhere, pretending like he hadn't caught awareness. When he scratched his own arm, he was a dead giveaway, but Salihah decided to keep what happened to her between Atemu and herself.

She covered her arms with her hands, and instead focused Yuugi's mind on a different topic. One they could possibly discuss. "Atemu told me about you and the Sennen Puzzle. He told me what you are to him, and about what has been going on around here." She grabbed at him, for his amethysts were on her as soon as she mentioned the Sennen Puzzle. She smiled. "I want to tell you how grateful I am to you, Yuugi, and that I hope you do not fail him. I want him to become mortal just as much as he does."

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Well," she began, a little hesitant to spill the truth. She supposed it was fine, having learned of Yuugi's relationship with Yami. "Because I love him very much, and if he is mortal, perhaps he and I could live a normal life. Perhaps start a family."

"Atemu doesn't want a family," Yuugi said. "He told me that once. He doesn't think he'd be a good father."

"I disagree," Salihah murmured. "I think he'd make an excellent father. Who knows? He may change his mind."

Shrugging, Yuugi bowed his head. "Maybe." What was wrong with him? Why did it pain him to stand there with her so much? He didn't hate her, not anymore. He was no longer jealous of her. He had Yami. But - he supposed, deep in the back of his mind, that he still saw himself as Atemu's courtesan, as the Lord's precious one and only.

He heard the squeak of Yami's carrier. Yami came in back, his brow arched. "Yuugi? Everything okay?" He peeked at Salihah, and gaped. "You…"

Salihah glanced at Yami. She eyed the chair on wheels, eyed Yami's bulky legs and tilted her head.

Behind Yami came Atemu, carrying for Salihah a tray of food he planned on eating with her. Pausing alongside Yami, he stared startled at the three of them. "Well now, hello." Finding composure, he smiled and moved over to Salihah, setting the tray on a small round table. "I brought supper."

"Thank you," Salihah said.

Frowning, Yuugi hurried over to Yami, getting behind the man to push him out of there. He glanced back at Atemu. The man pretty much ignored him as he sat with Salihah and poured her a cup of pomegranate juice. Salihah accepted it kindly, and took a small sip.

"Yuugi?" Yami was not sure if he was heard. "Yuugi?" He reached and shook Yuugi's arm. "Hey. You okay?"

"Fine." Yuugi shook his head and began pushing Yami out of there. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." As he and Yami left, Yuugi did not see Atemu's regard to his behavior.

The Lord portrayed a jubilant smile.

-

In the minutes following her release, Salihah celebrated her rejuvenation by going with Atemu to jaunt her bedroom. Stepping inside, she traced her first steps to inspect the one person bed furnished in a preferred layer of silken sheets, with her very own purple and maroon pillows, soft and clean. She moved with a sensual bounce in every step, hoping to intimidate her Lord whilst she provided an occasional side glance. She flirted with her emerald eyes, and gracefully strode over to the wardrobe. Inside was every dress gifted to her. Not one was misplaced.

Atemu stationed himself at the door, with his hands folded gingerly behind him, with his head all a jumble. Salihah was as beautiful as the first day he met her, her manner unchanged, her hair and eyes as exquisite as ever. She wore fresh clothing, and had the pleasure of dousing herself in a tub of warm water, where she lingered until her fingers turned to prunes. Her hair fell to her shoulders, free of pins and beads. Atemu thought it seemed at least an inch longer. He always preferred it down. It allowed him to run his fingers through it without the risk of a pin getting lodged in his skin. He worried most for the sight of her thin figure. She had always been a skinny woman, but never to the extremity of exposed ribs and bones pressing into her skin. He wondered when she last had a decent meal after having left, threatened by Yuugi.

Better spirited, Salihah ran her fingers over a fine purple dress, and pinched the fabric. It was her best. She removed it and swirled it to direct it against her body. Stepping from one foot to the other, she fashioned a small show for Atemu, smiling at him before peeking down at the dress. Quickly, she hung it back where it belonged, on the verge of happy tears. She ran her fingers beneath her eyes, hoping to keep them dry. She had cried too much already, for a woman of her prestige.

"Nothing's changed." She crossed her arms as if chilled. "I figured perhaps…" She never finished what she had planned on saying, too overwhelmed to say anything more.

Leaving his position, Atemu walked over to her. "I'd never. This is your room, and it would be for always, even if I never saw you again."

"Even my dresses?" Salihah eyed the open wardrobe. "They are all there."

"I made sure that your necessities and clothes were untouched," he said. He worshipped her fragile room as if it was a museum displayed with awe-gaping wanders. "It is exactly as you left it."

Now Salihah was certain she had chills. She ran her hands up and down her arms to warm them. No doubt she was besotted, for her Lord hadn't stopped caring about her, as she assumed he would. Then again, neither of them could've predicted Yuugi's love for Yami. She turned her head away, pondering whether her Lord would want her back or not. "Were you expecting me to return?"

Her knowledgeable question left him abashed. Coughing, he bowed his head. "Well… A man can hope, can't he?"

"Did you always hope or only after you discovered Yuugi stabbed you behind your back?" Her hand immediately covered her mouth. "Forgive me…"

"It's all right," Atemu whispered. "You are right. Only - after, when I felt alone."

Lowering her hand, Salihah folded it around her other in front of her. "I never planned on returning, as much as I regretted leaving. I was too afraid to come back, to - to see you. Father's business fell. We were on the brink of starvation. We were moving away, when attacked by those men, thinking we'd be able to find someplace new to start over, to live better." Her eyes began to moisten, she on the brink of tears. "When I returned home, when I told him I left, I've never seen him so angry. He refused to speak to me for the longest time, said he was ashamed because I had been a selfish coward for leaving you." She huffed and closed her eyes. "He never stopped viewing me as anything but a man's trophy."

Atemu wanted to reach out for her, but he couldn't move. A sudden amount of guilt ate at him. "Salihah, I…"

"I know what you're going to say," she said, her voice shaky. She smiled "And it's okay. I loved pleasing you and being here for you. I wanted to." This time, she was the one to close in on him. She was brave enough to take a helping of his golden bangs through her fingers, brushing at them fervidly. "And now that I'm here again, now with no place to call home, I realize I still want to."

Atemu shuddered when Salihah pulled away, not sure whether he was disappointed or pleased. Currently, his mind was like mush. Standing there, he could barely think.

"Unless…" Salihah ran her hand over her chest.

"This is your home." Atemu found his voice. "This is where you belong, Salihah. I insist that you stay."

She breathed more normally. "Thank you." Though she presented him with a smile, to his enlightenment, she evidently had more on her mind from the way her hands twitched and her bottom lip curved. "Atemu? If I may?" A nod was affirmed. "When you're mortal again, what will you do?"

He tasted the vile in his throat, but even so Atemu was not shy about the truth. "To be honest," he whispered, pausing to grant his yearning to calmly come to surface, "I have a high assumption of suicide." He struck fear in Salihah's heart.

"My Lord…" she choked. "No."

"One hundred years, Salihah," he bitterly reminded her. "I have lived for over one hundred years, trapped in this invincible shell. I have done nothing but suffered. I do not care if the Gods will object what I desire, but I do not give a damn. I have no reason to live."

"No reason?" Shattered like glass, Salihah stroked her chest, stunned. Yet, she was not about to let him get away with saying such a thing. "How can you say that? What about me? What about Yuugi?"

"Yuugi doesn't care about me!" Atemu shouted, startling Salihah. "He doesn't love me! All he is to me is my salvation." He settled his voice down, huffing. "That is all he is, and when he we find the remaining Item and saviors, he will be the death of me."

"But he does love you," Salihah disputed. "And I know you love him. If anything, even if he doesn't love you in the same sense, do you not believe that you should live for him?"

"No." His credence was concrete.

Mad, Salihah spat, "Then if you will not live for him, live for me!" whilst tears fell freely down her cheeks. She pressed her fingers into her skin, pointing at herself, hunched, caring not about her bad manner. She prayed she had him like a cat had a mouse, cornered. "Atemu…" She spoke using his name out of passion. "I love you!" Her hand came beneath her nose, as if she was holding back on a sneeze, when really she tried to clash against her tears. She was failing. "I love - I love you." She covered half her face with her hand. She was not completely ashamed of her behavior, nor was she embarrassed telling him about her feelings.

He was silenced by her confession, one he already knew; but hearing it actually rush through her lips like the way it did, made his throat crack. He shifted, but made no move.

"I do not care if I sound selfish, and I do not care if you do not love me," she went on. "I need you, and I have the feeling that you need me, too. I am willing, Atemu. I am here to give you my heart, my soul, my body. Please me. Touch me." She reached for him, but withdrew, reluctant of his blank eyes. "I've often dreamed of what it'd be like to grow old with you, to perhaps give you a son or daughter, to raise a child together. I've dreamt of us wedding, and of dying together, to be buried side by side. Atemu, please reconsider your desire. Please consider living a life as it should be when Yuugi frees you. Please."

She said all she could muster. She awaited any sort of response. She did not estimate Atemu's puzzled fury. He did not give her what she wanted. He slowly turned away, and left her there to compensate what he had, and what he didn't, leaving just as she sulked back to sit on her bed and weep.

Atemu bailed on her a second time, knowing it was foolish of him, but he didn't want her to be a part of his rampage. Why was he storming like a bull down that corridor, stomping his feet, his skin painted in rage red, his eyes narrowed? He cracked his knuckles, scratched his nails along his palms, drawing blood. The wounds healed instantly, having no effect on him. And where was he going? To Yuugi, to the young man he loved, and hoped would provide a helping of compassion.

The hall leading to his and Yuugi's bedrooms wasn't far. He swiftly arrived in no time flat, but broke his speed down to a languid walk. Yuugi's door was partially open, but he heard not a sound coming from inside. Perhaps Yuugi was off somewhere with Yami, and had forgotten to close the door all the way? Then, maybe Puzzle, that ornery scamp, pushed her way in? Atemu figured that had to be why, but he had to make sure. He quietly crept closer.

A soft giggle aroused ennui. Atemu closed in enough to peer in at Yuugi laying with Yami on the bed, with Puzzle at their feet. Yuugi ran a gentle hand up and down Yami's bare chest as the two shared their lips, kissing with a memorizing passion Atemu's never before experienced, and most likely never would.

He excused himself from their intimate comfort, fled from them before they could guess that he was there. He had nowhere to go. He flew his hands to his hair, and gripped his gravity-defying locks, embarrassed at himself for assuming Yuugi would be willing to amend to his needs.

Finding himself back in the hallway where Salihah's room was, Atemu pressed his hands over the wall. Retelling the anger inside him that he was not alone, Atemu better mused what Salihah proclaimed. If he did not decide to end his life, which he felt was far overdue, would a life with her, one without Yuugi, be so terrible? All he knew while standing there like a miserable ass was the fact that there was a gorgeous woman balling her eyes out in the room down the hall. A woman who was madly in love with him, and who would do absolutely anything for him. And he desired support.

Pushing off the wall, he returned to her quarters to find her back to the door. She was packing a bag with the dresses in the wardrobe, amongst other things. The bag was a small traveler's sack. Did she plan on running again? He wouldn't allow it. He marched right up to her and grasped her shoulder. Startled, she shrieked as she turned and faced him. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was, but she jumped when the bag in her arms found its self thrown across the room. She nervously eyed him, her cheeks stained with tears. She half expected him to hit her. His hand came out and she waited, but instead of pain, she felt his hand trace over her moist cheek as he flung forward and surprised her with a rough kiss. An inner part of her shouted at her to push him away, but Salihah felt drawn to him like a moth to a light, and couldn't resist kissing him back.

Like an animal, Atemu pulled off her lips and tore open her dress with his hands. Salihah gasped. Atemu's never been this forceful before, but she was liking it. He shredded her dress and squeezed one of her jolting breasts. Her mocha nipples perked and he took the left between his lips, eagerly suckling to taste its sweetness.

"My Lord," Salihah gasped. She grasped his arms to prevent toppling over. What was left of her dress was shoved down to her ankles.

He guided her back. Feeling the bed behind her, Salihah shrieked softly as she was pushed down against it. Laying there, she watched Atemu fumble with his own clothes, tearing them off, revealing how hungry he was to take her, hard and fast. She spread her legs to allow him, his harsh actions having triggered a bundle of fiery passion in her groin. In a flash he was over her, taking her with him into a libidinous fantasy.

Atemu forced up Salihah's legs to where her feet dangled at her head. She moaned beneath him as he angled his desire to pound her like crazy. He slid in and out of her moistness, a divine warmth, muscle tight. Gods, he never realized how tight she was. He never before cared, really. He just wanted the sex. Before, it had always been about the sex. Even with Yuugi.

How hard he tried not to think about Yuugi in an intimate way. He had lost badly to a servant, to a pallid faced liar. Yuugi did not love him, and never would. Salihah, she loved him.

Opening his eyes, Atemu peered into her sparkling emeralds. She pulled him in with her unbelievable flare. He smiled and took her in return. They kissed. A massive spark tingled each of them, from their locked lips down to their locked sexes.

Happy, Salihah turned on her hands and knees when let go. Her Lord's hands firmly spread her soft cheeks and plunged back into her. She shook like crazy, her body all a flutter. She lowered her face into the covers, and moaned loudly as a hand sneaked its way to fondle and tug a puffy mound. "Oh, my Lord!"

"Please," she heard him purr into her ear, "Call me Atemu."

She shuddered, his voice like an electrical wave enough to melt her. To her un-accord, her pussy trembled and she called his name as an explosion of ecstasy took her to the finish line. Atemu held her up with one hand. His conscious told him to pull away, but instinct had other plans. Moaning, he greeted her insides with a pulsating release. He let her fall, his cock slipped out of her. She turned on her side to look up at him.

"Atemu." She was smiling.

He joined her, bringing her into his arms. He heard her again tell him how much she loved him, but he could not say it back. He remained silent. Expecting this, but not caring, Salihah closed her eyes and listened to his heart thump.

_Do not leave me…_ She hummed quietly into his ear. _Be with me forever_.


	34. Chapter 34: Chaos's Identity

Chapter Thirty-Four: Chaos's Identity

-

Seth arranged his robes in a specific order before placing them in the leather opening of a traveler's bag. He always wore a certain garment for every certain day, having done so since he was a youngling of twelve, and in training to be his cousin's right-hand man. That morning, he and Kisara packed to be ready for a trip he planned on so that Lord Atemu could stay and watch over the palace.

He closed his bag and glanced over at Kisara. She was nearly finished. He tried talking her out of joining him, but her insistence won him over. She was tired of him leaving for weeks, even months on end. Always for Atemu, thinking that he had to, thus leaving her to count the days for when he'd return. They had only so many years, if the Gods' curse could never be destroyed. She wanted all the time in the world with him before her hair started to gray and her skin started to wrinkle.

"Did I pack enough?" she wondered aloud, more to him than to herself. She smiled when he came over to check.

"That is plenty," he said. He cupped the back of her neck. His hand disappeared in a wave of her blue-white hair, and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "You are sure you want to come with me? We may be gone for a while."

Kisara turned to him. "That is why I want to come with you. I hardly get to see you, and I want to be with the man I love while I'm still young."

"I am sorry for being cooped on work." He bowed his head, "But I feel it is my turn to have a part in this."

He had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the Sennen Rod, the item he thought would be placed in his hands. Instead, the damned Gods had to depend on Lord Bobasa, that overgrown womanizer, when he was the one that deserved its shine. Him, the Lord of Intellect. Five Lords and three items. Seemed cruel of them to force him and the Lord of Chaos to be members of the same position as the three Lords gifted with Items. Yet, Seth was thankful for the immortal curse, for it allowed him to stand by Atemu, and meet Kisara.

Tying her bag closed, Kisara took Seth's arm. "Seth? How do you suppose we'll find these saviors we're going to be searching for? It seems impossible to me."

"It may very well be," Seth nodded. "However, I am not going to sit around and do nothing."

"But you have done much," she told him, hating seeing him plagued with a guilt conscious. "You helped Yami and Salihah both. You're a masterful healer, love."

"Yes, but that is what I've always been," he murmured. "I want to do what I can for Atemu, for us, this time. I want to be mortal just as much as he does. If I can find the saviors, if I - well…"

Kisara ran her hand through his dark short hair. "How do you plan on doing it?"

"Well," he dawdled, drifting from the topic. He got back to his feet and over to his belongings.

"Seth?" Kisara would not be ignored. "Tell me."

Sighing, Seth slowly twisted to glanced wearily at her. "Please do not think wrong of me, if I tell you."

"Alright," she said. "Now, what is it?"

He set his bag next to hers before fully attuning to his plan. He kept his voice lower than a dove's coo. "We will be able to recognize a savior if the Sennen Item glows, so I am going to take the Rod from Mariku." He shot an eye at the door, in case it possessed an eavesdropper on the other side. "Think what you may of me, but it is the only way to find a savior. That good for nothing man's kept it by his side for these last few days, and he is driving me up the wall. We need the Rod to cure our curse."

Kisara wasn't so sure she liked the sound of Seth's aim for credited benefit. She licked her white lips, unable to hide from him that she was nervous about the idea. "Seth…"

"Do not worry," he said. "I can handle that mortal. Besides, I plan on discussing my decision with my Lord first."

"You'll make an enemy out of him."

"If I do, then so be it," Seth grumbled. "He has done nothing to help."

-

Atemu stirred from an incredible sleep. He felt as if he had been out for an eternity. Stretching his arms and legs, he freed a content groan. His elbow bumped a soft warmth, and he turned to worship Salihah's bare backside. Sitting up on his side, he leaned his lips down, which latched like a leech on the base of her neck. A package of irresistible kisses were her wake up call.

Moaning, her eyes fluttered open as she welcomed his morning breath. Surely her own was as un-fresh as his, but she didn't care. She kissed him back, squeezed in a good morning, and played with a piece of his lustrous bangs.

"We should dress," Atemu muttered. "I have no idea how late it is, and I told Seth I would see him about the Items."

"Agreed." Salihah pecked his cheek, then ran her hand from his bang down to caress his cream smooth chest. Another kiss to his lips encouraged her to stay in bed with him all day, but knowing that was impossible, she rose as he did and stretched her back. The sheet fell over her tingling breasts. "Last night was…" Watching Atemu get off the bed, she bit her lip.

"Wonderful?" He smiled at her, enlightening her. "I thought so, too."

Happy to hear that, Salihah moved off the bed and over to her wardrobe. She couldn't wait to wear her fancy pickings again. She shuffled through her large selection, yet found herself stumped. "I don't know what to wear." She sighed happily. Atemu came up behind her and cupped her shoulder.

"Hmm. How about the purple one? I know how much you love it." He delighted his nose with a section of her hair, took a whiff of her almond scent. "And it looks ravishing on you."

Blushing, Salihah picked it from the colored variety. "Then I will wear it for my Lord."

"Atemu." He cupped her chin and lifted her head towards his handsome austere. "Please call me Atemu, Salihah."

Salihah didn't understand. Why was he allowing her to refer to him by name now? She supposed he was struggling still dealing with losing Yuugi over Yami. The sex last night had been fantastic, but for all she knew, that was it. It had been just sex. Mind-boggling, lust-oozing, animal-raving sex. She had been as bad as he, if not worse. She apprehended it'd be a challenge for her to completely turn around, and call her Lord by name instead of by title. It'd be well worth practicing, considering she'd do anything if it meant him living a life with her that wasn't sojourn.

"I will wear it for you," she smiled, "Atemu."

-

Hand in hand Atemu went with Salihah from her bedroom to the main hall, each of them finely dressed and set on starting their day. Atemu informed her he had a meeting with Seth, and that she was welcome to be a part of it. She accepted. She eagerly hoped to learn all she could about the Sennen Items, herself, and what it'd take to ensure Yuugi saved Atemu.

A soft squeak came their way. Around the corner, Atemu spied Yuugi pushing Yami along the recently polished floor. The wheels were the cause of the harsh screech, but neither Yuugi or Yami minded at all. Not spotting his Lord and Salihah right away, Yuugi pulled hard on the out of control chair with wheels to prevent Yami from bumping into them. Deadlocked, both couples envisaged one another in an awkward way. Each were still, depending on someone else to speak up first.

Atemu took that bait. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Yuugi seconded, smiling.

"Where are you off to?" Atemu asked.

Yami leaned back in his carrier, intimidated by it. He felt so small amongst everyone. "We were on our way to catch an early meal, my Lord." He apparently rather be anywhere then in the presence of his Lord. Yuugi, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the mutual tenseness.

"What about you two?" Yuugi glimpsed at their locked hands. To his grateful puzzlement, he was not jealous anymore.

"I have a meeting with Seth," Atemu said, "Concerning the other Items and saviors."

Yuugi moved to stand beside Yami, his interest peaked. "Need my help?"

"No." Atemu shook his head. "I won't be needing you unless we learn more. Then I will clue you in. For now, enjoy the freedom you have. It may not last long." That was all that needed to be said. Finished there, Atemu left with Salihah, never looking back at Yuugi, who stood there slightly upset.

Yami placed his hand on top of Yuugi's. "You all right?"

Watching Atemu trail off, as much as he wished to stomp over and claim he had every right to participate, Yuugi smiled and breathed out. "Actually, yes. I am."

-

"Well now, you finally show yourself."

Atemu helped Salihah into the assembly room, where Seth sat waiting for the longest time. He was quick to pull himself from the chair, straighten his frame, and cross his arms. Horus, with a stomach full of two mice he ate for breakfast, screeched softly as he pattered left and right over his master's shoulder. His sharp vision cast down on Magic, who nuzzled along Atemu's and Salihah's legs. Magic hissed at Horus before rushing to hide under the table. Squawking, Horus flew to land on the table, scratching his mighty talons on its surface. Shaking his dark plumage, he purposely tapped along the table to annoy Magic, then flew to the floor in search of the feline. He knew better than to try and eat the large Sphinx, but it was still fun to be a tease.

A low rumble left Magic, a growl warning Horus to keep away. Magic scuttled over to jump up on Atemu's lap after the Lord helped himself to a seat. Safe from the horrible raptor, Magic shut his eyes and started to purr. Squeaking, Horus kicked back his talons and returned to his perch on Seth's shoulder.

Re-sitting, Seth glanced from Atemu to Salihah. He assumed they've made up, by how tardy Atemu was. Seth told Kisara to wait for him in their bedroom. He told her he'd return once he obtained the Sennen Rod. "Now that you're here, may we begin?"

"Yes, of course." Atemu scratched Magic behind one ear. "You sounded distraught last night, Seth. What is on your mind?"

"I hope to insist you better than I have." Seth came right out with it, surprising Atemu. "Being a Lord myself, I feel it is my responsibility to be a part of the search. I have my bags packed and ready."

"Ready for what?" Atemu asked, arching a brow. "Seth? What do you plan on doing?"

Seth folded his hands, then rested his chin on them. "I plan to claim the Rod and find its savior, my Lord."

Atemu did not expect, not from Seth, to be so bold. "Mariku…"

"Has done nothing to help you," Seth professed with strong depth. "He's been insensitive to our hospitality, has barely shown his face since his arrival, spends all his time with that other man, and cares not about what happens to us. He does not deserve to be the Rod's keeper. I do."

"So then, what do you plan on doing?" Atemu was quite curious.

"I will take it from him," Seth announced.

"You plan on stealing it?" Atemu gaped.

"Can he do that?" murmured Salihah. Magic had found his way onto her lap, taking turns. She ran her hand down his furless back.

"Yes and yes." Seth answered the both of them. "Kisara will be coming with me. As soon as I get my hands on the Rod, we will leave."

For years, Atemu's recognized that look his cousin gave, whenever the man felt helpless, useless. Atemu knew Seth was only doing this to be more a part of the legend. Atemu did not blame the man, however, for wanting a far larger role in the plot. He was intrigued, in fact. Mariku hadn't been of any use, and that was a fact. The mortal assistant to his Lord of Riches acted as if he was royalty, keeping tucked away, caring not about the Items or what they represented. He was simply following Bobasa's orders. Not at all ashamed, Atemu found himself siding with his cousin.

"Very well," he said. "If that is how you feel you can be of help, then so be it. The sooner we find the saviors, the better. I've been trying to find any information possible on the last of the Lords, the Lord of Shadows. He supposedly has the Sennen Ring. Unfortunately, his name seems scarce in any scrolls and tomes I've checked."

"We'll find him," Seth said. "I am sure of it."

Atemu nodded. "You do what you feel is right, and I will do the same. If you simply wish to confront him head on, I will not stop you, Seth. I know you can take him."

"As do I," Seth smirked. He got to his feet and went around to shake Atemu's hand. He bowed his head. "I thank you, my Lord. Without your consent, this would've been harder for me to do."

"Good luck to you," Atemu said. He'd do and allow anything to happen if it meant getting one step closer to his desire.

With Seth departed, Salihah went ahead to share her concern. "Are you really going to let him face that man like that?"

"Why not?" smiled Atemu. "Seth will not hurt the man, but he makes a fair point, Salihah. And who am I to stop him?"

"You're a Lord," she argued.

"So is he." He stumped Salihah. She shut her mouth and bowed her head. "That is why I agree with what he wishes to do. He is forgotten. He has no Item to protect. He often feels why he, too, was chosen by the Gods, when nothing was given to him. At the beginning, he thought they'd gift him with the Rod, but when they instead chose Bobasa, he refused to live in his piece of the land and instead chose to stand by my side, like he had before we were changed." He side-glanced the open door, which Seth rushed out of. "I owe him so much for all he has done for me."

Atemu's assumption was correct. Seth strode away to take what he felt belonged in his hands. He'd defile the Gods to annihilate the blasphemy of their poor decision-making. He stormed his way to the guest quarters, with Horus on his shoulder, digging those talons into his skin to hold on tight. Seth was used to the sting of pointed claws, and moved even faster, hoping to be gone before nightfall.

With Atemu's blessing, he had confidence in each step. He found the hallway of many empty guest rooms, and made his way up to the fourth down on the right, where he turned and gave four abrupt knocks, loud and fierce. Horus nibbled his neck, sensing frustration and anticipation. Seth ran a finger down the sparrow hawk's small head.

He heard someone within stumble about. He heard two sets of laughter, and rolled his eyes. It would seem he interrupted the two during one of their intimate sessions. Good. This was no luxury hotel for them to vacation at.

Mariku answered all a mess, his hair ruffled, his shenti loose around his hot chest. "Lord Seth?" He quickly hushed Malik, who watched from the bed. "What can I do for you?"

Seth was displeased. He could see the Sennen Rod carelessly thrown on the floor, where it could easily be tripped over. Sneering, he straightened high as he could to tower over the tall man. "I have come to make a proposition you shan't refuse."

"Oh?" Mariku leaned on the frame of the door like a teenager who portrayed himself as one of the cool kids. "And what would that be?"

"I have come to take the Sennen Rod off your hands," Seth stated without trouble, not in any way intimidated by Mariku's stance.

Shocked, Mariku furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?"

Nervous, Malik slowly inched off the bed to step into the far back of the room. He didn't like that look in the Lord of Intellect's deep blue eyes.

"You will hand the Rod over to me," Seth demanded. Horus chirped, approving his master's order.

"Did your Lord, Atemu…?"

"No." Seth glared. "I, too, am a Lord. This is my command to you. I plan on traveling to find the savior chosen to carry the Rod, since you seem unable to handle the job, sir."

"How dare you!" Mariku shouted, wagging his finger. "Well, I do not follow yours nor Lord Atemu's orders. I follow Lord Bobasa's, and he instructed that I keep my hands on it until we find this so-called savior."

"Lord Bobasa is a giant ignoramus," Seth returned, his voice not loud, but mighty. "He cares not about what is going on right now. All he cares about is his banquets, sitting on his drunken ass all day. But he did do one thing right. He allowed Lord Atemu to have the Sennen Rod brought here, yet he is so lazy, he did not care to come along. Him, the man who's supposed to be keeping his eye on it. Instead, he thrusts it on some mortal."

"Watch your tongue," Mariku hissed. "You know nothing about me."

"So prove me wrong." Seth trudged forward, startling the man capable of bleeding. Mariku took a step back. "I see the Sennen Rod lying uncared for." Getting around Mariku, he marched over to swiftly gather the Rod in his hand. Feeling it in his grip made him feel like a man of power.

Mariku hurried to put his hand out, reaching for it. "Give it back to me."

"I will not." Seth calmly faced Mariku. "You've provided me with no reason. Unless, perhaps you feel you are ready to help us with our search? If so, then you ought to join me.

Mariku gaped. "Join?"

"You understand whether you choose to or not, I will keep the Sennen Rod with me?" Seth clenched it close. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Give me…" Mariku hesitated, angry with Lord Seth. "Give me time to think."

"We leave in one hour," Seth warned. He turned to the door to take his leave. "If you plan to join us, then meet us out front in exactly one hour. Otherwise, we leave without you." And he was gone.

Malik hurried to his lover and gripped the man's arm. He tugged on him. "Why didn't you stop him? The Rod is yours to protect. Lord Bobasa trusted you, Mariku."

"There's nothing I could've done," Mariku growled. He closed the door. "To a Lord, I am a grain, and Lord Seth easily overpowered me. Besides, having judged his expression, I have the feeling that the Rod is in good hands."

"But Lord Bobasa…" Malik shook his head. "He trusted you. Didn't he?"

"It is true," Mariku said. "While I owe him for saving me from those thieves who swore to beat and kill me when I was one of them, he knew this day would come. I think he suspected it, in the end. I think he wants to be his self again, like Lord Atemu and Lord Seth. If it comes to that, you and I will be able to be together without clamor." He wrapped his arms around Malik and dragged the fair other over to the bed. "If he returns empty-handed, I'll try to take it back from him. That is all I can do. For now, he is right. Without the Sennen Rod in my charge, I am hands-free."

"So, you don't plan on going with him?" Malik wondered.

Silent for a long moment, Mariku shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose… No."

-

An unusual breeze was blowing in from the west. Atemu, who stood looking out over his bound country from the balcony of his chambers, was troubled.

Something did not feel right.

Oddly, he could not place his finger on a certain pinpoint of his distress. He ought to worry not at all, for Yuugi was safe in his palace walls. Secondly, so was the Sennen Puzzle, cuddled in Yuugi's fair heart. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, no people behind his palace, where no village homes stood. He turned to retire indoors, but just then, a swift glimmer in the side of his eye caught his attention.

Beyond the desert landscape, a shimmering dot cascading like a firefly fluttered, making its way closer to his palace. Confused, he gripped the railing to lean forward and see if he could not make out what it was. One blink following another proved that the dot was not alone. There was two of them. Two parallel flickers swayed from left to right, bounced up and down. Recognizing the gesture, Atemu knew that the lights were lit lanterns on the front of a wagon, but it was the baggage which left his mouth dry.

"No…" he gaped.

Atemu raced to the bedroom door, prying it open, where he ran opposite to disturb Yuugi and Yami. The two lay on Yuugi's bed, cuddled together in sweet harmony. The instant the door bashed open, they both sat straight up, stunned. Yuugi gasped so loudly that it scraped his throat, and he coughed.

"Atemu?" He crawled to the foot of the bed. "What is it?"

"Help me!" Atemu urged. He grabbed hold of Yami's carrier, then rolled it close enough for him and Yuugi to place Yami on. "Quickly, come with me! Now."

"You're scaring me," Yuugi whimpered. "Atemu…?"

"Just do as I say!"

Yami patted Yuugi's trembling hand. "It's okay," he whispered. He held on tight when Atemu got behind to push him out of the room, with Yuugi quickly catching up to scurry along Yami's left side, holding his hand. He and Yami shared uncertain glances. Atemu seemed awfully upset.

Atemu rushed them through the palace, to when Atemu pulled to a halt and turned Yuugi over to Yami. "Take him, go to the throne room and wait for me there."

"Atemu?" Yuugi got behind Yami. "What's going on?"

"Go," Atemu urged. "That's an order."

Yuugi coiled his hands around the carrier's leather handles, stunned. Atemu looked frightening, yet frightened. Yuugi quickly spun Yami in the direction of the throne room to wait for Atemu there. Almost out of sight, Yuugi peered back over his shoulder. Atemu rushed on through the palace, his steps hard but swift. Yuugi was nerved greatly by his Lord's demeanor.

The quivering Lord continued, wishing at that time that Seth was there, but the Lord left already with Kisara on the hunt for the Rod's savior. The tranquil Lord was on his own. Passing one hallway, he did not see Salihah, who was returning from the kitchen with their evening meal in hand. Spotting Atemu, she rushed to him, gaped, for she nearly dropped the tray. She smiled up at him.

"Hi." She immediately sensed he was in a dire state. "Atemu?"

"Listen to me," he said, his voice sounding sour, "Go to the throne room, wait there with Yuugi and Yami. I already sent them on their way. Any guard you see on your way, inform him to go with you and stand guard. I need to find Karim."

"Why?" She huffed. He was ignoring her. The tray now trembled in her weary grasp. "Atemu, tell me."

He looked her dead in the eye. "Salihah. Do as I say."

"No," she pressed. "Not until you tell me what is going on."

Atemu brought his hands to her arms, squeezing lightly. His expression was stern, his stance concrete. "Salihah, do as I say." He relaxed his furrow when she gave him a terrified frown. "Please."

Supposing she would get nowhere with him, Salihah pulled away to set the tray on the floor, then fled for the throne room. He waited a moment, making sure she went in the right direction. This was no time for her to be angry with him, but it would seem she knew him better than he could ever expect. She headed straight down the right hallway, scuttling along, gripping her linen dress. With those he cared most about warranted, he quickened to approach the guards' barracks. Meeting with two guards at the entrance of a stone stairway, he asked them if they knew where Karim was. When he learned his head guard was in the barracks, he told the two to go stand ready at the palace's grand opening.

Shuffling inside, Atemu spotted Karim sitting in the far back of the spacious barracks, chatting around a small table topped with wine and beer. Atemu moved like a leader, his hands fisted and at his hips, his head straight and stiff. "Karim."

"My Lord." Karim and the rest of his followers pushed to their feet.

"We have a problem," Atemu said sternly. "We're about to have unwelcome company. I believe it is -" he paused but quickly recovered, "- The Lord of Chaos with his captain of the guard."

Wide-eyed, Karim rushed around the table to be his Lord's aid. "What should we do?"

"I suppose we ought to greet our soon-to-be guests, and see what they want." Atemu ushered just for Karim to come with him. Between his feet, Magic waddled in a rut, sensing his Lord's eagerness.

"Are you certain it is that man, my Lord?" Karim murmured. "I mean, how is it you believe…?"

"Karim, must you ask?" Atemu wondered. "I am a Lord. I saw an unknown carriage headed in this direction, and I could feel the power surrounding it. I know it's him."

The two shortly found themselves at the top of the golden steps gazing over a village full of innocent civilians. By their arrival, the carriage was just pulling up the smooth road. The black stallion swung its neck to turn half circle when at the foot of those steps, and it came to a slow stop. Atemu could feel his muscles pulsating, his blood boiling. What a strong evil. It obfuscated off that carriage like musk off a meadow of weeds: strong, nasty, and unpleasant. He never removed his eyes from that closed door. He saw the shadow of a man in the window. The carriage swayed and the door pushed open.

Captain Gahiji stepped out. He smirked up at Atemu before standing ready. His ruler and master, the Lord of Chaos, stepped down, and from behind him followed his ruthless companion. Apep growled when his sharp dark eyes noticed the Sphinx cat standing on Atemu's left. The large cat gave out a hiss and swooped to hide behind Atemu's leg. Apep licked his long, rough tongue out over his wet snout with famished eagerness, and only when his master rubbed that special spot behind one ear did he calm down.

Taking hold of his long robes, the Lord of Chaos gradually made his way up the golden steps to Lord Atemu's palace. Highly tantalizing, he gave Atemu and Karim no choice but to take a few steps back in order to give him enough space as he found himself at the top of the stair. Apep had followed his master, and obediently sat when they reached the top. Captain Gahiji took his master's right side, grinning with an eagerness of his own at Captain Karim.

A low rumble escaped from the pit of Magic's stomach. The immortal feline despised the jackal for staring at him as if he was dinner.

"Lord Atemu," said the Lord of Chaos without hesitation, "I am…"

"I know who you are." Atemu furrowed his gaze. "Why have you come here? I highly doubt you're here to visit, Lord of Chaos. Do you have a name otherwise?"

"My name matters not," said the dark Lord. "At least, for now, anyway. I came here to discuss important business, Lord of Tranquility, and I will not leave here before I claim what I've come to collect. May we speak somewhere more proper? I would love to get to know you better, Lord."

Sneering, Atemu nodded. "Follow me. Try anything and I'll…"

"No need to worry about that," interrupted the Lord of Chaos. "I assure you my pet and Captain will behave themselves."

"They best." Atemu never imagined he'd lead the horrible Lord spoken of through his sanctuary. The man's robes dragged along behind him, giving to the recently polished floor a fresh batch of gruesome grime. Atemu was taking the man to the throne room, and all the while he prayed that he was making the right decision.

"A fine palace," he heard the dark Lord murmur. "Such a fine job you're doing, Lord of Tranquility. The Gods must be pleased with your designation."

Atemu bowed his head slightly. They reached the throne room. The large doors were sealed, guarded by two men. Atemu watched them raise their spears, and he urged them to be at ease. Beyond those doors were the people he cared about. He gave the dark Lord a final warning simply with his eyes before letting them in.

The second Atemu and his guests entered the throne room, the three witnesses near the mighty throne fell silent. Yuugi was the first to inhale a sharp gasp, and fling his arms over Yami's lap to ensure the man's safety. Salihah leaned on the throne, confused and afraid. This was her first time seeing the feared Gahiji and the man's ruthless ruler.

Atemu hesitated to lead the cloaked Lord to them, so he spun to face the man halfway across the spacious room. "This is far enough. We'll talk here."

"As you wish," murmured the dark Lord. He was ready to speak, but waited a moment, for Atemu stepped backwards to stand by those at his throne. The Lord of Chaos kept to the center with Apep and captain of his guard. Though none of them could see, a vicious smirk spread wide under his black hood.

Atemu kept strong for the scared mortals close to him. "I do not approve of you being here, after I have learned all that you have done. You slaughtered my men, held many captive. State your business, Lord, and make it fast."

The Lord of Chaos brought his robed hands together out in front of him, standing like a shrouded monk. "Lord of Tranquility, I have come to your palace to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"Yours?" Atemu snorted.

"Lord of Tranquility, you have a traitor amongst you." The Lord pointed straight at Yami. "That boy!" He rose his voice, it almost like a horrendous scream. Yami shrunk back. "He is my slave," the Lord acknowledged with a bow of his hand. "If you are wise, you will return him to me."

"No," whined Yuugi, who gripped Yami's hands, hoping to keep him protected. Yuugi shivered all over. It felt as if a black cloud hovered over him, and he knew it was because the Lord of Chaos was gazing straight at him.

Atemu sneered, then took a moment to peer down at the trembling pale faced lovers. Yami's never looked so afraid. Straightening his neck forward, Atemu said, "If I was to pay you a hefty price, would you forget this boy, and leave us be?"

"You're willing to pay for a traitor?"

"I do not feel he is the traitor here," Atemu murmured. "He deserves better, he deserves a second chance."

Yuugi turned to his Lord, and smiled happily. "Atemu."

The Lord of Chaos was not amused. "I deny your request, Lord of Tranquility. Hand the boy over to me. I would also care to take that shorter boy off your hands, yes? The one who carries on him the Sennen Puzzle, or I shall declare war on you and all those you love."

He silenced the room. All, including Atemu, were flabbergasted by the cruel Lord's brilliant declaration. Stiff as a rock, Atemu slowly met Yuugi, locked on uncontrollable fear. He felt a hand on his shoulder, knew it belonged to Salihah. She used him for balance.

"How did you…?" he began, his mouth dry. If it was possible for Atemu's heart to race, it'd be off like a rocket. He glared at the hooded man. That hood, a shadowed face. Being spoken to, being threatened in such a disgraceful way angered him severely. "Show me who you are."

The Lord of Chaos was eerily silent and still. After not too long, he brought his hands to the brim of his hood, gripped it, then slid it over frizzled graying hair which fell behind his neck, revealing to them all who he was. The Lord feared was an old man missing his left eye, wrinkled, a Dark Face like all the other Lords. He had a gray mustache and long bead. Atemu did not recognize him. No one in that room knew who the old man was. No one except for one.

Yuugi tilted his head to one side, blinked twice. "Akhenaton?"

Atemu moved away from his throne, taking one step down closer to the revealed Lord. He shot a glance over his shoulder at Yuugi, baffled. "Yuugi?" He heard a quick chuckle and returned his attention to the old man.

"I am Akhenaton," the Lord stated.

"Akhenaton…" Atemu drifted. Strange, why did that name sound so familiar? He breathed in, and shortly recalled when he was with Mariku and Malik returning to his palace. The two brought that name up then. He gaped. "Could it be, do you serve Lord Bobasa?"

"Have you heard of my work?" Akhenaton smirked.

This was bad. If Malik saw a glow, Atemu wondered, could the Lord already have his hands on one of the two unknown saviors?

"So," Akhenaton began, "What say you, Lord of Tranquility? Will you give to me what I desire, or will you risk the death of millions?"

Atemu growled. He wanted to take this conversation elsewhere. "Everyone, please leave. I wish to speak with Lord Akhenaton alone."

Shaking his head, Yuugi moved forward to take Atemu's hand. His own was cold as ice. "Atemu?"

"Do as I say." Atemu smiled down at Yuugi. "It will be all right, Yuugi. Now go."

Not sure what Atemu would say, Yuugi knew his Lord would at least be safe. He shuffled behind Yami to stroll him out of the room. Salihah dragged herself behind them. Yuugi darted around the Lord of Chaos, sliding Yami far from reach to the entrance where Atemu's guardsmen stood.

"Go with them," Atemu told Karim quietly. "Take the guards. I want to speak with him only."

"Yes, my Lord." Karim bowed his head. He rushed the steps and over to the door. Captain Gahiji gave him a mischievous grin as he walked by.

"Gahiji," he heard Lord Akhenaton murmur, "Leave."

Gahiji was surprised. "My Lord?"

"You heard Lord Atemu, Gahiji. He wishes for us to talk privately, and I will oblige to his wish. Go and make sure you behave yourself, Gahiji."

Grumbling, Gahiji stepped back and bowed before swiftly turning on his heels to join the scum on the other side. With Magic and Apep remaining at their master's sides, the large doors were closed shut, locking the two Lords inside.

Yuugi parked Yami near the furthest wall, away from Gahiji. He felt the bastard's eyes on him, and he hated that. It forced him to turn to the captain. Gahiji stuck his tongue out over his yellow teeth, picking at leftovers stuck between his pink gums. Shuddering, Yuugi reached to take Yami's hand and got down on his knees to be a little under Yami's level. Yami's free hand planted itself over his, and it helped to calm him down quite a bit.

"Don't worry," Yami whispered.

"What if they take you away?" Yuugi whimpered.

"They won't," Yami said. "Atemu won't allow that to happen. He'll come up with something, I just know it."

Gahiji snickered at the two, grabbing their attention. He got too close for Yuugi's comfort, ignoring Karim's battle stance. "You sure about that? Well, let me tell you, you good for nothing white skins. My master always gets what he wants. Your feeble Lord stands no chance." He cranked his neck to admire Salihah, who stood more or less by herself along the wall. Smirking, Gahiji started to prowl.

Salihah bravely held her ground as he circled her, undressing her with his vile dark eyes. Behind her, his warm breath touched her neck, tickling her like a gigantic beetle, large and gross. She refused to let him crawl his way under her skin. Atemu's head sentinels were at the ready in case the bastard did anything stupid. Yuugi stared on in shock, wide-eyed.

"He always gets his way, as do I." He paused in front of Salihah, brought his hand up to brush at a curl of her hair. "Why, if I wished, I could ask him to take even you along with us. Would you like that, beautiful? To leave here and have some real men for a change?"

She slapped his hand away, and backed over to Karim, glaring. "Never."

"Ooh, feisty," Gahiji chuckled. "You're perfect. I like it when a woman refuses."

"Leave her alone!" Yuugi shouted. He got to his feet and got in front of Yami and Salihah. "You can't do anything here. You have no power here. This is Atemu's palace, and he's not going to let you or your Lord get away with what you've done."

Gahiji glared at the shrimp he'd love to cream. He lowered enough to be straight in Yuugi's face, flashed his yellow teeth at the boy, and snorted. "But you, boy? Why, when the time comes, I'm looking forward to getting you the most." He gripped Yuugi's shoulder, alarming everyone. They stepped forward, but Gahiji warned them to keep back. "I'm not going to hurt him," he said, feeling Yuugi shaking in his grasp. "Not yet." He enjoyed the fear he witnessed in those wide amethysts. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he finished with, "You'd make a fine toy. Someone to prod, to slap around, to mess up. Ooh, when the time comes, you just wait, little pale boy. I plan to tear you apart."

One of the two large doors creaked open. Gahiji removed his hand from Yuugi's shoulder and took a step back to let the boy go. Yuugi huddled at Yami's side. He was thankful when he saw the darker Lord come out. Atemu trailed behind, and his sunken demeanor frightened all. All but Gahiji.

"We're leaving now, Gahiji" said Akhenaton to his captain.

"The brat?" Gahiji pointed at Yami. "What of him?"

"He stays." Hearing Akhenaton say this lifted Yuugi's spirit. But he knew something was wrong. Akhenaton faced Atemu, gave a cruel grin, then bowed his head. "I'm looking forward to our next confrontation, Lord Atemu."

"Get out," Atemu said solidly.

Bowing his head one last time, Akhenaton left with Gahiji and Apep alone down the corridor. Karim hesitated to move to his Lord's side, after watching those monsters disappear. If Atemu trusted they'd not cause terror on their way out, then so would he, but he was concerned. His Lord was awfully ghastly. Salihah went to him to wrap her arms around his. She lay her head on his arm, glad to be in his presence after what Gahiji daringly did.

"My Lord?" Karim murmured.

Atemu rose his head high, presenting utter sorrow. "Evacuate the townspeople into the lower chambers. Leave no man, woman, or child behind. Ready the men to set up the security walls in every direction. I want every man older than sixteen to be trained to use a bow and sword. Lord Akhenaton has declared war upon us, upon I, and we must be prepared for an attack."

-

**To those who are confused about this story's pairings, I have listed all that is to be shown in this story at the beginning of chapter one. Without giving away any spoilers to the story, I just want to clarify that what you see there is what will be given in the story, so there will not be any Mobiumshipping.**

**My next YuGiOh piece will be Blindshipping only.**


End file.
